¿Por qué a mí?
by Rukia Snape
Summary: Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona malvada que la quiere cautiva. Una persona la salva casi sin saberlo y se transforma sin él desearlo en su "extraño caballero" de brillante armadura, que la salva de su oscuro destino. El "Caballero" no es como nos cuentan en los cuentos de hadas. ¿Podrá acabar bien la historia con el "Extraño Caballero" de por medio? Descúbranlo.
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué a mí?

Capitulo 1

**Sinopsis:** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona malvada que la quiere cautiva. Una persona la salva (casi sin saberlo) y se transforma (sin él desearlo) en su "extraño caballero" de brillante armadura, que la salva de su oscuro destino. El "Caballero" no es como nos cuentan en los cuentos de hadas. ¿Podrá acabar bien la historia con el "Extraño Caballero" de por medio?

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami Swan. Pelirroja. 19 años. Guapa, Inteligente, atlética, ágil e irremediablemente... en apuros.

La muchacha había estado viajando de pueblo en pueblo, viajando de barco en barco a lo largo y ancho del Grand Line robando a malvados piratas. Pero ahora se encontraba en una grave situación. La perseguían. Una persona asquerosa y cruel que solo desea dejarla inconsciente para poder casarse con ella.

Una criatura mitad bestia, mitad humano, con una peculiaridad... Puede hacerse invisible.

Esa bestia estaba persiguiéndola para obligarla a casarse con él. Sin su consentimiento. Estaba atrapada en una extraña tierra. El barco donde estaba infiltrada de polizón había encontrado un extraño barril, que al abrirlo, había explotado con un extraño estallido. Ya desde ese momento estaba inquieta. Algo malo sabía que pasaría o no muy bueno.

No se equivocaba. Al cabo de poco apareció una extraña niebla y una isla gigante los engullo. Sí, sí, la puerta con forma de fauces les engullo el barco entero y les encerró en la isla. La tripulación asustada no controlo el rumbo y se precipitaban contra la orillas del puerto, pero una gran tela de araña gigante les salvo. Bueno, viendo el tamaño de semejante red, Nami sospechó que el bicho que creara semejante red, no iba a ser precisamente muy amigable.

La tripulación al completo bajo del barco y fue a investigar como abrir las extrañas puertas con forma de fauces de un animal gigante.

Nami aprovecho para salir a cubierta. La verdad es que esta tripulación de la más estúpida que había conocido en su vida. Eran bastante descuidados, guarros y confiados. La pillaron en la ducha durante la travesía, y se inventó que era de la tripulación y que era nueva (Bueno, Nuevo, en masculino). No pudo ver nada de su silueta. Consiguió taparse y poner una voz grave para disimular mejor. No se dieron cuenta ni de los pechos (unos bastante llamativos que le es casi imposible ocultar). Procuro no estar muy a la vista para que no pensaran demasiado, pero al menos no tenia que esconderse entre cajas en el almacén. Comía aparte de los demás, y casi ni la veían entrar a por comida. Se pedía los turnos de vigía para poder estar la noche vigilando (o haciendo que vigilaba, porque acababa dormida) y poder dormir sola y no con la tropa entera. Los había oído roncar por las noches y parecían una orquesta de osos polares en celo. Bueno, había uno que parecía un cerdito con sinusitis.

Nami solo quería una cosa de ese barco... Sus tesoros. Sí, aunque sean idiotas, estúpidos y unos ingenuos marranos, tenían la bodega llena de grandes tesoros. Había entrado en el barco para robarlos todos y escapar con ellos en la primera isla que encontrara... pero la travesía había durado más de una semana. Y la primera tierra que veían era esta isla tan terrorífica.

Nami observaba la oscura e inmensa torre que había en el centro de la isla. Juraría que le recordaba a otra cosa... aunque aún no sabía a que.

Normalmente hubiera cogido el botín y habría huido, pero no sabía si había algún barco pequeño que robar o uno grande en el que embarcar de polizona. Tendría que investigar y volver a por ellos más tarde.

Bajó del barco y cruzo las puertas de hierro. El sitio era lúgubre y triste. Le recordaba a un cementerio abandonado. Bueno, era un cementerio abandonado. Estaba atravesando un cementerio. No es nada malo. La gente muere y debe ser enterrada por sus familiares. Lo extraño es que este colocado justo en la entrada y solo se deba pasar por el medio de este. Eso era lo escalofriante del asunto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Mierda. Son todos hombres, joder. ¿Es que no hay mujeres piratas?"** Dijo una voz en el aire. No se veía a nadie.

"**No sé, señor Absalom. He ido a su barco y no parece que haya ninguna presencia femenina. Y ellos tampoco han comentado nada."** Dijo un extraño humano. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y atrás en la espalda unas alas de murciélago. Unos colmillos sobre saliendo de su boca. No se sabe si sus alas sirven para volar realmente, o solo son un adorno.

"**Sí claro. Te van a decir a ti precisamente donde tienen escondida a una mujer en el barco. Seguro que la disfrutan cada noche cada uno de ellos. Cada vez que pienso en ello...GRRRR"** La voz se cabreaba cada vez más. Sus gruñidos eran cada vez más y más fuertes.

"**¿Siente nauseas por ser tan cruel para esa chica inocente?"** Pregunto el extraño humano de alas de murciélago llamado Hildon.

"**¿Qué? No... Siento envidia por no hacer lo mismo. Que maravillosas cosas haría con una mujer atada y solo para mí. Muhahahaha." **Estaba tan excitado (en los dos sentidos de la palabra) que perdía poco a poco el control de su habilidad. Se mostro tal cual era la bestia. Un hombre con grandes cicatrices con implantes de animales enormes y fuertes. Hocico de leopardo y piel de elefante. No se sabe si otras partes de su anatomía han sido modificadas e implantadas de otros animales.

"**Señor, eso es malvado y cruel. Bueno, pues parece que no hay una mujer a bordo del barco. Lo siento, mi señor."** Hildon estaba asqueado por la actitud lasciva y sádica de su amo, pero debía callar para no morir.

"**Hmmm... No... Sé que hay una mujer entre ellos. Lo huelo. Huelo el olor de una mujer. Esa mujer huele a... como a naranja. No... Es más débil... más bien es a mandarinas. Una mujer joven y bonita. Hmmm... De grandes pechos y piel clara."** Dado que tenía un olfato animal, percibía olores que el resto de humanos no percibía.

"**¿Y puede saber todo eso con solo el rostro vago impregnado en los ropajes de esta sucia tripulación?"** Hildon alucinaba con la habilidad de su amo. Se apenaba de que solo la usase para sucias intenciones y no para actividades más ventajosas.

"**Sí, consigo ignorar la hediondez que emiten estos insulsos hombres y seguir el grácil rastro de la belleza y olor de una cálida y bella mujer."** Comenzaba a caminar siguiendo el rastro del olor.

"**¿Pero, y si en vez de ser una bella damisela, es una mujer de las características de Lola?"** Hildon, que había vivido esa escena idéntica en el pasado, sabía que su amo no diferenciaba el olor de una mujer adulta, fea y gorda, con el de una mujer joven, delgada y guapa. Su deseo era que fuesen todas del segundo grupo, pero la realidad no le era tan favorable. Por eso él decía que el olor de una mujer era así, como él se imaginaba en si mente.

"**Mierda. No puede haber dos personas iguales, y menos como Lola. No, es imposible... este olor es distinto. Sí, en serio, Hildon. Este olor hierve mi sangre... altera mis hormonas y produce en mi un deseo irrefrenable de poseerlo. Sea como sea, debe ser mía." **Y salió corriendo buscando alguna pista del paradero de esa mujer.

"**Ay, pobre amo si es una mujer como Lola."** Hildon se compadecía de su amo y su mala suerte en el amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Vaya mansión más rara. Esos cuadros son horribles y espantosos. Me da la sensación de que me siguen con los ojos."** Nami caminaba intranquila, observando atentamente los extraños cuadros a sus lados. **"Debo encontrar una forma de salir de esta maldita isla, conseguir el botín de los idiotas de los piratas y si encuentro alguno en esta mansión, no vamos a desperdiciar la ocasión."** Si se trataba de dinero y oro, Nami podía dar hasta su vida intentando robarlo. Era una astuta ladrona. La llamaban _"La gata ladrona Nami". _

Al final del largo pasillo, encontró un salón enorme. Estaba vacío. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para seguir investigando, cuando una voz la retuvo en el lugar.

"**Vaya, parece que está perdida señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?"** Un extraño personaje, vestido muy parecido al conde dracula, la preguntó. La verdad es que no daba mucha confianza, pero no parecía que tuviera malas intenciones a simple vista.

"**Sí, estoy un poco perdida. Solo necesito salir de esta isla y volver al navegar."** No quería permanecer en esta isla por mucho tiempo.

"**Oh, ¿usted debe ser parte de la tripulación del barco anclado en el muelle, verdad?"** Hildon le pregunto mientras Nami sopesaba que contestarle.

"**Hmmm, si. Supongo que sí. ¿Dónde están ellos ahora?"** No es que les preocupara mucho, la verdad. Más bien nada, pero quería saber si este hombre, por llamarlo de algún modo, era de fiar.

"**Oh, sí. Ellos acaban de terminar de cenar y están descansado en las habitaciones. Se les veía muy hambrientos y cansados. Habéis estado mucho tiempo navegando por lo que me han contado."** Eso era verdad, en cierta forma. Cansados y hambrientos estaban, otra cosa es que ellos hubieran disfrutado de un banquete.

"**Ah, pues... yo..."** Nami observo a su alrededor y sospechó un poco... la mesa estaba llena de polvo y sabia que no era posible que hubieran comido esos sucios hombres aquí. Y menos sin que una mota de polvo se mueva del sitio.

"**Aquí no ha sido, si eso es lo que te preguntas señorita. Eran tantos y se veían a la vista que no iban a ser precisamente cuidadosos, así que han comido en las cocinas."** Eso tranquilizo muchísimo a Nami. El hombrecillo le trasmitía cierta tranquilidad. Podía relajarse un poco y abusar un poco de su amabilidad por un día o dos.

"**Ah, gracias. Pues si no es mucha molestia me gustaría cenar algo. Lo mismo que mis compañeros, está bien. Y si no es tampoco mucha molestia para usted, querría tomar un baño o ducha después de cenar, si no es inconveniente."** Necesitaba una ducha con agua caliente pero de urgencia. Se estaba empezando a parecer esos cerdos llamados piratas.

"**SIIIII."**Se oyó una voz a lo lejos gritar de júbilo.

"**¿Qué ha sido eso?"** Nami noto un sentimiento extraño. Se sentía observada, pero de un modo muy extraño y raro. Se sentía muy incómoda. Pero allí solo estaban ella y el señor draculin (Como ella había apodado, ya que desconocía su nombre).

"**Habrán sido sus compañeros. No parecen ser unas personas con unos modales muy buenos. Iré a ver que puedo hacer con la comida y su baño. No se preocupe, esta como en su casa, Siéntese y esperé. Volveré en breve."** Se giró y se dirigió a las cocinas.

"**Esto...Perdone señor... ¿Su nombre, por favor?"**Nami no sabía su nombre, y no sabía porque se sentía tan segura con ese hombrecillo, y le molestaba ser tan maleducada de no saber su nombre y llamarle por tal.

"**Mi nombre es Hildon. Soy el sirviente de mi amo Absalom, el amo y señor de este castillo. El me ha ordenado que los invitados sean bien recibidos en esta casa."**Hildon hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a intentar a salir en dirección a las cocinas.

"**Hildon, perdone, pero su amo... el señor Absalom... nunca nos ha invitado a entrar a aquí. Hemos irrumpido en sus dominios, no debía de tratarnos tan amablemente. Somos intrusos."**No estaba acostumbrada a tanta amabilidad a unos piratas (Ya que ella por ser una astuta mujer, joven y guapa, sabía como aprovechar sus armas de mujer... pero esta vez no había ejercido tal poder sobre nadie).

"**Oh, no se preocupe. El amo es una persona amable, que sabe los peligros de esos mares y trata de que los extraviados viajeros estén lo más cómodos posible. Aunque no sea obligatorio pagar los servicios del señor, los marineros e incluso los piratas, le han pagado al amo con parte de su botín, ya sean joyas, oro, muebles exóticos o raros animales, como agradecimiento. Un detalle es un detalle. Nunca obligamos a nada."** Le gustaba ese misterioso hombre generoso. Le gustaría darle las gracias. Cuando saliera de aquí, le daría un pequeño obsequio del botín de los piratas...pero pequeño, tampoco había que pasarse.

"**Debe ser un gran hombre. Hildon, si no le importa, antes de comer me gustaría una ducha. Me siento muy sucia y no quiero comer oliendo tan mal."** La verdad es que apestaba. Las condiciones del baño de los camarotes dejaban mucho que desear.

"**Bien, estupendo, voy a pedir que se lo preparen y vengan a avisarla para entrar cuando este todo preparado. Y no se preocupe si tarda mucho. Puede tomar un baño tranquilamente. Lo necesitara. Aproveche. Es uno de los mejores baños que podrá encontrar en mucho tiempo. Con su permiso, voy a prepararlo todo, señorita..."** Se acababa de dar cuenta de que él no sabía el nombre de la señorita.

"**Swan. Nami Swan."** Le gustaba ese hombrecillo. Se le notaba educado, aunque su aspecto de un poco de grima.

"**Bien, Señorita Swan, en breve la vendrán a buscar y la llevaran a su habitación, para que se cambie y vaya a los baños."** Y por fin, con una última reverencia, se marcho.

"_**Uff... que suerte haber encontrado este lugar. Aunque es un poco tétrico por dentro y fuera, parece agradable. O por lo menos el mayordomo Hildon. ¿Cómo será el amo? Hildon dijo que le daban oro los otros que visitaron la casa ¿tendrán mucho oro? No, Nami. No seas mala. Esta vez haremos una excepción y aquí no robaremos. Debemos robar solo a piratas y gente malvada. Aunque tengo curiosidad de cuanto tendrán."**_Nami daba vueltas, investigando por toda la habitación preguntándose donde esconderían los tesoros, mientras discutía consigo misma sobre si descubrir donde guardan el oro, solo por simple curiosidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Bien. Bien. Bien. Hildon, esto es perfecto. Es preciosa. Como me la imaginaba. No. Mejor aún. Hildon, es ella. Ella es la mujer que quiero como esposa. Exuberante, frágil, preciosa. Ella es. Por fin." **Absalom estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. Había encontrado por fin a la mujer perfecta para él.

"**Si, mi amo. Pediré que vayan preparando todo lo necesario."** Dijo Hildon a su amo, al que estaba salivando pensando en su princesa Nami.

"**Sí, esta noche será mi noche de bodas. Pero primero hay que probar y ver la mercancía... Jijiji, preparen el baño a la futura señora de Absalom. Yo voy a investigar... algo por ahí... lejos. Adiós. JIJIJIJI Mi mujercita y yo hoy... lalalala"** El amo del castillo tenia corazones por ojos mientras desaparecía saltando feliz cantando una canción un poco pervertida para los oídos de Hildon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**¿Zeñorita Zwan?" **Dijeron unas vocecillas a coro muy cerca de Nami. La muchacha se asusto un poco por la sorpresa, y más después de ver los causantes de tal sorpresa.

"**Sí, soy yo... ¿Quién me llam... ¡AHHHHH, unas ardillas que hablan!"** Unas ardillas más grandes de lo normal y con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices se dirigían a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"**Zi, zomos loz hermanoz Rizky. Hildon noz manda a que la digamoz que ya tiene preparado el baño por si quiere tomar un baño. Pero antes el amo noz obliga a que ze deznude en la habitación para verl..."** Dijo la ardilla más pequeña (en comparación con la otra) pero fue noqueada por la mayor.

"**Idiota. No debemoz decirla ezo a ella, tarugo. Zeñorita, Zi no le importa, en la habitación le hemos dejado un albornoz limpio junto con unoz champuz y gelez de cuerpo para que pueda azearze bien. No le haga cazo a mi hermano, es un poco dezpiztado y no ze entera de nada."** La mayor le pidió disculpas, aunque no entendía casi nada de lo que hablaban las pequeñas ardillitas. Si las miraba entrecerrando los ojos podía verlas como unas ardillas normales.

"**Zí... digo sí. Llevadme allí. De verdad necesito un baño refrescante."** Y las ardillas comenzaron a guiarla hasta la habitación mientras bailaban y cantaban con esas voces chillonas y ceceantes.

Como habían dicho, o eso creyó entender a la más grande de las ardillas, estaba encima de la cama es albornoz y los geles de ducha. Los abrió y olisqueo. Eran muy fuertes. Demasiado para su gusto, pero olían bien. Uno olía a fresas y otro a melocotón. Le gustaban los de mandarinas, pero bueno, a caballo regalado...

Las ardillas se despidieron de ella entre risitas. Eran curiosas, raras, pero graciosas. Cerraron la puerta y se dispuso a desvestirse... pero no se sentía cómoda.

Sentía como si fuera observada. Busco algún agujero o ranura donde podían verla, pero no encontró nada por donde poder hacerlo. Miro detrás del espejo, miro en los armarios y no encontró ninguna incidencia de que hubiera alguien. Nada sospechoso, excepto esa sensación que le erizaba la piel.

Notaba como un calor por su espalda y como si tuviera a alguien en su espalda, con su aliento en su nuca. Muy raro. Por más que observaba a su alrededor no encontraba nada. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

Pero no había nada ni nadie. Pero por si acaso, se desvistió bajo el albornoz. Su sexto sentido le decía que debía hacerlo así. Nami estaba asustada por esa sensación. Notaba como un bajo gruñido desde algún sitio cercano...muy cercano. Se estaba volviendo loca, seguro.

_***TOC-TOC***_

"**¡AAAAHHHHHH!"** Nami estaba tan tensa que salto del susto al oír la puerta ser tocada.

"**Señorita Swan, su baño ya está listo. Cuando este lista, la llevo a los baños."** Era Hildon, que le hablaba detrás de la puerta. Sin Abrirla. Era un buen mayordomo, o lo que fuera. Sabía lo que era la educación, al menos, al tratar con una mujer.

"**Sí, ya salgo enseguida."** Se calzo las zapatillas para estar más cómoda y salió de la habitación.

Junto a Hildon se sentía cómoda y quería una respuesta a su enigma.

"**Hmmm... Sus compañeros no han dicho nada de sus habitaciones. Y la anterior visita que estuvo en esta habitación no comento nada al respecto, pero si quiere estar más tranquila con sus compañeros la puedo trasladar allí con ellos, si lo prefiere."** Hildon era todo amabilidad, a pesar de su aspecto. Era cierto eso que decían del interior es lo que importa.

"**NO. No, gracias. Creo que estaré bien. Gracias y lo siento."** Nami se sentía apenada por decir que era rara la habitación. Encima de que la daban una cama blandita y cómoda para dormir, un baño que pinta a ser estupendo y una cena que le saldrá gratis y seguro que es estupenda, no se iba a quejar por nimiedades. Y menos iba a dormir con la tripulación pirata, cuando ellos no sabían (o eso creía) que era una mujer.

"**Bien. Aquí están los baños. Dentro ya está preparada el agua caliente. Si ve que está muy caliente para usted, tiene unos grifos al fondo de la habitación que regulara la temperatura con agua fría. Y si quiere también, tiene aquí unas sales de baño aromatizadas con distintos olores. ¿Ha cogido los geles de su habitación?"** Hildon le indicaba donde estaba todo ubicado y que tenía que hacer si necesitaba todo.

"**Sí, aquí los tengo. Una pregunta sin importancia... ¿Tienen algo con olor a mandarina? Es una tontería, pero me trae muchos recuerdos bonitos y me gusta usarlo. Lo tengo en el barco si no tienen."** Nami adoraba las mandarinas ya que no había un gel con olor a dinero, sino lo amaría también.

"**No, pero si quiere puedo ir a buscárselo ahora mismo."** Hildon iba a buscarlo de inmediato.

"**No, no se preocupe. Solo era una pregunta. Este de fresas es también muy bueno. Creo que usaré este. No se preocupe."** No iba a hacerle ir hasta allí. Con lo lejos que esta. Anda que no ha tardado en llegar ella hasta allí. Aunque suponía que ellos tendrían algún medio de ir más rápido.

"**Como quiera, cuando este lista la cena, le avisaré."** Dio una pequeña reverencia y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Nami observo las sales y geles. Había muchas. Menuda colección más grande. Estuvo oliendo cada una de ellas y se decanto por unas de cítricos, que parecía que tenían mezclados los olores de limón, lima y naranja. Es lo más parecido a mandarinas que pudo oler entre todas.

La echo al agua y comprobó la temperatura. Estaba estupenda. Aunque le gustaba aun más caliente y con mucho más vapor. Así que acciono el grifo de agua caliente que le indico Hildon.

Salió mucho vapor. Casi no podía ver. Era perfecto. Las sales se comenzaban a notar. Emitían un intenso olor muy agradable. No eran mandarinas, pero le gustaba.

Se despojo del albornoz y notó otra vez esa sensación de ser observada. No podía creérselo. ¿Pero por qué? No hay nadie. Ni nada donde le pudieran ver.

"_**No sé que cojones me pasa, pero estoy teniendo alucinaciones. Todo está bien. Creo que debo comer y dormir tranquilamente y descansar. Creo que tengo sueño y veo cosas muy raras." **_Nami volvía a hablar consigo misma intentando calmarse.

Se sumergió en la gran bañera. Podrían entrar dos personas tranquilamente e incluso tres, aunque un poco más incómodos.

"**Ay, esto es vida."** Nami estaba relajada. Notaba como sus músculos se relajaban. Le dolían después de tanto estrés. Ser una ladrona de piratas no era fácil. Siempre tenía que estar escondida y estar en forma por si las cosas se ponían feas con algún baboso en algún bar o la pillaban de polizona en un barco.

Estuvo tranquila allí tumbada bajo una nube de vapor espesa durante unos cuantos minutos con los ojos cerrados. Bueno, apartando el hecho de que sentía esa sensación cada vez más y más fuerte, pero la ignoraba todo lo posible.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Hildon llamo a la puerta, aunque esta vez no salto del susto. Sabia al menos que lo haría tarde o temprano, estaba preparada.

"**Señorita Swan, la cena estará servida en breves momentos. Le he dejado una muda de ropa en su habitación. La ropa que usted traía se la he mandado a lavar, mañana estará lista. Le dejo a los hermanos Risky aquí afuera por si necesita ayuda y para llevarla a la habitación. La veo en el comedor cuando se cambie. No hay prisa."** Dijo Hildon tras la puerta con voz fuerte.

"**Sí, gracias. Salgo ya casi. Me falta lavarme el pelo y salgo. Gracias, Hildon, estas en todo."** Nami estaba muy agradecida de verdad. Ojala tuviera un mayordomo como él si se hace rica.

"**No hay de que, señorita. Es mi trabajo y estoy más que encantado de hacerlo, y más por usted señorita. Y creo que los hermanos Risky opinan igual."** Los hermanos protestaban a Hildon porque le daba vergüenza.

"**Zi, Zeñorita. Noz guztaz mucho. Normalmente la gente ze azuztan de nozotroz y noz llaman montruoz. Uzted al menoz zolo ze azuzto como ez normal al principio, pero luego no noz trató mal. Graciaz."** Tras la puerta no sabía quién de las dos ardillitas estaba hablando, pero le causaba mucha ternura. Era muy raros, pero muy tiernos. Puede que tuvieran un accidente con algo toxico y quedaron así, y consiguieron enseñarles a hablar, quien sabe.

"**Gracias chicos. Sois muy buenos. Ahora salgo, dejarme lavarme y aclararme el pelo y salgo ya. Tardo poco. No se vayan, eh? Que me pierdo sin mis guías favoritos."** Sí, les estaba haciendo la pelota. Eran machos, por lo que le parecía al menos, y sabía como tratarlos. Si luego quería algo de ellos, era bueno darles un poco de coba.

"**Ay, zeñorita. Pero que cozaz más tontaz dice. Jejeje. Cuidaremoz para que no entre nadie a moleztarla. Ni el amo podrá entrar aquí. Bueno, zi no está ya den...Ay, ¿por qué me has dado?, joper duele."** Estaban discutiendo los dos, pero con esas voces tan chillonas no entendía nada entre la gruesa puerta.

Salió de la bañera y se dirigió a la ducha. Cogió la crema y se la puso en el cabello. Olía tan bien. Le gustaban las mandarinas, pero el champú de fresas no estaba mal. Por cambia un poco.

Seguía notando cada vez más la sensación, aunque ya casi estaba acostumbrándose. Aunque era extraño, notaba como un gruñido leve... como de ronroneo cerca de su vientre. Será el hambre. Aunque no se sentía tan hambrienta como le parecía al oír el ruidito.

Se aclaro el pelo con abundante agua y cerro el grifo. Escurrió el pelo de agua sobrante y cogió una toalla pequeña. Se lo puso en el pelo como si fuera un turbante y se puso el albornoz.

"**Bien chicos. Ya estoy lista. Vámonos, que me muero de hambre." **Salió y cerró la puerta. Las ardillas le guiaban entonando una cancioncilla alegre mientras le contaban, cantando al ritmo de la canción, que la cena le gustaría. El chef era un gran cocinero que llevaba sirviendo en el castillo al amo desde hace años.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, las ardillitas se quedaron en la entrada vigilando que nadie entrara. ¿Les habrá comentado Hildon su inquietud? La verdad que ese hombre estaba realmente en todo.

Esta vez no se sintió observada ni incomoda. Todo lo contrario. Creyó que se debía a los nervios y que con el baño se le fueron. Suspiro y observo la muda que le comentó Hildon que le dejaba para que se pusiera.

La verdad es que se sorprendió mucho. Casi parecía más un vestido de gala o incluso un vestido de novia. Uno muy estrecho de cuerpo y cadera, pero ancho y con vuelo por debajo del trasero. Era precioso, pero no sabía si era muy apropiado para cenar. ¿Y si este no era lo que le había dejado Hildon? ¿Y si se lo ponía y le metía en un lio al pobre Hildon por su culpa? Eso nunca. Con lo amable que había sido, no iba a hacerle eso.

Miro en armarios pero no encontró nada. Solo sabanas y mantas para la cama. Estaba el kit completo. Braga, media, zapato, sujetador (parece sabia medir a ojo, porque su sujetador no aparecía la talla escrita por ningún lado, lo mismo que sus

"**Esto... Chicos. Hildon me dijo en la habitación había ropa para mí, pero solo hay un vestido blanco muy elegante. Pueden avisarle y que me traiga lo correcto."** No podía ser esto. Era imposible.

"**No, ez ezo, zeñorita. Hildon nos dijo que le extrañaría pero que no se preocupara. Ezo ez lo único que tienen de mujer en la caza. Pero que mañana eztaran sus ropaz impecablez y liztaz por la mañana."** Pues parecía que sí. Era lo que tenía que ponerse.

"**Ay, que remedio. Ya casi salgo, chicos. Ya estoy vistiéndome."** Les oía discutir ora vez, aunque como normalmente, no les entendía nada. Aunque esta vez, parecía que había una voz más grave con ellos. O sería su imaginación, tal vez.

Se puso el vestido y lo observo en el amplio espejo. Le quedaba genial. Estaba preciosa. Casi como una novia. Esperaba no mancharlo. Le daría un ataque un vestido tan bonito e inmaculado ser manchado. Tendría que tener especial cuidado.

Encima de la cómoda, estaban sus armas. Estaban tal cual las había dejado, intactas. Genial. Se sentía extraña sin llevarlas escondidas entre la ropa, pero se sentía segura en esta casa. No creía tener que usarlas. La dejo en su sitio y fue a abrir la puerta.

"**Bien, vámonos mis guías fieles. Llevadme a comer o me desmayo aquí mismo."** Las ardillas se pusieron manos a las obra y la arrastraron al comedor. Decían que no iban a permitir que la ocurriera nada malo en su presencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Malditas ardillas del demonio. Pues no me han dejado entrar a ver como se cambiaba mi futura mujer. Y encima por mucho que les daba órdenes, se negaban. Menudo mordisco me han dado en la pierna y el brazo. Luego les castigare por semejante desacato. Grrrr, estoy muy cabreado. Primero, se cambia entre el estúpido albornoz, y luego en el baño, entre tanto humo no pude ver nada. Me acerque mucho a ella, pero no consegui ver nada de nada. Por lo menos lo interesante. Y luego las malditas ratas no me dejaron verla cambiarse. Ya verán, ya. Se van a enterar... uy, si. Las voy a despellejar vivas. Grrrr..."** Absalom gruñía y soltaba improperios en contra de las pobres ardillas y se lo contaba a... nadie. Realmente estaba solo. Caminaba en círculos frente a un espejo grande es su habitación.

"**Señor, la señorita Swan acaba de aparecer en el comedor. Sí me permite sugerirle, podría cenar con ella. Pero normal. Nada de invisibilidad ni trucos sucios. Ella realmente se la nota agradecida. Podría cortejarla adecuadamente y puede que funcione mejor que drogarla y obligarla a casarse con usted."** Hildon sentía pena por la adorable mujer. No podía negarle nada a su amo, pero tenía la suficiente confianza, o valentía, de aconsejarle semejante cosa.

"**Hmmm... ¿Crees que funcionará? Mírame. ¿Crees que no le dará miedo una bestia como yo?"** Les mostro todas sus cicatrices y operaciones que había tenido que recibir debido al accidente.

"**Señor, puede que le sorprenda al principio, pero no se ha mostrado asustada estando en mi presencia o en la de los hermanos Risky, más bien bastante cómoda. Eso sí, no le muestre nunca su poder. Ya me ha comentado que se ha sentido observada e incómoda al estar en la habitación. Espero que no haga eso a menudo, o la asustará y tenga por seguro que huira sin pensárselo dos veces. O por lo menos de momento. Al cabo de un tiempo puede decírselo y puede que la sorprenda pero no huya."** Hildon sabía como tratar con las personas. Algo de lo que su amo carecía por completo.

"**Hmm, Bien. Te hare caso. Pero si reacciona mal, la ato y no la dejo escapar. Ella es la idónea. Ella es mi mujer, bueno, mi futura mujer. No lo olvides. Trátala bien, y que será tu ama en breve." **Hildon le hizo una reverencia como asentimiento y se marchó.

"**Bien, querida mía, me conocerás hoy y sé que te enamoraras perdidamente de mí en cuanto me veas. Lo sé. Te volverás loca. Oh, Yeah. Sexy Man, sí señor, eres un tío bueno. Un tío cachas. Un tío...Chachi."** Absalom hacia posturitas y se auto adulaba en el espejo para subirse en ego, aunque ya lo tenía bastante subido de antes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. TO BE CONTINUE.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ay, madre... este tío asqueroso siempre me dio mucho asco (siento si hay alguna fan de este híbrido... pero manía le tengo mucha). Espero que Nami no lo pase mal... JAJAJAJAJ... lo hará, tenerlo por seguro.**

**Esta vez es una historia 100% mía y no fifty fifty como la otra. De mi puño y letra. Bueno, ni puño ni letra... pero si sale de mi inmenso cabezón. ^^**

**A ver que cosa rara me sale. De momento se me van ocurriendo muchas ideas... y a veces demasiadas. No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal... pero espero que me apoyen con sus reviews durante mi travesía hacia el estrellato... o estrellándome contra el suelo. **

**Un beso enorme a mis seguidores, y espero que esta historia sea fresca y nueva, y no sea una de muchas. Si hay alguna similitud con alguna, juro que no es mi intención. He leído muchas, y seguro que alguna idea se me pega, pero intento que sea lo más original posible. Así que discúlpenme. Puede que ni hay leído alguna historia igual, pero yo al menos, no.**

**Gracias. ^^**

**Muchos reviews, please. **


	2. Chapter 2

¿Por qué a mí?

Capitulo 2

Sinopsis: Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.

"**comillas-Negrita."** - dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En episodios anteriores...

"_**Hmm, Bien. Te hare caso. Pero si reacciona mal, la ato y no la dejo escapar. Ella es la idónea. Ella es mi mujer, bueno, mi futura mujer. No lo olvides. Trátala bien, y que será tu ama en breve." **__Hildon le hizo una reverencia como asentimiento y se marchó._

"_**Bien, querida mía, me conocerás hoy y sé que te enamoraras perdidamente de mí en cuanto me veas. Lo sé. Te volverás loca. Oh, Yeah. Sexy Man, sí señor, eres un tío bueno. Un tío cachas. Un tío...Chachi."**__ Absalom hacia posturitas y se auto adulaba en el espejo para subirse en ego, aunque ya lo tenía bastante subido de antes. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Señorita, El amo Absalom cenará con usted, si no le importa. Quiere conocerla y darle la bienvenida personalmente. Aunque debe saber que es un hombre un tanto...especial. Le pediría que no se asustara o por lo menos no le temiera."** La asusto un poco con eso. Hildon la estaba sirviendo un plato de sopa que tenía una pinta deliciosa. Los hermanos estaban a cada lado suyo, según ella protegiéndola, aunque le causaba gracia el saber de que la estaban protegiendo. Iban a contarla de que o quien la estaban protegiendo cuando apareció bajando las largas escaleras un hombre.

O mejor dicho, una bestia. Un hombre con hocico animal, parece ser de un leopardo. Tenía unas grandes cicatrices en la cara que le abarcaban cada lado de la cara. Unos ojos amarillos intensos como los de un felino, aunque el contorno de los ojos no parecía ser de un felino.

Al hacer contacto con sus ojos, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo toda su columna. Volvió a sentir esa sensación... la misma que en la habitación la primera vez y en el baño. Era extraño. No había visto a ese hombre nunca, pero parecía que su presencia le era extrañamente familiar o conocida al menos.

"**Bienvenida a mi castillo. Espero que este cómoda en mis aposentos. Si necesita cualquier cosa... Cualquiera, solo tiene que pedírmela a Hildon. Aunque si quiere otro tipo de... "cosas" pídamelo a mí personalmente."** Otra vez le dio el escalofrío. Cuando dijo la palabra cosas, hizo un movimiento con las cejas hacia arriba y abajo muy rápido. Le daba muy mala espina. Se sentía muy incómoda de repente. Ya acostumbrada a Hildon y a los hermanos, no se asusto tanto con su cara, solo si acaso, con sus ojos. Esos ojos le daban miedo. Parecía que la observaban como si quisieran ver tras el vestido.

"**S-sí, Gracias, señor. Hildon ha sido muy amable y me ha tratado estupendamente, y los hermanos Risky son los mejores que hay en el mundo. Son muy buenos conmigo." **Las ardillas estaban sonriendo en dirección a Nami, pero luego dirigían una dura mirada a su amo. Algo pasaba.

"**Disfrute de la comida y de la bebida, corre todo de mi cuenta. Quédese todo el tiempo que quiera... siempre si quiere."** Se iba acercando a Nami mientras la miraba con esos ojos tan penetrantes.

"**Si, gracias. Pero me gustaría irme por la mañana junto a mis compañeros."** Le daba pena por Hildon y las ardillas, pero ese hombre le daba muy mal rollo. No la había atacado ni nada, pero algo le decía que andará con mucho ojo con él.

"**Bien, señores, ya tienen servida la mesa. Pueden comer cuando quieran."** Hildon _acompaño_ a su amo a su sitio y le sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa. El lugar más apartado de ella.

Miro a Hildon y este le hizo un guiño confidente. Si es que este hombre estaba en todo. Sabia de su malestar y la aparto de la molesta presencia de su amo le ofrecía cuando estaba cerca, y le alejo de ella sin que se diera cuenta su amo de la maniobra.

Comieron en silencio. De verdad estaba sabrosa la sopa y el segundo plato tenía una pinta de ser igualmente sabroso.

Las ardillas seguían firmes a cada lado de su asiento, vigilando según ellas. Aunque su mirada furiosa estaba en dirección a su amo. Algo pasaba y le olía muy mal.

"**Esta guapísima con ese vestido, señora Absa...digo, Swan, señorita Swan. Puedo pedirla que me muestre mejor como le queda ese vestido, si no es mucha molestia. Sabe, ese vestido es para una persona muy especial, que aun no he conocido pero seguro que le queda tan bien como a usted."** Ese hombre le daba miedo. Sus ojos le decían unas cosas muy sucias pero su voz le daba más miedo aún. Una voz muy baja y que parecía más un ronroneo de un gato agasajando a una gata en celo. Pero no podía negarse a eso. Era una petición inocente, sin malicia, tampoco la había pedido que se desnudara ni cosas así de pervertidas.

"**S-sí, claro. Perdone, señor, pero ¿por qué me ha dejado este vestido tan especial, si era para una persona especial que aun no conoce? Podría estropearlo o mancharlo... o bueno, lo acabo de estrenar. A esa persona no le agradará saber que ha sido ya estrenado por otra persona."** Nami dijo esto mientras daba una vuelta sobre si misma lentamente. Miro al señor del castillo y notaba como si se controlara para no saltar sobre ella. ¿No sería un animal en vez de un hombre? Tenía toda la pinta de ser más un gato grande que un humano adulto.

"**No. No se preocupe. Venga a aquí, conmigo. Quiero invitarle a una copa de vino. Es muy caro. Tomé, beba. Esta muy dulce." **Le entrego una copa de vino. Él se echo vino en otra. No parecía nada extraño. Iban a compartir la misma bebida. No debía de haber nada raro.

"**No lo haga, zeñorita. Ez una trampa."** Gritaron las dos ardillas a la vez. Hildon se acerco a ellos y les calmo no se sabe como.

"**¿Qué?" **Nami miro la copa con extrañeza. ¿Le estaría dando veneno?

"**¿Pero que dicen, ardillas de pacotilla? ¡Cómo va a ser una trampa! Vamos a beber del mismo vino, de la misma botella. Acabo de abrirla delante de ella. Es imposible que haya echado algo en le vino. Mirar, yo también beberé. Y lo haré antes que ella para que lo compruebe."** Y se bebió del tirón la copa entera. **"Lo ven. Nada."** Algo le decía que debía confiar en las ardillas.

_***Crash***_

Nami soltó, _accidentalmente_ la copa y al golpear con el suelo, se rompió en miles de cristales diminutos.

"**AY, que torpe soy. Perdone señor, le pagaré la copa. Dígame cuánto cuesta."** Nami se disculpo falsamente. Las ardillas sonreían satisfechas.

"**No, No se preocupe. No ha sido nada. Ahora mismo voy a por una copa."**El señor iba raudo a por una nueva copa cuando el mayordomo le detuvo de golpe.

"**No, señor yo tengo aquí una copa recién lavada. La traje conmigo de la cocina por si podía ocurrir una casualidad así. No pensé que fuera a usarla, pero miré que bien."** Hildon le entrego satisfecho la copa de vino a Nami. Nami si podía confiar en él. O eso le trasmitía al menos él y las ardillas. Al contrario que el amo y señor de la mansión.

"**Oh, en serio, eres el mejor mayordomo del mundo. Estas en todo."** Era totalmente sincero. No estaba intentando sacarle nada. Era la verdad. Era el mejor mayordomo y seguramente, persona del mundo.

"**Gracias, señorita, ya sabe, es mi trabajo y estoy más que encantado de servirla a usted."** Le hizo una pequeña reverencia. Al principio le incomodaba esas reverencias de Hildon, pero ahora notaba que eran su forma de agradecer y ser gentil, y no eran una forma impuesta de respeto al amo o invitado. Si no que lo hacía por inercia propia y por que le gustaba a él.

"**Bien. Vale, si, Hildon es estupendo, pero esta copa no es la idónea."** Y le quito la copa que tenia Nami en la mano.

"**Señor, perdone, pero es la misma que la que la señorita tenía antes de que se le rompiera. Son las únicas que tenemos en este castillo. Son todas iguales. Las 250. Bueno, las 249."** Hildon intentaba convencer a su amo de que era estúpido ir a por otra mejor, si son todas iguales.

"**Vale, venga, brindemos." **Nami brindo sola y se bebió el vino. Estaba realmente delicioso. Le gustaba más la cerveza o el ron, pero no estaba mal de vez en cuando un vinito, y encima si le sale gratis y es tan caro.

"**Bien, por una mujer guapísima."** Absalom se mordió la lengua para no decir las cosas que se le pasaban la cabeza para hacerle a su futura bella mujer.

Nami se encontraba muy entretenida saboreando el vino. Nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad de beber un vino caro y gratis, así que siguió bebiendo como si no hubiese un mañana, pero no oyó lo que el amo le digo a sus criados.

"**Eh, ardillas. Vayan a ver como andan los caballos de la cuadra. Vean que están limpios y lisos con la carroza lista y preparada. Venga, rapidito."** Los hermanos se miraron confundidos. ¿Para que quería ahora la carroza? ¿Iba a dar una vuelta, ahora, en la noche?

"**Zí... zeñor. Pero, ira zolo, ¿verdad?"**Dijo el más pequeño inocentemente.

"**Pues claro que no. Iremos los dos después de la ceremonia, idiotas. Vayan ahora, o los meto en el calabozo y les regalo unos azotes con el látigo. Venga, ¡YA!"** Les grito un poco al final, pero más bien fue un gritito. No quería asustar a la chica con un grujido.

"**Z-zí, ahora mizmo."** Hicieron una reverencia muy rápida, y el mayor arrastro al pequeño hasta un lugar escondido de los oídos del amo. **"Vamoz idiota, ahora te cuento una coza... No dejaré que le haga daño. Ella no ez para él. Venga, rápido"** Y salieron corriendo escaleras arriba cuando el amo no miraba.

"**Hildon... le haré caso. Vayan preparando todo, por si acaso. Tengo una corazonada y me dirá que sí, estoy seguro. Prepárenlo todo, rápido."** Absalom no paraba de llenar la copa de Nami y esta se veía más y más _contentilla_ con el alcohol del vino.

"**No estoy muy seguro, señor. Debería esperar un poco más. Si espera un poco, ella puede sentirse cómoda aquí y no querer irse si se lo pide. No se enfade sí le da calabazas, por favor, no la asuste."** Hildon estaba preocupado porque la muchacha, como es evidente, le diga que NO a la proposición de matrimonia que viene de alguien que acaba de conocer y no conoce absolutamente de nada.

"**Bah, pamplinas. Esta encantadísima. No te preocupes. Ve a arreglarlo todo inmediatamente."** Absalom estaba nervioso, esa chica le gustaba realmente. No como las otras candidatas insulsas. Esta era una diosa caída del cielo solo para él.

"**Pero señor..."** Hildon insistía.

"**He dicho que vayas a arreglarlo todo ahora mismo. Es una orden. ¿O quieres que te azote con el látigo hasta arrancarte la piel a tiras?"** Absalom cuando se enfurecía daba realmente miedo. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y podían matar solo con la mirada, si se pudiera hacer.

"**S-sí, se-señor. Ahora mismo. Perdón"** Hildon hizo una reverencia muy corta y se dirigió a preparar toda la ceremonia.

Pero seguía intranquilo con respecto a la paciencia del amo. Si Nami le decía que no, no creía que el amo lo aceptaría tal cual y la dejaría en paz. Le daba miedo de que la atacara y la obligara a casarse con él, habiéndola dejado inconsciente previamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**¿Qué hacemoz aquí hermano? Zi el amo ze entera, noz hará mucho daño. Ya zabez lo que paso la última vez."** El pequeño estaba asustado de estar allí, en esa habitación.

"**Calla, idiota. ¿Quierez ayudar a la chica a escapar, zi realmente quiere hacerlo?"**El mayor de los hermanos revolvía cajones buscando algo en concreto.

"**Zí, claro. Eza chica ha sido la única que noz a tratado bien en muchizimo tiempo. No quiero que el amo la haga daño. Si quiere irze, la ayudaré. Aunque me cueste la vida."**La ardillita puso su mano derecha en el corazón y hizo un juramente en voz alta.

"**Bien dicho, hermanito. Por ezo ayúdame a encontrar **_**ezo**_**. Mira en eze cajón."** El mayor seguía buscando lo que sea que fuera _eso_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Nami, querida. Quiero enseñarte una cosa. Es precioso. En este balcón podrás ver una vista estupenda de mis dominios y jardines."** Le puso una mano por encima los hombros delicadamente y la empujo poco a poco en dirección al balcón.

"**Ay, sí, me gustaría mucho verlo."** Nami estaba un poco distraída y estaba ya tranquila con él. Sus sensores anti peligro estaban bastante borrachos ya y no notaban las connotación peligrosas que emana el amo el castillo.

La guió hasta el balcón y dejo pasar primero por la puerta imitando a un caballero.

"**Pues este es el lugar más hermoso de mi extenso castillo."** Estaba realmente orgulloso de su castillo y sus jardines. Normalmente solo había una espesa niebla, pero había días que se apartaba durante unas horas y daban lugar a increíbles paisajes.

"**Alaaa... como mola. Es grande... debes de tener mucho oro y riquezas para mantener esto así, ¿verdad? Podrías enseñarme tu cámara acorazada con los tesoros, por favor." **Nami admiraba mucho más el oro y el dinero que esa preciosa vista.

"**Ya veremos. Pero primero... admira el paisaje. Y dime... sí te gustaría...ca...ca...ca...s... ¿¡SíTeGustaríaCasarteConmigo!?"** Estaba sudando mientras Nami le miraba confundida.

"**¿Qué? No he entendido nada."** No había entendido nada de lo último que había dicho atropelladamente.

"**Que te cases conmigo, ahora. Te quiero mi bella damisela."** La pilló tan de sorpresa que no pudo prever que la cogiera de la mano y le diera un beso galante en ella.

"**¿Cómo? Ni de coña. Yo debo salir de aquí pronto. Necesito... necesito..."** No quería decirle su verdadera razón. Era su secreto y no podía contárselo a nadie. Y menos a él.

"**Pero...Pero... yo pensé que me amabas... Que era mi diosa... mi ángel... mi... mi..."** Absalom estaba en shock. No selo esperaba para nada... y nadie le había dicho nada al respecto (Mentira, pero su conciencia nunca le permitiría eso a Hildon.)

"**Lo siento. Ha sido muy amable conmigo y se lo agradezco mucho. Pero debo volver al mar. Si me dan mi ropa, me marcho ya mismo."** Nami no le gustaba como estaba siendo la situación.

"**¡NOOO! No. Tú no te iras de aquí, ¡JAMÁS! Y menos con esos sucios bucaneros. No puedo creer que seas una de ellos. Serás mi mujer quieras o no quieras... Serás mia... solo mia."** No una velocidad felina, Absalom le cogió de las muñecas a Nami.

"**Suéltame, bestia inmunda. Me haces daño, imbécil. Suelta...he dicho que sueltes, ¡JODER!"** La estaba haciendo daño, y por más que forcejeará, no conseguía salir. Era muy fuerte.

_***POM*CRACK* **_

Nami consiguió dejarle quieto al conseguir darle en sus partes nobles. Pero no solo había sido eso, a la misma vez Hildon estaba sobrevolando la cabeza de su amo y le había lanzado un pesado jarrón.

"**¡HILDON!"** Nami ya no sabía si sentirse aliviada, o si Hildon tenía algo que ver en eso.

"**Huye, Nami. Por dios, huye. Rápido, por aquí."** Nami no se movió del sitio.

"**No. ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías como era él y como iba a reaccionar?"** Quería saber si era de fiar o no. Aunque por mucho que le diga, no sabe si es verdad o no.

"**Sí... lo sabía. Lo siento. Le dije que fuera paciente y no te obligará. El vaso que rompiste tenía una droga en las paredes que te dejaría dormida. Tenía pensado casarte con él estando así. Yo lo impedí como podía, con mis medios. Él es mi amo, no puedo negarme a nada de lo que me ordene... pero... pero... esa vez no puedo. No quiero. Por eso vine a ayudarte. Huye al barco ahora mismo."** Nami sospechaba... pero sabía que su instinto le decía que era bueno. Siempre lo supo. Igual que sabía que Absalom no le gustaba un pelo desde el principio, por muy bien que lo ocultará.

"**Gracias... en serio. Pero necesito a los chicos. El barco no puedo moverlo yo sola."** Nami y Hildon comenzaron a correr lejos del balcón donde estaba inconsciente el dueño de la casa.

"**No. No puede ser eso. El amo a hundido el barco para evitar fugas."** Nami pensó durante un momento y pensó en su oro. Mierda, ¿Y ahora que haría sin nada de oro?

"**Y entonces, ¿Cómo salgo de esta isla?"** Tenía que salir rápido de allí. No sabían cuanto tardaría en despertarse la bestia.

"**Hay una pequeña barca con vela al final de la isla, en el noreste. Cógela y aléjate lo más que puedas. Consigue un barco y huye todo lo que puedas en él. Lo más lejos que puedas. El amo ira tras de ti, eso seguro. Y ya sabe localizar tu olor. Te será muy complicado esquivarle, pero hay una manera de evitarlo seguir el rastro. Debes evitar estar en tierra. En mar se camufla mejor el olor y no podrá seguirte mucho, si no estás muy cerca de él."** Estaba muy nerviosa, y le costaba mucho respirar y correr con ese vestido estúpido.

"**Bien, pero necesito recuperar una cosas de mi habitación. Y mi ropa, me da igual que esta sucia, dámela. No puedo correr con esto."** Era idiota huir con un vestido blanco. Llamaría mucho la atención si necesitaba esconderse en el bosque.

"**Lo siento. El amo se encargo de quemarle las ropas. Lo intente evitar, pero no llegue. Y no hay tiempo de ir a la habitación. Corre todo recto. Yo aplacaré la ira del amo y retrasaré al amo lo que pueda. Te abriré las puertas cuando pueda para salir de la isla."**Hildon corrió en la dirección opuesta la que iba Nami.

"**Hildon, pero te matará, ¿verdad?"** Dijo Nami exhausta, mientras rompía un lado del vestido, para poder moverse mejor.

"**Sí... o no. No lo sé. Puede que no se enteré de que la estoy ayudando. Y si lo hace, no me importaría. Me siento en la obligación de protegerla. Me hubiera gustado servirla como ama... Nami. Pero no quiero que la obliguen y sea infeliz."**Hildon casi estaba llorando. Podía ser los últimos momentos de su vida si el amo se entera de lo que había hecho.

"**Ay, Hildon. Huye conmigo. No quiero que mueras por mí. No quiero que muera nadie más por mi... por favor." **Nami abrazo a Hildon llorando. Hildon estaba rojo como un tomate. Nadie le había abrazado y nadie lloraba por su posible muerte.

"**Gracias, Nami. Pero mi deber como caballero es eso. Vete. Rápido. Por favor. Te prometo que luchare por mi vida y viviré... pero primero debo intentar que sobrevivas tú. Por favor... corre."** Hildon salió corriendo y Nami no pudo pararle esta vez.

"**Vale... pero prométeme que nos volveremos a ver. Gracias... Hildon."** Le grito al viento queriendo que le escuchara.

Se secó las lágrimas y salió corriendo. Con el vestido más abierto podía moverse mejor, pero seguía siendo un problema el color de este.

Mientras pasaba por el comedor, las ardillas aparecieron desde las escaleras.

"**¡Namiiii! ¿Eztaz bien? ¿No te hizo nada malo, verdad?"** Preguntaron atropelladamente las ardillitas a la vez.

"**No, pude escapar y Hildon me ayudo. Pero no tengo tiempo, tengo que irme. Mierda, debo coger mis cosas de la habitación. Llevarme allí, por favor." **Sabía que si iba tardaría más en buscar la habitación, pero estaban las ardillas. Sabían dónde estaba todo.

"**No. No hace falta. Aquí tenemoz zuz cozaz, zeñorita Nami."** Y le entregaron su arma, el Clima Tact Perfect, y una mochila. Esta mochila no era suya, pero parecía que había cosas dentro.

"**Oh, gracias. Pero... ¿que es esto, chicos?"** Pregunto mientras abría la mochila y admiraba lo que había dentro.

"**Zabíamoz que zi quería huir del amo iba a necezitar dinero, y el amo tiene mucho ezcondido en zu habitación. No ez oro, porque peza mucho, pero ezo ez mucho dinero, y lo necezitará para comprar un barco, ya que el amo zeguro a explotado el vueztro."**Amaba a esas ardillitas. Parecían tontas, pero eran muy listas.

"**Oh, gracias. Me vendrá muy bien. Y habéis puesto comida también. ¿Sabréis si hay ropa por algún lado?"** Puestos a pedir... necesitaba de la máxima ayuda para salir de allí. Y tardaría más si lo buscaba ella sola y sin ayuda.

"**No. Lo ziento. No hay nada de ropa de mujer aquí en la manzión. Y la ropa de hombre ez muy grande o muy pequeña. Demaziado grande para uzted. Y no teníamoz tiempo de arreglarlo. Lo ziento."** Después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella, se sentían apenadas por no poder darle eso.

"**No, chicos. Gracias. Me salváis la vida. Ya me apañare. Vosotros huir también. No vaya a enterarse el amo y os haga daño. Os quiero. Cuidaros."** Les abrazó y lloraron un poco cada uno. Se levantó y corrió para escapar de la mansión.

"**Oye... ella sabe el secreto del amo... ¿No?"** Pregunto la pequeña ardilla.

"**Puez... ni idea... NAMIIIIII... EL AMO TIENE UNA HABILIDAD... EZ INVIZIBLE A PLACER... TEN CUIDADOOOO...no zé si me ha oído... iba corriendo muy lejoz ya. Venga, vamoz a nueztroz pueztoz."** La mayor tenía otro plan para retrasar al amo sin que se enterara de que ellos han colaborado en la huida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami llegó al cementerio y vio el humo del barco. Giro a la derecha y se adentro en el bosque. Según el mapa de les entrego las ardillas dentro de la mochila, era bordeando el bosque. Tenía que seguir recto. Pero la niebla era muy espesa y no conseguía ver absolutamente nada. Perfectamente podía perderse.

Corría y corría... tuvo que dejar atrás escondidos los zapatos. El suelo húmedo hacia que los tacones del zapato se clavaran en el barro... así que iba descalza, solo con las medias. Tenía que tener cuidado, porque resbalaba y mucho. Aunque estaba tan hecho polvo el suelo, que no dejaba casi huellas. Aunque según Hildon, podía olerla.

Intento mancharse de mugre para ocultar su olor, pero no sabía si eso era suficiente para evitarlo.

Llego a un claro y descanso apoyada en un árbol. Había corrido mucho. No sabía si estaba cerca o no. Podía oler el mar cerca, pero no podía ubicarlo cuanto de cerca o lejos estaba. Si conseguía llegar a la costa, podía bordearlo y encontrar el barquito más fácilmente. O eso suponía por el mapa.

Estaba exhausta y necesitaba respirar. Había mucha humedad, y con ese estúpido vestido se estaba ahogando literalmente. Debía deshacerse de él en cuanto pudiera.

"**Vaya, vaya, vaya... mira quién tenemos aquí... Estas perdida... y sola... ay, pobrecita."** Dijo alguien en la espesura.

"**¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? Da la cara."** No sabía de donde procedía. La notaba cerca pero no sabía de dónde.

"**Yo seré... tu mayor pesadilla..."** y todo se apagó de pronto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. TO BE CONTINUE.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Uy, ¿Quién será el personaje misterioso? Lo descubrían en el siguiente capi, tranquilas. Mientras pueden hacer sus apuestas. Jejeje**

**Muchas gracias a Electric Goddess-12 y a Monkey. , que sin saber como... me han arreglado el problema que tenia (ni yo sé como, pero al ir a mandarles un MP, para explicarles que llevaba todo el día con problemas con fanfiction y que podía tardar un poco el capi... se me ha arreglado, de golpe y porrazo)  
así que algo de culpa tiene... GRACIIIIIASS!  
**

**espero que disfruten y hasta el siguiente. ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capitulo 3  
**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**comillas-Negrita."** - dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En episodios anteriores...

_Estaba exhausta y necesitaba respirar. Había mucha humedad, y con ese estúpido vestido se estaba ahogando literalmente. Debía deshacerse de él en cuanto pudiera. _

"_**Vaya, vaya, vaya... mira quién tenemos aquí... Estas perdida... y sola... ay, pobrecita."**__ Dijo alguien en la espesura._

"_**¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? Da la cara."**__ No sabía de donde procedía. La notaba cerca pero no sabía de dónde._

"_**Yo seré... tu mayor pesadilla..."**__ y todo se apagó de pronto._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Jooo... me aburro mucho. Y tengo hambre. Jooopeeee... ¿cuándo va a pasar algo emocionante?"** Dijo un muchacho que estaba bastante aburrido. Llevaba un sombrero de paja y parece ser el capitán del barco, ya que la insignia de la calavera pirata es "una calavera con sombrero de paja". Lógica aplastante.

Los sombrero de paja, o comúnmente llamados "Mugiwaras" son una banda de sanguinarios piratas que navegan por el Grand Line. Bueno, eso es la versión de la Marina y el gobierno mundial.

Pero en verdad son piratas... poco comunes... Unos muy raros para ser piratas.

Llevaban varios días en esa maldita niebla y no conseguían salir. Estaba empezando a escasear el agua y la comida. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, y el capitán no ayudaba mucho a calmar el ambiente.

"**Oye, Zorro, ¿ves algo?"** Dijo el capitán a su vigía.

No obtuvo respuesta.

"**Oye... ¡ZORRO!"** Volvió a insistir, pero esta vez gritando.

"**¿Eh? ¿Qué cojones te pasa Luffy?"**Dijo el supuesto vigía Zorro.

"**Jooo, Zorro, tienes que vigilar si hay una isla cerca. No tienes que estar dormido."** Luffy estaba regañándole por no hacer bien su trabajo.

"**Ya... pero no se ve una mierda con esta maldita niebla. Aparte, estáis todos despiertos, no tengo porque estar de vigía ahora mismo. Así que déjame dormir."** Dicho eso, volvió a dormir como si nada.

"**Jo... eres un rollo Zorro. Sanji..."** Se dirigió al cocinero que estaba atrás de él.

"**No. Sea lo que sea no."** Conocía muy bien a su capitán, ya sabía que es lo que quería en cada momento.

"**Jooo, es que tengo hambre... me muero de hambre... sois malos... Robin... convéncele."** Les estaba poniendo carita de pena a Robin, la arqueóloga del grupo.

"**Luffy, sabes que estamos escasos de comida. Pero si quieres, puedes comete mis galletas del café." **Y le ofreció unas galletas que tenia para acompañar al café que estaba tomando.

"**¡OHHH! Grafias...Gobin...tef jugo quef nof pedidef maf." **Estaba hablando mientras estaba engullendo las galletas.

"**Pero Robinceta, eran exclusivas para ti. Las he guardado especialmente para ti. ¿Por qué se lo das al tragón este?"** Sanji estaba alucinando con esa muestra de generosidad hacia su capitán.

"**Es nuestro capitán, y tenía hambre. Pero estaban riquísimas, pero ya estaba llena. No se las he dado porque no me gustaban, tranquilo cocinerito." **Dijo Robin mientras sonreía. Consiguiendo que al cocinero le diera un vuelco al corazón, pensando en que le amaba locamente. Iluso.

"**Oye Luffy... eso de allí... ¿No es una boca?" **Dijo un hombre de nariz extra larga y fina que estaba en proa mezclando diferentes pólvoras.

"**Pero que dices Ussop... ¿Ya estas con tus trolas... ¡ALA, ES VERDAD! ¡Súper!"** Dijo el carpintero grandote que estaba arreglando el mástil hacia un momento.

"**¿Qué? Una boca no es posible... ¡AAAAAAH... VAMOS DIRECTOS. VAMOS A CHOCAR... SOCORROOOO!"** Gritaba asustado un renito por todos lados.

"**AHHHH... MORIREMOS TODOS ESPACHURRADOS CONTRA UNA TRISTE ROCA. Ah... yo no. Ya estoy muerto. Yohohohoho" **Grito divertido un esqueleto viviente con afro.

Se dirigían irremediablemente contra la boca que había en mitad del mar, arrastrados por una corriente no podían controlar el timón por mucho que hicieran por controlarlo con él.

Cuando de pronto... la boca se abrió y pasaron.

"**¡WOOOOOOOO! ¡Como mola! Otra vez, otra vez. Franky, marcha atrás."** El capitán estaba encantado, quería volver a pasar por la extraña boca.

"**Sí, hombre, no tengo otra cosa que hacer. Aparte, la corriente no me deja movernos... y vamos directos a chocarnos con el muelle si sigue a esta velocidad."** Dijo Franky que estaba al timón, pero de poco le valía en esa situación.

"**Preparaos para el golpe. Robin, sujétate a tu hombre."** Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para juntarse con la mujer.

Se acercaban al muelle a una velocidad de vértigo, cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco el barco.

"**¿Qué ha pasado? Nos hemos parado de golpe...pero..."** El renito estaba escondido dentro de un barril cuando salió a ver que ocurría.

Estaban atrapados en una invisible red de telaraña gigante. Estaban salvados. O eso creían.

"**Ala... es una tela de araña... pero es... ¡ENORME!"** El capitán fue el primero en acercarse a ver como era la red.

"**Bien, pues parece que estamos todos a salvo, ¿Pero y el espadachín estará bien?"** Dijo Robin, que ni se había inmutado por el posible choque.

"**Ese que se va a enterar. Estará frito como siempre... ¡TÚ, BAJA PELO ALGA!"** Dijo el rechazado cocinero, que lo pagaba dando golpes al mástil donde estaba la torre del vigía, donde estaba Zorro.

"**¿QUÉ COÑO TE PASA, COCINILLAS PERVERTIDO?"** Le molestaba mucho que le despertaran, y más si era él. Nunca le despertaban de buenas maneras.

"**Nada, idiota verdoso. Bueno, sí, pero como siempre estar dormido no te has enterado de nada. Estamos en una red invisible y apunto hemos estado de chocar con la rocas del muelle."** A Sanji le encantaba molestar al espadachín cuando dormía. Era su manera de descargar su frustración.

"**¿Y? No ha pasado nada, ¿no? A mi dejarme en paz, joder." **Estaba dispuesto a volver a su sitio preferido cuando el capitán habló.

"**Zorro, vayamos a investigar." **Estaba deseando entrar a esa extraña isla. Tenía unas ganas locas... ya tenía hasta estrellitas en los ojos.

"**Buena idea. Necesitamos comida y agua, ¿verdad cocinero?"** Robin no podía negarle nada al capitán.

"**Sí, podemos ir a investigar y ver si hay alguien en la isla que nos pueda dejar un poco de agua y comida. Bien, ¿quien se viene a buscar las provisiones?"** Sabía que era una pregunta tonta pero aún así la hizo.

"**AY, que chungo me está dando. Tengo el síndrome de No-puedo-ir-a-esa-isla-a-por-provisiones-sino-moriré-irremediablemente. AY, pobre de mí... desfallezco. Veo una luz al final... ay, ay, ay."** Como no, el miedica del grupo no quería ir. Cada vez las escenitas eran más increíbles y fantásticas.

"**¡AAAAAAAH! SE MUERE, SE MUERE. UN MEDICO, UN MEDICO... Ah, que soy yo. Chicos, yo me quedó a curar a Ussop que está muy malito."** El renito era el médico de abordo, pero olvidaba su profesión en momentos de tensión.

"**Vale... en fin... Franky quédate cuidando al dúo de cagaos estos ... mientras Luffy, cabeza alga, Robinceta y yo vamos a investigar. Y Brook... bah, déjalo. No importa."** Sanji parecía más un capitán que Luffy en muchas ocasiones.

El esqueleto llamado Brook estaba tranquilamente tomando el té, mientras tarareaba una canción.

"**Súper. Okay, haremos una fiesta de bienvenida cuando volváis. Oh, yeah... venga coleguis al lio."** Dijo el Cyborg bailando dirigiéndose al dúo de miedicas integrales.

Bajaron en un bote al agua y recorrieron la pequeña distancia que había hasta el muelle.

"**Bien, Robinceta y yo, osea, la pareja del amor eterno, iremos al castillo que se ve allá a lo lejos. Y preguntaremos si tienen un pozo de agua y si nos lo dejan. Vosotros dos iros a bosque a cazar animales salvajes. Si veis que tienen collar serán del dueño, no los matéis. ¿Entendido, cabeza de alga?" **Sanji a la mínima provocaba a Zorro. Le encantaba darle órdenes. Era divertido, según él.

"**Oye, ¿y desde cuando das tú las ordenes, cejotas?"** Zorro saco la espada mientras atacaba al cocinero, pero este lo paro con el pie.

"**Vale, me parece bien. Vamos Zorro. A ver si encontramos algo rico y puedo comerlo pronto." **Al verdadero capitán le daba igual si le mandaban, mientras que pudiera comer e investigar lo que quería, le daba igual todo.

"**Joder, que remedio... venga, vamos."** Guardo su espada y siguió al feliz capitán.

Entraron en el bosque y vieron que estaba especialmente silencioso. No parecía que hubiera vida. Pocos animales iban a encontrar por aquí.

"**Oye Luffy... no notas que está todo como muy... ¿tranquilo?" **Le parecía muy raro tanta tranquilidad... aunque más bien le parecía que estaba todo muy tenso. Sentía que algo malo ocurría en el bosque.

"**Hmmm... es verdad. Pues nada, tendremos que buscar mejor... pitas pitas pitas!" **Dijo Luffy mientras daba pequeñas palmaditas. Intentaba atraer algún animal de ese modo.

"**¿Se puede saber que quiere atrapar con ese método tan ton...?"** Se calló de golpe.

"**Pues a alguna galli..."** Zorro no le dejo terminar la frase.

"**Shhhh... ¿Has oído eso?"** Parecía que había odio un sonido a lo lejos preocupante.

"**No... yo no oigo nada, Zorro. ¿No lo habrás imaginado?" **Luffy estiro la oreja, sin oír nada distinto.

"**Puede... no sé... parecía... una... no sé... Sí, será mi imaginación. Sigamos." **Estaba seguro... su intuición nunca le fallaba... pero no volvió a escucharlo. Podría haberlo imaginado.

Siguieron andando cuando se volvió a escuchar ese ruido.

"**Otra vez, y esta vez no me lo he imaginado."** Y echo a correr tras el sonido, colina abajo.

"**Oye... ¡ZORRO! Yo no he escuchado nada... Bah, ya volverá... Pitas, Pitas, Pitas. Bichitos venir, venir... que no os voy hacer nada... buuufff...vaya trola. JAJAJA."** Y como sí nada, él seguía buscando en el bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿De dónde venía esa voz? ¿Era esa voz la de...? ¡Imposible! ¿Dónde estaba? No le veía por ninguna parte, pero esa voz estaba cerca... muy cerca. _

"**¿Te estás preguntando dónde estoy, verdad? Estoy detrás tuya... mi amor."** Dijo la voz justo detrás de ella.

"**¿Cómo? No te veo... ¡MIERDA!"** Una mano invisible la agarró por detrás, empujándola contra el árbol que tenía enfrente.

"**No hace falta que me veas, mi adorable florecita. Mi amor por ti es puro y sincero. Solo disfruta del momento. Tendremos nuestra noche de bodas anticipada... mi preciosa joya."** Nami sintió como una lengua la recorría todo el cuello bajando por la espalda.

Estaba muy asustada. No entendía como podía ser él. Le sentía, le oía, pero no le veía. ¿Por qué?

"**Suéltame... ¡cerdo! Nunca estaré contigo... bestia asquerosa."** Estaba al borde de saltar a llorar. Estaba muy asustada. No quería ni imaginar que le haría allí sola ese cerdo. Estaba cansada y no podía luchar como antes. Estaba perdida.

"**No, mi fierecilla... te lo pasaras bien, disfruta de lo que te está dando tu futuro marido. Lo agradecerás más adelante."** La dio la vuelta y la rasgo más el vestido. Admiro su cuerpo desnudo y virginal. Podía oler su miedo, pero eso le excitaba más aun.

"**¡NOOO! ¡SUELTAME, JODER! SOCORRO HILDON." **Ya estaba histérica del todo, llorando. Veía su final. ¿Es que nadie iba a salvarla?

"**¿Hildon? Ese imbécil se creía que podía engañarme... ese pobre infeliz esta muerto... o seguramente lo esté dentro de poco."** Le había impedido el paso un tiempo, pero no había nada que le detuviera y menos ese pequeño engendro.

"**¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO, ASQUEROSO?" **Se retorcía mucho más fuerte que antes, aunque sin conseguir salir de su agarre. Las manos la dolían una barbaridad. Sangraban por culpa de las garras de Absalom.

"**¿Qué? Lo que se merecía por desacato. Me debía fidelidad y por una estúpida mujer ha deshonrado años de leal servicio. Le tenía mucho cariño al idiota ese, pero eso no se lo podía perdonar tan fácilmente. Si sobrevive, puede que le perdone... pero esta vez tendrá que ir en silla de ruedas. Bueno, dejemos de hablar ese idiota y sigamos con lo nuestro, mi querida amada." **Le bajo la parte de arriba de un tirón fuerte, sin romperlo. Tenía ante él la imagen de su diosa amada con tan solo un sujetador blanco inmaculado. Cada vez estaba más excitado.

"**¡NOOO! SUELTAME, ME HACES DAÑO... POR FAVOR... por favor... socorro... SOCORRO... ¡AYYYY! agahgshh... aghhh." **No pudo continuar gritando porque le tapo la boca con la mano invisible.

"**Estate calladita, si no quieres que te haga algo más grave. Me encanta ver a una mujer sangrando, pero no quería hacértelo a ti... pero si no tengo más remedio, tendré que hacerlo conti..."** No termino la frase porque de pronto alguien apareció en el claro.

"**aghhh, ahgg... ufff... ¿Qué cojo...? ¿Eras tú quien gritaba? Pero... ¿que haces así, mujer?"** Zorro llegó al claro donde había oído la voz, pero se encontraba con una mujer en paños menores, pegada a un árbol y llorando. Tenía sangre en las manos y en el vestido. Pero no entendía la postura tan extraña en la que estaba... parecía que... imposible... parecía que estuviera unos pocos centímetros por encima del suelo... ¿Como era eso posible?

"**GHSGSG...gsghsffs... hdhdhd."** No podía hablar debido a la mano que la tapaba. Pero eso él no lo veía.

"**¿Qué? No te entiendo nada... que te pa..."** No entendía nada...pero algo raro había ahí. La mujer no paraba de mover los ojos en una dirección. Algo no olía bien ahí.

"**hdhdgdhh...dggdd..."** debía deshacerse de la mano. Había alguien allí para intentar salvarla... pero no veía quien la tenia sujetada. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Y lo hizo...

"**¡AYYYY, HIJA DE PUTA!"** Absalom gritó y abofeteo a la muchacha. Se estaba revolviendo mucho y consiguió morderle en la mano, haciendo que la soltará por inercia.

"**¿Qué cojones... estas bien?"** acababa de ver como la muchacha se movía y mordía algo invisible y caía al suelo como si hubiera sido golpeada. También escucho una voz...pero, ¿De dónde había salido?

"**Ahhg... ahg.. Cuidado... es invisible."** Estaba muy cansada. Estaba casi a punto de desmayarse.

"**Pero... ¿qué? ¿De que hablas? Aquí no hay nad..."** No pudo terminar la frase. Unas garras invisibles muy afiladas se le clavaron en un costado.

"**¿QUIÉN COJONES ERES? ¿PORQUE TE METES DONDE NO TE LLAMAN, IMBÉCIL? VAS A MORIR Y NO VAS A SABER QUIÉN HABRA SIDO."** Absalom estaba fuera de sí. Su mejor oportunidad, y había sido chafada por un desconocido.

"**Joder... ahgg... mierda... ¿Qué coño pasa aquí?" **Se levanto a duras penas. Le había dado de lleno y estaba sangrado mucho. No lo vio venir. No se lo esperaba. Por lo que parecía era algún tipo con alguna habilidad de invisibilidad... y había intentado violar a la chica. Por eso esa postura tan extraña.

"**Cuidado... es muy peligroso... ten cuidado. Es invisible. Y no sé como. AHH, estas muy mal herido..." **Nami estaba preocupada. La herida sangraba mucho. Se notaba que estaba muy mal. Podía morir y todo por su culpa. La había oído y había ido en su ayuda, y esta posiblemente seria su maldita tumba.

"**Tranquila mujer, esto no es nada... solo me ha pillado de sorpresa... pero ese infeliz me las pagará... aunque no puedo demorarme mucho."** Zorro intentaba encontrar el lugar donde estaba el maldito pervertido que le había atacado. No hacía falta que verle... pero debía sentir su aura. Y para eso debía estar calmado... pero sentía un terrible dolor. ¿Como le podía doler una maldita herida tanto?

"**Sí te preguntas porque no paras de sangrar y de dolerte tanto esa herida, es porque te he envenenado. He infectado mis garras de un potente veneno que hará que mueras en breve desangrado. Te dejaré ir a curarte si me devuelves a mi mujer."** Dijo Absalom escondido en algún lugar, lejos del alcance de Zorro.

"**Ni lo sueñes. ¿Qué cojones le estás haciendo, degenerado? ¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu mujer?" **Estaba alucinando con eso. Era su mujer y la trataba como una sucia puta. Aunque no sabía los motivos, le daban igual. No era un hombre que fuera detrás de las mujeres como el estúpido cocinero, pero sabía que no se debía tratar así a una persona, y menos a una mujer.

"**YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERA CON ELLA... ELLA ES MÍA, NO TUYA. ¡DEVUELVEMELA O TE MATARÉ JUNTO CON ELLA¡."** Estaba histérico... comenzaba a saber donde estaba escondido. Había podido ver que su poder mermaba si se ponía nervioso.

"**No te dejaré que la toques. Da la cara, cobarde."** Que sea su mujer no le daba derecho a tratarla así.

Absalom se volvió visible otra vez. Sus ojos estaban rojos de ira. Estaba mostrando los dientes, furioso con el imbécil que le había interrumpido. Estaba preparado para desmenuzarle en pedazos.

"**Aggh, ¿Con esa cosa te has casado? Que valor."** Se dirigió a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

"**No, no... yo no... él no es mi mari..."** ya no podía aguantar más y se desmayó.

"**Mierda. Acabemos esto pronto."** Zorro debía irse al barco rápido. No sabía que le ocurría a la chica. Podía estar también envenenada y tener menos resistencia que él al veneno. La veía muy pálida y sangraba mucho por las muñecas.

"**¡MUERE!"** Absalom atacó con las garras por delante.

Zorro saco su espada _Sandai Kitetsu__y_ le empujó con la hoja hacia atrás. Volvió a atacar la bestia con una fuerte embestida y lo paró con _Shūsui_ en su otra mano.

Absalom lanzo múltiples zarpazos, mientras Zorro los aguantaba. No podía esquivarlos porque alguno podía ir dirigido a la muchacha que estaba detrás de él. Debía apartarse de ella cuanto antes o acabar con ese mal nacido de una maldita vez.

La bestia era realmente muy fuerte. Tenía una fuerza brutal. Las embestidas le hacían hundiese en la blanda tierra poco a poco.

"**ahg...agh... maldito..."** Se le nublaba la vista. Tenía que salir de allí pronto, no sabía cuánto iba a durar de esta manera.

"**Morirás dentro de poco, entrometido... todo por salvar a una mujer que no conoces. Pero no conseguirás separarme de ella... ¡ELLA ES MÍA!"** Zorro esquivo el ataque por muy poco. Al caer, soltó más sangre aún.

"**Mierda... Se acabo, debo acabar esto ahora... Estilo dos espadas... Nitouryuu...** _**¡O**__**NIGIRI...OUTOUROU!**_" Ataco con las dos espadas en paralelo golpeando hacia arriba.

Absalom no pudo aguantar la fuerza y cayó derrotado. No estaba muerto, y eso Zorro lo sabía, pero no podía entretenerse en matarle. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera y debía cargar con la chica.

Se acerco a la chica. Estaba muy mal. Tenía los brazos amoratados, la piel fría y Los labios estaban morados. Pero lo más preocupante es que seguía sangrando por las muñecas. No sabía sí aún respiraba, pero si lo hacía era muy débil.

Debido al ataque que había sufrido, tenía la parte de arriba bajada. Como pudo, se la coloco. No quería pensará nada raro y que cogiera más frio aún.

La cogió en brazos como pudo. Le dolía todo y le costaba andar una barbaridad. No iba a llegar al barco... No podía morir aquí... no de esta forma.

Fue buscando sus propias pisadas de cuando bajo, y por una vez en su vida, parecía que no se había perdido. Encontró el camino pero, ¿Qué dirección era?

"**Joder... Luffy... ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?"** Fue por el camino de la derecha y siguió arrastrándose como pudo.

Camino mucho... muchísimo... y no le sonaba nada del camino. Se había vuelto a perder... y en el peor momento.

"**Joder... No...Mierda... debo... aguant... ar." *PLAF*** Cayó al suelo inconsciente. Había sangrado demasiado y no podía mantenerse en pie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Joooo... que rollazo. Me aburro mucho... ¿Dónde se habrá metido Zorro? Salió todo lanzado hacia algo... ¿habrá encontrado comida? ¿Una bien grande y jugosa? Uyyy, que ganas tengo que venga. Anda, mira, allí viene. ¡ZORROOOO! Oye... ¿Qué es lo que traes? ¿Esta rico... ¡ZORRO!"**Acababa de ver aparecer a Zorro en el camino y de pronto cayó al suelo.

Al acercase vio a la muchacha en sus brazos firmemente protegida. Aun cuando estaba cayendo hacia delante desmayado, hizo algo para caer él antes que ella y no aplastarla.

"**Zorro... despierta. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es ella? Oye...chica... Despierta... ¡Joder!"** No se lo pensó dos veces y los cogió a los dos en brazos y echo a correr en dirección al barco. Nunca había visto tan mal a Zorro.

Algo le ocurría, y a la muchacha también. Tenían muy mal aspecto los dos. ¿Pero que había ocurrido para qué acabaran los dos así?

**-.-.-.-.-.-. CONTINUE .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Uffffff, pobre Zorro y Nami. ¿Estarán bien? Esperemos que sí. **

**Siento tardar, pero estuve liadísima con el nuevo trabajo que me ha salido (después de meses en paro, por fin ^^) y la inspiración estaba como mis piernas, hecha papilla. Así que ahora que ya estoy mucho más tranquila, les termine el 3º. Ya mismo atacó al 4º. ^^**

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Monkey D. Ana:** muchas gracias. Es una tontería, porque realmente no ha sido nada, pero en fin... se arreglo y punto. Que ya estaba desesperada. Me alegro de que sea tu favorita. Espero no arruinarla mucho y que la odies. Un beso y espero verte con otro jugoso review.^^

**Electric Goddess-12:** si, bueno... benévolo... según... depende. Jajajaja. Es bueno... a su manera. Ya saben. Me alegra que te guste. Un review y voy escribiendo el siguiente como las balas. Un besote.

**xXKristal06:**OHHH, ya me parecía raro. ^^ tranqui, yo aún tengo que leer tus nuevas historias. Cuando saque tiempo, me las leo. Que me gustan mucho. Un besote grande guapa.

**Gracias a todo/as y hasta el siguiente. **


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capitulo 4**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En episodios anteriores..._

"_**Joooo... que rollazo. Me aburro mucho... ¿Dónde se habrá metido Zorro? Salió todo lanzado hacia algo... ¿habrá encontrado comida? ¿Una bien grande y jugosa? Uyyy, que ganas tengo que venga. Anda, mira, allí viene. ¡ZORROOOO! Oye... ¿Qué es lo que traes? ¿Esta rico... ¡ZORRO!"**__ Acababa de ver aparecer a Zorro en el camino y de pronto cayó al suelo. _

_Al acercase vio a la muchacha en sus brazos firmemente protegida. Aun cuando estaba cayendo hacia delante desmayado, hizo algo para caer él antes que ella y no aplastarla._

"_**Zorro... despierta. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es ella? Oye...chica... Despierta... ¡Joder!"**__ No se lo pensó dos veces y los cogió a los dos en brazos y echo a correr en dirección al barco. Nunca había visto tan mal a Zorro. _

_Algo le ocurría, y a la muchacha también. Tenían muy mal aspecto los dos. ¿Pero que había ocurrido para qué acabaran los dos así?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Robin y Sanji llegaron a la mansión. No parecía que hubiera nadie. Estaba desierta. Miraron habitaciones, salas y no encontraron a nadie. Pero había signos de que la casa estaba habitada.

"**Cocinero, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Volvemos?"** Robin sospechaba de esta casa. Algo en el ambiente era lúgubre y tétrico. No debía permanecer mucho tiempo en este lugar. Debían encontrar comida y agua y marcharse rápidamente.

"**Sí... Creo que sí. Lo siento mucho por coger las cosas sin el permiso de los dueños, pero le dejaremos un poco de dinero por todo esto."** Y dejo un fajo de dinero encima de la mesa del comedor.

Estaban saliendo por la puerta principal cuando Sanji creyó ver algo cerca.

"**¿Qué es eso? Es una persona herida. ¿Está bien señor...AHHHHH!"** Sanji acababa de ver algo que le asusto.

"**¿Qué ocurre? Oh..."** Robin también acababa de ver lo mismo que Sanji, aunque con mucha menos expresividad.

"**Ayude...n... a... na..."** Y se desmayó. No supieron su nombre ni él porque de ese aspecto.

"**¿Estará realmente bien? Osea... las cicatrices parecen de antes... ¿no?"** Sanji nunca había visto una persona así, si podía llamarse así.

"**No sé, pero debemos ayudarle y llevarle junto al doctor. Él podrá hacer algo y curarle."** Sanji le paso las provisiones de agua y comida a Robin y levanto en brazos al extraño desconocido herido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**¡CHOOOPEER! ES URGENTE... ZORRO ESTA HERIDO... Y TAMBIÉN UNA CHICA."** Gritó a pleno pulmón en cuanto vio el barco a lo lejos.

"**¿Chica? Dejarme verle las bragas. OHHHH, ¡SE LA VEN! Soy tan feliz... por fin puedo morir en paz. Ah, no, que ya estoy muerto. Yohohoho." **Como siempre Brook en una situación seria no deja de intentar ver las bragas de una chica.

"**¿Eh? ¿Zorro? ¿Otra vez? ¡WHOOOOO! Luffy, ¿Qué ha pasado?"** El doctor chopper se transformó en humano para ayudar a Luffy con los dos.

"**No lo sé. Íbamos juntos cuando Zorro corrió en busca de algo. Al cabo de un tiempo apareció así con la chica. No sé que les pasa... pero es grave, Chopper. Haz algo, por dios. Están muy fríos."** Chopper cogió a la muchacha y los llevaron en la enfermaría y los colocaron en las camillas.

Comprobó el pulso, y se alegró de que los dos tuvieran, aunque muy débil. La chica estaba en mejor situación en comparación con Zorro que había perdido mucha sangre, aunque estaba muy fría.

Gracias a que Zorro salía casi siempre sangrando de sus batallas, tenía bastante sangre preparada para una transfusión, pero le preocupaba que la sangre no coagulara. Algo malo tenían en la sangre los dos, ya que a la muchacha también le ocurría lo mismo, aunque en menor medida.

Cogió pequeñas muestras e hizo un rápido análisis. Y le confirmo que era veneno. Un veneno anticoagulante, que iba haciendo que la sangre saliera más y más rápido del organismo, evitando que coagulara, con lo que sin el debido tratamiento morían desangrados en horas o minutos, según la profundidad de la herida.

Mezclo y mezclo hierbas y medicinas, hasta que consiguió el antídoto. Pero debía de hacer algo que le daba mucha vergüenza.

"**Luffy, ayúdame... tienes que abrir el vestido de la chica y untar esta crema en las heridas abiertas. Yo se las echare a Zorro, que son más graves."** Nunca había tratado a una mujer como esa... le daba un poco de respeto. La única mujer que trato fue a Kureha y nunca en esos términos.

"**Vale."** Y cuando se disponía a hacerlo, se oyó otro grito.

"**¡CHOOOPER!"** Oyó gritar a Sanji. ¿Qué habría ocurrido ahora?

"**Espera, voy a ver."** y salió rápido a ver que ocurría.

"**¿Qué ocurre, Sanji?"** Vio a Sanji con una pequeña manta, pero que no era una manta. Era una pequeña persona llena de moratones, cicatrices y parecía que le ocurría lo mismo a que a Zorro y a la chica.

"**No sé, nos lo encontramos así al salir de la mansión. Dijo algo de ayudar a na... pero se desmayó antes de terminar."** Sanji le explico todo lo que había ocurrido.

"**Uff... llévalo a la enfermería, aunque necesitamos una camilla. Franky, llévame una camilla a la enfermería, Rápido."** Y Sanji corrió a la enfermería, mientras Franky hacia lo que le había ordenado Chopper.

Cuando Sanji entro en la enfermería, comenzó a sangrar. Estaba viendo a un ángel caído del cielo, pero estaba magullado y débil.

"**¿QUÉ HA PASADO? ¿Qué le ocurre a la chica? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?"** Ya estaba enamorado de esa chica, y eso que estaba en unas condiciones pésimas.

"**No lo sé. Zorro la trajo así ya. Mira como está el pobre."** Sanji dirigió su mirada a la otra camilla, y se sorprendió un poco al ver al estúpido espadachín en esas condiciones. Pero lo que no entendía que habían hecho para acabar así los dos.

"**Estúpido cabeza de Alga, no sabe hacer las cosas bien. Cuando se despierte le pienso dar la del pulpo por tratar así a una señorita. Se va a enterar."** Echaba fuego por los ojos imaginando lo que había pasado entre los dos.

"**No creo que Zorro hiciera algo malo a la chica. Cuando se desmayó, en el último instante hizo un movimiento muy doloroso para no caer encima de la chica. Debió de salvarla y por hacerlo acabo así, lo sé. Zorro no es así como piensas."** Luffy no toleraría una persona así entre sus compañeros. Sabía de la fuerza de Zorro y sus principios morales. Nunca haría daño a nadie si no se lo mereciera. Y no creo que esa muchacha lo mereciera.

"**Ya... yo... Lo siento. Ha sido un poco la furia del momento. Claro que no pienso eso de él. Aparte de que es un vago dormilón y un estúpido con el pelo verde, sé que no es así."** Sanji estaba arrepentido. La furia de ver a la pobre chica así le había trastocado un poco.

"**Lo primero que debemos hacer es salir de aquí. No sé que es lo que ocurre en esta isla, pero ver como a acabado el espachín, no presagia nada bueno. Debemos zarpar ya."** Dijo Nico Robin entrando en la enfermería junto con Franky que llevaba la camilla.

"**Bien. Robin, necesito tu ayuda. Sanji coloca al hombrecillo aquí, en la camilla que ha traído Franky. Los demás vayan preparando el barco para zarpar. Franky, por favor, lo más despacio posible. Debemos hacerlo despacio, si no los enfermos sufrirán más."** Chopper cuando se trataba de su trabajo era muy serio.

"**Si, a la orden Doctor Chopper. Te dejamos a cargo de las vidas de nuestro colega y los demás."** Dijo Luffy el capitán sonriente.

"**Ay, no por decirme esas cosas harás que me sonroje, idiota."** Y estaba encantado con que se lo dijeran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Bien, ya oyeron a Chopper, debemos irnos de aquí ya. No hay viento, así que nos iremos remando. Preparar los remos."** Grito Luffy a su tripulación.

"**¡SÍ!"**Respondieron a la vez y se colocaron en sus puestos para remar y salir de allí.

Se acercaron a la puerta boca y no ocurrió nada.

"**¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se abre? La otra vez se abrió sola al pasar... Voy a probar... **_**GOMU GOMU NO... ¡GATORINGU!**_**"**

Luffy lanzó su ataque repetitivo contra la puerta, pero sin éxito.

"**Nada. Es dura como el acero. Y joder, Zorro podría cortarla sin problema, pero no puede." **Estaba muy preocupado. Nunca vio a Zorro tan malherido.

"**Voy a intentarlo yo. Por el honor de las bragas de la misteriosa y bella mujer de las bragas blancas virginales... ¡**_**Aubade Coup Droit!**_**" **Y nada ocurrió. Su mejor ataque cortante era inútil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Bien, debemos hacerlo rápido. Robin, debes desvestir a la chica y untarle esta crema en las heridas que veas. No sé donde ha sido dañada, pero mejor hacerlo en todo el cuerpo. Ves untando primero en las heridas graves y luego vamos al resto, para evitar más contagio. Yo hare lo mismo en Zorro y el hombrecillo."** Chopper y Robin untaron cuidadosamente la crema en las heridas.

Estaban echando la crema cuando de pronto, Hildon se despertó.

"**¿Dónde...dónde estoy?"** Estaba confuso. Se había desmayado en el jardín de la mansión junto a unos desconocidos y creía haber muerto, pero aun estaba vivo. ¿Cómo?

"**Estas en nuestro barco. Estamos saliendo de la isla. Has sido envenenado no sé como aún. Debes descansar, aún no se te han curado las heridas."** Chopper se acerco a él e intento recostarle nuevamente.

"**¿Qué es eso?"** Hildon se observo a sí mismo y noto que estaba pringado de una sustancia.

"**Un antídoto que he tenido que crear rápidamente para contrarrestar el veneno que traíais encima.**" Chopper siguió untándole un poco de antídoto. Zorro y la chica estaban ya más que untados, él estaba a la mitad.

"**¿Traíais? ¿Quiénes?"** Estaba confundido. ¿Absalom atacó a la pareja que vio antes de desmayarse?

"**Han sido envenenados nuestro compañero Zorro y una chica. Y luego dos compañeros nuestros te trajeron aquí con los mismos síntomas. Debisteis luchar con el mismo rival u animal."** Ahora estaba más confundido. Si no fueron los que le rescataron...es posible que...

"**¡NAMI!"** Y ahí estaba, herida en muchas partes del cuerpo. A su lado, estaba un chico con las mismas heridas aunque de mayor gravedad.

"**¿Conoces a la muchacha?"** Robin pregunto a Hildon. Le era extraño que una muchacha tan normal aparentemente conociera a un humano tan raro aparentemente.

"**Sí... Bueno... No mucho. Realmente solo la conozco de hoy, pero... pero..."** Estaba a punto de llorar tras todo el estrés acumulado.

"**Chicos, tenemos problemas. La puerta no se abre. Luffy esta dejándose las manos literalmente en destruir la puerta a puñetazo limpio y yo no tengo cola."** Franky, a acompañado de Ussop, informó a los de la enfermería.

"**No podréis salir así jamás."** Dijo Hildon, con la consiguiente mirada de todos.

"**¿Cómo que no podremos salir? Entramos, debe de haber una forma de salir, digo yo."** Franky no podía creer que eso ocurriera. Si algo entra, por norma puede salir, aunque sea a golpes.

"**Sí, claro, hay una forma. Aunque a golpes no funcionará. Hay que accionar un dispositivo que hay en el castillo."** Explico Hildon a los sombrero de paja presentes.

"**Guay. Me piro a activarlo y vuelvo."** Franky ya estaba casi saliendo cuando Hildon le retuvo.

"**No. No podrás. Esta isla está diseñada para no salir jamás... y si alguien quiere salir, deberá sacrificar algo. Si alguien entra en la sala, no saldrá. Es la forma de accionarla."** Hildon sabía muy bien de esa sala. La había viso usar muchas veces por los piratas desesperados por salir de allí. Aunque sin ningún triunfo.

"**JODER... ¿Por qué siempre nos pasan cosas así?"** Ussop estaba cansado de que cada vez que salían de un peligro, se metían en uno más gordo aún.

"**Bueno... hay un modo de que ninguno de vosotros se sacrifique."** Hildon se levantó de la cama y se incorporo.

"**¿Cuál? ¿Cuál?"** Chopper estaba nervioso por saber la solución.

"**Que vaya yo."** Todos se quedaron mudos.

"**Pero... pero... ¿te vas a sacrificar por unos piratas que acabas de conocer? ¿Tú estás loco, verdad?" **Franky alucinaba con ese tío. Sacrificarse por ellos. Si hubieran encontrado algo de cola podían escapar volando del _Coup du Vent_, pero no hay nada parecido en la mansión y en las reservas suyas.

"**No lo hago por vosotros... en su totalidad. Lo hago por ella."** Dijo mirando a Nami. **"He luchado contra mi amo para darla tiempo a escapar de un destino terrible que la deparaba si se quedaba aquí. Ha sido la primera persona en tratarme como a un igual. Y no solo conmigo, sino con los hermanos Risky también fue amable. Una persona como ella debe vivir y conseguir su sueño cueste lo que cueste. Por eso estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella. Pero a cambio os pido un favor... ¡PROTEGERLA! POR DIOS, PROTEGERLA POR MÍ. No sé si mi amo a muerto o sigue con vida, pero... pero..." **No podía continuar. Las lagrimas se lo impedían.

"**Tranquilo... esta bella damisela será mi protegida. La cuidaré en las noches del frio si hace falta."** Sanji había venido a ver que ocurría, y oyó la petición de Hildon.

"**Ni se te ocurra tocarla, pervertido."** Zorro había de desenvainado rápidamente su espada y le amenaza a Sanji con ella.

"**¡ZORRO!"**Gritaron todos, menos Robin.

"**¿Estás bien? No te muevas o te pondrás a sangrar."** Chopper estaba preocupado por su estado. ¿Cómo era posible que se moviera en su estado?

"**No toquéis... a la... chica"** Se puso delante de la chica cargando la espada. Parecía como sonámbulo... ido. Estaba respirando con dificultad y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Aunque ya no parecía perder sangre.

"**OYE, TÚ ALGA... ¿QUÉ LE HA OCURRIDO A LA CHICA?"** Sanji aún no le perdonaba que la chica estuviera herida, le daba igual como haya sido.

"**No sé lo que ocurrió exactamente antes de que yo llegará, pero la chica estaba a punto de ser violada por un hombre invisible. Parecía que había estado huyendo de él ya que tenía el vestido roto para mayor movilidad, aunque no sé si se lo hizo el mismo tío asqueroso."** Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Todo lo veía borroso.

"**Espera espera... ¿un Hombre invisible? ¿Me estas vacilando?"** No podía ser... Sanji no podía creer que le sucediera esto.

"**Ya me gustaría, pero no. Ese maldito era un puto hombre invisible, aunque tenía hocico de animal, posiblemente un felino. Y estaba atacando a la chica. Yo oí los gritos de la chica en el bosque y corrí hasta un claro, donde estaba la chica con el tío en modo invisible. El muy cabrón me atacó con sus garras estando invisible y yo no sabiendo lo que pasaba."** Zorro relató la historia, lo que recordaba. Todo le daba vueltas.

"**Ese es mi amo. Probó una fruta del diablo que le da el don de la invisibilidad."** Hildon comento. Su amo había pillado a Nami, pero parece ser que el chico de la espada la había salvado... es posible que...

"**Perdona señor... ¿Qué ocurrió después? ¿Pelearon y venció usted?" **Hildon aún no se lo creía.

"**Sí, a duras penas le vencí. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y él estaba encolerizado."** Zorro aun sentía sus estocadas brutales.

"**y... y... ¿Le mastates?"** Debía saberlo. Debía saber si había esperanza o no.

"**Tuve la oportunidad... pero no lo hice. Estaba demasiado débil. Si le mataba, moriría allí junto con la chica. Debía llevarla con nuestro doctor... aunque no recuerdo llegar al barco."** Le extrañaba que estuviera en el barco. Pensó que se había perdido, como siempre.

"**Luffy te encontró. Te desmayaste justo delante de él. Llevabas a la chica fuertemente agarrada. Nos costó separaros."** Le contó Chopper a Zorro.

"**Vaya... pues en ese caso, debo irme rápido."** Hildon se bajo de la camilla de un pequeño salto.

"**¿Eh? No estás curado. No puedes irte."** Chopper alucinaba como podía moverse tan rápido. No podía ir. Aún no estaba bien. Debía reposar.

"**Debéis escapar rápido. Mi amo puede volver y mi esfuerzo por salvar a Nami será en vano. Decirla que ha sido un placer."** Y de pronto, esas alitas que parecían de adorno, comenzaron a moverse y salió volando rápidamente de la habitación.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Chopper estaba en estado de shock.

"**Bien. Voy a matar al gilipollas ese."** Dijo Zorro levantándose y sacando sus espadas.

"**No, no, no y no. No puedes. Estás fatal."** Chopper no podía dejarle ir. Moriría. Aun no estaba del todo bien.

"**¿Y por qué el bicho ese sí le dejas a mi no?"** Zorro no comprendía porque a él no le dejaban irse a matar al tigre amorfo ese. Se las pagaría todas juntas por lo que le había hecho a él. Y a la chica también. ¿Por qué no?

"**Salió volando. No pudimos hacer nada. Aparte, tú estás mucho peor que él."** Chopper sabía que si algo se le metía en la cabeza, no habría forma humana de detenerle.

"**Déjame. Estoy perfectamente. Pienso retorcer el cuello de ese engendro hasta quedarme a gusto... y luego le cortaré en cachitos. Y se lo echaré a los tigres. Sí. Eso hare... si..." *PLOF*** Y cayó desmayado al suelo.

"**¿Ves? Estas muy malito, Zorro. Mejor duerme y descansa."** Chopper se transformó en hombre y le acostó otra vez en su cama.

"**Descansar los dos. Voy a ayudar a los chicos."** Dijo cerrando despacio la puerta la su consulta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. CONTINUE.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Que le pasará a Hildon? ¿Estará bien?**

**Vayamos a los reviews.**

**Electric Goddess-12:** lo de pitas pitas, es lo que se le dice a las gallinas. Yo tampoco lo entiendo que quiere decir, pero es Super gracioso. Yo de pequeña me partía de risa cuando lo oía. Un gusto verte, un besote grande y gracias. ^^

**Monkey. D . ana :** me alegro que te guste la escena. ^^ Intenté que fuera buena. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo. Me dais fuerza a seguir. ^^ un beso grandote.

**Gracias a todos los que leen. **

**No sean tímidos o tímidas, y déjenme un review, aunque sea chiquitito. es mi gasolina. :-) **

**GRACIAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capitulo 5**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En episodios anteriores...

"_**Déjame. Estoy perfectamente. Pienso retorcer el cuello de ese engendro hasta quedarme a gusto... y luego le cortaré en cachitos. Y se lo echaré a los tigres. Sí. Eso hare... si..." *PLOF***__ Y cayó desmayado al suelo. _

"_**¿Ves? Estas muy malito, Zorro. Mejor duerme y descansa."**__ Chopper se transformó en hombre y le acostó otra vez en su cama._

"_**Descansar los dos. Voy a ayudar a los chicos."**__ Dijo cerrando despacio la puerta la su consulta._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al cabo de unos minutos, comenzó a abrirse poco a poco la puerta. Hildon lo había conseguido. No sabían a que precio exactamente, pero se lo tenían agradecido.

"**Bien. ¡REMEMOS RÁPIDO Y CON CUIDADO!"** Grito Luffy a sus camaradas, que estaban ya preparados.

Robin observaba el Log pose. Necesitaban un navegante cuanto antes. Hasta ahora les había ido bien, pero las nociones que tenían Franky y ella de navegación eran escasas. Necesitaban a alguien experto que les guiara mejor.

Siempre seguían las peores rutas, y se salvaban por los pelos de huracanes, remolinos, etc.

Siguieron remando hasta dejar muy atrás la isla. La bruma había desaparecido y el mar parecía en calma.

Sacaron las velas y dejaron de remar. Ya podían seguir el camino que marcaba la brújula.

"**Estupendo... no tenemos nada de comida, así que chicos... ya saben. A pescar como si no hubiera un mañana. No sabemos lo que nos deparara la siguiente isla."** Sanji les lanzó unas cañas de pescar a Luffy, Ussop y Brook. Los encargados de la pesca en ocasiones especiales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Nami le dolía muchísimo los brazos. Estaba agotada y tenía hambre. Pero sorprendente estaba viva. Estaba casi segura que moría a manos de esa bestia. ¿Y el chico? ¿El chico habrá sobrevivido también?

"**Joder. Que dolor de cabeza."** Intentó levantarse de la camilla y se sintió mareada. **"Pero... ¿Dónde estoy?"** Miró a su alrededor y observo una sala grande, llena de cosas de médicos que no tenía ni idea para que servían.

"**¿Cómo... he llegado a...?" **no terminó la frase ya que se fijo en la camilla contigua a la suya.

"**Dios mío. ¡El que chico me salvo!... esta... esta... muy mal."** Nami no paraba de observar las cicatrices y heridas que tenia por todo el cuerpo. Se le saltaban las lágrimas por el pobre chico que intento salvarla. ¿Estaría vivo? Estaba muy quieto.

Nami acerco su oído al pecho de Zorro con sumo cuidado y escucho el latido del corazón. Despacio, pero fuerte.

"**Ufff, menos mal."** Estaba aliviada. No quería que nadie muriera por ella más. Y menos a alguien que no la conocía de nada y sufría por su culpa.

Observo al Zorro con detalle. Tenía el pelo verde claro. Parecía fuerte, dado sus múltiples músculos definidos y duros. Tenía una gran cicatriz en que cruzaba todo el pecho. Parecía antigua. Una herida así no se curaría tan pronto.

Pero... ¿Cómo sabía que no había pasado mucho tiempo? Le dolían todos los huesos como si hubiera estado días en cama.

Aunque cansada y hambrienta, no quería ver donde estaba. Se sentía con el deber de agradecerle al chico su ayuda. Debió de arrastrarla inconsciente hasta llegar a un barco.

Sabía que estaban en un barco. Era inconfundible esa sensación para ella.

Miro por la ventana y suspiro. Esperaba que estuvieran lejos de esa maldita isla y de ese maldito imbécil. Le daba pena por los hermanos Risky y de Hildon. ¿Estarán todos bien? Eso esperaba.

Se dispuso a limpiar a Zorro. Estaba muy sucio y magullado. Se veía en la obligación de hacerlo. Es lo menos que podía hacer para agradecer su ayuda.

Cogió una esponja y la mojó con agua tibia. Comenzó por la frente y el rostro. Nami se fijó en que tenía tres pendientes largos en una oreja. Le hizo gracia. Había 3 espadas apoyadas junto a su cama y recordaba habérselas visto en el bosque muy fugazmente.

Cuando llegó al torso, tragó saliva. Normalmente odiaba a los hombres de cualquier raza. Y más si eran piratas.

Pero... ahora estaba azorada. Sentía las mejillas coloradas. Sabía que el condenado estaba de muy buen ver. Musculoso y alto. Con una gran espalda ancha y manos grandes. Nunca se había planteado como sería su hombre ideal y nunca sintió nada igual por un hombre.

"_**Venga, Nami, deja ya de frotar tanto y sigue en otro lugar. Tienes que limpiarle o se infectaran las demás heridas."**_ Se dijo a si misma Nami. Había estado un buen rato masajeando el torso del chico. Se había estado recreando en el tacto sorprendentemente cálido y suave del torso.

Siguió por brazos y limpio bien la zona. Y para llegar a las piernas, tuvo que levantar la pequeña sabana y casi cae para atrás.

Zorro estaba totalmente inconsciente pero en cierta parte de su anatomía estaba increíblemente despierta.

"_**Santo dios Bendito. Deja de mirar. Deja de mirar. ¡DÉJALO YA!"**_ se grito Nami a sí misma en la cabeza.

Estaba apretado dentro del calzoncillo... pero se notaba el gran bulto que escondían.

Nami siguió observando. Nunca vio una de verdad. En el tema teoría, era una experta. Sabía manipular a los hombres con su sexualidad. Pero nunca dio su virginidad. Se las ingeniaba para pegarles y dejarles inconscientes antes de tiempo para ello.

Quería tocarlo. Tenía curiosidad. Había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su viaje y realmente le daba asco. Pero eso... le atraía de una manera enfermiza. Y no sabía porque.

"_**No, no toques. No lo hagas. Es asqueroso. Es sucio. Es... es... es... ¡HAZLO!" **_Su pequeña conciencia perdía fuerza y Nami se iba acercando poco a poco con los dedos al bulto.

Estaba muy cerca... sentía el calor que emanaba. Trago saliva y se armo de valor. Lo iba a tocar. Solo por una vez. Como curiosidad. Nadie lo sabría.

"**Hmmm..."** Gimió de dolor Zorro. ¿O sería de placer?

Nami no lo sabía, porque inmediatamente se echo atrás asustada. No llegó a tocarlo. Se arrepintió justo antes del quejido. Se sentía como si estuviera violándolo. No se lo perdonaría. Mejor así.

Termino las piernas rápidamente sin ningún sobresalto. Le volvió a tapar con la sabana... y observo que la hinchazón iba mermando poco a poco.

"_**Dios. Estoy agotada."**_ Suspiró Nami. Había estado en tensión todo el tiempo. Tanto en el bosque como hacia unos segundos. Iba teniendo cada vez más sueño y era imposible de parar.

Pero no llegó a su cama. Se sentó como pudo en la silla que tenía cerca de la cama de Zorro y se apoyó en el borde de esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zorro sentía mucho dolor en la zona lumbar, donde el bastardo cabrón de tigre mutado le había atacado con las garras envenenadas.

Pero de pronto sintió una tibia caricia. Era húmeda. Y le frotaba suavemente la frente. Con muchísima delicadeza.

No era chopper. Lo notaba. Él era delicado en su trabajo, pero esa sensación le trasmitía otra sensación. Mucho más delicada... y sensual. No sabía lo que le ocurría. No sabía si estaba soñando o era real. Pero si era real... ¿Quién le estaba haciendo eso en el pecho?

La única mujer que había en el barco era Robin. Y dudaba mucho que fuera ella. La otra posibilidad era la chica que salvó. Pero estaba inconsciente a su lado. Imposible. Estaba soñando.

Aunque nunca había tenido un sueño así. Si había tenido sueños húmedos antes. No era de piedra. Aunque no era un estúpido pervertido como el cocinero. No dejaría que notaran eso por nada del mundo. Eso sería mostrar una debilidad al enemigo. Y eso nunca.

El masaje paso de ser suave como si fuera una esponja o similar, a ser cálido como una mano. Una pequeña mano. De mujer.

Le estaba encantando. Realmente no hacía nada del otro mundo. Solo daba círculos lentamente por los pectorales y recorría suavemente la cicatriz grande. Pero era la lentitud con la que lo hacía. La calidez de la mano. Era condenadamente sensual. Nunca había sentido eso.

Notaba su miembro totalmente hinchado y doloroso. Pero estaba tan hecho polvo que no tenía fuerzas ni para complacerse él mismo.

Pero ¿Y si la mano misteriosa lo hiciera por él? Si sentía eso con solo una leve acaricia en el pecho, quería descubrir las estrellas si le tocaba allá abajo.

La mano misteriosa paró. Pero notaba una presencia cerca. Estaba dudando. Lo notaba.

"_**Toca. Hazlo. Rápido. Por favor."**_ Decía Zorro mentalmente, deseando el toque.

"**Hmmm"** Se le escapó un gemido. Estaba muy excitado. Y solo con la expectación de sentir esa mano tocándole abajo.

Y de pronto, la magia desapareció. Todo se volvió frio. No sintió esa calidez más. Notó algo en las piernas, pero sin importancia para él. Quería la otra sensación. Le gustaba. Quería volver a su sueño.

Lo intento durante un tiempo... pero la mano maravillosa no volvió más.

Al cabo de un rato sintió una presencia similar, aunque más inocente. No era igual, aunque extrañamente familiar. La había sentido durante mucho tiempo. Mucho antes de la mano maravillosa.

Quería levantarse. Estaba cansado de estar tumbado. Pero realmente estaba muy dolorido. Aunque ya no tanto como hacia unos minutos. Parece ser que ese sueño había sido realmente reparador.

Zorro abrió lentamente los ojos. Había claridad, aunque nada excesivo. Se notaba pesado. Y le dolía la cabeza.

Levanto su brazo derecho para acercársela a la cara, y de pronto lo sintió.

La chica estaba acostada a su lado. Bueno, realmente no estaba acostada. Apoyaba la cabeza en un trozo de su cama, muy cerca de su brazo derecho, y estaba en una silla.

Debía de ser incomoda esa postura, pensó.

Con cuidado, se levanto despacio sin hacer ruido. Le costó horrores porque le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se acercó a la chica, y con cuidado, la levantó. Pesaba menos que la otra vez. También debía de darle esa sensación ya que estaba muy mal la otra vez.

La chica llevaba una camisa nueva y unos pantalones cortos. Debían de ser de Robin, porque dudaba mucho que la chica llevase ropa nueva. Aunque él recogió una mochila que parecía que era de ella.

La acostó lentamente en la cama y la miró detenidamente. Realmente era guapa. Era del estilo del cocinero estúpido. Guapa, con grandes pechos y un cuerpo esbelto. Pero tenía un problema... estaba casada.

El tigre deforme la nombró como su mujer muchas veces. A la fuerza debía de serlo. Una pena que una chica tan joven y guapa se hubiera casado con ese engendro.

"_**¿Y a ti que más te da, imbécil?"**_ se dijo mentalmente.

Es cierto. ¿Por qué le molestaba ese hecho? No sabía ni su nombre. La acababa de conocer. Pero notaba que le molestaba que estuviera con ese tigre cabrón. ¿Por qué desperdiciar una vida con "eso"?

"_**¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¿Es qué querías que se casara contigo o qué?" **_Su voz interna estaba exaltadísima con él. Ni él entendía el motivo de su molestar. Pero ahí estaba. Recién levantado y de mal humor. Y esta vez no era por culpa del cocinero asqueroso.

"_**Mejor me voy a ver que hacen estos allá afuera."**_ La tapó suavemente con la sábana que tenia él antes y de dirigió a la puerta, pero echó un último vistazo a la chica.

Nami estaba sonriendo levemente. Como en sueños.

Le gustaba su sonrisa. Aunque fuera muy leve. Le transmitía paz.

Y con esa última imagen, cerró la puerta suavemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zorro salió fuera y vio a Luffy, Ussop y Chopper dormidos pescando. Eran tan idiotas, que hasta le hacía gracia. Robin le vio nada más salir y le dirigió una mirada, sonrió levemente y continuó con su lectura. Con eso sabia que se alegraba de que estuviera bien, no necesitaba más con ella.

No es que tuvieran una complicidad tan grande, pero Robin era así. Si quería que la entendieras, lo entendías.

"**Mira quien está despierto. El marimo."**Dijo Sanji desde la cocina.

"**¿Ehhh? ¡ZORROOOO! MENOS MAL QUE ESTAS BIEN. CUANDO ME ALEGRO."** Dijeron los tres pescadores durmientes a la vez echándosele encima.

Si fuera otra persona y estuviera aún convaleciente, hubiera muerto por asfixia. Chopper lloraba desconsoladamente agarrado a su pierna. Ussop hacia lo mismo en su brazo. Y Luffy le estaba agarrando del cuello desde atrás. Él era el que más le estaba ahogando.

"**Va...va...vale ya, chicos. Me vais a matar, joder. Yo no moriré tan fácilmente. Que confianza me tenéis." **Dijo como pudo, intentando arrancarse a sus nakamas, que estaban adheridos como lapas y encima le estaban empapando de lágrimas.

"**Zorrooo... snif... menos mal. Menos ma... ¿eh?"** no termino la frase Chopper. Estaba mirando hacia atrás de Zorro, asustado. ¿Qué sería?

"**FUERA. APARTAROS. NO OS ACERQUEIS." **Escuchó Zorro a sus espaldas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **CONTINUE **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Uyyyyy... la cosa se pone interesante...y calentita. ^^**

**¿Cómo os va pareciendo la historia?**

**No sufráis por este capi tan corto. El siguiente lo subiré en poco tiempo. Le estoy corrigiendo... y adecentándolo un poco. Osea que en breve pongo el siguiente. Pero quiero reviews, muchos... bueno, los que se puedan. Jejeje ^^ ya saben...mi gasolina. **

**Vámonos con los reviews de este cap.**

**Electric Goddness-12****: **Espero que no sea tanta espera. Intento que cada semana tenga un capi. Siento la espera y no defraudarte con este nuevo cap. ^^ un beso y muchas gracias guapa.

**Monkey D Ana**: Me alegro que les enganche tanto como a mí me engancha escribirlo. De Hildon... no sé que hacer con él. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Muchas gracias y un beso guapa.

**A las Guest:**Aquí tienen el cap. Espero que os guste y sigáis la historia. ^^ un beso guapa/os.

**Gracias también a los que ven. No seáis tímido/as). Aún creo que no muerdo si no tengo hambre. Jejeje**

**Un beso y gracias. **


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capitulo 6**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En episodios anteriores..._

"_**Mira quien está despierto. El marimo."**__Dijo Sanji desde la cocina. _

"_**¿Ehhh? ¡ZORROOOO! MENOS MAL QUE ESTAS BIEN. CUANDO ME ALEGRO."**__ Dijeron los tres pescadores durmientes a la vez echándosele encima. _

_Si fuera otra persona y estuviera aún convaleciente, hubiera muerto por asfixia. Chopper lloraba desconsoladamente agarrado a su pierna. Ussop hacia lo mismo en su brazo. Y Luffy le estaba agarrando del cuello desde atrás. Él era el que más le estaba ahogando. _

"_**Va...va...vale ya, chicos. Me vais a matar, joder. Yo no moriré tan fácilmente. Que confianza." **__Dijo como pudo, intentando arrancarse a sus nakamas, que estaban adheridos como lapas y encima le estaban empapando de lágrimas. _

"_**Zorrooo... snif... menos mal. Menos ma... ¿eh?"**__ no termino la frase Chopper. Estaba mirando hacia atrás de Zorro, asustado. ¿Qué sería?_

"_**FUERA. APARTAROS. NO OS ACERQUEIS."**__ Escucho Zorro a sus espaldas. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami se despertó poco a poco. El sol le daba directamente en la cara y ya empezaba a molestarle.

Estaba sola. No estaba el chico. Tendría que levantarse y descubrir donde estaba.

Busco por el cuarto buscando su mochila, y no la encontró. Mierda. Se le debió de dejar en el bosque. Tenía bastante dinero como para conseguir una pequeña embarcación y seguir adelante.

Pero sobre todo, estaba su arma. Su Clima Tacto Perfecto. Con lo que le había conseguido perfeccionarlo, ahora estaba perdido.

"**Tendré que encontrar otra arma. Porque no pienso volver allí ni borracha."** Se dijo Nami. No volvería por mucho que amara el dinero y esa arma. Eso podría recuperarlo en breve si tenía suerte.

Miro otra vez por la ventana y observo la bandera que ondeaba.

"**Mierda. Piratas."** Dijo viendo la calavera en la vela negra. No conocía esa bandera. Serían nuevos. O que aún no había recompensa por ellos.

O lo más seguro que ella no lo hubiera visto aún. La última vez que pudo ver las recompensas de piratas habían pasado meses, y eso cambiaba frecuentemente, entre los que ya habían sido capturados y los nuevos. Le costaba conseguir periódicos. Los piratas no eran muy asiduos a la lectura.

Tenía que ver si tenían oro y si no, salir de allí en cuanto pudiera. Les estaría agradecida por salvarla a ella y al chico, pero no quería trato con ningún pirata.

Miró las espadas. Podía coger prestada una y si se veía amenazada, usarla. Era diestra con la espada, aunque no le gustaba mucho. Desde que consiguió su clima tact, era lo único que uso en mucho tiempo.

Observo las tres con detenimiento. Había una blanca preciosa. Le resultaba familiar. Era muy ligera y se notaba de alta calidad. Esta le podría venir bien. Era de su tamaño.

También había una mucho más pesada. Era más grande que ninguna y la más pesada de todas. Nunca había cogido una así. Debía de ser difícil manejarla. Con razón estaba tan fuerte el chico.

Y la última le dio una sensación extraña al tocarla. Le producía un hormigueo en las manos. Sentía la espada viva por dentro. No sabía mucho de espadas. Realmente nunca le intereso mucho, pero si había tenido muchas espadas en sus manos en diferentes situaciones, y había algunas que trasmitían cosas.

Esta estaba maldita. Lo notaba. Pero no sintió maldad en ella. No contra ella. Había espadas malditas que se volvían en contra de su espadachín y a lo largo de los años, esa espada iba pasando de mano en mano, dando muerte a su espadachín. ¿Lo sabría él?

Decidió llevarse esa. Ella no la notaba mala. Al revés, era la mejor de todas. Y notaba que la espada así lo deseaba. Así que se dirigió a la puerta despacio y la abrió.

El pasillo estaba solitario. Se oían voces que veían de fuera, pero no entendía lo que decían. Mejor, así podía buscar tranquilamente sus tesoros.

El barco era grande. Y parecía bastante nuevo. No era muy lujoso, pero podía ver que tenía muchas comodidades.

Se asomó a la cocina, y vio a un chico rubio que preparaba algo de comida. Aquí no debía de ser donde escondían los tesoros.

Siguió mirando despacio en cada habitación. No volvió a encontrarse a gente dentro. Debían de estar todos fuera. Debían de ser una personas por lo que veía en las habitaciones. Pero en ninguna vio nada interesante. En una muchos libros. En otra muchas herramientas. En otra una nevera con mucho, muchísimo, refrescos de cola.

En la última en la que estaba mirando, vio por la ventana una cosa que no le gusto nada.

Estaban atacando al chico que le había salvado. Un animal le estaba mordiendo la pierna. Una persona con nariz larga le estaba tirando del brazo y un chico moreno con un sombrero le estaba estrangulando. No podía permitir eso.

Así que se armó de valor, desenvaino la espada y se dirigió a salvar a su anterior salvador.

"**FUERA. APARTAROS. NO OS ACERQUEIS."** Gritó a los atacantes y se acerco esgrimiendo la espada. Sin temblar. No les tenía miedo. Se juró a sí misma no volver a ser débil.

"**Esto... no es lo que..."** intento decir del sombrero.

"**HE DICHO QUE OS APARTEIS DE ÉL. SI NO OS QUITAIS, OS CORTARÉ EN DOS. ¡FUERA!" **Realmente estaba asustada. Estaba débil. No debía de haber salido y hacer eso. Pero salvaría al chico aunque cayera desmayada en el intento.

"**Vale... vale."** Y se fueron despegando de él lentamente.

"**Oye... ¿Qué haces con esa espada?"** Fue lo único que salió por la boca de Zorro.

"**¿Eh? ¿Te estoy salvando y lo único que dices es eso? ¡Desagradecido!"** Estaba perpleja. Le estaba salvando y eso era lo que decía.

"**Es mi espada y esta maldita, ¿es que quieres morir o qué, imbécil?"** Estaba furioso. No le gustaba que le tocaran sus espadas, y menos esa. Era la más problemática si caía en malas manos. El demonio de la espada le había aceptado como portador... y esa tía la estaba esgrimiendo sin miedo. ¿Cómo era posible?

"**Ya lo sé que esta maldita. Pero no le pasa nada. Está bien."** Osea, que él lo sabía lo del demonio espada.

"**¿Pero como que está bien? Eres idiota. No es un juguete. Dámela."** La había salvado la vida, y ahora la tiraba por la borda jugando con la espada.

"**No. Te estoy salvando, idiota. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de salir de allí y venir aquí?"** Estaba alucinando de lo cómodo que estaba en esa situación. Le estaban torturando, y seguía ahí, como si nada.

"**¿Eh? ¿Salvar? ¿De qué?"** Zorro no entendía que quería decir. Él era quien le había salvado a ella.

"**¿Cómo que de qué? Te tenían atrapado. El bicho ese te estaba mordiendo. Ese narigón casi e arranca un brazo y ese del sombrero te estaba ahogando."** Dijo señalando a cada uno de los mencionados.

Se produjo un silencio mortal. Los chicos se miraban los unos a los otros.

"**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. QUE BUENO. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. UN CHISTE BUENISIMO. JAJAJAJAJA"** los cuatro chicos se estaban muriendo de risa. Todos, los tres torturadores y el chico que la salvo. Estaba alucinando.

"**¿Se puede saber a que viene esas risas histéricas? OHHHHHH! Mi querida bella durmiente... aquí tiene una pequeña flor. No es tan bella como tú. ¿Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?" **El cocinero rubio que había visto antes se le acerco velozmente y la cortejó.

"**NO."** Zorro se levanto rápidamente. Y como siempre, ya estaba peleando con el cocinero.

Nami no creía lo que veía. Antes parecía débil, en la camilla. Luego, cuando estaba siendo atacado, parecía débil. Un minuto después estaba riendo a carcajadas con sus torturadores... y ahora, estaba luchando a puñetazos contra las patadas del cocinero con muchísima agilidad.

"**No me extraña que te sientas confundida. Esta tripulación de piratas es así de energética. Ah, me llamo Robin, Nico Robin. Soy arqueóloga. Y esos a los que vistes "atacar" a Zorro, son sus compañeros."** Dijo una chica morena que estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro. No la había visto y eso que estaba cerca.

"**¿Como?"** Nami aún estaba aturdida.

"**Zorro es como se llama el espadachín de pelo verde que te salvo la vida en el bosque. Ussop es el francotirador y cobarde por excelencia. Chopper, el doctor de abordo, que es quien les curo las heridas a los tres y Luffy, que es nuestro capitán."** Osea, que el chico es también pirata.

"**Espera... ¿tres? Cuando me he despertado antes, solo vi a... ¿Zorro?"** solo estaban ellos dos por lo que pudo observar.

"**Ah, sí. Se fue antes de que despertaras. Era muy curiosa la apariencia de ese hombre." **Dijo Nico Robin, dejando de leer.

"**¿Curiosa?" **Nami no entendía nada de nada. ¿Qué puede tener de curioso?

"**Era un hombre pequeño, con unas pequeñas alas en la espalda y tenía muchas cicatrices por todo el cuerpo." **No puede ser... era él.

"**¿Sabes como se llamaba esa persona?"** No habría muchas personas así, pero quería comprobarlo.

"**No, nunca lo mencionó. Pero si que menciono tu nombre. Te llamas Nami, ¿Verdad?"** no había duda, era él. ¿Qué habría pasado?

"**Sí. Él se llama Hildon. Me salvo de la furia de su amo. Fue el primero que me salvo la vida. Y luego fueron los hermanos y más tarde Zorro. Por lo que parece hoy he gastado el cupo de 3 vidas salvadas."** Odiaba deber cosas a la gente, y no sabía si el tal Zorro le pediría algo a cambio. Como todo hombre, se aprovechara de la situación.

"**¿Hoy? No, habéis estado inconscientes los dos durante casi dos días. Nuestro doctor estaba muy asustado porque le daba hasta miedo limpiar al espadachín. Yo te pude limpiar, ya que eras quien menos heridas físicas tenías. Pero parece ser que estabas agotada, dolorida y muy fría cuando llegaste."** Dijo Nico observándola.

"**Sí... y dime, Robin, ¿Qué le pasó a Hildon? ¿Está bien? ¿Fue a un sitio seguro?" **Nami quería saber que había ocurrido con Hildon.

"**No sé los detalles, pero lo encontramos al salir de la mansión de la isla. Estaba muy herido. Estaba envenenado con lo mismo que vosotros dos. Parece ser que le ataco la misma persona. Y bueno... era tu amigo, ¿verdad?"** Robin no sabía como decirle eso a Nami.

"**Sí. No es que lo conociera de mucho, pero fue la primera persona que encontré en esta isla y quien más me ha ayudado en ella."** Gracias a él, salvo más que la vida, su libertad.

"**Pues veras... la isla tiene una entrada blindada. Y la única manera de abrir la entrada es por lo que parece sacrificarse en la sala de accionamiento de la puerta. No sé como es exactamente el funcionamiento, el caso es que fue, hizo algo y se funcionó. No sé si está él bien o mal. Lo siento."** Robin vea el rostro contraído de la pobre chica.

"**Hildon... Joder. Mierda. ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto siempre?"** Nami rompió a llorar. Se juró hace tiempo no hacerlo, pero no pudo controlar las lagrimas.

Zorro y Sanji seguían peleando, pero oyeron los lloros de Nami y pararon de golpe.

"**Mi querida florecilla... ¿Por qué lloras?" **Dijo Sanji, colocando una mano en el hombro de Nami y acercándosela al pecho.

Zorro le golpeó fuertemente y se lo quito de encima.

"**Oye... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has cortado o qué? Mira que te lo dije. Idiota."** Dijo Zorro, mientras le quitaba la katana y la vaina de las manos y se la guardo.

"**No... no es por... eso... imbécil. Devuélvemela."** Y dicho esto, se la arrebato de las manos.

"**Mira, niñata, me estas empezando a cansar. Esto no es un juguete. Si no sabes manejarla, no la toques." **Había perdido sus cabales con esa mujer.

"**¿Y quién ha dicho que no sepa manejarla, eh?"** Dijo desafiante. Le estaba retando claramente. No sabía cuánto de bueno era en el uso de las espadas, pero ella era también buena en ello.

"**¡CHOPPER!"** Grito Zorro al reno.

"**¿S-Sí?"** El grito le había asustado y más mirando la cara de odio que mandaba Zorro a la chica. Le estaba incitando como nunca lo había visto.

"**Tráeme las espadas que me faltan. Están en la enfermería. Se va a enterar esta tía a lo que se está enfrentando."** Zorro estaba enfadadísimo. Encima que la salvaba la vida, salía con esa mierda.

"**Uy, ¡qué miedo!"**Sabia que estaba jugando con fuego, pero se estaba divirtiendo.

Chopper llegó corriendo con las dos espadas en la mano y se las entrego a Zorro.

"**Mi estilo suele ser el Santoryu, pero también soy experto en el Niitoryu. Prepárate."** Y desenvaino las dos espadas.

"**Oye, marimo. No trates así a una señorita..." **Sanji quería parar la lucha, pero no le dejaron acabar.

"**Puedo yo sola defenderme. Adelanté, cuando quieras."** Y se preparó para luchar.

Zorro, que no iba con galanterías, ataco con fuerza. Nami aguantó el estoque con fuerza.

"_**Menuda fuerza tiene el cabrón."**_ Pensó Nami. No iba a echarse atrás por eso.

Nami empujó la espada y se zafó de él. Y comenzó la lucha de espadas. Dos contra una. Esquivando golpes y estocadas ágilmente, por las dos partes. Cualquiera diría que acaban de salir de la enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chopper miraba horrorizado como Zorro y la chica llamada Nami, podían mantener esa lucha tan intensa. Nunca había visto a Zorro luchar así. Sabía de sobra lo fuerte que era, y estaba usando toda su rabia en esa lucha. Se le notaba. No se dejaría ni ganar contra una hormiga. Pero la chica esquivaba muy bien los ataques de Zorro. Era muy ágil. Parecía predecir los golpes y técnicas. Como un sexto sentido.

Pero había algo en la cara de Zorro. Se le notaba cansado, pero estaba extraño... pero no sabía expresar el qué era exactamente.

"**JAJAJAJA. Que bueno. Zorro se lo está divirtiendo. Yo también voy a divertirme."** Dijo Luffy, quien se puso como si nada a pescar.

Eso era. Nunca había visto a si a Zorro de... de... divertido. Estaba disfrutando, a su manera, esa lucha. Nunca se había enfrentado a una persona así, y que no fuera un enemigo que quisiera matarle. Se estaba esforzando por puro placer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nami estaba empezando a cansarse. Era duro. Le costaba esquivar y cuando le lanzaba un aunque, el tío lo paraba como si nada. Pero también se le notaba tocado.

Se dio cuenta de que la gente ya no les prestaba atención. Robin seguía leyendo tranquilamente. El doctor estaba pescando junto con los demás como si ta cosa. Y el cocinero rubio estaba supuestamente en la cocina.

Notaba como si fuera un entrenamiento. Se habían aburrido de verles entrenar. Aunque un golpe suyo, la mataría dada la fuerza con la que lo lanza. Tenía que vencerle, pero no conseguía pillarle por ningún punto flaco.

"**¿Qué? ¿Cansada?"** Dijo Zorro, quien respiraba fuerte, dado el esfuerzo.

"**Para nada. Puedo seguir así toda la noche." **Estaba mintiendo. Estaba agotada y hambrienta, pero no le daría el gusto de verla perder.

"**Pues sigamos." **Y volvió a la carga.

Pero de pronto Nami sintió algo extraño. Se acercaba... tenían que salir de allí ahora mismo. Estaban en peligro.

Zorro notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de Nami. Paró su ataque y la observo.

"**¿Qué ocurre?"** Preguntó Zorro al ver la cara de preocupación de Nami. No entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa.

"**Se acerca... Debemos salir de aquí ahora."** Nami envainó la espada y se la entregó a Zorro.

Zorro alucinaba. Le acababa de devolver la espada sin protestar. Y seguía sin saber que ocurría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ohhh, ¿Peligro? ¿Cuál? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? MUHAHAH. Que malvada soy.**

**Perdón por la tardanza. Este estaba mucho antes de lo normal, pero me fui retrasando pero diversos motivos muy nimios, pero que aun así me han dificultado subirlo antes. Mil perdones.**

**Pero... ¡EH! Tranquis, que el siguiente esta terminándose de hacer en el horno. No tardará mucho. I promise! (Mi inglés es paupérrimo. Disculpad si he dicho alguna palabrota con esas dos palabras. Estoy casi segura que ofendo a los Beatles. )**

**Vayamos con los reviews guapos.**

**Monkey D Ana:** Aquí le tienes. Espero no haberte hecho desesperar mucho. Aguanta para los próximos, que se pone más interesante. Un besote guapísima!

**dened01:** Me divertí mucho escribiendo eso. Es casi, casi autobiográfico (no en la misma situación) pero sí que tengo esas peleas mentales conmigo misma, de llegar hasta insultarme. Sí, estoy un poco loca. Pero solo un poco... JA! (gracias y un besazo. ^^)

**Electric Goddness-12:** Eso, eso, no hables, que las paredes oyen. Hay que mantener el secreto. Mierda, ya se vio en este capi. Bueno, da igual. Gracias por guardar el secreto. Era súper importante. ^^ Ay, una mente calenturienta como la mia. Así me gusta... las pervers al poder. Habrá otras escenitas... Mucho mejores. Ya veréis. Un besote.

**Gracias a los demás. Ya no diré nada más. Pero un review a tiempo, cura muchas enfermedades (vale, no lo hace, pero yo voy feliz todo el día.^^)**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capitulo 7**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En episodios anteriores..._

"_**¿Qué ocurre?"**__ Preguntó Zorro al ver la cara de preocupación de Nami. No entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa. _

"_**Se acerca... debemos salir de aquí ahora." **__Nami envaino la espada y se la entregó a Zorro. _

_Zorro alucinaba. Le acababa de devolver la espada sin protestar. Y seguía sin saber que ocurría. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**¿Qué se acerca? ¿Se puede saber de que hablas y por qué has dejado la pelea? ¿Ya te rindes, eh?"** Dijo prepotentemente Zorro.

Pero Nami le ignoró. Esta se estaba dirigiendo al timón del barco.

Y lo hizo girar rápidamente.

"**Ey... ¿Se puede saber por qué haces eso? Apunto estaba de pescar un pez grandote." **Luffy se acerco rápidamente a protestar por su pesca frustrada.

"**Se formará una tormenta muy grande que será probable que se forme un remolino gigante aquí mismo en poco tiempo. Tenemos que salir de aquí si no queremos ser tragados por él."** Nami seguía moviendo el timón y mirando nerviosamente al cielo. Quedaba poco tiempo, pensaba angustiosamente.

"**¿Pero que dices? Si está despejado y hace un día estupendo. Deja el timón tranquilo, tía. Yo soy quien maneja aquí el cotarro y este es mi creación más fantástica. Tornados a mí. JA." **Dijo Franky parando a Nami, quien intentaba girarlo con fuerza.

"**No. La presión del aire está bajando muy rápido. Estamos en peligro."** Nami luchaba contra la mano de Franky, pero la lucha con Zorro la había dejado sin fuerzas.

"**No nos movemos. Aquí hay muchos peces grandes y tengo hambre. Soy el capitán y digo que nos quedamos aquí."** Luffy insistió cabezonamente y se agarró a su puesto de capitán.

"**Por dios, escuchadme. Si no nos movemos, no sobreviviremos. Es posible que se forme una tromba muy grande. Por favor, entiendo de esto. Creerme. "** Nami suplicaba a Luffy. No quería morir allí y menos por eso.

"**No."** Luffy seguía sin razonar y Nami estaba más desesperada.

Zorro observo a Nami. Él siempre hacia lo que su capitán quería. Pero esta vez tenía una corazonada.

"**Luffy. Hazla caso. Creo que dice la verdad."** Luffy y Nami le miraron.

"**¿Tú crees? Tenemos hambre y ahí hay peces."** Como siempre Luffy solo pensaba en una cosa.

"**Sí, luego pescamos más. Oye, tú, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"** Dijo dirigiéndose a Nami.

"**Bien. Hay que girar rápidamente a estribor. Mover la vela mayor y la vela cuadra. ¡RÁPIDO!" **Y todos empezaron a moverse según las indicaciones de Nami.

El barco comenzó a moverse en la dirección que indicaba Nami. Había poco o nada de viento y eso preocupaba a Nami. Era el preludio de una gran tormenta. La calma.

El cielo oscureció rápidamente y el mar empezó a mover fuertemente el barco.

"**Mierda. Ya está aquí."** Nami observó el oscuro cielo y el mar picado con preocupación. Tenían que salir de allí si no querían ser tragados por el mar.

"**Ey, tenias razón. Mira que nubes. ¿Va a llover?" **Dijo Luffy señalando la oscura nube que estaba cerca.

"**Necesitamos viento. Si hubiéramos salido de aquí antes cuando lo dije, podríamos haber evitado la tormenta. Pero ahora estamos de lleno. Necesitamos encontrar un poco de viento y salir rápido antes de que nos arrastre el remolino."** Nami estaba preocupada. El poco viento que había, más que ayudar, molestaba.

"**Pero... si no hay nada allá abajo. Espera... ¡JODER!"** Grito Ussop, quien descubrió a lo lejos un pequeño remolino, que iba creciendo poco a poco.

"**Mierda. Ya ha comenzado."** Nami movió el timón e intento buscar una corriente de aire.

"**Si necesitas aire, yo puedo darte. Tengo para poco, pero puede ser suficiente." **Le comentó Franky. Tenía cola suficiente para echarla a las velas. Un empujoncito.

"**¿Cómo? No te entiendo."** Nami estaba confundida. ¿Cómo que tenía aire?

"**Ah, claro, tú no sabes. Soy un Cyborg y puedo lanzar aire comprimido como si fuera una bala por mis manos." **Dijo mostrándole las armas de sus brazos.

"**¿En serio? ¿Y en vez de aire comprimido como una bala podrías soltarlo constante pero sin dañar las velas, como si fuera una fuerte corriente de aire?"** Preguntó rápidamente Nami.

"**Oh, claro. Yo puedo hacer eso y más. Hoy estoy SUUUUPER motivado. Cuando me digas, nena."** Y se preparó el ataque como había dicho Nami.

"**Bien. Chicos, agarraros a algo por si acaso. Dale ya, Franky." **Y se agarró fuertemente al timón.

"**COUP DE VENT."** Disparó Franky contra las velas. El barco se movía por fin.

"**Funciona."** Nami veía que con eso podrían salir de allí sin sufrir daño. Salieron de la tormenta.

A lo lejos se veía como se iba formando la tormenta. De una buena se habían librado.

"**Joooo... tengo hambre. Quiero comida. Quiero un pez grande pa cenar... ah, vale, me sirve este." **Dijo Luffy señalando al mar.

"**¡AAAAAAAAGGGGH! ¡Nos va a comer! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!"** Chillo Ussop en cubierta.

Un gran Rey marino se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos. Tenía una gran mandíbula con unos grandes dientes en ella. Se iba a tragar el barco sin masticarlo si quiera.

"**GOMU GOMU NO...GATORINGU."** Y Luffy atacó al Rey marino, dejándolo K.O en pocos segundos.

"**Genial, ya tenemos cena."** Dijo Zorro relamiéndose los labios.

Nami alucinaba con ellos. Con todos ellos. No entendía como podían ser tan fuertes esos piratas. Había conocido muchos de su calaña, pero esos eran muy pero que muy distintos. Mientras que los que ella había conocido eran unos cerdos y unos cobardes, estos eran amables y valientes. Un mundo aparte.

"**¡SANJIIII! LA CENA, LA CENA. TENGO HAMBRE...¡ COMIDA!"** Gritaba el capitán al cocinero.

"**Ya voy, ya voy. Señorita, va a poder degustar un manjar de dioses. Exquisito. Solo para usted."** Dijo Sanji mientras intentaba darle un beso en la mano, al estilo francés.

"**Ups. Perdón."** Dijo Zorro, pisando al cocinero en su camino a ninguna parte.

"**Maldito asqueroso... esta me la pagas."** dijo Sanji fulminado a Zorro con la mirada y inclinándose para atacar.

"**Oye Sanji, yo también quiero eso que dices de no sequé de los dioses. Yo quiero dos... No... Mejor que sean tres... Bueno, no... Cuatro. Bueno, haz muchos y luego ya si eso decido cuantas docenas me comeré. Ale, al lío." **Y fue empujando al cocinero hacia la cocina.

Nami estaba agotada. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie cuando la tormenta, pero ahora ya no había peligro. Había estado muy nerviosa. Habían perdido mucho tiempo discutiendo.

Los demás estaban como si no hubiera pasado nada. Volvieron a sus cosas como si nada. Era alucinante. El miedica había pasado miedo, pero al rato estaba normal. ¿Estaban todos locos o qué?

"**Oye... chica... ¿Te encuentras bien?" **Preguntó Chopper desde detrás de Zorro, escondido. Aunque se le veía todo el cuerpo. Menuda forma de esconderse tan... tan... ¿tonta? A Nami le hacía gracia.

"**No mucho. Muchas emociones juntas. No estoy acostumbrada."** Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y el cuerpo entero. Tenía mucha hambre y sueño.

"**Deberías de descansar. Los dos."** Dijo mirando a Zorro con fuerza.

"**¿EH? Yo estoy perfectamente. Ella es la débil. Yo me voy a entrenar." **Y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a gimnasio.

"**Oye, cabeza hueca. Yo no soy deb..." **Vio todo borroso y no terminó la frase. Estaba cayendo. Casi inconsciente. Sin Fuerzas.

Espero el golpe inmediato con el suelo, pero no sucedió. ¿Dónde había caído?

"**Zorro. Llévala a la habitación. Debemos ver qué la pasa exactamente."** Dijo Chopper desde el suelo a Zorro.

¿Desde el suelo? ¿No estaba ella allí ya? ¿Quién...?

Zorro la había atrapado antes de caer. La llevaba en brazos al cuarto del médico.

"**I...di...ota."** Susurró Nami en su estado de semiinconsciencia.

Zorro sonrió. Era ella la idiota. Era ella quien había estado comportándose como una idiota con la espada. La verdad es que no lo hacía mal. Tenía fuerza y mucha rapidez al esquivar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zorro la dejó en la cama y Chopper la examinó. La miró la temperatura. Estaba bien. Parecía solamente cansancio acumulado. Hizo un gran esfuerzo en luchar con Zorro. Y luego, con lo de la tormenta había estado genial. Había manejado la situación muy bien. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos sin su manejo? Era increíble como había predicho lo que ocurriría.

"**Oye, la cena esta lista ya. ¿Le ocurre algo a la chica?"** Sanji se asomó a la habitación y los vio con la chica en la cama.

"**Está dormida. Está agotada seguramente. Dejémosla dormir tranquilamente."** Dijo Chopper tapándola con una sábana.

***GRRRR*** Se escucho en el silencio. Era un gruñido de estomago. ¿Pero de donde había salido?

"**Ah... tengo hambre." **Nami se despertó. Estaba hambrienta. Una de las razones por la que se había caído agotada era hambre. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió algo.

"**Pues íbamos a comer todos ahora. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos. ¿Quieres que te llevé en brazos?"**Dijo Sanji ofreciendo su mano a Nami.

Nami no se fiaba de él. No es que fuera malo, sino que le ponía nerviosa.

"**¿Puedes andar?"** Le preguntó Zorro.

"**Sí, creo que sí."** Contestó Nami poniéndose en pie. Las ganas de comer le habían ofrecido una energía extra hasta la cocina.

"**Pues andando." **Y se fue, seguido de los demás. Aunque Sanji estaba triste por no llevar a la señorita en sus fuertes brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**¿Y... zomo fefias kue te famamas?"** Dijo Luffy con la boca llena, que traducido al castellano quería decir _**"¿y como decías que te llamabas?**_

"**Nami. Me llamo Nami Swan."** Contestó Nami, mientras cogía un trozo del pescado. Estaba riquísimo. Aunque todo le sabría bien. Pero intuía que la comida era realmente exquisita.

"**Una pregunta... ¿Cómo supiste que ocurriría esa tormenta? No había indicios de que ocurriera nada en el cielo."** Preguntó Franky. Estaba interesado en como había predicho ese fenómeno sin artilugios. Él manejaba el barco como navegante, pero estaba claro que no tenía tantos conocimientos como una persona experta, y ella parecía serlo.

"**Pues por la presión atmosférica. El viento estaba tranquilo. La calma antes de la tormenta."** Dijo tranquilamente sin darle importancia. Para ella era normal.

"**Es increíble. ¿Sabes también de navegación?"** Pregunto Chopper claramente emocionado.

"**Sí, claro. Ese es mi trabajo principal. Aunque, hace tiempo que no ejerzo como tal. Pero sí, soy una navegante, y de las buenas, sin exagerar."** Dijo orgullosa.

"**Prr... Que humildad."** Zorro estaba devorando también la comida, aunque él era casi un poco más educado que Luffy, aunque solo un poco.

"**Es verdad. Si no llega a ser por mi habríais muerto en esa tormenta. Era de las gordas... Salimos de casualidad." **Dijo directamente a Zorro.

"**Bah."** Y siguió comiendo.

"**Ote... Glup... ¿Quieres ser nuestra navegante?" **Soltó de pronto Luffy.

"**¿QUÉEE?"** Dijeron todos a la vez. Excepto Robin, que reía. Conocía al capitán y sabía que tarde o temprano lo preguntaría.

"**¿Qué? No es tan grave. Ella es buena navegante. Mira lo que hizo antes. Y nosotros no sabemos mover el barco como deberíamos. Necesitamos a un navegante y ella lo es. No he dicho nada raro, ¿no? Bueno, que dices, ¿aceptas?"** Dijo seriamente. Por una vez en la vida había dicho algo coherente. Por eso lo extraño. Viendo de él.

"**Esto... No sé. Es muy... precipitado. Sois piratas y yo... y yo... ¡ODIO A LOS PIRATAS!" **Grito de golpe Nami.

"**¿Y? Nosotros no somos piratas normales. No saqueamos ciudades ni matamos a gente inocente. Cada uno tiene un sueño a cumplir y ayudamos al cabeza hueca del capitán a ser el Rey de los piratas. Pero solo eso."** Dijo Zorro.

"**¿El rey... de... los... PIRATAS?¿ESTE?"** Nami estaba ya delirando. Estaba en un barco con piratas locos y con uno que quiere ser el rey.

"**Ti, io zeré il gey."** Dijo Luffy como siempre, comiendo con la boca llena y hablando a la vez.

"**Y yo seré el gran bucanero de los 7 mares. El gran capitán Ussop."** Grito, poniendo un pie en la mesa.

"**Yo conquistaré el corazón de todas las doncellas del mundo... ah, y les cocinaré exquisitos mangares que encontrare en el legendario All Blue."** Sanji revoloteaba cerca de Nami y Robin, como una abeja en una flor.

"**Yo... yo...quiero curar todas las enfermedades y ser un gran medico."** Dijo Chopper escondido detrás de Robin.

"**Ya eres un gran medico. Yo quiero descubrir la verdadera historia mediante los Poneglyphs." **Dijo la arqueóloga acariciando a Chopper.

"**Yo construí este magnífico barco y lo haré que recorra todos los mares como ya lo hizo el Oro Jackson de Gold Roger."** Franky bailaba a su manera, encima de la mesa mientras lo decía.

"**Yo quiero volver a ver a mi nakama. La ballena Laboon. Lleva 50 largos años esperando. Por eso quiero llegar al final del Gran Line. Y mientras... nos divertimos cantando. YOHOHOHOHO."** Dijo Brook, el esqueleto, tocando una canción, mientras Luffy, Ussop y Chopper aplaudían.

"**Y yo... el mayor espadachín del mundo. Y... ¿Cuál es tu sueño?"** Preguntó Zorro a Nami.

"**¿El mío? Pues... quiero hacer el mapamundi del mundo. Todas las islas del mundo. Sus mares. Pero..." **Sabía que no podría hacerlo. Era muy complicado todo en su vida.

"**¿Pero? Únete a la tripulación y se nuestra navegante. Llévanos por todo Gran Line y te ayudaremos a crear ese mapamundi que quieres."** Luffy intentaba convencerla para que se uniera. La necesitábamos.

"**Pero... yo... siempre causo problemas a la gente. Soy gafe. Todos a mí alrededor sufren. Mira como acabo Zorro por mi culpa."** Nami estaba al borde del llanto. Sabía que su vida era complicada y muy mala.

"**Bah, deja de decir chorradas. Tú no tuviste la culpa. Fui yo porque quise."** Dijo Zorro claramente molesto al recordar como acabo por culpa del maldito engendro.

"**Bueno, más que querer... te perdiste y disté con ella de casualidad. Señor-me-pierdo-en-el-barco."** Sanji no perdía oportunidad de meterse con él.

"**Vete a la mierda, pervertido."** Insultó Zorro lanzándole un mandoble con la espada.

"**¿Hentai? ¿Quién me llama?"** Salió Franky en medio de la lucha entre los dos.

Nami no podía creérselo. Había ido a parar a la tripulación pirata más loca de la historia.

"**JAJAJAJAJA."** Nami no podía parar de reír. Parecían fuertes. Parecían buenos... ¿Por qué no? Se lo merecía después de tanto tiempo.

"**Entonces... ¿Qué decides?"** Pregunto Luffy ansioso.

"**Hmmm... Acepto con una condición."** Nami tenía un plan.

"**¿Cuál?"** se preguntaron todos.

"**Seré vuestra navegante. Pero, solo si obtengo beneficio económico."** No podía renunciar al dinero. Le era necesario.

"**¿Pagarte por ser nuestra nakama? Tú estás loca niña. Jamás aceptaremos."** Dijo claramente molesto Franky.

"**Vale. Te pagaremos... pero cuando tengamos dinero."** Dijo Luffy tranquilamente.

"**¿COMOOOO?"** Gritaron todos, otra vez.

"**De acuerdo. Hemos hecho un trato, capitán."** Y le ofreció la mano para finalizar el trato.

"**Bienvenida, Nami, nuestra navegante."** Y este le estrecho la mano en respuesta.

"**La madre que te parió... Yo alucino. Haz lo que te dé la gana, como siempre. Bah, me voy. Ahí os quedáis, idiotas."** Y Zorro se fue, visiblemente molesto. No entendía como aceptaba a esa mujer.

"**Bien. Hoy celebraremos una nueva incorporación. ¡FIESTAAAAAAA!"** Dijo Luffy emocionado, con una jarra de cerveza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. Continue .-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué os pareció? La condición interesante, no? No penséis que es igual la historia de Nami a la del manga/anime. Me voy a tomar mis propias licencias de escritora. Sorpresa, sorpresa!**

**Jijijiji**

**Al lio:**

**Electric Goddess-12**: Sí, también me gusto ponerla de espadachina. Seguiré así y espero que mejore. Es mi primera meta. ^^ Pervers powa! Un beso y gracias guapísima.

**Monkey D Ana**: Ese es la gracia. La intriga. Si se supiera todo, sería un rollo. Solo espero no defraudar. Aunque esta era casi casi evidente. Nami tenía que lucir sus habilidades. Un beso y gracias guapa.

**Dened01:** Acertaste, de lleno. Era fácil. A ver que tal en otra ocasión, jejeje. Un beso y gracias guapa.

**Mona di luci:** Que gracia el nombre que tienes. Jajaja. Ale, aquí tienes la conti. No mueras, que quiero mis reviews calentitos! Un beso y gracias por seguirme y molestarte en poner un mensajito.

**Como siempre, gracias a toda/os que leen en el anonimato. Un beso grande y espero os guste el capi. **

**El siguiente ya está también en proceso. No tardaré mucho. La verdad es que voy rápido. ^^ Espero que dure la racha. **


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capitulo 8**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En episodios anteriores..._

"_**De acuerdo. Hemos hecho un trato, capitán."**__ Y le ofreció la mano para finalizar el trato._

"_**Bienvenida, Nami, nuestra navegante."**__ Y este le estrecho la mano en respuesta. _

"_**La madre que te parió... Yo alucino. Haz lo que te dé la gana, como siempre. Bah, me voy a entrenar. Ahí os quedáis, idiotas."**__ Y Zorro se fue, visiblemente molesto. No entendía como aceptaba a esa mujer. _

"_**Bien. Hoy celebraremos una nueva incorporación. ¡FIESTAAAAAAA!"**__ Dijo Luffy emocionado, con una jarra de cerveza._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era tarde. Muy tarde. Habían estado celebrando la incorporación de Nami hasta muy entrada la noche.

El primero en caer dormido fue Luffy. Visiblemente borracho y lleno. Pero satisfecho. Luego fue Ussop, casi a la misma vez. Chopper dormitaba cerca de Robin y de Nami, que conversaban tranquilamente sobre varios temas.

Nami le contó a grandes rasgos su vida. Sin entrar en detalles. Igual que Robin, que hizo lo mismo. No quería asustarla con los detalles escambrosos de su vida. Pero lo que no sabía Robin, es que Nami no sería asustada con eso, ya que su vida también había sido dura... y lo era aún.

"**Bueno... creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos todos a dormir."** Dijo Robin a los presentes, de los cuales solo Franky y Sanji, seguían despiertos.

"**Sí, mi dulce robincilla. Me llevó al capi y al narigón."** Y Sanji se los cargo al hombro.

"**Oka, yo al solo huesos."** Dijo Franky arrastrando al pobre esqueleto por el suelo.

Nami no sabía dónde dormir. Se iría a la sala de médicos. Allí recordaba que la cama estaba libre.

"**¿A dónde vas?" **Preguntó Robin, quien cargaba dulcemente al pequeño Chopper.

"**A la enfermería. Allí esta mi cama, ¿no?"** Dijo con duda Nami.

"**No. Si vas a ser nuestra compañera, tendrás una nueva habitación para ti sola. Aunque aún no está construida, mañana la tendrás. Franky se encargará de eso. Hoy, si no te importa, dormiras en mi habitación. Es más cómoda que la sala de enfermería."** Comentó Robin.

"**No, no te molestes. Dormiré allí. No es problema."** Dijo rápidamente Nami. No quería molestarla.

"**Tú misma. Pero ahí duerme Chopper... hace sus experimentos a ciertas horas... y a veces ronca... y mucho. Si crees que vas a poder dormir..."** Robin sabía que chopper trabajaba hasta sonámbulo.

"**Bueno... vale... mejor contigo, sí."** Y las dos se dirigieron a dejar a Chopper en su habitación y luego a la habitación de Robin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zorro no había participado en la fiesta. Estaba cabreado. Y aun no sabía porque lo estaba tanto.

Había estado observando durante toda la fiesta. Hablando con Robin. Brindando con Luffy. Y esa mujer seguía sin gustarla.

Gustarla en el sentido de compañera... No... Mejor en el sentido de aliada... eso. Nada amoroso. Ni sentimental. No le gustaba en ese sentido.

No sabía porque la había salvado. Bueno, si lo sabía. No podría dejar a nadie que necesitara ayuda. No era tan caballeroso como el idiota del cocinero, pero joder, no podía no auxiliar a alguien.

Aun no le cabía en la cabeza que esa mujer, este casada con eso. Porque lo oyó claramente llamarle "su mujer". Y eso quiere decir que es su mujer. Sí. Es la mujer de ese bicho... y eso los traerá problemas. ¿Qué es lo que piensa?

Parecía que ya se habían ido todos a dormir. Mejor. Saldría a tomar un poco el aire. Estaba cansado de dormir. Por una vez en la vida.

Y salió a fuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nami disfrutaba del sol en la cubierta del barco. Llevaban meses navegando juntos en dirección al One Piece y no había pasado nada extraño. Todo fue tranquilidad.

Bueno, si descontamos la batalla con la marina. El tsunami que casi les arrolla y tuvieron que surfearlo... y demás enfrentamientos con otros piratas. Pero nada fuera de lo normal en la vida de unos piratas.

"**Namiiiii... mira que sorpresa más grande tengo para ti... Te va a encantar."** Dijo Chopper alegremente.

"**Hola guapa... no podrás esconderte de mí, mi dulce palomita."** Dijo una voz diabólica tras el oído de Nami.

"**NOOOO."**Gritó Nami horrorizada al reconocer su voz... Pero no había nadie.

"**Nami... ¿Qué te ocurre?"** Preguntó preocupada Robin. Nami estaba sudando y jadeando. Y acababa de gritar.

"**N-nada. Solo una pesadilla sin importancia. Creo que voy a despejarme un poco afuera."** Y salió rápidamente.

Nami estaba muy alterada. Había sido tan real. Esa horrible sensación. No podía cerrar los ojos sin tener la sensación de que sus garras la atrapan en la oscuridad de la noche.

Salió a fuera y respiro hondo. Aun estaba asustada y pensando que podría estar afuera, esperándola.

Se quedó un rato mirando la tranquilidad de la noche. Las olas rompían contra el barco, pero el barco ni se inmutaba. No había visto un barco igual. Esa sensación de estar en un barco... no la tenía tan presente en él. Franky lo había diseñado bien.

Se frotó los brazos. Hacia un frio de mil demonios. Salió muy deprisa y no cogió nada para abrigarse. Aunque pasar frio le daba sensación de alivio... de que estaba despierta. De que no era otro sueño más.

"**¿Se puede saber que cojones haces ahí como un pasmarote? Vas a pillar un resfriado de los gordos." **Dijo Zorro malhumorado, lanzándole una manta a la cabeza.

"**¿Hay que pagar por tomar el aire?"** Dijo irónicamente Nami, mientras aceptaba la manta.

"**No, pero si sales y te quedas una hora mirando a la nada, pagaras las consecuencias con un resfriado." **Llevaba una hora observándola y no había parado de suspirar y mirar el oscuro mar, ahí parada, pasando frio.

"**Bueno... pues lo siento, señor me-meto-en-todo-donde-no-me-llaman." **Estaba de mal humor. Le dolía la cabeza del estúpido sueño. Tenía frio y encima venia él a darle la charla.

"**¿No tienes sueño o qué?"** Preguntó Zorro pasando del mote que le había puesto.

"**No. No puedo."** Simplemente contesto Nami.

"**¿Y eso por qué? Deberías de estar cansada después de la fiesta que os habéis montado." **Zorro parecía estar haciéndole el 3º grado.

"**Estaba... pensando."** No quería contarle nada. Se reiría de ella. En el plan en el que está ahora no aguantaría ninguna broma.

"**Ah... ya... pensando... pensando en él, ¿no?" **Sabía perfectamente en quien estaba pensando. Se la notaba.

"**¿Él? Ah... sí... no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza."** Dijo Nami sorprendida de estar hablando con él así. Después de lo poco que le había conocido, se había hecho una idea de él.

"**Normal. Siendo tu marido es normal que pienses en él. Cuando se enteré de que estas en un barco pirata se pensará que le has abandonado."** Dijo de pronto Zorro.

"**¿Perdón? ¿Me traicionan mis oídos? ¿Has dicho marido? ¿De quién?" **No podía haber escuchado lo que había escuchado. Debía de estar mal.

"**El tuyo. El tigre ese deformado."** Joder, como no podía saber quién era su marido, pensó Zorro.

"**¿Y de donde cojones has sacado eso?" **Preguntó un tanto mosqueada.

"**Él te llamo su mujer. Eso quiere decir que eres su mujer... ¿no?"** Ya no estaba muy convencido, tras ver su cara.

"**JAJAJAJA... ¿En serio creías que yo podría haberme casado con... con... eso? Antes me caso contigo o con el esqueleto mismo, antes que con el asqueroso ese. JAJAJAJ, que bueno."** Se reía. Le venía bien. Le había encantado el chiste. Pero viendo su cara, se reía más.

Zorro estaba casi con la boca abierta. Osea, que no era verdad. Ella no estaba casada con eso. Menos mal... ¡espera!

"**¿Cómo es eso de que antes que con eso te casas conmigo?"** Dijo de pronto Zorro.

"**¿Ah? ¿Es que no quieres casarte conmigo?"** dijo inocentemente Nami. Aunque de inocente no tenía nada la pregunta.

"**No, digo si...NO...HE DICHO NO... No es eso. Joder... solo que lo has dicho como si yo fuera la peor persona y la última persona con la que querrías casarte...¡ Y NO ES QUE YO QUIERA CASARME CONTIGO!" **Dijo casi gritando histérico.

Nami alucinaba. El gran espadachín, fuerte y duro, estaba rojo como un pimiento y lo mejor, estaba nervioso.

"**Puede ser. No creo que me case nunca. Nadie lo haría conmigo. Es... complicado."** De pronto Nami se puso triste y volvió a mirar el oscuro mar.

Zorro la miro y vio su semblante serio. No es que le gustará alegre, pero era más fácil para él hablar con ella cuando estaba de la otra manera.

"**Oye..." **Se colocó al lado suya en el suelo contra la madera del mástil.

"**¿Hmmm?"** Musitó Nami por inercia.

"**¿Cómo llegaste a esa isla? ¿Por qué te perseguía ese imbécil?"** Quería saber porque había acabado con ese extraño vestido de novia y en ese lamentable estado.

"**Pues verás... necesitaba viajar y me infiltré en un barco pirata de polizón. Ellos atracaron en esa extraña isla. Yo salí a investigar. Acabé dentro de la mansión. Y bueno... ese asqueroso se empeño en que yo sería su mujer... y me intento drogar para casarme con él. Después de un baño me robaron mi ropa (necesitaba una urgente) y me dejaron solo ese vestido de novia. Gracias a Hildon y a los hermanos Risky pude escapar de la mansión. Pero, me atrapó en el bosque. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y con frio... me defendí como pude, pero era demasiado fuere y encima invisible. Y así es como luego me encontraste. A punto de ser violada por un monstruo."** Le soltó de golpe toda la historia. No le apetecía volver a repetirlo y encima estaba cansada.

"**..." **Zorro no tenía palabras. Todo lo que se había imaginado de ella era mentira.

"**Ah, no te lo he agradecido como dios manda... G-gracias por salvarme." **Le hizo una pequeña reverencia. Estaba roja. Le costaba dar las gracias.

"**Bah. No es nada."** Ahora volvía a sentirse cohibido él.

"**...Pensé que moriría allí..."** Nami se sentía angustiada y se abrazó a las piernas.

Zorro lo vio, y no sabía que hacer. ¿Qué debía de hacer en estos casos?

"**No te preocupes. Aquí estas a salvo. Todos te protegeremos."** Dijo plenamente convencido.

"**¿Tú también?"** Preguntó dudosa.

"**Sí. Ya eres una de los nuestros, aunque no me gusta eso de que Luffy te pague por serlo... pero bueno." **Le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría abandonarlos.

"**Tengo... mis razones. Necesito el dinero y necesito viajar. Vosotros necesitáis una navegante. Es un trato. No os abandonare a las primeras de cambios, si eso es lo que te preocupa."** Podía leerle la mente. La verdad es que era muy simple.

"**Más te vale. Porque si ese asqueroso no te mato, yo si lo haré si lo haces."** La amenazó y muy seriamente.

"**Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Prometido?" **Dijo ofreciéndola la mano.

"**Hecho."** Y se estrecharon la mano.

Otra vez esa sensación. Pero porque ahora. Al tocarle la mano. No podía ser.

Zorro aparto rápidamente la mano como si le hubiera dado calambre. Y Nami lo malinterpreto.

"**Bueno, voy a dormir. Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo."** Dijo bostezando y levantándose a la vez.

"**No. Creo que yo me quedaré aquí un rato más. No tengo sueño."** Mintió Nami. Estaba muy cansada y con mucho sueño. Pero no quería volver a soñar lo mismo.

"**¿Segura? Hace frio."** Insistió Zorro.

"**Que sí. Tengo la manta. Vete ya."** No quería que se quedara más tiempo y la viera bostezar.

"**Bueno, ahí te quedas. Adiós"** Y se marchó.

Nami suspiro. No es que estuviera mal con él, pero se sentía rara con él. Como nerviosa. Pero... ¿Por qué?

Estuvo ahí sentada durante por lo menos una hora más. Bostezó muchísimo. Lo había estado reprimiéndolo durante mucho tiempo. Y hasta cabeceo un poco, pero no se permitió dormirse. No podía hacerlo. No quería volver a sentir lo mismo. Tenía demasiado miedo y era muy reciente.

Así que ahí siguió toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_**Será idiota. Se la ve en la cara que está agotada, pero no la vi bostezar ni una sola vez. Será que ella es así."**_ Pensó Zorro de camino a la torre del Vigía. Tenía su propia habitación, pero le gustaba más esa. Aparte la usaba más.

Se suponía que debía de vigilar, pero nunca pasaba nada y si pasaba, él siempre estaba alerta por todo.

Seguía dándole vueltas a Nami. Había pasado por una experiencia traumática y estaba aparentemente muy tranquila. Como dicen, la procesión va por dentro.

Se asomó y la vio desde su ventana. Se veía claramente que estaba luchando para no dormir. Y también la vio bostezar.

Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, bajo rápido y la obligaría a dormir aunque fuera atándola a una cama.

Ya abajo la vio mejor. Estaba hecha un ovillo, medio dormida, cabeceando, pero sin estar dormida. ¿Pero porque se hacía esto?

"**Nami... deberías irte a dormir. En serio..."** Dijo suavemente. No quería alterarla. A veces tenía sentido común.

"**N-no... No quiero..."** Nami estaba sollozando levemente. En el rato que se había ido, se había quedado un poco dormida y había vuelto a soñar con él. Estaba asustada, con sueño y con frio. Ya no sabía que hacer más.

"**Oye, oye. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que llame a Chopper?"**Estaba realmente preocupado. La toco y estaba muy fría. Casi tan fría como cuando la vio por primera vez. La manta realmente no le hacía nada.

"**N-no... es-estoy b-bi-bien. Él...v-vendrá si me d-duermo."** Estaba tiritando de frio y poco a poco perdiendo las fuerzas de luchar contra el sueño y el frio.

"**¿Quién vendrá?"** No sabía de quien hablaba. Estaba delirando seguramente por la fiebre.

"**Él... Él viene. Cada vez que... Cierro los ojos lo veo. Se acerca y me toca.. Y... y estoy sola...y..." **Iba perdiendo fuerzas. Ya casi no podía ni hablar.

"**No te hará nada. Aquí no vendrá. Te lo prometo. Venga, vas a dormir ahora y no se hable más." **Y rápidamente la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la torre. Allí estaría más cómoda.

"**No... no quiero estar sola."** Dijo entre lloros apagados cuando la dejo en la cama.

"**No te preocupes. Me quedaré aquí toda la noche vigilando que nadie entre."** Sabía que nadie iba a entrar, pero debía tranquilizarla y esa era una manera.

"**¿Me lo prometes?"** Le pidió con necesidad. Con una voz muy dulce, muy mimosa. Como de niña pequeña.

"**Te lo prometo. Y yo no rompo una promesa. Jamás. Ahora duerme y descansa."** La tapó con las mantas y se dirigió a la puerta para montar la guardia y dejarla dormir tranquila.

Pero no pudo ir muy lejos, ya que Nami le agarró fuertemente de la mano. Con desesperación.

"**N-no te vayas. Quédate conmigo."** Le rogó Nami.

"**Pero... dormirás más tranquila si yo estoy fuera...Ahhhh, está bien. Pero duerme."** Le había mirado con una cara de cordero degollado, que no pudo hacer otra cosa.

Nami suspiro aliviada y se permitió cerrar los ojos en lo que llevaba de noche. No soltó la mano de Zorro en ningún momento. Le daba seguridad.

"**Gracias."** Musitó muy débilmente Nami en sueños.

Zorro no entendía que tenía esa mujer, pero le había soltado dos sonrisas en muy pocas horas. No tenia ningún asiento cercano en el que ponerse cómodo, ya que Nami no le soltaba la mano, y sí lo intentaba, gruñía levemente y le agarraba con mayor vehemencia. Así que desistió y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en el borde de la cama.

Esta situación le produjo un dejavú. Sentía que ya había ocurrido... ¿Pero cuándo? Era imposible. Así que lo desestimó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sanji estaba ya despierto. Estaba preparando el desayuno para todos sus nakamas. Y como era normal, solo Robin estaba despierta.

"**Robin, ¿y Nami? ¿Sigue durmiendo? ¿Quiere que le lleve el desayuno a la cama y que se lo de yo como dos enamorados acaramelados?"** Los ojos de Sanji se habían transformado en enormes corazones.

"**No está en la habitación. Esta noche se levantó exaltada y se fue a tomar el aire. Pero no volvió. ¿Estará afuera?"** Preguntó un poco preocupada.

"**Voy a ver."** Y Sanji fue a mirar.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y observo la cubierta. No se veía a nadie. Ni en proa y a estribor. Nada. ¿Dónde estará?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había dormido como nunca. Y sin ninguna pesadilla. Se sentía con fuerzas renovadas. Pero con hambre.

"**¿Eh?"** Dijo al ver una mano, a la que ella estaba abrazada. Siguió al brazo y vio el dueño de aquel brazo. ¡ZORRO!

"**Buenos días, bella durmiente. ¿Qué tal has dormido?"** Dijo un cansado Zorro. Había permanecido despierto toda la noche.

"**Bien... pero... ¿y tú?" **Nami mirara por donde mirara veía a un Zorro muy, muy demacrado y cansado.

"**¿Yo qué?"** No entendía la pregunta.

"**¿Qué si has dormido? Se te ve muy mala cara." **Dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco.

"**Ah... eso... no."** Dijo simplemente.

"**Ahh... eso... ¡IDIOTA!"** le imitó e inmediatamente después le pegó en la cabeza.

"**Oye, estúpida... ¿Por que cojones me pegas?"** Dijo indignado Zorro.

"**Mira como estas. Estas muy pálido y se te ve que no has dormido nada. ¿Y solo se te ocurre decir eso? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"**

"**Hice lo que me pediste. Tú me lo pediste."** Dijo mientras seguía quejándose del golpe. Le había dolido como nunca.

"**¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?"** No sabía de qué hablaba. En absoluto.

"**Cuando estabas con fiebre me pediste que me quedará contigo, porque tenias miedo. Y me agarraste del brazo y no querías soltarlo."** Se quejo mientras se sobaba el brazo, intentando despertarlo.

"**Pero no te dije que no durmieras."** Será idiota, pensaba Nami.

"**Ya, pero no podía dormirme. Tenías mucha fiebre. Me pediste que no avisara a Chopper, así que si te veía muy mal, le avisaba sin dudarlo. Y aparte, te prometí que te protegería. Aunque solo fuera de tus sueños. Aunque la verdad, no te moviste en toda la noche. Dormiste del tirón."** Explicó Zorro.

"**Pero... pero... no lo entiendo."** Nami se quedó casi sin habla. ¿Había hecho eso por ella? ¿Por qué?

"**Yo nunca rompo una promesa, por muy estúpida que sea. Venga, vayamos a desayunar. Nos estarán esperando." **Dijo levantando la trampilla y saliendo por ella.

Había estado abrazada a su mano. Bueno, a su brazo, toda la noche. Y él no lo había quitado por solo pedírselo. Debía de dolerle el brazo. Aunque no había hecho ningún gesto, excepto el normal, el de un pobre brazo dormido. Significará que no tiene nada.

"**Espérame."** Y le siguió camino abajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban todo ya reunidos, menos el de siempre y la chica nueva. Zorro siempre aparecía en el último momento antes de empezar el desayuno. No hacía falta ni que le llamaran.

Pero lo raro estaba en que Nami no aparecía por ningún lado. Chopper decía que no la distinguía con el olor del desayuno. El desayuno le confundía el sentido del olfato y era prácticamente imposible.

Sanji estaba muy preocupado. ¿Dónde podía haberse metido en un barco en alta mar?

Divagando teorías estaban todos, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a dos personas. A Nami y a Zorro. Los dos entrando por la puerta.

"**¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué entras con el marimomierda?"** Quiso saber Sanji impaciente.

"**¿Que pasa que no podemos encontrarnos a fuera y entrar a la vez? Pervertido cocinero del demonio." **Soltó despectivamente Zorro.

Y como era lo normal, estalló una guerra entre ellos dos.

"**¿Conseguiste dormir?"** Le preguntó Robin. La veía muy buena cara, aunque todo lo contrario de Zorro. Aunque parecía enérgico luchando contra Sanji.

"**Sí... Sí, gracias."** Dijo sonriendo y a la vez sonrojándose un poco al pensarlo. De la vergüenza.

"**¿Afuera? ¿No tuviste frio?" **Quiso saber también Chopper

"**Sí. Encontré una manta gorda y pude dormir bien en ella." **No quería decirles la verdad.

"**Bien, ya estamos todos. ¡A COMEER!"** Y alargó el brazo para alcanzar un plato alejado.

"**¡Joder, Luffy! Come de tu plato, que para eso lo tienes."** Le regaño Sanji.

"**¿Usuario de fruta?"** Pregunto Nami. Había conocido algunos con poderes de la fruta del diablo.

"**Si. Aquí hay varios. Yo misma lo soy. Probé la Hana-Hana, osea que puedo hacer brotar partes de mi cuerpo."** Y le hizo una pequeña demostración mientras Nami observaba alucinada.

"**Luffy probo la fruta de goma y por eso es un estúpido hombre de goma."** Dijo Sanji estirándole de la mejilla, con la consiguiente queja de este.

"**Yo probé la Yomi Yomi. Y soy un hombre revivido... aunque tardé en llegar a mi cuerpo y descubrí que soy un saco de huesos con Afro. YOHOHOHO" **Pensaba que era un demonio directamente, según el pensamiento de Nami.

"**Y Chopper la Hito Hito. Que le otorga inteligencia humana y transformase en él. Aunque... no le queda del todo bien."** Dijo Ussop mirando compasivamente a Chopper, que estaba sonrojado.

"**Es alucinante. Pues parece que el que me atacó en la isla tendría la fruta de la invisibilidad." **Comentó Nami para todos.

***CRACK*** a Sanji se le cayó la taza de café al suelo.

"**Pu...pu... ¿puedes repetir lo que has dicho?"** Pidió tartamudeando Sanji a Nami.

"**¿Que tenia la fruta invisible?"** repitió Nami, con duda plasmada en la cara por esa petición.

"**¿Estas 100% segura de eso? ¿De verdad?"** insistió Sanji. A Nami le daba miedo su reacción.

"**Te puedo asegurar que ese asqueroso hijo de puta se hacía invisible. Y era demasiado bueno para ser un truco. Debe ser una fruta seguro." **Aseguró Zorro con certeza. Y Nami asintió en respuesta.

"**¡MIERDAAAAAAAAA!¡JODEEEEEEEER!"** Gritó enajenado Sanji.

"**¿Qué cojones te pasa?"** Había comenzado a darse cabezazos contra la pared y le salía sangre.

"**Yo quería esa fruta. La anhelaba con todo mi ser."** Lloriqueó Sanji, bajando el ritmo de los cabezazos.

"**¿Pero para qué?"** Pregunto inocente Chopper.

"**¿Pues para que va a ser? Para que pueda ver a las chicas en pelotas sin que le pillen. Buena elección."** Explicó Franky mientras levantaba el pulgar en signo de aprobado.

"**En fin... dado que mientras este payaso hacia lo que mejor se le da hacer, osea, el payaso, nuestro querido capitán se ha zampado toda la comida. Me voy a entrenar un poco. Adiós."** Dijo malhumorado Zorro.

"**Ufff, está enfadado. Se le nota que no ha dormido bien. Mejor no acercarnos o nos comerá." **Dijo Ussop a Chopper.

"**¿En serio Zorro nos comería?" **Preguntó asustado Chopper con la posibilidad que su amigo hiciera eso.

"**Oh, sí. De ahí fluye la fuerza sobrehumana de Zorro. De ser un sanguinario caníbal." **Mintió vilmente Ussop a Chopper, quien ya estaba llorando de miedo.

Nami soltó una risita y se dirigió fuera. ¿Entrenaría fuera o dentro? Quería comprobar que se encontraba bien. No le veía muy bien. Debería descansar y dejarse de entrenamientos.

Al no encontrarle en la cubierta, subió a la torre del vigía, donde habían estado antes y vio que había pesas y demás utensilios de ejercicio.

Subió despacio la trampilla y le vio. Estaba en el suelo sentado, con las piernas cruzadas. Y se estaba dando un masaje en el brazo. Osea, que le dolía. Y no se había atrevido a decirle nada.

"**Ey, ¿Cómo no me has dicho que te dolía el brazo?"** Le exigió la respuesta.

"**¿Para qué?"** dijo en respuesta.

"**Podría hacer algo. Es mi culpa y yo debo intentar algo para curártelo."** Había aguantado vete tú a saber cuántas horas. Debía de dolerle mucho.

"**Primero, no fue tu culpa... del todo. Estabas en un estado febril, y no te enterabas de nada. Segundo, yo quise dejar así el brazo para no molestarte. Podría haberlo quitado y decidí no hacerlo, es mi culpa. Y Tercero... hmmm... ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Un blandengue? No me duele nada. Idiota."** Dijo muy chulo.

"**Ah, ¿sí?"** Y como no le creía, le apretó fuerte en el hombro que había visto masajearse.

"**AAAAAAAAAY. JODER, BESTIA."** Se quejó. Normal. Le dolía y mucho. Por la mañana lo tenía dormido y en el desayuno le costaba coger los cubiertos. Con el paso del tiempo, iba recuperando movilidad... pero también aumentaba progresivamente el dolor.

"**JA. Te pillé. No te muevas. Lo digo en serio. Quieto."** Le señalo con el dedo como si fuera un perro.

"**Oye, oye, que no soy un perro."** He hizo el amago de levantarse.

"**¡Que te sientes he dicho!"** Y le sentó, apretando más en el hombro malo.

"**Joder, vale, vale... que tía más bruta, joder."** Y se volvió a sentar y vio como corría hacia la trampilla y bajaba rápido por ella.

¿Qué tendrá en mente? La conocía de hace muy poco pero ya le daba miedo hasta sus ideas.

**-.-.-.-.-CONTINUE-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ay, madre... miedo tengo hasta yo. Que se le habrá ocurrido? Que empiecen las apuestas. Yo no apuesto, que ya lo sé. Jijijiji**

**Este es más largo de lo normal... estaba inspirada. ^^  
**

**Bueno, leña al mono, que es de goma. Jijiji**

**Guest**: el lemon? Lo habrá, tranquila que lo habrá, pero aun no... Pronto... pero no se cuanto de pronto... 6 o menos... puede... Ya he dicho.. Pervers al power! Tranqui, que lo habrá. ^^ Gracias y un beso.

**Electric goddness-16:** si, Luffy es cabezón, pero con buen cabezón, digo corazón. La relación avanza... como todo... espero no defraudar. ^^ Un beso y gracias guapísima.

**Monkey D Ana:** me alegro te gusten mis sorpresas. Intento que todos los capis acaben con sorpresa y empiecen con sorpresa... aunque no siempre me salga bien... creo. Un besote y gracias guapa.

**GrizGreen:** bienvenida al club. Me alegro de que te gusten y disfrutes. Hildon siempre me dio pena. Me hizo gracia y quería darle un papel importante. ^^ Gracias y espero verte pronto por estos lares. Un beso guapi.

**Y eso es to...y eso es todo amiga/os. **

**Mentira, hay más capis, solo esperen. No tardo... lo prometo.. Si tardo, tienen permiso a mandarme sicarios y maleantes al Mp. ^^**

**Un beso y gracias. Disfruten del show raro de mi cabeza. **

_**(ADVERTENCIA.**__** Estoy desde hoy de vacaciones, puede que tenga más tiempo pa escribir o menos, es no lo sé, como no paró de hacer cosas... puede que vaya a algún lado, o este vagueando en casa, no sé. Así que puede tardar un poco el próximo capi. Espero que sea lo primero, y sea prontito. Aun así, espero sus fantásticos reviews). ^^ Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 9**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En episodios anteriores..._

"_**JA. Te pillé. No te muevas. Lo digo en serio. Quieto."**__ Le señalo con el dedo como si fuera un perro._

"_**Oye, oye, que no soy un perro."**__ He hizo el amago de levantarse._

"_**Que te sientes he dicho."**__ Y le sentó, apretando más en el hombro malo._

"_**Joder, vale, vale... que tía, dios."**__ Y se volvió a sentar y vio como corría hacia la trampilla y bajaba rápido por ella. _

_¿Qué tendrá en mente? La conocía de hace muy poco pero ya le daba miedo hasta sus ideas._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Necesitaba Aceite de romero. Iba a preguntar a Chopper si tenía. Si no, tendría que ser con aceite normal, aunque no haría el mismo efecto.

Llegó a la enfermería y llamo a la puerta.

"**¿Hola? ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"** Dijo tras abrir la puerta.

"**Sí, claro. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Necesitas descansar?"** Dijo preocupado el Doctor.

"**No. No, gracias. Estoy perfectamente gracias a tus cuidados."** Y los de Zorro, pero eso no iba a decírselo.

"**Jejeje, no me digas esas cosas que no me harás feliz, jejeje, tontita. Bueno, ¿Qué necesitabas?"** Sorprendentemente se recuperó rápido de su ataque de vergüenza.

"**Ah, sí... ¿tendrías aceite de romero?"** Esperaba que no le preguntara para qué era... seguro se preocupaba.

"**Sí. Supongo que lo querrás para ambientador. Lo uso mucho, junto con el de lavanda. Ya sé que sirve para otras cosas pero me gusta así."** Dijo mientras rebuscaba el frasco de Aceite de Romero.

"**Sí, para eso mismo. Me has leído el pensamiento."** Mintió. No le gustaba mentirle, pero no quería que pensará mal de ella.

"**Aquí tienes, Nami. Me alegro que seas nuestra nakama. Necesitábamos urgentemente a alguien para navegar."** Dijo entregándole el bote con el aceite de romero a Nami.

"**¿Y como llegaron tan lejos sin uno?"** Preguntó curiosa Nami.

"**Bueno, yo entre al grupo a la mitad, pero parece ser que al principio tuvieron suerte en el mar del este. Más tarde gracias a las indicaciones del viejo chef amigo de Sanji entraron por la montaña invertida. Luego, conocieron a Vivi, que sabia como manejar el Log pose, y nos llevo hasta Alabasta, donde ella era la Princesa. De camino a allí, me reclutaron a mí. En Alabasta conocimos a Robin que también sabia maneja el Log pose, pero bastante básicas las nociones de navegación. Quien mejor conoce el mar es Franky, por el tema de que fue carpintero naval, pero tampoco es que sea un gran experto. Y Brook... pues Brook solo sabe tocar instrumentos y cantar. Dice que él estuvo 50 años a la deriva por no tener sentido de la orientación. Es casi peor que Zorro... aunque Zorro le gana por paliza. Jajaja"** Rió a carcajadas Chopper después de contar la historia de su banda.

"**Pues no parece que lo pasarais mal hasta ahora."**La verdad es que era bastante normalita la historia.

"**No no... hemos pasado muchas cosas. A Zorro casi le matan por un engaño. Ussop tuvo que parar la conspiración de un mayordomo de una amiga suya que era un pirata y quería matarla para quedarse con su herencia y a salvar a su pueblo de las posibles represalias. Sanji se las vio con el pirata don krieg y sus nakamas. Y luego Zorro casi muere a manos de ojos de halcón en el mismo sitio. Luego, más tarde Luffy a punto estuvo de ser ejecutado a manos de Buggy el payaso en la isla de Loguetown. Se salvo gracias a una tormenta. Luego, subieron por la montaña invertida y casi chocan contra la montaña al subir. Y al bajar, chocaron un poco contra una ballena gigante que estaba en mitad del canal de salida de la montaña. La primera isla era una llena de cazarrecompensas famosos. Zorro mato él solo a todos después de que les engañaran y los emborracharan a todos menos a Zorro. Luego, en la siguiente llegaron a una isla llena de dinosaurios gigantes y conocieron a dos gigantes que se intentaban matar por una estúpida apuesta. En mi isla, tuvieron una lucha con el rey del reino, que era un tirano come cosas. Tenía una fruta muy rara. En Alabasta tuvimos que luchar contra la organización barock y el shichibukai cocodrilo. La marina casi nos atrapa y conocimos al hermano de Luffy. Viajamos al cielo y luchamos contra un dios muy malo que lanzaba rayos y sus guardianes eran también muy malvados. Tras caer del cielo gracias a un pulpo gigante aerostático, llegamos a Water seven y nos secuestraron a Robin. Luchamos contra el gobierno para rescatarla y les declaramos la guerra al gobierno mundial para recuperar a Robin. Destruimos la organización secreta CP9 y nos mandaron la busted Call. Salimos de un Ennies Lobby destruido por la llamada devastadora del gobierno y llegamos como pudimos a un mar muy raro lleno de niebla, donde estaba el barco de Brook. Nos dio mucho miedo en un principio. Y nada... Luffy le dijo que si quería ser de la banda y dijo que sí. Luego descubrimos que era amigo de una ballena gigante que conocieron al principio del Grand line y hasta que te encontramos a ti en ese siniestro lugar... Y...Bla bla bla."** Relató Chopper todas sus aventuras. Nami escuchaba atenta a todo eso y más. Le contó tantas historias de cada uno, que quería saber más. Le contó como habían conseguido las recompensas. Aunque no le dijo la cantidad. Como habían luchado contra el gobierno. Le conto también de quien era familiar Luffy. Etc... Le conto muchas cosas durante un buen rato.

"**Joder. Tendré que informarme mejor. No disponía de muchas ocasiones de leer la prensa. ¿Y no pasaste miedo?"** Nami alucinaba con la cantidad de aventuras que habían pasado. Realmente podría pensar que tenía suerte de estar con ellos... o no.

"**Si... y no. Bueno, en un principio sí. Pero Zorro me prometió que me protegería y así lo ha hecho siempre. Luffy y los demás también. Sé que soy el más débil y el más pequeño, pero sé que soy del equipo ayudando como puedo. Curando sus heridas y luchando cuando sea necesario."** Dijo orgulloso Chopper.

"**Sí. Gracias a ti, Zorro y yo no estamos muertos. Gracias. Te debo una, Chopper. Gracias por esto también. Cuando lo use, te lo devuelvo."** Dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Consiguiendo que el pobre Chopper se pusiera rojo.

"**De-de-de-de-de nada. Ay, que vergüenza."** Y siguió bailando de la emoción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Joder, cuánto tarda esta tía. Me ha dicho que no mueva, pero no que no duerma. Estoy cansado." **_Y se durmió rápidamente.

Nami llegó por fin después de ver a Chopper y vio a Zorro dormido. Se le notaba cansado. Ando despacio y cogió la manta que le dio a ella ayer, y se la puso suavemente en los hombros.

Pero de pronto Zorro se despertó, sacó la espada de la vaina y la apuntó con ella.

"**So-soy yo. Quería ponerte la manta, no atacarte."** Dijo asustada. Había sido muy rápido.

"**Perdón. Aun no consigo acostumbrarme a tu aura."** Dijo mientras bostezaba.

"**¿Aura?" **Preguntó Nami. No sabía a que se refería con eso.

"**Cada persona tiene un aura. Buena o mala, pero la tiene. Y cada una es distinta. Puedo estar dormido y a la vez estar despierto. Si siento que un aura esta cerca y no la conozco, despierto inmediatamente. Si conozco esa aura, puedo elegir si despertarme o directamente seguir dormido." **Explico Zorro a Nami, quien estaba alucinando con eso.

"**¿Y pensabas que yo intentaba atacarte?"** Su aura debía ser buena, no entendía como podía confundirla con una mala. A ella.

"**No, no sabía que ibas a hacer. Solo note una presencia, extraña. Que se acercaba lentamente a mi... y eso normalmente es malo."** Dijo un poco malhumorado. Le molestaba que le despertaran y odiaba más despertar de esa manera. No le gustaba.

"**No quería despertarte. Pensé que tendrías frio. Y si soy extraña, me voy y no te molesto más."** Y se intento ir, indignada. Si no fuera por la mano de Zorro.

"**Espera, idiota. No te he llamado extraña a ti. Tu aura es casi desconocida para mí. Y eso en sueños me desconcierta y me crea dudas. Y instintivamente ataco. ¿Se puede saber porque me has dicho que no me moviera y has tardado tanto?" **Quiso sabe Zorro. La verdad es que estaba interesado en el tema.

"**Ah, eso. Quítate la camiseta."** Dijo tal cual Nami.

"**¿Qué? ¿Eres una pervertida como esos dos o qué?"** Zorro estaba con los ojos como platos.

"**No digas chorradas y haz lo que te digo."** Le insistió.

"**Joder, que cruz. "**E hizo lo que le pidió.

"**Date la vuelta."** Mando Nami.

"**Estamos mandonas, ¿Eh?"** Replicó Zorro.

"**Calla y hazlo."** Y lo hizo. Estaba dándole la espalda a Nami y no veia lo que hacía.

La oyó destapar algo y olía raro. Por un segundo sintió ganas de sacar la espada. Le daba miedo lo que iría a hacer.

Nami destapó el bote y echó en la mano un poco de aceite. Estaba frio. Tragó saliva al ver la gran espalda de Zorro. La otra no pudo verlo en todo su esplendor.

Zorro dio un pequeño respingo al notar el frio aceite en su hombro.

"**¿Qué es eso? Esta helado."** Protestó Zorro y con razón.

"**Es aceite de romero. Te vendrá bien para el músculo." **Dijo mientras masajeaba el hombro fuertemente.

"**Si tú lo dices..."** y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del masaje. La verdad es que le sentaba bien. Estaba helado el liquido ese, pero las manos de Nami eran muy cálidas en comparación. Y preocupantemente conocidas.

Extrañamente pensó en el sueño de la enfermería y se estaba calentando. Mierda. No podía estar pasando y menos con ella. Pero eran tan parecidas esas sensaciones... casi iguales. Idénticas. Joder. Se estaba poniendo a mil con el estúpido masaje. Como la otra vez. Mierda. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Pensó en Luffy en bikini. Nada. Pensó en Chopper en bañador de mujer... tampoco. Hasta pensó en el pervertido de Franky en tanga (como normalmente va) y nada. Y se negaba a pensar en Sanji en bolas. Eso nunca.

"**Zorro."** Llamó suavemente Nami.

"**¿Qué?"** Estaba intentando que no se le notara su estado y su voz podía traicionarle.

"**¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?"** Preguntó Nami mientras seguía masajeando.

"**¿Cuál de ellas?"** Tenía tantas que no sabía a cual en concreto se refería.

"**La grande."** Simplemente dijo. No había ninguna tan grande como esa.

"**Ah, esa. Fue en el barco restaurante de las cejas rizadas. Me enfrente a ojos de halcón y perdí. Y recibí ese golpe como pago por la derrota." **Dijo escuetamente. No le gustaba recordar esa batalla tan lamentable.

"**¡Casi te parte por la mitad!"** Exclamó Nami.

"**Si, la verdad es que así me lo pareció en su momento." **Recordó el dolor que sintió, ya no solo del corte, sino el dolor de la derrota.

"**¿Por qué tienes tantas heridas?"** Nami observaba la espalda de Zorro y le vio muchas cicatrices. Unas pequeñas y otras no tanto.

"**Somos piratas. Nos hemos enfrentado a peligrosos enemigos y multitud de peligros. Es normal esas heriditas."** Él las llamaba así, porque pensaba que eran parte de la vida de un aventurero pirata y espadachín. Si quería ser el mejor debía darlo todo siempre por sus amigos y su sueño.

"**Pero... un día podrías morir. Has tenido suerte. ¿Pero y si no es así la próxima vez? Casi mueres por mi culpa... por salvarme a mí. Sin siquiera conocerme de nada puse en peligro tu vida."** Nami acababa de ver la cicatriz que le dejo Absalom en el costado y le hizo sentir muy mal. Él había sufrido tanto y ella le puso otro peligro más.

"**No seas ridícula. ¿Preferías que no te salvara?"** Preguntó irritado Zorro dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Nami estaba llorando. Y eso si que le hizo bajar los ánimos de su amiguito. Estaba llorando por una culpa estúpida y que no era suya.

"**No, claro que no... pero... pero... joder. Podías haber muerto por mi culpa. Si no llegan a tiempo a rescatarnos hubiéramos muerto los dos. Y podría haber sido solamente yo si no hubiera gritado pidiendo ayuda."** Seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Nunca se hubiera perdonado haber ofrecido a la muerte a una persona más por salvarla.

Zorro estaba crispado de los nervios. Ya de por si le ponía de los nervios los lloros de las mujeres pero peor soportaba que fueran por esas cosas.

"**¡IDIOTA! TÚ NO TIENES LA CULPA, JODER. Creo que no llegué a oírte en el bosque. Creo que solamente sentí que debía de ir y punto. Y deja de echarte la culpa de eso. Yo te salve porque quise. Cargo las consecuencias. Si no te hubiera salvado, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca." **Dijo irritado y exaltado.

Nami paró de llorar. No sabía como interpretar eso.

"**No puedo perdonarme ver a alguien en peligro y no hacer nada por salvarlo." **Repuso rápidamente Zorro. Sabía que podía malinterpretarse esa frase.

"**Ya... pero... ¿y si aparece otra vez Absalom e intenta atacarme otra vez? ¿Y si sufren los demás por mi culpa su ira?"** Nami ahora se preocupaba de la fuerza de Absalom. Sabía que la perseguiría hasta en el fin del mundo.

"**Te prometo que a ellos no les pasara nada. Son fuertes. Pero vamos... a ese cabron no le dejo con vida como le pille. Juro que le mataré con mis propias manos si se acerca a ti."** Ahora estaba caliente, pero de otra forma. De rabia.

"**¿Y si ocurre como la última vez?"** Nami seguía teniendo miedo. Se podía volver invisible, eso era una gran ventaja.

"**Tranquila. Sabré descubrirlo. Esa aura ya no se me olvida."** Estaba absolutamente rabioso. Ese cabrón le pillo desprevenido pero no lo volverá a hacer.

"**No me deja muy tranquila, pero bueno. Ya termine."** Dijo cerrando el bote de aceite.

"**Gracias. Parece que me ha ido bien."** Dijo moviendo el brazo, comprobando que era verdad. Ya no le dolía.

"**De nada."** Dijo levantándose para irse.

"**¿A dónde vas?"** pregunto Zorro.

"**Bueno... te debo de molestar aquí, así que me voy afuera."** Dijo Nami, sin saber aun el porqué de esa pregunta.

"**No me molestas. Solo que... sé que soy un gruñón. No se tratar con las mujeres y me saca de quicio sus lloros... y bueno... sé que soy poco delicado. Pero en serio... lo siento... No me arrepiento en nada haberte salvado." **Dijo sinceramente.

"**..." **Nami no supo que decir. No quería irse. Quería saber más cosas de él. Chopper le había contado muchas historias de ellos y quería saberlas mejor todas ellas. Y empezaría por él.

"**¿Esa espada blanca... donde la conseguiste?"** A Nami le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Debió de verla en algún lado. No le interesaban mucho la historia de las espadas, pero sabía reconocer una buena espada cuando la veia.

"**¿Ichimonji? De una vieja amiga."** Simplemente dijo. No quería entrar en detalles.

"**Es bonita. Creo haberla visto en algún lado. En algún libro quizás. ¿Y la espada maldita?"** Preguntó con curiosidad.

"**En una tienda me la regalaron."** Parecía mentira pero era así.

"**Hala, que chollo. Hmmm, ¿Cómo haces para luchar con esas tres?" **estaba muy interesada en ese estilo.

"**Joder, estas muy curiosa tú hoy, ¿no? En fin... Sandai, siempre va en mi mano izquierda. Shūsui en mi mano derecha e Ichimonji va siempre en mi boca. Así."** Y le demostró como era.

"**Woooh. Muy chulo. Pero ahora en serio... ¿Se lucha bien así con eso en la boca?"** Nami nunca había oído de alguien manejar con la espada en la boca.

"**Joder, vaya pregunta. Pues claro. Así es como siempre he luchado. Y gracias a ello, he conseguido una recompensa muy alta." **Dijo orgulloso Zorro. No es que le importara pero ya llevaba tantas peleas por eso con Sanji, que le había cogido cariño a esa recompensa. Ya que le ganaba irremediablemente siempre a Sanji.

"**Pues vaya un fanfarrón que estas hecho. Bueno... Me voy abajo. Tendremos que empezar a movernos ya."** Y se fue de la sala.

"**Bruja."** Murmuró Zorro cuando se fue y comenzó con su entrenamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban todos reunidos en la cubierta esperando a Nami, que había desaparecido.

"**¡NAMICILLAAA!"** Llamó mientras la veia bajar de la torre del vigía. **"¿Qué hacías allí arriba con el cabeza alga?"** Quiso saber Sanji.

"**Nada. Solo hablábamos. Bien, venga, a empezar a moverse. Tenemos que ir a la siguiente isla. Hacer lo que yo os diga, ¿Entendido?" **preguntó Nami a todos.

"**¡SÍ!"** Contestaron todos. Bueno, la menos efusiva fue Robin.

"**Bien. Soltar amarras. Desplegar las velas y levar el ancla.¡Y VAMONOS!"** Mandó Nami a todos mientras trabajaban en las cosas que les había mandado.

El barco comenzó a moverse. Hacia buen tiempo e iban con buen viento a favor en la dirección que les marcaba el Log pose.

"**Debemos encontrar una isla para aprovisionarnos enseguida. Tenemos aun el rey del mar, pero al ritmo que come el capitán, tenemos poco."** Comentó Sanji a Robin y a Nami, que estaban juntas.

"**Sí. Sabremos si hemos entrado en una isla o cerca."** Dijo Nami, mirando la brújula. "H**emos cogido una buena corriente de aire. Vamos rápido y podremos llegar rápido a una isla."**

"**Woooooooh. Nunca vi al Sunny correr tanto."** Gritaba emocionado el capitán desde el mascarón de proa.

"**Una pregunta Robin... ¿Cómo llegasteis hasta la isla del cielo? Me conto Chopper vuestras aventuras. Se lo que tuviste que pasar en Ennies Lobby, la isla del cielo, en el desierto... la lucha de ojos de halcón y Zorro."** Preguntó Nami, curiosa por saberlo. Le hubiera gustado ir. Tendría mogollón de tesoros rarísimos.

"**Pues veras... la verdad es que nos pillo una tormenta... y de pronto... subió una corriente ascendente que nos impulso hasta una nube solida a 10.000 metros de distancia. Luego al bajar, caímos esa distancia, si no llega a ser por un pulpo gigante que se hinchó como un globo, y nos bajo... lo más suavemente que pudo." S**e alegro mucho de ir allí aunque tenía sus cosas vergonzosas.

"**Sí, era un pulpo muy simpático. Daba calorcito."** A eso se refería Robin. Luffy se escondió el pulpo en los calzones durante un tiempo.

"**¿Y que paso en Ennies lobby?" N**o sabía si debía preguntar dada la cara de sorpresa de todos.

"**¿Te contó Chopper por qué fue?" **Pregunto Robin.

"**Bueno... Solo me dijo que te secuestraron y que fueron a rescatarte, provocando una guerra contra el gobierno y destruyendo Ennies lobby. O algo así." **No le había contado tanto como esperaba.

"**En parte si y en parte no. No me secuestraron... propiamente dicho. Tengo 28 años, y llevo desde los 8 años siendo perseguida por el gobierno por un delito que no cometí. Traicione, robe, mate y escapé de todos los sitios en los que estuve y en todas las bandas en las que milité. Hasta que sombrero de paja creyó en mí, me trato como una amiga y me salvo de mi destino. Hasta llegar a Water 7, donde el CP9 llego a un trato conmigo. Dejarían a los piratas de sombrero de paja en paz, si yo mataba al alcalde de la ciudad e iba como prisionera a Ennies lobby. Luffy se entero de eso y aun así, vino a salvarme. Yo iba a ser ejecutada inmediatamente después de cruzar la puerta de la justicia, pero el vino a salvarme aunque yo no quisiera. Así que no les quedo otra al gobierno que mandar la llamada devastadora contra Ennies lobby, que quedó destruida, pero consiguieron salvarme y salimos ilesos... más o menos. Desde entonces todos nosotros tenemos recompensa por nuestra cabeza."** Relató la historia Robin.

Nami estaba alucinando. Hicieron todo eso por salvarla. Era alucinante como podían jugarse la vida por ella. ¿Harían lo mismo por ella? ¡Pero que tonterías pensaba! Ella no quería poner a nadie más en peligro. No, nunca más.

"**Le debes mucho a Luffy, ¿no?"** Le pregunto Nami a Robin.

"**Más de lo que crees. Sabes... yo era su enemiga en Alabasta. Bajo las órdenes de cocodrilo, intenté matarle. Y al final, cocodrilo me traicionó y casi muero en las ruinas bajo tierra. Pero Luffy me salvo y yo no quería ser salvada. Ya me había dado por vencida y él surgió de pronto para volver a darme esperanza. Es un loco capitán con una muy loca tripulación, pero es la mejor tripulación que puedes encontrar."** Se sinceró Robin.

Nami no sabía si le estaba leyendo el pensamiento y le estaba ayudando a aclarar sus pensamientos.

"**Sí, parece buena gente todos...solo que Brook me da miedo a veces. Me alegro de estar aquí."** Dijo sinceramente Nami. Estaba contenta. No se sentía con miedo. Aunque solo había pasado un día. No sabía lo que le deparaba la noche en soledad.

Franky estaba haciéndole una habitación propia para ella. Había encontrado un hueco de no se sabe dónde y estaba haciéndola entre las habitaciones de Robin y Zorro. Zorro casi no usaba esa habitación. Casi siempre se quedaba dormido en la torre del vigía que era su gimnasio particular y allí tenía una futón confortable. Así que aprovecho y le quito espacio para poner la habitación de Nami allí. Robin tenía la habitación más grande de todas, así que no le importó perder unos pocos metros cuadrados de espacio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!"** Gritó Luffy desde el mascaron del Sunny.

Estaba deseando llegar a tierra. Quería probar todas las especialidades en carnes que haya en las tabernas.

A medida que se iban acercando, Nami se dio cuenta de que entraban en una isla de verano. El tiempo se estabilizó más pero el calor se notaba más. También observo que parecía una isla virgen. No parecía que había gente viviendo allí.

Era una isla tropical con mucha vegetación con playas enormes de arena fina y blanca. En el centro de la isla se divisaba una pequeña montaña, no muy alta, donde esperaban encontrar algún río.

"**Bien, parece desierta... así que ya saben... Luffy y Zorro vayan a cazar algún animalejo." **Mandó Sanji. Parecía más el capitán que Luffy.** "Luego, Chopper y yo, iremos a por especias, vegetales, verduras y demás plantas para la cocina y la medicina. Ussop, Brook y Franky vayan a por agua potable a ser posible. Mirar que el agua este limpia. Adelante, chicos."**

"**¿Y nosotras qué?"** Preguntó Nami un poco enfadada por haberla excluido de las tareas.

"**Namicilla, preciosa. No quiero que sufráis ningún daño. No conocemos esta isla y puede ser peligrosa. Quédate tomando el sol si lo prefieres."** Le dijo amorosamente Sanji. Lo que no sabía, es que no le había sentado nada bien eso a Nami.

"**seguro me voy a quedar quieta. Me voy a cartografiar la isla. ¿Robin te vienes?"** Preguntó ligeramente emocionada. Hacía mucho que no podía tomar notas de la cartografía de una isla.

"**No, prefiero leer esperando a los valientes."** Y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol a leer un libro gordo.

"**Bien, voy a por mis cosas y me voy. Hasta luego."** Y salió disparada para el barco a recoger sus cosas.

Chopper le había contado que Zorro había traído consigo sus pertenencias. Nami estaba eufórica por la noticia. Tenía su clima tact perfecto y su oro (robado pero ya era suyo). También tenía algunos utensilios para la cartografía, aunque le faltaba el equipo completo, podría dibujar una aproximación casi exacta, aunque le llevaría un poco más de tiempo.

Así que cargo con su mochila y se dirigió al bosque. El bosque era frondoso y muy oscuro. Era pleno día pero ahí parecía de noche. Se oían pájaros y otros animales, pero ninguno que le supusiera algún peligro. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al borde del bosque y de la isla, y comenzar a hacer sus mediciones. La isla no era muy grande por lo que había podido observar, pero le llevaría todo el día, así que se llevo la fiambrera que les preparó Sanji a cada uno con lo que quedaba de comida en el barco.

Se alegraba de que hubiera un cocinero. Ella no era una experta cocinando muchos platos y en el anterior barco, había un cocinero bastante asqueroso que hacia unas comidas bastante más asquerosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habían empezado con la cacería. Llevaban varios animales y bastante grandes. No sabían identificar que animal era, pero parecían jabalís grandes con cuernos enormes y con mucha carne que cocinar. Eso es según Luffy, claro.

Zorro observaba el bosque. Era oscuro y parecía lleno de bichos grandes. Habían visto varios animales muy grandes, aunque parecía que ninguno les había atacado. Pero daban bastante respeto. Solo habían cazado a los que se les veia con posibilidades de ser comestibles. Si fuera por Luffy, cualquier bichito es comestible si lo cocinaba Sanji.

En parte tiene razón, pero por otra parte, Sanji les había pedido expresamente carne de animal grande. Nada de reptiles ni cosas con poca carne. No quería llenar las despensas de animales. La quería de carne troceada, que es más fácil de conservar.

Zorro no quería reconocer que estaba un tanto preocupado. Nami se había adentrado en el bosque, a la otra punta de ellos y no parecía llevar ningún arma. Había visto de sobra que se manejaba bien con la espada... pero ella no llevaba ninguna y él llevaba las tres espadas con él. Así que estaba indefensa. Luffy se encargaba de atrapar los animales y él de cargarlos todo el tiempo, mientras aprovechaba para agudizar el oído y escuchar.

No escuchaba nada. Solo el incesante ruido de los pájaros. Parecía que los animales no notaban ni que estaban allí, porque estaban tranquilamente tronando como siempre hacían.

De pronto, se oyó una bandada de pájaros a lo lejos huir, y los pájaros que tenían encima, dejaron de cantar. Eso le dio muy mala espina. Dejó los animales en el suelo y salió corriendo en la dirección de los pájaros.

"**Ey... oye, Zorro... ¿A dónde vas?"** Grito Luffy a Zorro, pero Zorro corría sin escucharle. Algo pasaba en esa dirección.

Oía... ¿truenos? No podía ser una tormenta ¿o sí?

Siguió corriendo, guiándose por el leve sonido del trueno. Cada vez se iba escuchando más fuerte. Debía estar cerca.

Y de pronto la escuchó. A Nami. Estaba llorando. Decía cosas que no entendía desde esa distancia, pero si sabía que estaba llorando y asustada.

Cuando se acerco a un claro, la vio. Estaba temblando, apoyada en el árbol y llorando. Debía haberse hecho daño en la rodilla, ya que sangraba mucho. Estaba sentada cargando un palo azul con una especie de bolas azules. ¿Esa era su arma?

Cuando entró al claro, Nami se asusto y miro hacia la dirección del ruido. Y se alegro de verle. La sonrisa que mostro era de alivio.

"**Zorro..." **Dijo lastimosamente en su dirección.

"**¿Qué te ha pasado?"** Dijo rápidamente, agachándose a observarla mejor.

Estaba peor de lo que la había visto de lejos. El tobillo lo tenía morado. Estaba toda llena de barro y llena de sangre. Aunque solo parecía provenir de la rodilla.

"**Es-es-estaba tomando mediciones para mi mapa cuando fui atacado por una especia de puma. Consegui esquivarlo, pero por poco. Ahí no me hice daño ni nada, solo me manche. Corrí para el bosque y él vino detrás. Pe-pero luego recordé que mi arma estaba en la mochila, justo detrás de donde venia corriendo el puma. Así que gire y fui en dirección a la mochila. El puma cambio de dirección y volvió tras de mí. Cogí la mochila y saque mi arma, pero no me dio tiempo a activarla, ya que el puma se lanzó por mí. Al caer al suelo, me hice daño en la rodilla. Consegui empujarle a un lado, y corrí otra vez al bosque. Seguí corriendo y al ir a mirar atrás para ver donde estaba el puma, tropecé con una raíz y me torcí el tobillo. El puma andaba cerca. Así que me arrastré hasta aquí, y espere su ataque. Cuando atacó, le lance mi ataque de rayo y salió huyendo. Y hasta que llegaste tú, he estado intentado parar la hemorragia y el tobillo me duele muchísimo." **Relató como mejor pudo. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y la pierna. Notaba que se le caían los ojos. Debía ser la pérdida de sangre.

"**Mierda. Tenemos que llegar al barco y ver si llegó Chopper." **Y se quito la camisa. Se la ató a la rodilla fuertemente. Parecía que había parado la hemorragia.

La cargo a la espalda y salió corriendo en alguna dirección. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba ni donde tenía que llegar.

"**Nami... ¿sabes por dónde se va al barco?"** Preguntó Zorro.

"**No lo sé...ahora mismo no sé donde estamos. Perdí la pista de donde estaba, mientras escapaba. Y ahora no... Ahora no... Me encuentro bien..."** Y se desmayó.

"**Mierda."** Y siguió corriendo como un loco en línea recta. A algún sitio tarde o temprano tenía que llegar, ¿No? No era una isla tan grande. O eso pensaba él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. CONTINUE-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Uf. Zorro solo (aunque una inconsciente). En el bosque. Se van a perder si o si... o no. Jijiji**

**Que mala... malvada. Muhahahaha**

**Vale, ya paro. Bien, he conseguido terminarlo antes de irme. Me voy unos días a Port Aventura (no es por dar envidia... bueno, sí... jijiji...es broma. ^^) Así que estar días de pingoneo. Espero avanzar algo de camino en el avión, que aprovecho las horas en el avión con mi mini portatilillo. ^^**

**A dónde íbamos... REVIEWS!**

**Electric Goddness-12:**Chopper roncando debe ser un espectáculo. Y sonámbulo más. Le veo diciendo lo mismo que despierto, pero con esa vocecilla que se nos pone dormidos que a mí me parece Super tierna. ^^ Me alegra que te guste. Que mala pensada... aun no. Pronto... mu pronto. Jijiji Gracias y un besin grandote.

**Monkey D Ana: **eso me pasó una vez. Bueno, yo no. Yo lo hice. A mi pobre novio. Le hice estar así. El acabo mucho peor que Zorro, la verdad. Es más quejica. Me hizo hacerle masajes durante una semana con la escusa. Muy listo él. ^^ Gracias y gracias por el review. Un besote grandote.

**GrizGreen**: muchas preguntas... algunas se contestan con este capi. ^^ Sanji... es igual casi la reacción. Aunque en esta están las chicas y en el anime no están. Pero si, me encanto. Cuando vi por primera vez al hombre invisible pensé "fijo que Sanji la quiere también". Romance habrá... y pasión. Pero va poco a poco... paciencia. Aunque dentro de poco habrá algo. ^tengo algo en mente y no es dentro de mucho. Paciencia. Gracias y un besazo grande.

**Mona di Luci**: es una alegría cuando eso pasa. A mí también me pasa con otros fics y menuda alegría. Joe, tanto miedo a la pobre Nami... no es tan sádica... bueno... pensándolo... nada, mejor me callo. ^^ Jeje Gracias por los ánimos y gracias por el review. Un besazo grandote.

**A los demás, gracias por leer. Espero sus pequeños ánimos... denme mi pequeña dosis... aunque sea... no sean malos. No me hagan llorar... vale, no lloro... pero si me pongo triste. Hm **

**No funciona? Joooo. **

**Chao! espero veros a la vuelta. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 10**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

_La cargo a la espalda y salió corriendo en alguna dirección. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba ni donde tenía que llegar. _

"_**Nami... ¿Sabes por dónde se va al barco?"**__ Preguntó Zorro. _

"_**No lo sé... Ahora mismo no sé donde estamos. Perdí la pista de donde estaba, mientras escapaba. Y ahora no... Ahora no... Me encuentro bien..."**__ Y se desmayó. _

"_**Mierda."**__ Y siguió corriendo como un loco en línea recta. A algún sitio tarde o temprano tenía que llegar, ¿no? No era una isla tan grande. O eso pensaba él. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**¿Se puede saber donde se han metido?"** Dijo Sanji un poco hastiado.

Luffy volvió al grupo él solo con la carne. Dijo que Zorro salió en otra dirección sin decir nada. Cree que pudo perderse persiguiendo algún animal. Y Nami tampoco aparecía. Ya era muy tarde y eso le preocupaba bastante.

Chopper no pudo rastrear el olor de Zorro o de Nami, porque el bosque era espeso y tenía muchos olores concentrados en él. Y los animales que pudo encontrar huían de él.

"**Este maldito Zorro. Siempre igual, joder. Ay, y mi Namicilla sola en el bosque. Estará llorando llamándome a gritos... a mí... a su príncipe. ¡YA VOY MI NAMI, QUERIDA! Yo voy a salvarte."** Y se dirigió corriendo al bosque como un loco.

No se dio cuenta que era de noche y ya de por si el bosque era oscuro de día. Y no vio al gran animal que tenía enfrente.

El gran animal le atacó. Aunque duro un asalto. Lo que tardo Sanji en darle una patada en la cabeza.

Chopper estaba con la boca abierta. Había noqueado a un animal tan grande con una simple patada.

"**Hmmm... ¿Crees, Chopper, que será comestible este bicho?"** Preguntó Sanji, mientras hacían un repaso a las recetas mentalmente.

"**No lo sé... pero pobre animal. Parece que ya estaba un poco mal. Mira... está lleno de quemaduras."** Dijo examinando al animal.

El animal, que no estaba del todo muerto, gruño. Lastimosamente.

"**Hmmm... Pobrecillo, que mala suerte... Ajá... ¿No me digas? ¿En serio? ¿CÓMO?"** Exclamó de pronto Chopper tras mantener una conversación con el animal.

"**¿Qué pasa Chopper?"** Preguntó Sanji, desde su ensimismamiento.

"**Este animal, que ha sufrido mucho hoy. Dice que hoy al levantarse cayó al rio con la mala suerte que se lleno de sanguijuelas. Luego, le pico una colmena de abejas en el rabo. Estaba hambriento y cabreado y vio un extraño animal. Le atacó, y este le esquivó. Huyo al bosque y allí, mismo de cayó un rayo. Y no había tormenta. Y encima va y le ataca un animal igual de extraño más grande pero macho. Dice que estaba deambulando por el bosque en busca del animal extraño hembra, ya que vio que estaba malherido. Eso quiere decir que es Nami. Y esta herida. Tenemos que ir a ayudarla."** Y rápidamente se transformo en reno joven e intentó olfatear el rastro de Nami.

"**Mierda. ¡CHICOS! Nami ESTA EN PELIGRO. Una animal dice que está mal herida en el bosque. Debemos ir a buscarla." **Dijo a voces a los demás, que estaban en el barco.

Y rápidamente se pusieron todos a buscarla con antorchas dentro del bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían encontrado unas cuevas, y eran confortables. Parecía que algún animal abandono esa madriguera. Les resguardaba del frio.

Zorro estaba en la entrada de la pequeña cueva, admirando las estrellas. Estaba esperando algún indicio de que los demás andaban cerca. No quería volver a perder y menos con Nami en el estado que estaba. Tenía fiebre, aunque la herida había dejado de sangrar. Encontró un pequeño manantial y pudo limpiar la herida y beber un poco. Pero debían llegar a Chopper o se le podía infectar y ser mucho más grave.

Oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Era Nami que estaba despierta y estaba haciendo pequeños quejidos debido al dolor que le producía todo su cuerpo.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella.

"**Ey... ¿que tal te encuentras? ¿Mejor?"** Preguntó Zorro a Nami, quien estaba tumbada boca arriba.

"**Bueno... algo mejor que antes... sí. Aunque me duele terriblemente la cabeza. Casi más que el tobillo. Y tengo mucho frio."** Dijo tiritando de frio.

"**No tengo más ropa que darte. Aunque...puedo hacer una pequeña hoguera."** Y diciendo eso, se levantó y comenzó a buscar las cosas necesarias.

Nami se incorporó un poco. La camiseta de Zorro estaba destrozada y haciendo una especie de venda en su herida. Y luego, en el tobillo tenia trozos de los pantalones de este. Este hombre le salvaba una vez más y ella no paraba de darle problemas. Aunque esta vez no parecía haber sufrido ninguna herida.

En pocos minutos tenían la hoguera hecha. Para encenderla había creado chispas con los filos de sus espadas.

"**Bien, podemos aprovechar y comer algo. Voy a ver si cojo algo."** Y se dirigió al bosque.

"**No. No vayas. Te perderás."** Le grito rápidamente cuando le vio levantarse. Sabia de sus mala orientación por lo que le habían contado los demás, y no quería quedarse sola.

"**Pero... tenemos que comer algo... no sabemos cuándo volverán." **Debían comer algo. Aunque sea un poco. Con el olor es probable que Luffy les encuentre.

"**Iré contigo."** E intento levantarse como buenamente pudo.

"**No. Quédate aquí, no puedes moverte."** Y la sentó levemente.

"**Pero... Pero... no quiero que te vayas. No quiero estar sola."** Dijo tímidamente. Sabía que se iba a reír de ella por miedica. No lo era normalmente, pero estando en su estado, si lo era, ya que no sabía si podría defenderse.

"**Ahhhh... vale. Si viene algún bicho lo mato aquí cerca."** Suspiró y se sentó fuertemente al lado de Nami.

Nami le hizo gracia la cara de fastidio que tenía este. Parecía un niño al que le habían quitado un juguete.

"**Ey, ¿de que cojones te ríes?"** Dijo mirando la cara sonriente de Nami. Ya estaba otra vez riéndose de él sin motivo.

"**De nada... Bueno, sí... de tu cara."** Dijo riendo aun más de la cara. Fruncía mucho el entrecejo y a una persona normal le entraría miedo y pánico al verla. Pero claro, a ella no le producía esa sensación.

"**¿Mi cara?"** Estaba confuso. Tenía algo gracioso en la cara. Se toco buscando alguna cosa.

"**Jajajajaja. No seas bobo. Te has enfadado por no ir a cazar. Pareces un niño pequeño y eso me ha hecho gracia."** Nami seguía riendo con insistencia, porque Zorro ahora tenía cara de cabreo mezclada entre la confusión.

"**Buah. Vaya una idiotez. Esta es mi cara siempre."** Dijo pasando del tema.

"**Cuando duermes no."** Y tal cual lo dijo, se puso roja y se tapo la boca rápidamente.

"**¿dormido? ¿Cuando me has visto dormido?"** Dijo confuso. Recordaba que la vez que durmió con ella, no llego a dormirse.

"**Cuando estábamos en la enfermería, me desperté y estabas dormido o inconsciente, no sé. Y tu rostro es mucho más relajado. Esta arruga no la tienes." **Dijo señalándole la arruga de la frente. **"Ni aquí tampoco."** Dijo bajando un poco más, en el entrecejo.

Zorro tuvo un amago de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la leve caricia. Le recordaba mucho a su sueño. ¿Le iba a pasar cada vez que se acercaba a una mujer? ¿Sería como el maldito pervertido? Antes muerto, pensó Zorro.

"**Creo que mejor es que te duermas. Yo cuidaré el fuego y haré guardia."** Dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas frente al fuego.

"**No. Me quedo aquí contigo. No tengo sueño. Ya me encuentro mejor. Gracias. "Y** se acomodo como pudo al lado de esté.

"**Tú misma."** Dijo mirando las llamas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche era tranquila. No se oían animales cerca. Debían haberse asustado por las llamas. No solían acercarse al fuego.

Llevaba por lo menos una hora callado, ensimismado mirando las llamas. Estaba pensando en ese maldito sueño. No llego a ver el rostro de la chica en su sueño, pero tenía la sensación de que le era familiar. ¿Y si era Robin? No, no podía ser ella. Nunca ha sentido eso por ella... y reconocería su aura. Esa aura es... distinta. Muy distinta. Extraña pero a la vez familiar. Le dolía la cabeza de darle tanas vueltas.

Zorro se giro al notar un peso sobre un brazo suyo. Era Nami. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Tonta, pensó Zorro. Le había dicho que no tenía sueño y se había quedado frita a la mínima. No quería despertarla. Sabía que debía descansar, para mañana por la mañana reanudar la búsqueda del barco y no podía hacerlo sin ella, que se guiaba mejor en estos terrenos según ella. Debía reconocer que él en eso era un pato mareado, pero nunca lo reconocería públicamente.

Movió el brazo despacio e intento colocar su cabeza en el suelo. Pero Nami se movió en sueños y le agarro del pecho, como si fuera un peluche.

Zorro estaba sudando. Era un poco intima la postura y no sabia porque se había puesto tan nervioso. Intento moverla, pero lo único que consiguió es que al final consiguió que le hiciera una especie de llave de karate y acabaran los dos tumbados en el suelo.

Maldecía a la chica mil veces. Tenía el sueño profundo, pero tenía mucha fuerza estando sonámbula. O parecido. No entendía como podía haber acabado él tumbado con ella abrazada a su pecho con las piernas entrelazadas.

Zorro no sabía dónde poner las manos. Si las bajaba, estaba peligrosamente cerca de la cintura de Nami. Y él no era como el pervertido del cocinero. No quería aprovecharse de la situación. Aparte que no quería... o eso pensaba él.

Nami estaba plácidamente dormida. Calentita con su almohada. O eso pensaba ella en sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba amaneciendo. Llevaban toda la noche buscando a Nami. Y Zorro no aparecía. Realmente le daba igual el espadachín, pero si era raro que no apareciera. Siempre se perdía, pero como él mismo decía, el daba pequeños grandes rodeos.

Lo que le preocupaba era Nami. Ella se supone que era una navegante, y estaba creando mapas de todas las islas. Su orientación debe ser extra ordinaria.

"**Oye, Sanji. Mira allí a lo lejos se ve humo."** Dijo Ussop señalando al bosque.

"**Sí, puede ser ella. Habrá hecho u fuego para calentarse, y aparte darnos una pista de donde está. Por la noche no lo vimos. Venga, vamos hacia allá."** Y los tres, Sanji Ussop y Chopper se fueron rápidamente para la dirección del humo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami había dormido muy plácidamente. No había dormido mejor en su vida. Aunque ahora le molestaba la luz directa del sol.

Comenzó a desperezarse y abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron unas piernas. Sobresaltada al no reconocerlas como suyas, se intento levantar, pero un brazo fuerte se lo impedía. Miró hacia arriba y le vio. Era Zorro quien la estaba abrazando fuertemente con los brazos. Aunque ella también lo estaba abrazando a él.

Ya sabía que había pasado... y se puso roja como un tomate. Tenía la costumbre de dormir abrazada a algo. Y él había sido su víctima más cercana. Y él por obligación había acabado de la misma forma.

Se levanto lentamente, para no despertarle bruscamente y le intentara cortar la cabeza. Aunque esta vez estaba profundamente dormido y no hizo ningún movimiento.

Le seguía doliendo la pierna, así que no podía hacer mucho. El fuego ya era casi brasas. Seguía soltando humo y daba un poco de calor, pero ni comparación como era antes.

Oyó un ruido cerca. No sabía si era un animal grande o uno pequeño. Solo oía ruido de hojas.

Su arma estaba lejos. No podía ir arrastrándose hasta allí. Las armas más cercanas eran las espadas de Zorro, que estaba a su lado en la hierba. Se acerco y cogió a Sandai. La demoniaca. La volvió a sentir emocionada a la espada.

La empuño y se levanto como pudo. Debía de estar preparada si la atacaban.

El animal o lo que fuera, se acercaba cada vez más y más. Había más de uno... los oía.

Zorro se despertó. Noto que estaba llamándole Sandai. Él notaba siempre a esa maldita espada. Cuando se levanto, vio a Nami delante suya, de pie, empuñándola. No entendía que hacia ahí.

"**Oye, ¿Qué haces...?"** Pero no termino la frase.

"**Shhhhhhhh. Calla."** Le interrumpió Nami, mandándole callar.

Lentamente cogió sus otras dos espadas, y se puso a su lado. Se oían algo en el bosque. Pero no sentía peligro... creía reconocer esas auras.

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir a quien pertenecían porque aparecieron directamente en el claro.

"**¡Nami!"** Gritaron los tres individuos acercándose rápidamente a Nami.

"**Vale. Vale, chicos. Ya dejarme."** Dijo intentando quitarse de encima a los tres, que la tenían abrazada, mientras lloraban.

"**Vale ya. ¿No veis que esta herida?"** dijo Zorro apartando bruscamente a los chicos.

"**Anda, Zorro estas aquí. Eeeh... ¿Como es que Nami vuelve a estar contigo y encima otra vez esta herida? Maldito, es que no sabes proteger a una dama como dios manda. Inútil,"** Le regaño Sanji a Zorro. A Zorro se le iba hinchando la vena de la mala leche por momentos.

"**No. No ha sido culpa suya. Gracias a él estoy bien. Fui atacada por un puma muy grande y me hice daño. Zorro me encontró y me curó la herida. Luego hizo el fuego y pasamos la noche junto al fuego. No es culpa suya. Perdón por haberos preocupado. Soy una molestia para todos."** Dijo en defensa de Zorro.

Nunca había sido tan frágil como últimamente. Siempre había salido airosa de todas las situaciones difíciles, ¿Por qué ahora tenían que salvarla siempre de todo? Se sentía como una niña indefensa. Una princesa a la que salvan de todo. Ella no era así. Pero en los últimos días se sentía como la princesa de la torre y Zorro como su caballero de brillante armadura. Aunque a veces se comporte como un ogro malhumorado.

"**Vale, pero tenemos que desinfectarte la herida. Puede ponerse peor. Aunque Zorro, debo felicitarte, has cortado la hemorragia bien y curado muy bien. Y el tobillo también está fuertemente inmovilizado. Gracias a eso podrás andar muy pronto, Nami." **Dijo Chopper mientras observaba las heridas de Nami.

"**Bien. Pues marchando."** Dijo Zorro, mientras cogía a Nami en brazos y se la echaba a la espalda.

"**Oye, oye. Yo quiero llevarla. No vale... ¿Por qué siempre él?"** Protestó Sanji. Zorro solo sonreía por haberle podido fastidiar.

Nami vio esa sonrisa, y también sonrió. No sabía exactamente el motivo de esa sonrisa, pero se alegraba. No le gustaba con el ceño siempre fruncido.

¿Gustar? Estaba tonta, pensó Nami. No le gustaba Zorro en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Solo le caía bien. Sentía simpatía por él después de haberla salvado ya dos veces. Y no era un mal chico. Aunque intentará que así fuera, sabía que tenía buen corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Bien. Ya esta desinfectada la herida. Zorro, en serio, hiciste un gran trabajo. Y con esto Nami, en unos pocos días deberías de poder andar, pero poco a poco, ¿eh?"** Dijo Chopper en la enfermería. Había desinfectado la herida y vendado la herida de mejor manera.

"**Gracias doctor, eres un sol "**dijo sonriendo. Chopper le dio un calmante y le había bajado mucho el dolor.

"**Ah, no me digas eso... que no me va a hacer feliz... tontita. Jejeje...jijiji...idiota..."** Y se fue de la enfermería como flotando en una nube.

"**Zorro..." **Le llamó Nami.

"**¿Qué?."** Contesto él.

"**Hmmm... Perdón por lo que hice anoche."** Dijo avergonzada.

"**¿Anoche? ¿Qué hiciste anoche como para pedir perdón?"** No sabía a que se refería exactamente.

"**Pues... Pues... Tengo la costumbre de abrazar a la almohada... Y... Creo que hice eso mismo contigo anoche. Sé que soy una pesada y debes de odiarme por todos los problemas que te he causado." **Se disculpó. Pero sabía que era poco en comparación con lo que se merecía.

"**No seas idiota. No te odio. Eres nuestra nakama y todos debemos protegernos mutuamente."** Aunque si, era una pesada... siempre metiéndose en líos. Aunque más que buscando líos... los líos la encontraban a ella.

"**Ya... Pero... ¿No te molesto que te abrazara sin tu consentimiento?"** Quería saber su respuesta.

"**No... Aunque me pillo un poco de sorpresa. Bueno, voy a entrenar. ¿Te llevo a algún lado del barco?"** Preguntó Zorro intentando no seguir con la conversación.

"**Sí, déjame en cubierta. Hace buen tiempo y Franky dijo que me haría unas muletas. Así no te tendré que molestar más."** Dijo Nami sonriendo un poco.

Zorro vio esa sonrisa muy triste. No le gusto nada. No es que le gustara ella... si no que... bueno... prefería una sonrisa sincera como las otras veces que esta. Le era difícil explicarlo hasta a sí mismo.

"**Nami... no me molestas. Vale, desde que has llegado no has parado de encontrarte con problemas uno tras otro... pero yo soy un buscador de problemas por excelencia. Y yo te he encontrado. Y ya está. No le des más vueltas. Estas aquí por mi culpa. Aparte, me gusta meterme en problemas. "**Dijo esto último un poco bajito. Le gustaba meterse en problemas, ya que era un reto más a superar. Un estimulo.

"**Vale... Pero aun así quiero las muletas y no molestarte ni a ti ni a nadie." **Dijo cabezonamente.

"**Como quieras... Bruja."** Le había gustado ese apodo. Cuando se lo llamaba, se le arrugaba la nariz.

"**idiota. Venga, llévame."** Dijo alzando los brazos como un niño pequeño que quiere ser cogido en brazos.

"**Pues vaya un insulto más original. Me has decepcionado. Lo he tenido peores."** Dijo burlándose, mientras giraba y la ponía en su espalda.

"**Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Sanji ya te llama marimo, así que no puedo usarlo. Ya te enteraras. Será súper cruel y lo odiaras. No haberme provocado."** Dijo con voz de niña pequeña.

Zorro no le veia la cara, pero sabía que estaba arrugando la nariz y sonriendo maliciosamente. Esa le gustaba y a la vez le daba miedo. Miedo le daba en lo que estuviera pensando. Pero a la vez sonreía.

La dejo en cubierta sobre una tumbona en el césped del Sunny. El sol pegaba fuerte, aunque no molestaba como en Alabasta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Hmmm... Que a gustito se está aquí. Que rabia no poder dar un baño."** Dijo mientras se estiraba como un gato.

Zorro ya se había ido al gimnasio. Estaba aburrida. Sanji estaba cocinando. Le había traído un refresco y se había ido a continuar con la comida. Chopper estaba con Luffy pescando. Ussop estaba con Franky construyendo alguna cosa. Ya le habían traído las muletas, así que podía moverse con tranquilidad, dentro de lo que cabía, con ellas. Brook estaba componiendo una nueva canción. Dice que para su amiga, la ballena. Y Robin estaba tomando un placentero baño mientras leía uno de sus grandes libros.

Estaba muy aburrida. No quería molestar a nadie. Así que se decidió por tomar el sol. Iría hasta su habitación y cogería un bikini... y... y...

"**Mierda. No tengo."** Toda la ropa que llevaba era de Robin. No le había dado ningún bikini. Solo llevaba su ropa interior nueva de Robin.

¿Qué haría? ¿Tomaría el sol en ropa interior? La verdad es que era muy parecido... pero se darían cuenta. Aunque llevaba todo muy tranquilo durante horas. A Sanji aún le quedaban unas horas. Estaba haciendo un asado especial que dijo que le llevaría toda la mañana. Luffy y Chopper se entretendrían con otra cosa, y dudaba que reconocieran la ropa interior de un bikini.

Así que se decidió. Iba a tomar el sol en bragas. Total, ¿Quién la vería? Nadie. Todos eran muy escandalosos, les oiría de lejos.

Se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta. Su conjunto era muy sencillo a la par que elegante. Extraño en el estilo de Robin, que eran mucho más provocativos. Era negro con sutiles toques de seda. Precioso. Cuando tuviera ocasión se compraría varios parecidos.

Nami era blanquita de piel, pero disfrutaba del sol. Le trasmitía paz. Y encima este no pegaba muy fuerte. Era como una leve caricia.

Iba a disfrutar de un rato en paz. Lo que llevaba tiempo deseando. Se alegraba de haberlos conocido. Todo gracias a Zorro por salvarla y llevarla con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zorro llevaba horas en el gimnasio machacándose. Estaba alterado. Llevaba así desde anoche. Esa mujer le ponía de los nervios. No es que fuera su culpa... si no que desde que tuvo ese sueño... no paraba de ver pequeños fragmentos cada vez que estaba con ella. Y eso le ponía todo el tiempo cachondo, y tenía que estar controlando.

Si Nami se da cuenta de que estaba empalmado todo el tiempo que estaba con ella, se asustaría y pensaría que era un guarro y un pervertido, como el cocinero. Y él no se ponía con ella... no, era por su sueño. Pero siempre lo recordaba con ella. ¿Por qué?

Con Robin nunca... ni un pelo siquiera. Y reconocía que era muy guapa y tenía un cuerpo de escándalo... pero nunca le llamo la atención. Bueno, realmente ninguna mujer le ha llamado nunca la atención. Sabe que le gustan... sabe reconocer la belleza... pero nunca pensó más allá.

Con Nami... era distinto. No pensaba en ella como un mujer, como podía ser Robin. Nami era más como... como... no sabía explicarlo. Es una chica muy guapa, con un físico muy insinuante. Pero sin estilo característico de una mujer. La forma de hablar era poco femenina. Era femenina en determinados momentos, pero en otros explotaba su vena masculina cada vez que podía. Esa forma de luchar era de hombres. No tenía la fuerza de este, pero si la resistencia y aguanto todos sus golpes. Eso le gustaba a Zorro. Sabía que era fuerte y sabía defenderse sola... solo había tenido una serie de catastróficas desdichas que la habían dejado sin posibilidad de defenderse bien.

¿Pero que hacia todo el tiempo pensando en ella? Llevaba horas pensando en cosas relacionadas entre sí con ella. Joder, era idiota.

Se despejó la cabeza un poco y se asomó a la ventana. Estaba todo tranquilo. No había movimiento de gente. Solo Nami en ropa interior tomando el sol. El barco marchaba a buen ritmo y sin sobre saltos y... y...

¿Qué cojones hacia Nami en ropa interior? ¿O era un bikini? No sabía. Debía mirar mejor. No es que le interesase ver a Nami en ropa interior... que va... solo era simple curiosidad. Tendría que saber si era ropa interior o bikini. No podía confundir eso... ¿no?

Zorro bajo sigilosamente por la escalera. Nami estaba dormida. O eso veia al verla con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente. Era raro. Todo estaba en calma. Le daba muy mal rollo.

Como deseaba tener los prismáticos de Ussop. No sabía dónde estaba así que no podía ir a pedírselos. Debía acercarse más. Desde ahí no se veia mucho.

"**¿Qué pasa, que miras tanto?" **Dijo una voz suavemente en la oreja de Zorro.

"**AHHHHHHHHH... JODER. Shhhhh, que susto Robin. No hagas eso."** Le regaño Zorro en voz baja. Nami estaba despierta por lo visto. Levantó la cabeza y busco de donde venia el grito. Al no verlo, volvió a tumbarse y descansar.

"**Vale... es que te vi tan concentrado admirando a Nami que no quería decirlo muy alto"** Dijo con sorna. Le encantaba meterse con él. Era tan fácil. Sabía que algo había entre los dos, aunque ellos aun no lo supieran.

"**¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? No... Solo es que no se si esta con el bikini o en ropa interior... Y solo es simple curiosidad. No puedo confundir un bikini con ropa interior... Solo eso."** Zorro estaba nervioso. Le habían pillado y lo peor que no se había dado cuenta. Robin era demasiado sigilosa para su desgracia.

"**Es ropa interior."** Dijo casi inmediatamente sin verla.

"**¿Y eso como lo sabes si ni has mirado, eh?"** Preguntó un poco irritado. Le molestaba que todo lo supiera prácticamente todo.

"**Ella aun no tiene ropa propia... y todo lo que tiene es mío. Que yo recuerde nunca le di un bikini mío... y dudo mucho que Nami sea capaz de cogerme uno sin mi permiso. El barco está tranquilo, pensó que nadie la veia y se puso en ropa interior... que por cierto." **Se asomo a ver. **"le sienta muy bien. ¿No crees?"** le preguntó con un toque de picardía en la voz.

"**Bah, a mi no me interesa eso. Solo era la curiosidad. Ya esta satisfecha, me marcho."** Y se fue casi corriendo. Huyendo de esas dos brujas.

Robin rio por la actitud de Zorro. Desde el primer momento, él ha sentido recelos a tratarla como una compañera. Le sorprendió muchísimo que la salvará en Ennies lobby. Y no solo por las órdenes de su capitán. Luego, ya solo la trata como un compañero normal. No le da trato de favor como lo hace Sanji, pero eso le gusta. La trata de igual. Ahora parece que los ojos de Zorro se centran en algo que no son sus tres espadas y su sueño.

"**¿Robin? ¿Eras tú quien había gritado?"** Preguntó Nami cuando la vio andar hacia ella y tumbarse en la tumbona de al lado.

"**No, solo fue un gato curioso. Creo que se fue a dar un baño frio."** Dijo místicamente Robin. La cara de Nami era de poema.

"**¿Un gato? ¿Aquí? Pobre... que no lo vea Luffy o se lo come."** Y se tumbó a disfrutar del sol junto con su amiga.

"**No, este es un viejo conocido."** Y se pusieron las dos a tomar el sol mientras hablaban de sus cosas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continue-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno chicas... ¿como os va pareciendo? Va subiendo la intensidad, ¿no? Jejeje. **

**Ya llegue de las vacaciones y estoy contenta. Me lo pase genial y he venido con muchas ideas. He escrito mucho. Espero que os pueda subir el siguiente pronto si me convence la última revisión (les hago una y muchas veces le añado cosas de última hora, o se las quito).**

**Vayamos con los reviews.**

**Guest 1: **Yo creo que él en el fondo, si quería final feliz. Pero Nami es una mujer muy decente... no caerá taaaaaaan fácil. Jijiji o si... ¿quién no con ese hombretón? Si Zorro no se pierde, como que no es él. Es como ver a Luffy sin hambre.

sí, pobre Nami. Tiene mala suerte, pero de las malas situaciones al final acaba bien... más o menos. ^^ Me alegro que te guste y sigas la historia. Un besote grande y gracias por leer.

**Guest 2:** Por eso lo elegí... es un asqueroso. Hasta Sanji tiene un poco más de decencia. Jajaja. Gracias y un gran beso.

**Mugii-mugii**: Gracias! Aquí tienes tu nueva dosis. Espero no tardar mucho en darte la siguiente. ^^ Un besote grandote y gracias por los ánimos. Me vienen muy bien. ^^

**Electric Goddness-12: **Mal pensadas somos todas. ¿Qué? Luffy en bikini tiene su toque sexy. ¿Quién dijo que lo sexy no puede ser divertido? Aunque no creo que lo rellenara mucho... con lo delgado que es.

Nuestra Namicilla acaba herida siempre, pero porque es un poco gafe, la pobre. Es que sino su caballero de brillante armadura no puede salvarla y lucirse. Aunque él no quiera ser llamado héroe ni ser un caballero. ^^ Gracias por todo y un besote grandote.

**Pues eso, gracias a todos por leer y como siempre (sé que soy una pesada, pero la perseverancia es un don un poco molesto a veces) un review me alegra el día y escribo más. "No hase farta desir nada más". (Schuster, youtube, lo entenderá quien no lo sepa ya).**

**Un beso. **


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 11**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

"_**¿Robin? ¿Eras tú quien ha gritado?" **__Preguntó Nami cuando la vio andar hacia ella y tumbarse en la tumbona de al lado._

"_**No, solo fue un gato curioso. Creo que se fue a dar un baño frio."**__ Dijo místicamente Robin. La cara de Nami era de poema. _

"_**¿Un gato? ¿Aquí? Pobre... que no lo vea Luffy o se lo come."**__ Y se tumbó a disfrutar del sol junto con su amiga. _

"_**No, este es un viejo conocido."**__ Y se pusieron las dos a tomar el sol mientras hablaban de sus cosas. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando en asomarme a ver? como si me interesará... Bah. Chorradas."** Dijo en voz baja mientras llegaba al baño.

"_**Ya... Y por eso vas con una erección de caballo."**_ Dijo su subconsciente a sí mismo.

"_**Joder... ya lo sé. No sé que cojones me pasa. ¿Por qué estoy así?"**_ Pensó Zorro, poniendo la ducha. Debía darse una ducha helada rápidamente.

Necesitaba calmar los nervios y sobre todo esa erección. Le dolía mucho, pero no iba a complacerse. No hoy. No con esa puta imagen en la cabeza. No. Él no pensaba así. ¿Por qué no se iba de su maldita cabeza? Desde que llegó no ha parado de pensar cosas así de ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Le gustaba Nami? Eso era completamente imposible. La conocía de escasos días. Él había visto muchas mujeres mucho mejores que ella. Robin era mucho más mujer de lo que era ella... pero... nunca sintió nada por Robin cercano a lo que siente con Nami. Y eso le desconcertaba más aún.

"**JODER. Esta helada."** Exclamó al meterse bajo el agua helada.

A medida que pasaba los minutos bajo el agua helada, Zorro iba relajándose. La hinchazón allá abajo fue bajando lentamente. Nunca había probado la ducha de agua fría para bajar una erección, pero lo había oído tantas veces, que pensó en usarla. Y parece que funcionaba.

Zorro se relajó bajo el agua. Iba a coger una pulmonía si seguía ahí. Pero le daba igual. El agua le calmaba los nervios y le hacía olvidar la imagen de Nami en ropa interior... MIERDA. Acababa de recordarla... y su amiguito volvía a estar en pie, pidiendo guerra.

"_**Si es que pareces idiota."**_ Ya hasta su conciencia le insultaba. Era el colmo.

Salió de la ducha rápidamente. No le había servido de nada. Debía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Había asociado el sueño que tuvo con Nami, pero Nami no aparecía en el sueño. No podía pensar así de ella. Debía de hacer algo y rápido. No podía seguir así. Debía actuar rápido o si no se volvería loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami ya había tomado el sol suficiente. No tardarían mucho los demás en hacer su aparición. Se vistió rápido (dentro de lo que cabe con la pierna mal) y se fue a su nueva habitación. Al girar por el pasillo, vio fugazmente pasar una sombra y oyó cerrarse una puerta. Juraría que la que se cerró rápidamente fue justo al lado de su habitación. Sabía que la de Robin no podía ser porque estaba aún tomando el sol fuera. Entonces por descarte, seria la habitación de Zorro. Pero no llego a ver si era él o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió como una exhalación hacia su habitación. La usaba poco, pero ahí tenía su ropa y se sentía más seguro que yendo hacia el gimnasio. Allí podría verla. Creyó verla en el pasillo, pero pensó que serian visiones producidas por su enajenación mental transitoria que llevaba en ese momento.

Pero cuanto se equivocaba.

***TOC**TOC***

Zorro se quedó estático en el sitio. ¿Quién sería? Casi nunca estaba allí. ¿Por qué alguien llamaría?

"**¿Zorro? ¿Eres tú? Has pasado tan rápido que no te he visto siquiera. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"** Dijo Nami tras la puerta.

Lo que le faltaba, pensó Zorro. Había ido escondiéndose de ella del baño a su habitación evitando la cubierta donde estaba ella... para no verla a ella. Y justo estaba allí. Tras esa puerta.

¿Ayuda? Claro que necesitaba ayuda. Ayuda psicológica. Un loquero. Lo que le pasaba era digno de estudio.

"**Sí. Estoy bien... no necesito nada. Vete.**" Lo que quería era no pensar y menos en ella... y así era bastante complicado.

"**Te oigo mal. ¿Seguro que estas bien?"** Dijo con mayor insistencia.

"**Que si, coño. VETE."** No quería gritarla así, pero era necesario.

"**Va-vale. Perdón."** Y se fue. Se la oían los pasos lentos y lejanos. Parecía haberse ido otra vez afuera.

Suspiró tranquilo al oírla alejarse. Pensó que se quedaría en la puerta o en su propia habitación.

Zorro fue directo a su armario. Debía encontrar eso rápido. No podía seguir así. Rebusco entre su ropa y lo encontró.

El bañador. Iba a nadar junto al barco durante horas. Iba a acabar tan reventado que solo tendría tiempo de pensar en lo mucho que le dolería el cuerpo. Sí. Ese es su plan. Era perfecto. Mucho mejor que el agua fría. Y encima le vendría bien para el entrenamiento.

Se desvistió rápido y se puso el bañador. Era ceñido y corto, como un bóxer. Aun tenía la erección y casi salía asomando por el bañador, pero se puso una toalla para disimularlo por si se encontraba con alguien.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, salió. No había nadie en el pasillo. Todo estaba tranquilo. Perfecto.

Salió afuera y ya no fue tan perfecto. Nami estaba en la barandilla, justo nada más salir por esa puerta. Estaba comprobando la trayectoria con el Log Pose. Nami oyó la puerta y se giró.

Nami hizo lo que nunca había hecho. Bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

"**Perdón."** Musito suavemente bajando rápido las escaleras hacia cubierta. No quería que la volviera a gritar. Le dio miedo cuando lo hizo en la habitación.

"**Mierda."** Maldijo Zorro su mala suerte. No quería verla pero menos verla asustada por su culpa.

Rápidamente, sin pensárselo dos veces, se tiró al agua. Estaba fría, pero no tanto como la ducha. Tenía que estar atento al barco y no perder su rastro.

Seria duro para él mantener el rumbo y seguir al barco. Pero por eso lo había hecho. Para distraerse y concentrarse solo en eso y no en cosas innecesarias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nami le asustó mucho el grito de Zorro. Parecía muy enfadado. Lo que no sabía era por qué. Que ella recordará, no le había hecho nada... aún.

Se lo encontró de pronto saliendo de la puerta minutos después del grito, y Nami se sintió tan avergonzada y asustada por que volviera a gritar, que se quito de su vista.

Nami, tan observadora como siempre, vio que Zorro llevaba una toalla. ¿Para que quería eso? Se preguntó.

Pronto lo supo cuando oyó un chapoteo. Se acerco creyendo que alguien había caído al agua. Si, alguien había en el agua, pero no había caído, sino que se había tirado apropósito para nadar. Ese hombre no era muy normal.

Zorro estaba nadando al ritmo del barco. El barco iba rápido. Habían cogido una buena brisa y navegaban a toda vela, pero Zorro nadaba al lado del barco como si quisiera adelantarle. Ya veces lo conseguía, pero rápidamente corregía su posición. Era extraño. No parecía un entrenamiento normal. Parecía que podía ir más rápido incluso que el barco, pero no lo hacía.

Se apoyó en la barandilla del barco y se puso a contemplar el entrenamiento de Zorro.

Normal que tuviera ese cuerpo musculado y esa fuerza. Se mataba en el gimnasio y ahora nadando. Era alucinante lo que hacía. Estuvo todo el tiempo nadando. Parecía no cansarse. Cosa que, a Nami, si le ocurría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba horas nadando. Se notaba que era tarde por la temperatura del agua y que notaba menos claridad. No había despegado ni una sola vez su vista al frente y solo se desviaba para seguir al lado del Sunny.

Él sabe de su falta de orientación, así que se coloco un pequeño cabo en el pie y cuando se tensaba, era que se separaba del barco. No le podía adelantar tampoco, porque sino también se tensaba.

Era un entrenamiento y a la vez le estaba sirviendo para templar los nervios. Había estado horas sin pensar en nada. Solo nadar y nadar. Estaba cansado sí, pero había merecido la pena el esfuerzo.

Paró de nadar y se agarro a la pequeña escalera para subir al barco. Al llegar arriba casi cae para atrás.

Otra vez ella. Nami estaba dormida en el suelo, sentada, apoyada en la cubierta, justo al lado de las escaleras por donde estaba subiendo él. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Había sido mandada para torturarle mentalmente y físicamente?

Pero parecía que estaba tan cansado que su cuerpo no reaccionaba. O que ella no era la causa y ya había desaparecido el problema. Suspiro de alivio.

Se fijo que a su derecha había unos platos llenos. Parecía los platos de la comida. Se había saltado la comida.

No sabía si tenía que despertarla o llevarla a su habitación. Lo descubrió pronto al oír el estomago de ella. Sabía que él no había sido porque realmente no tenía hambre.

"**Nami... Ey, Nami. Despierta."** Susurró suavemente Zorro mientras la movía un poco.

"**Hmmm... Déjame, Gen-san, no quiero despertar."** Protesto en sueños Nami.

"**Vamos... despierta, Nami.** "Insistió, pero un poco más fuerte.

"**Noo... no quiero despertar... Bellemere... Bellemere... está... está..."**Murmuró entre sollozos.

"Nami... despierta... oye... ¿Qué cojones te pasa?" siguió moviéndola, sin éxito.

"No... deja...me... Bellemere...Gen-san...no quiero..." y siguió llorando en sueños.

"**¡Nami!"** Dijo alto. No entendía que estaba soñando, pero había comenzado a soltar lágrimas silenciosas y no le gustaba nada.

Nami abrió los ojos rápidamente. Había vuelto a recordar ese día. Nami se dio cuenta de que estaba en el barco y Zorro la miraba con preocupación.

"**Zorro... ya terminaste."** Dijo sorprendida de verle mojado y aún en bañador. Era muy tarde. No había casi sol.

"**Sí... pero... ¿Quiénes son Gen-san y Bellemere? Has empezado a llorar de pronto."** No sabía quién era ese tal Gen-san. Y suponía que Bellemere era una mujer.

"**¿He dicho eso en voz alta?"** Preguntó Nami. Zorro contesto asintiendo. **"Se puede decir que son mis padres. Aunque no nos unían lazos de sangre, fueron quienes nos criaron."** Conto Nami.

"**Estabas llorando. Decías que no querías despertar."** Dijo un tanto preocupado por el rostro que iba mostrando Nami poco a poco.

"**Bueno... hacía mucho que no lo soñaba otra vez. Parece que he vuelto a las pesadillas. Y encima ahora se le junta las del otro imbécil."** Esquivó Nami, para evitar contestar a Zorro por qué lloraba exactamente.

"**Debes hablar con Chopper y que te de algo para dormir sin soñar... o algo así."** Dijo mirando hacia los platos. ¿Se lo habría traído para él?

Nami siguió la dirección de la mirada de Zorro.

"**Te lo traje pensando en que acabarías pronto. Estuve llamándote, pero no me oías. Así que te traje comida poco a poco y esperé ver si me oías. Pero al final, de esperar, me he quedado dormida. Ya esta fría y seguramente no hay nada más por culpa de Luffy." **Dijo lamentando.

Pero a Zorro eso le daba igual.

"**¿tú no has comido?"** Preguntó señalando a los platos.

"**No, no he comido."** Dijo en respuesta.

"**Come."** Y se dispuso a comer.

Nami aun estaba un poco afectada por verle con esa ropa. Pero él parecía cómodo, no iba a importunarle. A ella realmente no le disgustaba la visión. Solo esperaba que no babeara en demasía.

Comieron los dos tranquilamente. Si estaba frio, pero aún así estaba delicioso. Debía reconocer que el pervertido del cocinero sabía hacer deliciosas comidas.

"**¿No tienes frio así?"** Preguntó Nami. Hacia un poco de fresco y él estaba totalmente mojado.

"**No. Estoy bien así."** Y siguió comiendo.

"**Te vas a poner enfermo si sigues así."** Insistió Nami.

"**Joder, eres peor que Chopper. No me va a pasar nada."** Y volvió a comer. La verdad es que pensaba que no tenía hambre, pero tenía mucha.

Nami no contenta con eso, se levanto como pudo y fue a por la toalla.

"**¿Qué haces?"** Preguntó viendo donde iba Nami. Estaba con la pierna mal, y aun así se manejaba bien con ella.

"**Voy a secarte yo misma si tu no lo haces."** Y le puso la toalla en la cabeza y comenzó a frotar.

Zorro iba a protestar, pero sintió eso. Eso que sintió en el sueño lo sintió a través de la toalla. Y se dejo hacer. Era sumamente placentero.

Nami le seco el cabello... y se sorprendió bastante de que la dejara continuar. Daba pocas posibilidades a poder hacer eso.

Nami seco la espalda. No había visto su espalda aún. Era grande y sin cicatrices. Era musculada y fuerte. Se recreó bastante en secarla. Le volvió a pasar lo mismo que la otra vez. Le gustaba su tacto. Zorro era cálido. Normal que no tuviera frio. Aunque ahora la que tenía demasiado calor era ella. El maldito cuerpo de ese hombre ponía de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. Normal que se pegará a él en sueños. Es como una estufa humana. Cálida y donde sentirse segura.

Zorro se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo con la espalda. No es que le importará. El realmente está en una nube, pero le extraño bastante.

"**¿Nami?"** Preguntó Zorro suavemente.

"**¿Sí?"** Dijo un poco ida.

"**Ya estoy seco. Mi espalda está más que seca. Puedes parar."** Dijo levantándose un poco.

Nami con ese movimiento despertó de su letargo. Vio como se levantaba. Era increíble el cuerpo de ese hombre. No debía de pensar así de él. Pero sus hormonas la transformaban. Tenía que luchar contra ellas para no saltarle encima.

"**Perdón."** dijo entregándole la toalla.

Nami ya no sabía si veia visiones, pero juraría haber vuelto a ver una erección de Zorro. Como la otra vez, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque. Aunque la vio tan brevemente, que creyó que era su imaginación.

Zorro maldecía a sus hormonas. Estaba otra vez tieso como un soldado. Pero al menos pareció que Nami no había visto nada. O eso quería creer él.

"**N-No te preocupes. Ya llevó yo los platos."** Dijo no queriendo verle. Estaba roja como un tomate.

"¿seguro que puedes con esa pierna?"Preguntó dudando de su equilibrio.

"sí, seguro. Ya está mucho mejor. Es más difícil si están llenos los platos." Dijo mientras recogía los platos.

"**Vale."** Y se coloco como pudo la toalla y se fue.

"_**Contrólate. Contrólate. Ya no eres una adolecente. Eres una mujer. O por lo menos en proceso de serlo. Respira, espira, respira, espira. Deja de pensar. Deja de pensar. Respira...espira."**_ Se dijo a si misma al verle salir de allí.

Si seguía así, iba a acabar mal. Tenía un presentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zorro cerró la puerta de su habitación y suspiró. Había vuelto a sentir lo mismo otra vez, pero esta vez despierto y con ella. Era imposible. Debe ser una confusión de su cuerpo. No puede sentirse atraído por ella. Es completamente imposible. Se negaba.

"_**Pues que quieres que te diga, está de toma pan y moja. A ti no te gustará, pero a mí me pone to´ burro."**_ Dijo su conciencia, su polla, o vete a saber que. Pero le traicionaba hasta su propia mente.

"**Calla. Debo hacer algo. Voy a morir si esto sigue así." **Dijo tomándose un poco de los pelos. Casi no podía agarrarlos, pero si seguía así, se quedaría calvo de arrancárselos de cuajo.

"**¿Qué tal si echamos un pulso? Sabes que lo necesitas. Y la ducha no va a ayudarte en nada."** Dijo su concienpolla. Su soldado había tomado control de su mente y ahora ella gobernaba su cuerpo con sus deseos. Y no tenía muchas fuerzas para contradecirle.

Así que dispuso a ello. Debía de encontrar también el papel para limpiarse. Lo encontró debajo de la mesa. No sabía que la última vez hubiera acabado allí.

Se tumbó en la cama y se acarició sus partes. Era casi hasta doloroso el placer después de tanto aguantar sin hacerse una. Después de tanta agua fría y ejercicio. Lo que más deseaba su cuerpo era desahogarse.

"**Pero desahogarse con esa muñequita debe ser alucinante. Esos pechos... grrr... Ese culito... grrr... ¿seguro que no quieres probarla?"** Incitó su mente.

Su mente proyecto imágenes de Nami en posturas pecaminosas y muy sugerentes. Zorro no podía parar de verlas... y no quería tampoco. Era su mente. Su refugio. Nadie lo sabría. Solo él y su mente calenturienta. Ya no quería luchar más por ello. Estaba cansado y quería desahogarse. Y antes que saltar encima de ella o de alguna otra, prefería calmar sus instintos. No quería ser un pervertido público como el cocinero. Si acaso, sería un pervertido en privado. Donde solo él supiera de sus gustos y deseos.

Por fin reconoció que Nami le gustaba. Físicamente era como una diosa. Pecaminosa. Inalcanzable en belleza. Sensual sin ser vulgar. Sus manos, suaves y dulces, le ponían más que hubiera ido desde un principio sus caricias en su miembro.

Selecciono en su mente la imagen de Nami abrazada a él. Notó toda la noche los pechos y suspiros de Nami. No paró de juntarse y casi, restregarse. A Nami no le dijo nada, pero había estado a punto de manosearle entero. Se agarró a su pecho, y no le soltó en toda la noche. De vez en cuando murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

En más de una ocasión se le cruzó por la mente acariciarla, pero se contuvo. Él no era así, aunque su mente se esforzará en trasmitirle pequeños deseos impuros a la sala de control, ubicada en sus partes nobles.

Ahora no se iba a contener. Estaba harto, y si no lo hacía, iba haber una desgracia un día de estos. Y la pobre Nami iba a ser su principal fantasía. Solo porque así lo deseaba su concienpolla, que estaba enchochado de ella. Pero él no. A él no le gusta. O eso es lo que piensa.

Ya llevaba un poco acariciándose, cuando la puerta se abrió. Maldita sea. En buen momento se le olvida poner el cerrojo en la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami dejó los platos en la cocina. Sanji no estaba en ella. Mejor, pensó Nami. No es que odiara a Sanji, solo que no le gustaban esas muestras de cariño tan efusivas.

"_**Tú lo que quieres es otra muestra de cariño más carnal por parte de otra persona. Alto, musculoso y con pelo verde, ¿eh, pillina? Y parecías tonta."**_ Dijo su mente retorcida. Nami muchas veces pensaba que tenía un pequeño demonio en su interior.

"**Calla. No digas esas cosas, que no son verdad."** Se recrimino a sí misma. Aunque iba dirigida a su mente perversa.

"_**Ya... no digas mentiras, que las dos nos hemos fijado en el cuerpo semidesnudo, mojado y con una erección de caballo que tenía el peliverde. A ese le pones, te lo digo yo."**_ Chuleo la conciencia sucia.

"**Sabes que tú eres yo, no te las des de lista. Y yo no soy una calenturienta como tú." **Repuso rápidamente Nami. Ella no era así... ¿o sí?

"_**Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, pero mojas las bragas cada vez que le ves. Te has recreado con su cuerpo cuando has tenido oportunidad y estas deseando ver y tocar sus pendientes reales. Y no mientas, que mentir es pecado."**_ Dijo su mente sabia, y a la vez, un poco pervertida.

"**Mierda. Vale, lo he hecho. Y estoy deseando hacerme algo para parar este deseo antes de que me lance encima suyo."** Reconoció finalmente Nami y su atracción por él.

"_**¿Y no tienes curiosidad por probar con él en vez de con tus deditos?"**_ Incitó su mente.

"**Claro, pero prefiero que quede en mi mente bien, que no intentarlo y que me rechace. Así estoy bien. No sigamos con esto."** Y zanjó el tema con su mente.

Pasó por delante de la puerta de Zorro. Creyó oír un ruido... como un quejido ¿Se encontraría bien?

Iba a llamar a la puerta, cuando volvió a oír levemente el quejido. Aunque ahora le parecía un gemido de dolor. ¿Se habría hecho daño?

Nami iba a abrir la puerta, cuando lo escuchó, esta vez, claramente. Era un gemido casi imperceptible, pero era uno de placer. Osea, que era verdad lo de su erección.

"_**Abre la puerta, Nami. Ayúdale. No ves que está sufriendo. Échale una manita solidaria."**_ Dijo su mente, incitándola a entrar.

"**¿Estás loca? No. Dejémoslo tranquilo. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a hacer eso... no es tan..." **Y paró de hablar con su mente al oír algo que le dejó blanca.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- CONTINUE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Empieza lo fuerte chicas. Jijiji ya veréis ya veréis. El siguiente es la... leche! Jiji. Esta casi casi terminado. Es corto pero... fuego chicas, puro fuego. Jejeje. **

**Siento la tardanza. El trabajo me ha tenido un poco absorbida y no me dio tiempo. Sorry. **

**Espero no tardar tanto en la próxima. Perdónenme!**

**Al trabajo...reviews!**

**Monkey D Ana**: sí, siempre está en medio. Pero es que si no está en todos los fregaos, no es él. Con lo que le gusta meterse en líos. Jejeje aparte sino, como puede ser caballero gruñón? Gracias guapa, un besote.

**Electric Goddness-12**: abrazaditos. Los dos. Aunque más bien ella abraza a él. Todos los tíos son unos pervers... y lo saben. Este Zorro, solo no quiere reconocerlo. Más tonto... Jajaja Gracias guapísima, un abrazote.

**Mugii-mugii**: me encanta meter a Zorro en situaciones así. Es taaaan tontín. Jijiji. Eso eso, pégales, pero no muy fuerte, que tienen que escribir. Jijiji^^ gracias guapísima, un besazo.

**Guest**: a mí me pasó una vez, no tenía bikini, y como estábamos en una piscina privada de unos amigos, pues me metí con la ropa interior. Nadie se entero... aunque más de uno se quedo pensativo observando...Jajaja ^^ gracias y un beso. ^

**El siguiente es pequeño, así que no tardare mucho en subirlo. Sé que hablo mucho, pero juro que intento subirlo en cuanto puedo. **

**Un beso y gracias por leer. Sois un cielo todos. Pero más quien me deja mi pequeña porción de droga sana... y barata. Anda, encima que os salgo barata... no os pido Money. Jejeje**

**BESOS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 12**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

_Iba a llamar a la puerta, cuando volvió a oír levemente el quejido. Aunque ahora le parecía un gemido de dolor. ¿Se habría hecho daño?_

_Nami iba a abrir la puerta, cuando lo escuchó, esta vez, claramente. Era un gemido casi imperceptible, pero era uno de placer. Osea, que era verdad lo de su erección. _

"_**Abre la puerta, Nami. Ayúdale. No ves que está sufriendo. Échale una manita solidaria."**__ Dijo su mente, incitándola a entrar. _

"_**¿Estás loca? No. Dejémoslo tranquilo. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a hacer eso... no es tan..." **__Y paró de hablar con su mente al oír algo que le dejó blanca. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami entró despacio en la habitación de Zorro. No podía dejar de mirarle. Ya había sucumbido a sus instintos más primitivos. Ya no podía parar. O lo hacía o reventaba. Y veia que necesitaba una pequeñita ayuda que estaba dispuesta a dar.

"**Nami... ¿Qué haces aquí?"** Dijo Zorro asustado al ver aparecer por la puerta a Nami.

"**Necesitas una ayudita aquí, ¿O prefieres que me vaya?" **Dijo sensualmente acercándose y acariciándole por encima del pantalón.

"**J-Joder...No te vayas." **Siseó de placer. Estaba a reventar y encima ella se ofrecía gustosa. No podía decirla que no. Ella empezó.

"**Así me gusta. He oído que me llamabas, y justo cuando abro la puerta te encuentro divirtiéndote tú solo, sin mí. Y eso si que no... Quiero divertirme contigo, Zorro."** Nami gateo por encima y acariciaba con sus pequeñas manos el pene de Zorro. Nunca pensó que Nami fuera así.

Nami mordió la oreja de Zorro. Él no podía dejar de acaricia allá donde llegaba. Iba aprovechar la oportunidad como si no hubiera un mañana. Nami disfrutaba del toque. Sus manos eran grandes y fuertes, pero a la vez lo hacía con una delicadeza y una sensualidad que la llevaba al éxtasis casi inmediatamente. Nunca pensó que Zorro fuera así.

Nami jugueteo con el lóbulo de la oreja. Mordiéndolo, chupándolo, lamiéndolo. Zorro solo podía imaginar haciendo eso mismo en otro sitio. Pero se estaba cansando, y quería más acción.

La agarro del cuello y la acerco a su boca. La beso fuertemente. Con avaricia. Como si se fuera a derretir. Jugaron con sus lenguas. Allí y allá. Recorrieron cada minúsculo lugar de sus bocas. Era un beso apasionado. Duro, húmedo, intenso.

Nami tenía otros planes en mente. Corto el beso. Zorro iba a protestar, pero un dedo de Nami en sus labios le calló. El dedo le pareció apetecible. Lamió el dedo sabiendo que era una clara muestra de lo que podía hacer en otra parte de la anatomía de Nami.

Nami captó el mensaje, y le lanzó la ofensiva.

Rápidamente Nami desabrocho el pantalón de Zorro y admiró la maravilla que tenia entre las piernas. No era la más grande del mundo, ni mucho menos, pero era una al estilo Zorro. Gruesa y dura. El tamaño era considerable, pero sin llegar a ser brutal. Justo como ella había imaginado su polla preferida. Iba a disfrutarla como si fuera un caramelo.

Lamió, chupó y agarró todo cuanto pudo. Estaba deliciosa. Sabrosa. Como hecha a medida para ella. No quería ni imaginar lo que seria allá adentro. Se mojaba solo de pensarlo.

Zorro estaba como en el paraíso. O en el infierno, no sabía. Eso era una puta tortura. De placer pero tortura. Esa mujer sabía hacerlo bien. Demasiado bien. Habría aguantado sin correrse en su boca pero era tan jodidamente cachondo todo, que no pudo contenerlo y explotó en su boca.

"**Perdón. No era mi intención..."** Y otra vez el dedo le calló.

Nami saboreo con placer su semen, y trago todo de golpe.

"**Hmmm... me gusta. Esta rico. Un poco dulzón para mi gusto pero muy sabroso. Me gustaría repetir...alguna otra vez." **Susurró acercándose a sus labios.

Zorro aun estaba perplejo. No sabía como había pasado a eso. Pero lo peor es que quería más.

Estos nuevos acontecimientos iban a ser interesantes. Veia a Nami con otros ojos. Ahora ya sí que no iba a reprimir sus impulsos más. Tenía el beneplácito de ella. Y lo iba a provechar mientras ella esté de acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Estaba loca. Se le había ido completamente la cabeza. ¿Como pudo hacer eso? Definitivamente, estaba loca. De remate.

La puerta de pronto se abrió poco a poco. Zorro estaba en la puerta, mirándola con fuerza.

"**Zorro... ¿Q-qué haces aquí?"** dijo ruborizada. Ya no podría mirarle a la cara sin recordar lo que acababa de hacer.

"**Terminar lo que empezaste."** Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Nami, que estaba en la cama. Zorro acaricio su rodilla levemente y subió despacio por ella.

Nami no contestó. Estaba disfrutando de la leve caricia. Ya de por si estaba caliente, con eso la mataba. Tenía nublada la mente. No podía decirle que no. Iba a caer y dejarse llevar otra vez Sin arrepentimientos.

"**Hmmm... Tócame."** Dijo con un hilo de voz.

"**¿Cómo dices?"** Zorro quien estaba concentrado acariciando las rodillas de Nami, hizo como que no se enteró.

"**Tú... Hazlo."** Dijo con dificultad. El maldito estaba acariciándola y encendiéndola con una simple caricia.

"**¿Qué quieres que te haga?"** Preguntó con supuesta inocencia. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería, pero quería oírlo de su boca.

"**Tócame."** Simplemente dijo. Ya la estaba tocando, pero quería que subiera.

"**Ya lo hago. No sé que quieres."** Seguía jugando con ella. Ver su cara de dificultad al hablar por culpa de su roce, le ponía más aún.

"**Ahí. Tócame ahí."** Dijo un poco desesperada. Si no lo hacia él, lo haría ella. Necesitaba un toque allí de urgencia.

"**¿Aquí?" **Dijo subiendo la mano suavemente por el muslo. Desde ahí notaba el calor que emanaba su sexo.

"**Más."** Dijo casi extasiada, bajando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"**¿Por aquí mejor?"** Susurró subiendo la mano hasta su sexo, tapado bajo una molesta tela que era el pantalón corto.

"**Sí. Más."** Dijo tobándose en la cama. Todo le daba vueltas. Le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera.

"**Hmmm... Me gusta esta zona. Pero esto me sobra."** Dijo literalmente, arrancando de cuajo el pantalón.

"**Lo has roto. Era de Robin."** Dijo como pudo al ver volar la prenda rasgada por los aires.

"**Uy, si, una pena. Luego le pido disculpas a Robin. ¿Estás bragas también son de ella, verdad?" **Dijo mirando su ropa interior negra.

"**Sí."** Simplemente dijo. Sabía lo que haría. Ya compraría otras nuevas a Robin.

"**Lo siento por Robin. Me molestan. Luego voy a por el resto."** Dijo rompiéndolas.

Nami nunca se había sentido así en la vida. Casi sin tocar nada, ya estaba empapada.

Nami gimió fuerte cuando Zorro siguió el camino que hay entre su rodilla a su obligo, pasando por el pequeño pero inflamado clítoris.

"**Vaya... ¿Te gusta esto?"** Dijo volviendo a pasar por el mismo lugar. Nami volvió a gemir.

"**Ahh...S-sí." **Dijo como pudo entre pequeños gemidos contenidos. Los demás podían oírlos. Aunque la verdad, le costaba mucho contenerlos.

"**No lo reprimas. Me encanta cuando gimes. Es... excitante."** Dijo subiendo la pequeña camiseta. Iba claramente a por la siguiente prenda molesta.

Nami inconscientemente levantó los brazos para que Zorro le quitara la camiseta. Pero como era de esperar, prefirió arrancárselo como había hecho con las otras prendas.

Zorro miro el pequeño sujetador. Nami intuía en la mirada sus intenciones, pero ese si lo arrancaba, le haría daño. Bastante daño. Así que se apresuró a quitárselo.

Zorro levantó una ceja, divertido.

"**¿Tienes prisa?"** Simplemente preguntó con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

"**Calla y bésame, idiota."** Dijo cogiéndole de la camisa y besándole fuertemente en la boca.

Llevaba un rato deseando morder esa estúpida sonrisa y comer esos labios.

Zorro respondió con fiereza al beso. El baile de lenguas era perfecto. Se declaraba adicta a esos labios. Le apetecía morderlos y jugar con ellos.

"**¡Ouch! Duele, bruja."** Se quejó Zorro.

"**Es mi venganza."** Y volvió a besarle. Aunque llamarlo besarle es poco. El hambre era evidente.

Zorro no se quedo quieto y acarició el pecho de Nami. Jugó con sus pezones erectos pellizcándolos fuertemente. Nami gimió, en una mezcla entre dolor y placer a partes iguales.

Bajó lentamente por el cuello de Nami, bajando por su garganta. Probo de su olor. Era exquisita sin aderezos extras. Quería probar el sabor de sus pechos. Quería volver a la infancia. Aunque él no recordara siquiera si ya lo habría probado de niño.

Nami arrugaba las sabanas con sus manos. Fuertemente. Era lo mejor que había sentido nunca. No se cansaba de repetirlo. Podría morir en ese momento. Le daría igual. Si ese era su castigo divino antes de la muerte, lo aceptaba con gusto.

Zorro dedicó atenciones a los dos pechos, con sus respectivos pezones. Podía estar horas tocando y acariciando esos pequeños montes pecaminosos, pero le llamaba una parte mucho más interesante. Le llamaba a gritos silenciosos, que solo él oía.

Nami disfrutaba de esas atenciones. Pero quería más. No podía hablar por su culpa. Si habría la boca era para gemir. Y los siguientes serian apoteósicos.

Sus suplicas silenciosas fueron oídas, porque Zorro dejo sus pechos para seguir bajando. Ella abrió ligeramente las piernas, dejando todo expuesto para él.

Zorro se relamió los labios. Iba a degustar el elixir de los dioses.

Nami sintió el calor de la boca de Zorro. De pronto, sintió la humedad de la boca de Zorro y una electricidad recorrió por completo su cuerpo. Era un leve toque. No fuerte, pero era lo suficiente bueno como para casi correrse casi en el acto.

Entre lo excitada que estaba, y como lamia eso Zorro, no sabía si estaba muerta y estaba en el paraíso o por el contrario estaba en el pecaminoso infierno.

Zorro parecía un hombre sediento en el desierto. Recogía todo líquido que emanaba de la fuente. Era un líquido un tanto fuerte y dulzón para su gusto, pero sabroso. El mejor sabor del mundo.

Nami no paraba de retorcerse. Estaba disfrutando como nunca. Si seguía a así, caería desmayada por hiperventilación. De tanto gemir. Ya le daba igual que la oyeran. Estaba fuera de sí.

Zorro añadió a su lengua, un dedo. Lo introdujo en la vagina y Nami hizo un pequeño espasmo. No se lo esperaba. Era áspero y largo. Lo flexiono un poco y Nami volvió a gemir fuerte. Estaba tocando su punto sensible.

Lo movió un poco e introdujo otro más. Pero esta vez movió cada uno para un lado, tocando cada dedo una parte del interior de la vagina.

Nami tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar.

"**¿Te gusta?"** Preguntó dudando. Evidentemente sabía la respuesta. La notaba en sus dedos.

"**Hi... hijo... putt...ahhhhhhhh."** No terminó, ya que movió más rápido los dedos.

Nami llegó al clímax en ese momento. Arqueo la espalda sintiendo los pequeños espasmos. Le llegó el orgasmo más brutal de su vida. Cayó rendida en la cama cuando cesaron.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Zorro había desaparecido. Mejor así. Estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento y no sabía como mirarle al día siguiente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continue.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Es cortito, lo sé. Sorry.**

**Woooooooh! Record de reviews! Esto me ha dado muchas fuerzas y como agradecimiento... CAPII!**

**Gracias a todas. Sois unos cielines... y mis suministradoras principales de subidón subidón SUBIDON... pa escribir... mal pensadas. Jajaja**

**Ale, al tajo. **

**Electric Goddness-12: **la concienpolla es la gran protagonista del día, por lo que parece. Dice que esta alagada, pero que dejen de decirle cosas y que vayan al tema, que con el otro es un soseras y desespera con él. Necesita otro tío más perverso. Jejeje. Gracias y pasemos por el pichicologo... nos espera el doctor Zorro. Jejeje besotes.

**Dened01: **ya somos dos adictas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tengo demasiadas. Todas sanas, realmente, pero muchas. ^^ ZoNa, Zorro, Zoro, Ronoa, Roronoa, el cazador de piratas, los reviews y el marimo. Ah, ahora se unió la concienpolla. Ay, y no quiero dejar a ninguno. S.O.S jejeje. Bienvenida al club de adictos. Aquí tiene su dosis. Espero disfrute. ^^ Un besote y gracias.

**Scott Young: **ale, otra más. Bien, dominaremos el mundo, mi querida concienpolla. Muhahahaha. Disfruta y espero verte por aquí más veces. ^^ Un beso y gracias.

**Monkey D Ana: **todos necesitan un psicólogo... están un poco locos. Pero bueno, es lo divertido. Otra más que se une al club, no? Bien! Adeptas! Disfruta! Gracias y un besote.

**GrizGreen: **yo sigo pensando en como no se perdió igualmente... será la cura para su problema de orientación extra rápida? Lo dudo. Y si, la perversa es la suya. Como dicen, las mosquitas muertas son las peores, y este tiene pinta de ser más reprimido y más desatado al momento. Jejeje ^^ disfruta y gracias guapa. Un beso.

**Mugii-Mugii: **nooo!... no mueras que te lo pierdes! Me alegro que tu mente este satisfecha. Gracias a todas por alimentar a la mia. Jejeje cada uno da lo que recibe... y viceversa. Jejeje no seas mala con los que no postean reviews... (Solo dales sin que se enteren, no vayan a denunciarnos por conspiración o algo así...jijiji) gracias guapa y un besote.

**Mona di Luci: **Hala, otra más ha caído en las redes de la malvada concienpolla... jijiji bien, otra para nuestras filas y conquistar el mundo y ser los amos perversos del mundo. Jijiji. Vale, estoy mu mal, lo sé. Demasiada emoción y azúcar... paro ya de comer chocolate y uvas. ^^ Gracias por la dosis y aquí tienes la tuya. En paz. Un beso y gracias.

**Pues eso, gracias a todos. Un beso y ya saben... yo no pido pan, no pido dinero (aunque si... jejeje, bah, dejarlo, el euro/dólar está sobrevalorado) prefiero ricos y suculentos reviews rellenos de palabras. ^^**

**Un beso y disfruten.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 13**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

_Nami tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. _

"_**¿Te gusta?"**__ Preguntó dudando. Evidentemente sabía la respuesta. La notaba en sus dedos._

"_**Hi... hijo... putt...ahhhhhhhh."**__ No terminó, ya que movió más rápido los dedos. _

_Nami llegó al clímax en ese momento. Arqueo la espalda sintiendo los pequeños espasmos. Le llegó el orgasmo más brutal de su vida. Calló rendida en la cama cuando cesaron. _

_Cuando se dio cuenta, Zorro había desaparecido. Mejor así. Estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento y no sabía como mirarle al día siguiente. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jamás había dormido tan bien como lo había hecho esa noche. Le había sentado bien lo de anoche. Volvería a repetirlo si hiciera falta. Ya no se iba a contener más. ¿Para qué? No molestaba a nadie. Bueno, si Nami se enteraba podría llegar a enfadarse, y con razón. Porque hacerse una paja en su honor, imaginando esas cosas puede llegar a molestarle.

Pero como no se iba a enterar a menos que leyera la mente, estaba contento. Podría reprimir un poco sus impulsos. No estaría más en tensión. Si se vuelve a levantar el soldadito, le daría guerra y se acababa el problema. Por fin había encontrado una solución. Una sana. Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero al menos mucho más placentera. Iba a tener que darle bastantes veces, por lo que veia.

Esa fantasía había sido tan excitante, que estaba seguro que había sido como un sueño. Imposible de superar nunca. Era imposible que Nami pudiera comportarse así de lanzada y sensual. La conocía poco, pero sabia analizar temprano a la gente.

Aunque con Robin se equivoco estrepitosamente. Pero eso era pasado. Aun sigue desconfiando de ella. No en el mismo sentido, pero si ha pensado alguna vez que al menos ver el futuro o leer mentes lo hacía. Demasiado lista era para su desgracia.

Zorro se cambió y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, donde se oía perfectamente los gritos de impaciencia de su capitán.

Nami salía de su habitación a la misma vez. Estaba muy despeinada. Se notaba que había pasado una mala noche.

Nami le miró y balbuceo un escueto hola inaudible para el oído humano normal y salió disparada en la otra dirección. ¿Dónde cojones irá y que coño le pasa? Se preguntó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mierda. Joder. Maldición. No quería verle. Era vergonzoso lo que había hecho. Usarlo así era... estaba... mal.

"_**Ya, mal... Disfrutaste como una perraca. Y sabes que no me puedes mentir." **_Dijo su sucia y mal hablada conciencia. Era la oveja negra de la familia de pepito grillo y la estirpe demoniaca de las buenas conciencias.

Nami no iba a contestase, osea, contestarle. Sabia la verdad y es que había disfrutado de la mejor masturbación de su vida. Y lo peor no era que ella misma se lo había hecho, si no que había sido una fantasía con él. Se estaba obsesionando demasiado con esa parte de su anatomía.

Ya la había intuido en la enfermería y a punto estuvo de tocarlo. Y en la noche lo había visto en vivo y en directo, aunque desde la barrera.

Remontémonos al pasado. Dentro video.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Nami estaba cerca de la puerta de Zorro, cuando de pronto escuchó unos ruidos extraños y de pronto, escuchó su nombre. Pensó que era llamada por Zorro, y abrió lentamente la puerta. Al hacerlo, un pequeño hilo de luz iluminó el cuarto y lo vio. Zorro estaba desnudo, en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos estaban firmemente apretadas en su pene.

¡Estaba masturbándose! Y había dicho su nombre. ¿Estaría pensando en ella? eso era imposible. Había escuchado seguro mal. Aunque le había sorprendido ver esa escena, los pocos segundos que duró, se le grabaron a fuego en su mente. Había centrado su mirada en el pene erecto y con total acierto, duro miembro de Zorro.

Era de un tamaño grande pero sin ser un bate de beisbol. Aunque desde esa posición a saber, podría ser un bate de beisbol perfectamente. No había visto ninguna realmente, pero de escuchar a las mujeres había aprendido un poco de sus formas ideales al gusto de señoras de todo tipo y clase social.

Las había que le gustaban normales pero duras y gordas, y otras que cuanto más longitud, mejor. A ella, la verdad, le daba un poco igual. Era virgen y no sabía de sus preferencias, pero si sabía que esa maldita polla la tenia cautivada. Desde el primer momento su mente la ha catalogado como "_La elegida_". Desde el primer momento, no ha pensado en otra cosa. Y ahora por fin se había quitado la duda de verla sin trapos. Sin ese estúpido calzón.

Pero ahora le surgía otro problema. Ahora quería aún más pasar a la práctica. Palpar el producto. Su cabeza estaba obsesionada, con lo cual, ella también. Eran sus más oscuros deseos.

Por lo que la llevó a masturbarse en su habitación con la fantasía de un Zorro provocador y sensual. Muy diferente del gruñón y arisco pelomoco de tres espadas. Ja, ese era buen insulto. A ver si se acordaba por la mañana.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Nami había disfrutado como nunca de esa fantasía, pero no había podido descansar. No paraba de darle vueltas al mismo tema. También pensaba en sus problemas antiguos y los nuevos. Los antiguos a los que ya estaba acostumbrada tenía que añadirle uno más: el loco invisible, al cual no sabía si sentirse a salvo y de la nueva obsesión enfermiza con su salvador. Su héroe, por así decirlo. Un héroe gruñón, tosco y bruto, pero a fin de cuentas la salvo de una posible muerte, o incluso peor, una boda con un humano-animal deforme con el poder de hacerse invisible, y no sé que más chorradas más.

No durmió nada de nada, y por eso dio vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche. Se sentía cansada pero extrañamente relajada. Seria verdad eso que dicen que el sexo da la felicidad, y a falta de este, bueno es un pseudosexo ficticio.

Se levantó y se miró al pequeño espejo que tenía en su habitación. Estaba horrible. Debía correr al baño y asearse. Sabía que si Chopper la veia, o la operaba de urgencia o la llamaba monstruo marino, que no sabía que era peor.

Justo al salir por la puerta, Zorro salía por la contigua. _Estupendo_, pensó con sarcasmo.

Balbuceo un hola, que sabía que ni había oído ella, ni Zorro, ni los murciélagos, y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo en dirección al baño. Debía tener un horrible aspecto. Realmente le daba igual como la viera, pero no quería que se burlara de su aspecto mañanero. Porque la culpa había sido suya. De Zorro.

Y os preguntareis, ¿Por qué? Ni Nami lo sabía. Misterios de la vida. Expediente X sin resolver. Nami le culpaba por tenerla inexplicablemente, todo el día cachonda y deseosa de contacto físico, como una triste gata en celo. Como el pico de una mesa.

Un día de estos las típicas frases de "más salidos que" se le quedarían cortas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zorro se mostro extrañado. Nami había salido huyendo casi sin saludarle. Huido. Lo notaba. Ella había huido despavorida justo al verle. ¿Le habría hecho algo malo? Imposible. No recordaba haberla hecho nada malo. O por lo menos que él catalogara como malo.

Aparte tenía un pésimo aspecto. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo durante la noche?

"_**A lo mejor se ha enterado de tu affaire con ella, en versión fantasía y se siente traicionada por no haberla dejado participar."**_ Pensó su retorcida y lasciva mente.

Negó con la cabeza contestándose a sí mismo, y se dirigió en la misma dirección que Nami. Estaba casi seguro que con la cara que llevaba, iba al baño. No sabía a que, a esas horas, pero por la cara, algo malo la pasaba.

"**Nami... ¿estas bien?"** preguntó tocando a la puerta suavemente.

"**S-sí."** Dijo Nami, nerviosa desde el otro lado.

No muy convencido, vuelve a insistir.

"**¿Seguro? Te he visto casi correr en tu estado hacia el baño... ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿Y tu pie?"** no le convencía ni su voz ni como había corrido por el pasillo al verle. Aunque no sabe aun si fue al verle o solo fue una coincidencia.

"**Sí, seguro. Ya estoy bien del pie. Ve a desayunar. Yo iré ahora. Vete"** Se oyó un tanto desesperada la voz de Nami, amortiguada por la gruesa puerta.

"**Tú misma."** No se iba muy convencido, pero no iba a esperarla a que saliera.

Bueno... y si...?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maldito imbécil. La había seguido hasta el baño. Así sus nervios nunca se iban a calmar. Se había hecho daño al correr por el pasillo. Le dolía un montón, pero no iba a decírselo. Si no tendría que explicar el por qué, ya que era una pésima mentirosa si estaba en ese estado. Debía estar tranquila y relajada para poder crear una mentira creíble. Debía calmarse y enfrentarse al toro.

Se miro al espejo y vio lo horrible que estaba. Estaba con las mejillas un tanto rojas y tenía el pelo hecho un desastre. Se puso a intentar domarlo, lo mejor que pudo. Tenía el pelo con media melenita, tirando a corto, pero le daba muchos problemas en ocasiones. Parece que había tenido una pelea con alguien.

Cuando ya se vio más presentable y decente, abrió poco a poco la puerta. Saco un poco la cabeza. No había nadie al frente. Bien, podría salir tranquila.

Salió despacio. Le costaba andar y le dolía, pero no quería usar las muletas. Eran incomodas, aunque le hayan puesto todo el amor sus creadores, era incomoda, grande y molesta.

"**Eres una maldita mentirosa."** Dijo una voz un tanto enfadada detrás de ella.

Nami le causo tanta sorpresa, que del susto salto. Con la consiguiente queja de dolor por la pierna.

"**SÍ, joder... pero tú me lo agravas más, imbécil."** Se quejo, masajeándose el tobillo dolorido.

"**Me has mentido. Dijiste que no te dolía."** Estaba muy enfadado. De brazos cruzados miraba a Nami muy severamente.

"**¿y qué? A ti te da igual si te miento o no. No quiero estar preocupando a la gente por tonterías." **Dijo levantándose, apoyándose en la pared. Estaba también enfadada. Le había asustado y ahora le dolía más la pierna.

"**Joder... que mujer. Haz lo que te dé la gana, bruja del demonio. Por mi como si te caes por la borda."** Espetó molesto, yéndose a la cocina. La había esperado a ver como se encontraba realmente y le salía con esas formas. Estaba enfadado. Muy molesto y enfadado.

"**Sí, eso... vete... Y no soy una bruja. Fantasma... Gorila...¡ENGENDRO DE POLLO!"** grito sin pensar Nami ofuscada por el insulto de Zorro. Ya no sabía como decirle y le salió lo primero que le vino en mente.

"_**¿Pero no era otra cosa lo que encontraste para él?"**_ Dijo su mente riendo.

Zorro paró en seco. ¿Le había llamado... engendro... de.. Pollo? ¿Pero que mierda de insulto es ese? solo a ella se le puede ocurrir... tal... idiotez.

"**JAJAJAJAJAJA. Muy bueno... estúpido pero bueno. JAJAJAJ... de pollo... Jajajajaja"** Dijo entre carcajadas. Era un insulto extraño pero divertido. Nunca habría esperado eso.

"**Idiota... no es para que te rías... engendro."** Dijo conteniendo la risa. La verdad que era bastante idiota y estúpido el mote. Debía encontrar uno que realmente sea bueno y le moleste.

"**Engendro era ese tío invisible. Yo no entro dentro de esa categoría."** dijo aun riéndose del mote.

Nami calló al recordar a Absalom. Aun sentía nauseas al recordarlo.

Zorro noto que no le seguía y se dio la vuelta. Noto como estaba Nami. ¡Que idiota era! Le había recordado a ese gilipollas.

"**Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?" **dijo realmente preocupado. Aun recuerda el estado en el que se encontraba la pobre y le revuelve el estomago pensar en ese cabron. Nami debió de pasarlo y parece que aun lo pasa.

"**S-sí. No te preocupes. Es solo que... que... déjalo, no importa."** Estaba triste. Sabía que esta tranquilidad podría durar poco, ya fuera por una cosa u otra.

Zorro observé la espalda de Nami. Era un imbécil. Pero sabía que esta vez no debía insistir. Así que camino detrás de ella en dirección a la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**¡Quiero comer yaaaaaaaa! Soy tu capitán y exijo que me des mi comida. Tengo hambre. Voy a morir... ¡mira! Estoy en los huesos. No tanto como Brook, pero mira... ¡soy un triste y hambriento pellejo de carne!"** dijo estirando su elástica piel.

"**Idiota... tú eres un pellejo de por si desde que comiste la fruta gomu. Hasta que no esté aquí Nami, no se desayuna, por muy capitán que seas. Desayunaremos todos juntos en armonía. Me gustaría comer solo con las damas, pero es una tradición en este barco y debes respetarla, como el gran capitán que eres... ¿entendido?"** dijo tranquilamente mientras esperaba fumando un cigarro.

"**Joooo... eres un rollo. Namiiiii... idiota... tengo hambre. Veeeeeeeeen yaaa."** Lloró el capitán llamando a Nami como un fantasma.

"**Chopper... ve a mirar si Nami está en su cuarto. Está tardando mucho. Y el marimomierda tampoco viene, pero a ese idiota no le esperamos. Que se joda." **Dijo esto último entre gruñidos.

Chopper bajo de su silla a cumplir con la petición de Sanji cuando la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Nami y Zorro.

"**Por fin vienen chicos. El capi casi muere de inanición. Empecemos." **Dijo, el también hambriento Franky.

Sanji los miro con suspicacia. Pensaba que esos dos solían aparecer siempre juntos. No parecía que ocurriera nada especial en ellos, pero algo intuía. Debía esperar a más pruebas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami se coloco rápidamente al lado de Robin. Robin la miro con una sonrisa extraña. Desde fuera pareciera que es amistosa y sin ninguna intención. Pero Nami intuía que ella le estaba sonriendo por algo, algo que a ella le hacía mucha gracia y que solo ella sabía. El poco tiempo que la conocía sabía que era demasiado inteligente. Podría saber cosas de una persona mucho antes de que él mismo lo supiera. Demasiado inteligente.

Pero aun así, le correspondió la sonrisa.

Zorro, que estaba ya un poco de mejor humor (con las risas se le habían pasado casi el enfado), se sentó como siempre al lado de Chopper. El pobre de Chopper sufría en ocasiones el saqueo de comida por parte de Luffy, así que al estar en su lado, Luffy si se atrevía a pasar para abastecerse a costa de alguno de ellos dos, sufriría un pinchazo fuerte con el tenedor.

Una persona normal habría sufrido el pinchazo una vez y habría captado el mensaje de "no toques nuestras comida". Pero era Luffy. Si había comida de por medio, se le olvidaba que sufría las consecuencias. Y lo hacía cada día, a cada comida, a cada momento. Así que Zorro estaba siempre ojo avizor. No le gustaba que le tocaran su comida, y si así podía evitar que el pequeño Chopper no sufriera, mejor.

Siempre le cayó bien ese pequeño renito. Chopper era con quien tenía una relación más especial. Era quien ha estado sufriendo sus heridas y ha estado curándolas. Chopper siempre le regañaba por no guardar reposo, por no seguir sus indicaciones medicas. Pero lo que no sabía era que si las seguía... aunque no muy a raja tabla. El problema era que él se recuperaba muy rápido de las heridas, y más si se las trataba el doctor Chopper.

Pero el quería ser aun más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte para derrotar a ojos de halcón. Mucho más fuerte para derrotar a todos los enemigos y defender lo que quiere. Aunque no se lo diga a viva voz, quiere a sus nakamas. Son sus compañeros de fatigas, de lucha, sus amigos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos.

Las cosas en el desayuno se desarrollaban como normalmente. Todos comían tranquilos, dentro de la tranquilidad que puede haber en esa mesa con semejantes personas.

"**Oye, ¿alguno de vosotros ha oído ruidos extraños por la noche?"** Preguntó Ussop.

"**¿ruidos extraños? ¿Cómo qué?"** quiso saber Franky.

"**No sabría describirlos exactamente. Nunca antes los había escuchado. Daba un poco de miedo. Primero eran pequeños jadeos y luego eran como pequeños gruñiditos ahogados. Daba mucho miedo, lo juro." **Dijo asustado al recordarlos.

Zorro y Nami escupieron lo que llevaban en la boca. Cada uno pensó en lo que había hecho en la noche y pensó en que les habían escuchado. Zorro recordaba que sintió como que jadeaba. Un poco. Puede que en el silencio de la noche se pudieron escuchar un poco. Nami, por su parte, sabía que algún gemido se le escapo. Pensó que nadie lo había oído. Tenía que disimular.

Zorro no entendía la reacción de Nami. Exactamente igual a la suya. Sería la sorpresa, pensó. Nami si sabia porque Zorro reacciono así.

"**Zorro, Nami, ¿estais bien? ¿Que os ha pasado?" **preguntó preocupado el capitán.

"**Cof, Cof, nada... solo que... pe-pensé que sería un fantasma."** Mintió como pudo Nami.

"**Cobarde."** Masculló Zorro, mientras se limpiaba lo que había escupido.

"**¿y tú por qué entonces, tío valiente?"** dijo Nami, retándole con la mirada.

Zorro tragó saliva. Se le daba fatal mentir tan rápido.

"**Estooo... yo...me sorprendí... porque me parecía... gracioso... sí, eso... gracioso. Lo habrás soñado, Ussop." **Mintió como un bellaco, aunque pareció convencerles a todos menos a Nami, que le miraba con la ceja levantada.

"**Puede... no sé. Era tarde. Puede ser. Aunque la oía muy cerca de vuestras habitaciones."** Dijo señalando a los dos, a Nami y a Zorro.

"**Imposible. Yo no escuche nada de nada. ¿Tú?"** Dijo Nami mirando a Zorro.

"**No... nada." **Dijo rápidamente, un tanto perturbado. Si alguien le descubre seria su perdición. No es que fuera un delito darse placer, pero no era agradable saber que le habían oído.

"**Qué raro. Deberías de haberlo oído, estaba muy cerca. Bueno, investigaré si lo vuelvo a oír."** Dijo levantándose de la mesa. Ya habían terminado de comer lo que pudieron proteger de Luffy.

Todos se levantaron y recogieron sus platos. Sanji les había acostumbrado a hacer al menos eso. Ya se encargaba él de limpiarlos, secarlos y colocarlos. Eran demasiado torpes y prefería hacerlo él. En el pasado había perdido muchos platos por la torpeza de Zorro al secar los platos, de la imposibilidad de Luffy de estar concentrado o por las constantes distracciones de Ussop contando sus historias a Chopper, quien parecía tener completo control con los aparatos e utensilios de medicina, pero un completo desastre manipulando platos y vasos.

Así que decidió encargarse él solo de todo. Preferiría que sus bellas mujeres no hicieran nada, pero primero Robin se negaba a no hacer al menos eso, y ahora Nami también se negaba a no hacerlo. Le habían salido guerreras esas mujeres. Y lo que le gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luffy contemplaba el mar. Tenían que llegar a una isla habitada rápido. Quería probar todas las carnes del menú de las tabernas. Le gustaba mucho al comida de Sanji, pero siempre quería comprobar cuál era mejor. Siempre ganaba Sanji, pero aun así quería comprobar.

Nami observo el log pose. Iban por buen camino. Iban directos a una nueva isla. Esperaba que fuera una isla habitada. Tenía que comprar ropa propia. La ropa de Robin era muy bonita, elegante y sexy, pero no era su estilo.

Sanji miraba la nevera del barco con cierto miedo. Tenían muy poca comida. Debían encontrar una isla pronto y a ser posible, con un mercado grande. Estaban escasos y no podían depender siempre de carne y pescado.

Ussop estaba mirando por sus catalejos gafas al mar. Esperaba encontrar pronto una isla. Quería abastecerse de munición.

Los pensamientos y deseos de que apareciera una isla fueron oídas cuando Ussop grito.

"**Tierraaaa. Hay una isla. Está habitada porque hay un puerto con muchos barcos."** Grito a pleno pulmón.

"**Biiiiiiiiiien. Yuuuju... NAMIIIII... rápido, quiero ir rápido."** Exigió rápidamente Luffy acercándose a Nami con la ayuda de sus elásticos brazos.

"**voy voy. Brook, Sanji, suban la vela maestra. Chopper e Ussop, la vela cuadra. Franky, dale potencia al Sunny solo 1 punto. Iremos a propulsión moderada."** Ordeno rápidamente a todos moverse.

Todos hicieron lo que les ordeno Nami, y comenzaron a moverse muy rápido. Estaban en la zona de influencia del clima e intuía que sería una isla de verano.

Al ser piratas no podían atracar en la zona habitada, así que se dirigieron rápidamente a una zona más alejada de la urbe y atracaron cerca de un pequeño acantilado.

Zorro soltó el ancla y la escalera. Estaban cerca de un risco. Podían bajar hasta allí fácilmente.

"**Bien. Alguien debe de quedarse en el barco. ¿Algún voluntario?"** dijo Sanji mirando a todos.

"**Yo mismo. No necesito nada de la ciudad. Aunque no me importaría ver unas braguitas.. Yohohoho... Me conformaré con ver las de Rob..."** No llego a terminar la frase. Sanji el había callado la boca de un golpe.

"**A ti te dejo atado al mástil. Por dónde íbamos... ah, sí. Bien, ¿alguno se queda pa vigilarlo?"** volvió a preguntar Sanji.

"**bueno, yo necesito cola... ¿pero podrías encargarte tú de conseguírmela?"** Preguntó Franky.

"**sí, yo me encargo. Necesito a alguien que me ayude a cargar la comida y la cola de Franky, ¿alguno?"** Preguntó, mirando sobre todo a Luffy. Miedo le daba que fuera solo.

"**yo puedo ir. Aunque necesito comprar medicinas y libros. ¿Puedo hacer eso?"** Preguntó suplicando con los ojos Chopper.

"**sí, claro. Espero no sea mucho, sino nosotros dos poco podremos hacer. Bien, los demás tengan cuidado y nos vemos a la hora de la comida en el barco. Marimo, no te pierdas." **Dijo mirando a Zorro muy malamente.

"**que sí. Cojones. Que plastas sois a veces, joder." **Dijo bajando del barco y dirigiéndose, a lo que él suponía, la dirección del pueblo.

"**Ya esta... ya se ha vuelto a equivocar. QUE POR AHÍ NO ES, IDIOTA." **Grito Sanji a Zorro, quien estaba andando en dirección contraria a la ciudad.

Nami y Robin bajaron se unieron a Chopper, Ussop y Sanji, que ya estaban preparados abajo.

"**Robin, ¿que harás en la ciudad?"** Preguntó curiosa Nami. No creía que necesitara ropa. Tenía mucha.

"**Necesito algunos libros. Siempre lo hago en las islas nuevas. Por si tienen alguna nueva información. ¿ Y tú? Me imagino que ropa nueva, ¿verdad? Se te ve incomoda con mi ropa." **Dijo observando la vestimenta de Nami.

"**Namicilla, si quieres te acompaño y te ayudo a elegir una ropa elegante y de acuerdo con tu esbelta figura."** Casi suplico Sanji, dejándolos remos al pobre Chopper.

"**No... gracias. Prefiero ir sola. Gracias. Me gustaría que compraras tú la comida, que seguro tienes mejor ojo, con lo buen cocinero que eres."** Nami ya iba entendiendo como funcionaba Sanji.

"**Siii, por supuesto. Os vais a chupar los dedos. Hare esto y aquello... jijiji...más rápido Chopper, que nos quitan los mejores ingredientes."** Dijo zarandeando al pobre animal.

A Chopper le esperaba un día largo y agotador. Se estaba arrepintiendo de ir con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami paseaba por las calles de esa bella ciudad. Se habían separado todos nada más llegar al pueblo. Robin le prometió a Chopper cogerle libros de medicina, y ella iría a comprar algún libro interesante e investigar un poco la historia de la isla. Sanji y Chopper fueron directos al mercado a por comida y medicinas, y Ussop se dirigió a la ferretería. Tenía que reponer su inventario de armas. Luffy ya había salido corriendo mucho antes a comer carne rica, según sus palabras.

Nami veia los escaparates sin interés. Le gustaba ir de compras, pero en esa calle no parecían llamarle mucho la atención. No eran de su estilo. Pero debía comprar algo rápido, no podía irse con las manos vacías. Debía ver al menos todas y luego decidir cuáles eran las menos peores para ella.

Alguien en lo lejos observaba curioso a Nami. Le había sorprendido verla allí, sola y con esa ropa tan... poco de ella. Le sentaba bien. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sabía de ella pero no parecía haber cambiado mucho.

Sonrió. Menuda sorpresita se iba a llevar cuando lo viera, pensó el misterioso hombre, bajando su extraño sombrero.

Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Nami, quien estaba de espaldas, agachada de cuclillas viendo un pequeño escaparate de una tienda.

"**Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿pero mira tenemos aquí? Pero si es mi gatita ladrona preferida."** Dijo acercándose sigilosamente al oído de Nami.

Nami se sobresaltó y cayó al suelo.

No podía ser. ¿Qué hacía él... allí?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continue-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**UY, ¿Quién es, quién? Solo sabemos que tiene un sombrero, extraño... ¿pero quién no lo tiene en el mundo extraño de One piece? **

**¿Alguno que sospechen? No hay premio, pero es gratificante. Y aparte, ya le tengo pensado desde casi el primer momento.  
**

**Algunas intuyeron que podría haber pasado después de la noche de amor salvaje. **

**Lo tenía pensado desde el principio (en serio, casi la historia la tengo pensada de hace mucho, para no quedarme a medias y dejaros mucho tiempo sin capis.) lo que pasa es que se me van ocurriendo pequeñas cosas que complementan los capis. Pero lo importante... la miga... esta requeté pensada. **

**Los sueños son el reflejo de los deseos del alma (y casi todos... yo una vez soñé con tener un sapo de mascota y como que no... un gato si he tenido y quiero ^^) así que era evidente que la tensión sensual no resuelta está ahí. Esperando a que explote y salpique. **

**No os preocupéis, que habrá un lemon enterito, y con lujo de detalles (o se intentara) y no muy tarde. Puede que unos cuantos más aun. Sí, soy malvada... muhahahaha. **

**Al trabajo...**

**GrizGreen: **Sí, soy cruel. Jejeje... y lo que me gusta hacerles sufrir! Creo que en ese tipo de relaciones (en las que yo me encuentro... a mi chico le llamo "de to" menos guapo. Pero eh, que quien le insulte me lo como) que le llame bruja es lo de menos. Mientras que sea con respeto y jugando, mejor. Es driver. ^^ Un besote guapa y hasta luego. Abrazos! THANKS!

**Electric Goddness-12:** eso eso, las pervers power! Ains, si este aun es un descafeinado, como quien dice. ^^ Tranqui, que habrá uno hot hot... pero aun no sé cuándo. Sorry. Paciencia, es una gran virtud, aunque un poco coñazo, lo sé. ^^ Respecto a tu pregunta, si, Nami se escapa (aunque en el sueño). Ok, reservada cita con el pichicologo... ZORRO! Yo primer. ^^ Gracias guapísima y un besote grande.

**Mugii-Mugii**: REANIMACION BOCA BOCA! MAY DAY, MAY DAY! Vale, no sé como se escribe, pero se entiende. Creo. Respira. Aun queda mucho. Debes sobrevivir. Date una duchita. Comete un helado o da volteretas. Lo que quieras. Jajaja. Lo de los gritos, no eran muy ruidosos, pero Ussop con su increíble oído (y miedo a todo) se acojona. Es típico. ^^ Bueno, tus vecinos deben pesar que estás loca... COMO YO! Bien, hay más de mi especie entonces. Guay. Cuídate, ya sabes que me hacen muchas gracias tus reviews. Eres casi más cotorra que yo... y eso no puede ser. Muhahahaha. Un besazo y gracias por los dos reviews. ^^

**Dened01:** Robin es demasiado lista. Ya se imaginan que hará. ^^ Es que si no es así, queda tan raro que hasta extraña. Bueno, este Zorro se sale de lo normal, pero si fuera oda poniéndole en un compromiso, segurisisisismo que seria así de tontín. ^^ Gracias guapetona y un abrazote.

**Monkey D Ana:** actúa siempre. Es casi casi como un dios "esta siempre tocando las pelotas, literalmente". Pero que divertida es... bueno, pa nosotras. Me pongo en situación y pobrecillo. Jajaja de maravilla? De maravilla me lo pasó yo torturándolos. Jejeje. Soy mala, lo sé. Y lo que me gusta... jejeje. Un abrazote y gracias guapa.

**Bueno, pues sigo con el siguiente. Hoy estoy en racha y estoy lanzadísima. En cuanto tenga, por supuesto os lo subo. No quiero hacer esperar a mis chicas que tan amablemente (y gratis, es importante) me dan sus ánimos. Gracias a todas y cada una. Y solo decir que se animen las/los que aun no han entrado en el club. Esto es una fiesta continua! ^^**

**Vale, ya me callo, que hoy estoy eufórica. **

**Un besote y gracias a todos. **

**PERVER TO POWER! **


	14. Chapter 14

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 14**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

_Alguien en lo lejos observaba curioso a Nami. Le había sorprendido verla allí, sola y con esa ropa tan... poco de ella. Le sentaba bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de ella pero no parecía haber cambiado mucho. _

_Sonrió. Menuda sorpresita se iba a llevar cuando lo viera, pensó el misterioso hombre, bajando su extraño sombrero. _

_Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Nami, quien estaba de espaldas, agachada de cuclillas viendo un pequeño escaparate de una tienda. _

"_**Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿pero mira tenemos aquí? Pero si es mi gatita ladrona preferida."**__ Dijo acercándose sigilosamente al oído de Nami. _

_Nami se sobresaltó y cayó al suelo. _

_No podía ser. ¿Qué hacía él... allí? _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami miro hacia arriba rápidamente. Habría reconocido esa voz en el mismo infierno. Era ese maldito cabrón... al que quería como un hermano. Un hermano cabrón, molesto, plasta, bravucón y sobre todo...pirata.

Nami sonrió y gritó, abalanzándose sobre su cuello. Nami se enganchó en su cintura con las piernas, como una niña pequeña. Nami se alegraba mucho de verle. Hacía mucho tiempo ya desde la última vez que le vio. Había oído de él en las noticias y estaba asustada muchas veces de lo que le podía haber ocurrido en el mar. Sabia de su ambición y se su sueño, pero no lo compartía al 100% con él.

"**Eres un idiota... siempre haces igual... tonto. Pero me alegro de verte, imbécil."** Dijo sollozando en su cuello.

"**Joder, cualquiera lo diría. Hace años que no te veo y lo primero que haces es hacerme un placaje e insultarme. Si lo llego a saber no te digo nada, maldita niñata malcriada."** Dijo sonriendo. Se alegraba de verla y le encantaba que se abalanzará sobre él. Podía sobarla sin problemas y con excusa.

"**Law...no sabes lo que he pasado... es horrible, Law. Lo he pasado muy mal estos años... pero sobre todo estos días. "** Nami se bajo de sus brazos y le abrazó.

"**oye, ¿Qué pasa Nami?"** era normal que llorará de alegría al verle , pero ahora lloraba con angustia. Algo grave le pasaba.

Nami le conto todo. Lo de la isla y el hombre invisible. Quien la salvo, los piratas, todo.

"**Osea, ¿que ahora eres una pirata de la banda de sombrero de paja? Quien lo diría, quien más odia a los piratas, hecha una pirata." **Se habían sentado en una taberna para poder conversar tranquilamente.

"**idiota... es temporal. Soy su navegante. Ellos me pagan por llevarles el barco de isla en isla. Nada más. No soy una pirata, zote... ¿Y de que los conoces?"** Preguntó curiosa. Ella solo le dijo el nombre de Zorro. No entendía como había deducido que era miembro de sombrero de paja Luffy.

"**¿Estás con ellos y no sabes nada? Alucinante. Mira esto, tonta."** Dijo enseñándole unos papeles de se busca.

Eran las recompensas de toda la tripulación.

**Capitán "Sombrero de paja" Monkey D. Luffy**, 500 millones. **Zorro Roronoa, "cazador de piratas",** 450 millones. **"Pierna negra" Sanji,** 99 millones. **"El demonio de Ohara" Nico Robin**, 90 millones. **"El Cyborg" Franky**, 77 millones. **"El rey de los tiradores" Ussop,** 60 millones**."Solo huesos" Brook**, 55 millones. **"El mapache parlante"** Chopper, 5 millones.

Más de 1330 millones de berris por la banda. Era alucinante. Había intuido que eran fuertes, pero no tanto.

"**madre mia... ¿tan peligrosos son? La verdad es que no dan mucho miedo. Parecen buena gente."** Más bien creía que esas recompensas estaban mal. Debían de estarlo. No podía valer tanto un chico como Luffy. No era nada peligroso. Bueno, puede que Zorro sí. Tenía esa aura de peligrosidad, ¿pero Luffy? Vengaa...

"**Lo son. He tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con ellos y son buena gente... pero para la marina son una amenaza muy grande. El sueño de Luffy es ambicioso y hará todo lo posible para conseguirlo, y sus nakamas lo ayudaran a conseguirlo."** Law sabía como eran todos los miembros de sombrero de paja. Nami había ido a la banda más buscada pero la más segura para ella. Aunque debía tener cuidado.

"**lo sé. Estoy muy agradecida de que me acogieran en su barco y me dejen ir en él. Por fin, en mucho tiempo puedo estar tranquila en la cubierta de un barco y disfrutar del sol y las olas meciendo el barco."** Dijo Nami suspirando. Llevaba mucho tiempo huyendo y escondiéndose, no podía estar así siempre.

"**sí... pero ten cuidado, Nami. Ellos son buena gente y fuertes, pero les persiguen los marines y otros cazarrecompensas incautos. Puede ser peligroso. Prepárate para la batalla y sobrevive." **Dijo seriamente. Sabía que Nami no quería ser salvada por él. Tenía la manía de auto salvarse.

"**Tranquilo. Soy fuerte. El imbécil ese invisible me pillo desprevenida, pero ya no volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo."** Dijo mirándole a los ojos convencida. Si se le cruzaban los cables a Law la podía obligar a ir en su barco, y no quería más su protección. Ella debía ser fuerte.

No era una princesita que debía ser salvada de la torre.

"**eso espero, sino, ya sabes. Vuelves. Ah, que por cierto... ¿Qué es lo que estabas buscando en las tiendas que mirabas?"** preguntó intrigado, tocándose la barbilla.

"**ah... estaba intentando buscar algo de ropa. Perdí lo poco que tenía en la isla esa dentro del barco que quemaron... y solo tengo esto y no es mío, sino de Robin. Pero no hay nada que me llame la atención de las tiendas. Tendré que coger cualquier cosa y esperar hasta la siguiente isla habitada."** Dijo un poco apesadumbrada. No tenía esperanzas de encontrar algo que le gustara.

"**hmmm... déjame que recuerde... creo que Bepo dijo algo hace unos días... sí... ¿Qué era? Hmmm... Ah, sí. Dejaste olvidada ropa en el barco. No es gran cosa pero puedes empezar por eso." **Dijo recordando que Bepo pensó que había un polizón hembra. Deseaba que fuera una osa.

"**¿sí? Aaaahh, gracias. Eres un sol por acordarte y guardarlo. Venga, rápido. Debemos ir y ver que es exactamente lo que tienes. Luego si hace falta ya volveré al pueblo."** Grito de alegría, mientras se volvía a colgar del cuello.

"**voy, voy. Que prisas, gatita. Que fea costumbre tienes de colgarte como un mono de mi cuello. Un día me lo rompes, enana."** Dijo divertido. El estaba encantado. Pero si que era verdad que un día le partía el espinazo y el cuello por dos sitios distintos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**joder... ¿tan lejos está el pueblo? No paro de andar en línea recta y nada... si yo estoy tardando, no quiero imaginarme lo que van a tardar ellos en llegar al pueblo."** Dijo Zorro en voz alta.

Había estado dando vueltas en círculo. No se había dado cuenta, como era de esperar.

Siguió caminando y de pronto, se encontró en el pequeño pueblo de la isla. Quería llegar a la armería. Sus espadas estaban bien, pero siempre una mano experta no les venía mal de vez en cuando.

Iba caminando de pronto tranquilo, hasta que vio algo que le hizo parar en seco.

Nami estaba enganchada a un hombre. No le veia la cara. No sabía quién era ese hijo de la grandísima... pero Zorro sintió una irá creciendo dentro de él.

Iba directo a por él, cuando de pronto, lo reconoció. Era Trafalgar Law. Un supernova como él y Luffy. Un hombre fuerte y peligroso. Debía ir con cuidado.

Bien, ya sabiéndolo, daría todo y le mataba en poco tiempo. Estaba molestando a Nami. Estaba manoseándola. Lo veia. Estaba acosándola. Ella lo estaba pasando mal. Estaba llorando la veia.

Esta vez sí que no iba a dejar títere con cabeza. Iba a ir directo a matarle, sin pedirle permiso ni explicación alguna.

Volvió a pararse cuando escucho a Nami.

"**Law...no sabes lo que he pasado... es horrible, Law. Lo he pasado muy mal estos años... pero sobre todo estos días. "** Dijo Nami abrazando a ese tipo.

Osea, que lo conocía ya de antes. Y lo estaba abrazando. Y le estaba contando lo mal que estaba. Y estaba abrazando... a él.

"_**te jode, ¿eh? Quieres ser abrazado por ella, ¿eh, picarón?"**_ dijo su pequeña voz de su cabeza.

"**calla, joder. No... No me importa. Que haga lo que quiera esa mujer. Yo solo pensé que estaba en problemas... pero esta estupendamente acompañada... que haga lo que quiera... a mí no me importa. NO estaba preocupado. Si algo la pasara y yo estuviera cerca y no la ayudara, Luffy me mataría. Es una nakama... ella es.. Libre de hacer lo que quiera con ese cabrón. La muy..."** dijo conteniendo la rabia. Para no importarla, había estado vigilándolos durante todo el tiempo que duraron las conversaciones.

Se le crisparon los nervios cuando volvió a ver a Nami agarrarse al cuello, feliz, y arrastrarle hacia algún lugar.

"_**tú no puedes hacerla así de feliz, idiota. Vosotros dos solo sabéis gruñiros y pelearos. Ella nunca se fijara en ti."**_ Grito en su mente su conciencia.

"**Yo no... Yo no... YO NO LA QUIERO, ¿vale? Es una niña estúpida. Es eso... una niña. No es nada comparada con Robin. Ella es una niñata... enana y llorona. Que se vaya con él. Estoy harto de aguantarla. A mí me da igual lo que la pase. Ella se lo busca. Que se vaya y no vuelva." **Dijo muy irritado. No entendía que veia en ese cirujano estúpido. ¿Se conocerían de antes o se acaban de conocer?

"_**Y mírala... agarrándole del brazo. Y mira como sonríe. Vaya tonteo que llevan. ¿Has visto como se ríe? Vaya... parece otra. Que mona. Esta hasta más buena que antes... que piernas... que...tía..."**_ su concienpolla estaba desatada. No paraba de comentar la jugada de cada uno.

"**..."** No contesto. No pensó. Solo pensó en volver al barco rápidamente y no verla más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami admiró la joya de submarino de la banda del corazón. Siempre le había fascinado ese extraño barco. Aunque siempre prefería los barcos normales.

Una puerta se abrió y salió un gran oso polar con un mono naranja. Se dirigió rápidamente a por ellos con furia.

"**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII."** Grito el gran oso, haciéndole un placaje a la pobre Nami.

"**¡BEPO! Que manía. Un día la matas, idiota."** Dijo Trafalgar dándole un gran capón.

"**Lo... lo siento. Perdón. NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III."** Se disculpo haciendo una reverencia, pero segundos después volvió a atacar a Nami.

"**Be-Bepo. Yo también me alegro de verte... pero me estás haciendo daño... para... para... Jajaja... me haces cosquillas... idiota... ¡PARA!"** Dijo ya cabreada. Ese maldito oso no sabía cuando parar.

"**Perdón, Nami. Pero hace mucho que no te veia... y te sentí fuera con Law y quería verte. Que guapa estas. ¿Te quedas, si?"** dijo poniendo ojitos de cordero. Sabía que eran su debilidad.

"**No, cariño. Estoy en otro barco. Con los sombrero de paja. Solo he venido a por ropa que deje olvidada. Pero puedo quedarme a comer."** Dijo sonriendo ante la cara de tristeza del oso.

"**buuuueno... vale. Pero tú cocinas. Echo de menos tus tallarines carbonara. ¿Los harás, si? ¿Sí? ¿Pleeeeeeeease?" **era insistente, pero convincente.

"**Joder, tío. Acaba de llegar y ya la estas metiendo a la cocina. Aunque... yo también quiero. Estas muy sexy en la cocina cocinando."** Dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero, mientras subía al barco.

Nami se puso roja, aunque de ira. No le gustaba que la toque el culo. Era su maldito hermano. Aunque no fuera de sangre, debía comportarse como tal. Ese idiota siempre le hacia esos comentarios.

"_**sí lo hiciera otra persona creo que no te molestaría, ¿verdad?"**_ salto de pronto su conciencia pervertida y entrometida.

"**NO."** Grito en voz alta.

"**¿no... que? ¿No los harás los tallarines?"** dijo Law dándose la vuelta.

"**No... digo, sí los hare. Solo que eres un IDIOTA CABEZÓN."** Dijo indignada y sacándole la lengua como una niña. Se sentía muchas veces como tal estando con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chopper y Sanji fueron los segundos en llegar al barco. La primera fue Robin. Le dejaron los litros de cola a Franky y las muchas provisiones en la despensa. Habían cogido muchas cosas en el mercado. Era estupendo y barato. Una pena no poder volver más.

"**Chopper, gracias. Ya puedes ir a por los libros de Robin. Dila que si quiere algo, que me diga. Voy a preparar la comida. Nami puede estar al caer."** Dijo mirando el cielo. Por la posición del sol seria más del mediodía. Habían tardado un poco más de lo normal en comprar todo.

Zorro subió de pronto al barco, asustando a prácticamente todos. Estaba muy cabreado. Mucho. Y mataría al primero que se le cruzará en el camino.

"**pero bueno... ¿Qué cojones le pasa a ese idiota?"** comentó Sanji, mientras fumaba su cigarro. Era extraño su comportamiento. Siempre era un gruñón, pero ahora parecía especialmente de muy mal humor. Mejor sería dejarle tranquilo.

Zorro cogió sus pesas más grandes y empezó a moverlas como si fueran sus espadas. Iba a caer destrozado, pero la rabia se lo pedía.

Aun no entendía porque le molestaba tanto. Ella no significaba nada para él... ¿no? ¿Por qué tenía que estar preocupado por ella y ese estúpido supernova? Ella era mayorcita. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera. A él le preocupa Luffy. Eso. Luffy. Ella los abandonará, seguro. Y Luffy estará decepcionado y triste. Eso. Por eso estaba así.

Y con ese pensamiento, pasó las horas entrenando duramente sin descanso. Imaginando las formas más crueles de matar a ese idiota, y a esa mujer... matarla no, pero hacerla sufrir... oh, sí, que sublime placer castigarla por abandonarle. A Luffy... a Luffy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**tallarines... tallarines... wiiiiii... ¿te ayudo, sí? ¿Sí? Déjame... déjame... pleeeeeeeease." ** Pidió insistentemente Bepo a Nami en la estrecha cocina del barco.

"**Bepo... cariño... no... gracias. Me agobias."** Ese estúpido oso daba muchísimo calor cuando estaba en esa pequeña cocina.

"**Lo-lo siento. Perdón. Ya me voy."** Dijo disculpándose yéndose de la cocina.

"**bien... comencemos. A ver si me acuerdo."** Y se puso manos a la obra.

Miró que tuvieran todos los ingredientes necesarios. Parecía que sí.

Law la observaba mientras ella tarareaba una canción. Se la veia diferente. Feliz. Después de todo lo que había pasado realmente estaba feliz. Segura. Le debía una muy gorda al espadachín de sombrero de paja. Le había salvado en varias ocasiones, y la había cuidado. Eso decía mucho de él.

Él sabía que Nami nunca tendría una atracción como a él le gustaría. Sabía que ella le amaba, pero siempre como un hermano. Un amigo. Ya se había resignado hacia mucho. Pero como su pseudohermano mayor que era, no dejaría a su delicada y tierna Nami en manos de cualquiera. Ese Zorro no parecía malo del todo. Tenía que comprobar por él mismo varias cositas antes de irse.

"**Ale, ya está. A poner la mesa todos."** Dijo a todos los piratas. Estaban muertos de hambre y a la par que embelesados con la belleza de Nami.

Aunque ella estuvo un tiempo con ellos, esta vez estaba mucho más crecida y mucho más hermosa que cuando era una pequeña niñita detrás de Law. Estaban todos encantados. Menos Law, que no paraba de mirarles mal por mirarla tanto. Aunque él era el que más disfrutaba. Pseudohermano era, pero era un hombre y tenía sus vicios. Aunque a ella no la pondría la mano encima... menos cuando la pellizcaba el culo... y tampoco contaba cuando la manoseaba... ni tampoco cuando abría la puerta del baño cuando estaba saliendo de la ducha. Él era un... extraño hermano. Un hermano pervertido.

De ahí que Nami no confiara demasiado en los hombres y no toleraba esas muestras de cariño efusivas. Aunque Nami le debía su arma a él. Él le creó el arma junto con la habilidad de un extraño amigo suyo consiguieron crearle el clima tact perfecto. El que ella creó de primeras era bastante cutre por no decir que era una soberana mierda.

Todos se movieron rápido a poner la mesa. Estaban sincronizados. Siempre lo hacían cuando ella estuvo con ellos. Ella era más mandona que su propio capitán. Cuando ella estaba él no pintaba nada. Solo si había batallas, que ella normalmente se escabullía a robarles los tesoros a los otros piratas que les atacaban mientras ellos los despistaban luchando y dejándose prácticamente la vida por ello.

"**que aproveche, chicos. Espero que os guste. Hace mucho que no los hago."** dijo esperando que le hubiera salido bien. Aunque sabía que por miedo a su reacción la mentirían. Los muy cobardes.

"**ESTA RIQUISIMO... HMMMM Nami... quédate... porfa... te echamos de menos... te echa de menos. Mucho. Le oigo por las noches cuando está en la cama tocand..."** no termino la frase. Law le había estampado el plato en la cara.

"**calla, estúpido oso parlante, si no quieres morir. "**Dijo en voz muy baja, pero igualmente amenazadora.

"**lo-lo siento. Mu-muy rico, Nami."** dijo llorando de miedo. Law le daba miedo cuando decía que se masturbaba con Nami. ¿Qué había de malo? Él lo hacía con osas de pelo naranja.

"**JAJAJAJ. Como echaba de menos estas comidas. Hmmm...Es verdad, me ha salido de lujo. Debo preparárselo a los chicos. Sanji se alegrará saber la receta, si no la sabe ya."** Comentó Nami.

"**¿Estás feliz con ellos, no?"** por como la había visto hablar, no necesitaba respuesta, pero quería confirmarlo.

"**Sí, soy feliz. Aunque odie a los piratas. No, vosotros sois una excepción. Y parece que ellos también. Son extraños. Casi como vosotros o más. Han hecho tantas cosas. Y creen en cosas muy distintas a los demás. Me siento segura con ellos. Con ellos creo que podré conseguir mi objetivo." **Estaba casi segura que ellos la llevaran hasta su objetivo principal. Lo conseguirá cueste lo que cueste.

"**Nami...nosotros también te ayudaríamos. Lo sabes. ¿Por qué no quieres que te ayudemos nosotros? ¿Y porque a ellos si les dejas que te ayuden? Nosotros te conocimos antes. Somos primer." **Dijo enfadado sin saber porque ella no seguía con ellos.

"**Bepo, cariño... es difícil. Ellos no lo saben. Ninguno. Vosotros lo sabéis, y no quiero poneros en peligro por eso. Ya os he puesto muchas veces en peligro por eso. No quiero... no quiero... nunca más pasar por eso. ¿Lo entiendes?" **no quería poner en peligro a Law y a los demás por eso. No otra vez.

"**¿pero si pondrás en peligro a la banda de sombrero de paja?"** seguía sin entenderlo Bepo.

"**Es diferente. Ellos no lo sabrán nunca. No sufrirán daño. Ellos son muy fuertes. Si pasara algo sabrían salir bien. Vosotros ya habéis sufrido demasiado por mí. Sobre todo tú, Bepo. Y Law también. No me pidas volver a sufrir eso... por favor." **Le rogó Nami a Bepo.

Law sabía lo mal que lo paso Nami por eso. Esa vez y la anterior... y la anterior. Demasiadas veces por lo mismo. La comprendía. Pero Bepo no. Era comprensible. Estaba muy encariñado con ella.

Bepo siempre estaba con Nami. Cuidándola. Era su colchón cuando se quedaba dormida en las guardias nocturnas. Eran bastante ineficaces, ya que ellos se quedaban dormidos casi a la misma vez. Nami tenía la costumbre de agarrarse a Bepo y acariciarle el pecho. Lo que hacía que el pobre Bepo acabara dormido de lo a gusto que estaba.

Siempre le gusto cuando dormía Nami. Era un espectáculo. Se movía, gruñía, refunfuñaba, hablaba. Muchas veces no se la entendía nada de nada, pero muchas otras hablaba claramente. Con un tono muy dulce y adormilado. Muy distinto de cuando estaba despierta.

El mayor problema era que cuando dormía... no había forma humana de despertarla. Costaba despertarla. Hubo una vez que estallo una batalla con unos piratas en la noche. Y todos estuvimos haciendo ruido, lanzando cañones, luchas... y ella durmió como un bebe. Era sorprendente. Aunque había una forma de despertarla. Cuando dormía, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella en ese estado. Aunque él nunca lo hizo... pero le tentó muchas. Normalmente Nami dormía con todo cerrado por miedo a que la acosasen. No quiere decir que él lo hubiera intentado en alguna ocasión... no. Él nunca.

"**vaale. Pero espero que estés bien y te acuerdes de nosotros."** Dijo abrazando a Nami fuertemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estuvo escuchando lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Siendo Bepo el que lo estaba contando, era bastante confuso y desordenado, así que Law y los demás tenían que contarme la verdadera historia después del extenso relato de Bepo. Pero seguía gustándole sus historias fantasiosas. Era como un gran niño pequeño necesitado de mimos. Y Nami le encanaba dárselos.

Iban pasando las horas y Nami empezaba a sentirse cansada. Habían comido castañas asadas en el fuego y estaba llena. Con el calor del cuerpo de Bepo, se quedó dormida.

Law la vio dormir plácidamente agarrada a la garra de Bepo, quien estaba igualmente frito. Debía llevarla con los sombrero de paja. No sabía dónde estaban, pero intuía que Nami les habría llevado hasta un sitio en concreto de la isla. Era su estilo. Nunca cambiaba.

La soltó del brazo con dificultad. Gruño y protesto en sueños, pero consiguió despegarla. La cogió en brazos y pidió una manta para taparla mientras que la llevaba.

Los demás tan solo la besaron en la cabeza, como hacían siempre. Era costumbre que se durmiera a esas horas. Si no había alcohol, ella caía dormida. Era extraño. Normalmente era al revés.

Cuando salió a fuera aprovecho para grabarse en su mente su rostro. La veia más feliz que nunca. Nunca había visto una sonrisa así estando dormida. Nami le agarraba la camisa y notaba su respiración cerca del pecho. Estaba balbuceando cosas ininteligibles para él. ¿Qué quiere decir?

"**hmmm... zo...Ahh...zo...no...Más...zo...ro... Zorro... hmmm...sí...más."** fue lo único que consiguió sacar en claro.

"**hmmm... Zorro, ¿eh?"** dijo mirando a Nami. No sabía que estaba soñando exactamente, aunque tenía una pequeña idea. Pero al manosear su pecho y jadear de esa manera, le estaba excitando de una manera muy bestia. No podía andar así. Iba acabar mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era tarde. Muy tarde. Y Nami aun no había aparecido. ¿Le habría pasado algo otra vez? Al preguntar a Chopper, que había ido a buscarla a la ciudad a seguir su rastro, Zorro había contestado de muy mala manera.

"**dejar de preocuparos por esa estúpida mujer. No volverá. Esa mujer se ha ido. No va a volver. Mejor. Estoy harto de sus tonterías y sus lloriqueos. Y de estar siempre preocupado por ella. Es una niña tonta. Grrr"** y siguió dando sablazos con las pesas. Sanji normalmente le hubiera regañado por hablar por hablar así de una mujer, pero intuía que no debía meterse. Algo pasaba entre ellos dos. No sabía que era, pero no debía meterse. Si no quería salir escaldado.

Aún así seguía preocupado por Nami. Chopper decía que la olía, poco, pero la olía. Parecía estar bien, ya que no olía a sangre. Pero era muy débil, no sabía dónde empezar a buscar.

Chopper después de tanto tiempo olisqueando en busca de Nami, acabo dormido de puro cansancio. Sanji lo recogió del suelo y lo llevo a su cama. Estaba agotado hasta él. Luffy estaba preocupado, pero le había dejado cena, así que su preocupación había durado poco.

Zorro seguía enfadado. Realmente esperaba que volviera. No lo reconocería nunca, pero se alegraría que volviera. Sería un triunfo sobre trafalgar. Ella les daba la espalda a ellos, para volver con ellos. Con Luffy y los demás.

Zorro se tensó cuando noto una presencia cercana gritar en la noche cerrada.

"**oyee... sombrero de paja. Ooye."** Grito suavemente Law frente al barco.

"**¿Qué cojones quieres, medicucho?"** dijo bruscamente. Se fijo en el bulto que tenía en las manos. No veia que era.

"**os vengo a entregar un tesoro. Esta dormida y no para de babearme la camisa. Os agradecería que me dejarais entrar a dejarla en su camita calentita."** Dijo bajando un poco los brazos, mostrando el rostro dormido de Nami bajo la manta.

"**No. Yo la llevo. ¿Qué le has hecho?"** Zorro bajo rápidamente del barco y la cogió rápidamente en sus brazos. Sus miradas eran muy distintas. La de Law era tranquila y la de Zorro furiosa.

"**¿Yo? nada. Bueno, puede que qué este profundamente dormida haya sido culpa de mi nakama Bepo. Son viejos conocidos y siempre caen dormidos cuando ella abraza su brazo. Bepo acaba dormido casi por inercia al verla a ella."** le gustaba como había reaccionado Zorro. Eso demostraba algo. Pequeño pero el principio de algo. Eso era bueno. Pero necesitaba más.

"**¿Ese oso? Ahora comprendo lo de aquella vez... bueno, gracias por traerla. Adiós."** Dijo maleducadamente y dando la vuelta para volver al barco.

"**¿No quieres saber mi relación con ella?"** Preguntó pícaramente. Le divertía su reacción.

"**No me interesa su vida. Puede hacer lo que quiera. Es libre de juntarse con quien quiera. Por muy malo que sea ese alguien."** Dijo aun de espaldas. Nami estaba sonriendo y balbuceando cosas. Era una cosa habitual en ella en ese estado. Eso le divertía.

"**ya... entonces no quieres saber que somos más que amigos... y que hemos hecho cosas que no se atrevería hacer el más desvergonzado."** Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Lo notaba. El aura maligna de Zorro aumentaba por momentos.

Pero sabía que lo que habían hecho cosas muy atrevidas. Tirar huevos podridos a una persona tan despreciable como esa persona, era digno del más sinvergüenza y loco del mundo.

Zorro dejó a Nami apoyada en el suelo, al lado de la roca donde estaba atado el cabo.

"**repite eso, gilipollas, y estas muerto."** Le iba a trocear aunque no lo repitiera.

"**¿y a ti que más te da ella? tu mismo lo has dicho. Lo que ella y yo hayamos hecho no te incumbe. Esas cosas son de adultos y ella es adulta. Puede disfrutar de lo que quiera... con quien... quiera."** Iba a matarle, lo notaba en su mirada. Sus ojos llameaban. Le gustaba eso. Nami estaba en buenas manos. Aunque si seguía así, no iba a poder ver la felicidad de Nami nunca más.

"**estas muerto, pervertido. No vas a tocar un pelo de Nami en la vida. Voy a matarte por lo que le hayas hecho. Me da igual tu relación con ella. Quería matar a otro pervertido, pero con otro me vale."** Dijo sacando las espadas.

"**oye, oye. Era broma. Nami es como mi hermana. Nami me contó que le salvaste de ese tigre humanoide invisible. Gracias. No esperaba eso de ti, la verdad."** Dijo poniendo espacio entre las espadas y él.

"**¿eh? Déjate de chorradas. Yo te mato y se acabo la historia, imbécil."** Estaba muy cabreado y le daba igual todo.

"**zo...zorro... no me dejes... sola."** lloriqueo Nami en sueños.

Zorro se paró en seco cuando escucho a Nami y se volvió a mirarla. Estaba dormida y aun así estaba lloriqueando. Esa estúpida mujer se pasaba la vida llorando en sueños. Pero aunque protestaba, no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa por ser llamado en sueños por ella.

Law sonrió. Esos dos estaban enganchados, aunque no lo supieran ni ellos. Nami negaba a ese estúpido espadachín de pelo de vomito, como ella le llamaba. Decía que era bruto, malhumorado, pasota y muchos más calificativos de su persona.

Zorro volvió a cogerla y ella suspiro aliviada agarrándose fuertemente a su camisa. Volvía a notar el calor de Zorro y su olor. Se sentía segura en sus sueños. Si estaba sola, Absalom volvía a atacarla. No quería volver a notar esa angustia jamás. Si estaba acompañada se sentía bien. Segura y protegida por su calor.

"**Zorro... sé que ahora quieres matarme... pero debo pedirte un gran favor."** Dijo más tranquilo al saber que llevaba a Nami en sus brazos. No iba a atacarle si ella seguía así. Eso esperaba.

"**¿Qué quieres?" **dijo muy borde. Estaba ya cansado de ese idiota y su estúpida relación con Nami.

"**cuídala por mí. Por favor. Es muy importante para mí y mis nakamas. Te dejo a Nami a tu cuidado. Eres la persona idónea para ella. Tienes mi bendición con ella."** dijo Law mirándole a los ojos. Zorro estaba un poco sorprendido por la petición.

"**yo no soy el más indicado para eso. Ella puede hacerlo sola. Los demás también la protegerán."** No entendía la seriedad en el rostro de Trafalgar.

"**No. Quiero que tú estés con ella. Ella te necesita. Aunque ahora no lo reconozca, y me mate por lo que voy a decir, pero ella te quiere. No sé exactamente de que grado de cariño, pero ella te tiene estima por haberla salvado. Yo lo hice una vez y casi me mata por hacerlo. Es así de orgullosa la niña de los huevos. Contigo hizo una excepción. Por algo será." **Law sabía que estaba hablando de más, pero era un bocazas, y le encantaba serlo.

"**yo... no... Ahh... vale. Cuidaré de ella. Pero porque yo quiero hacerlo y no porque tú me lo hayas pedido."** No aceptaba órdenes de nadie que no fuera su capitán. Y de Nami... cuando ordenaba cosas del barco cuando estaban navegando.

"**bien... haz que Nami no pierda su sonrisa."** Le pidió extrañamente. Zorro no sabía como hacer eso. Él no paraba de hacerla estar enfadada. Era imposible. La había viso sonreír estando con otras personas. Con él eran peleas y discusiones por tonterías.

"**difícil... pero vale. ¿Algo más?"** estaba un poco cansado de ese pirata tan pesado.

"**sí... sí haces llorar a Nami o la haces sufrir... juró que acabaré por encontrarte en el más recóndito de los lugares y cortaré tu amiguito. ¿Entendido?"** le dijo suavemente en el oído. Suavemente era un decir.

"**Sí... entendido."** Zorro sintió escalofríos al escuchar esa voz tan fría. Ese era el verdadero cirujano de la muerte.

"**ah, por si alguna vez te ves en el problema de no poder despertar a Nami... lo que tienes que hacer eso..." **Le susurró el método en el oído.

"**¿estás loco? Nunca haré eso. Primero me mata."** Era imposible que él hiciera...eso a Nami.

"**Lo harás. Créeme. Lo necesitarás alguna vez. Y sí, te matará. Espero que sea de vida o muerte, sino, estás muerto, tenlo seguro. Cuento contigo. Cuidarás de ella por mí. ¿Como un hermano?" **Esperó la respuesta.

"**Sí... supongo."** Aunque tal como un hermano no lo creía. Demasiados pensamientos impuros en su cabeza. Un hermano normal no haría eso.

"**Estupendo. Nami, te dejo en buenas manos. Te quiero, mi enana diabólica."** Dijo besando la frente de Nami. Era su forma de despedirse de ella. Sabía que llamándola así reaccionaria.

Y así lo hizo. Nami en sueños frunció el ceño y murmuro un idiota muy tierno.

Y Zorro sintió celos. Celos por el insulto. Él pensaba que era el único al que insultaba así y provocar esa reacción. Se creía el único. Era estúpido. Lo sabía. Muy estúpido sentir celos de ese idiota... pero ahora ella estaba con él.

Pensó que nunca lo diría, pero se alegraba de tenerla en sus brazos. Así solo él podía fastidiarla. Tenía el beneplácito de su, al parecer, hermano. Dudaba que fueran verdaderos hermanos, pero parecía sincero en lo que decía.

"**Vamos a dormir, enana."** Dijo subiendo al barco con ella en brazos.

"**Zorro... tonto."** Dijo Nami apegándose más al cuerpo de Zorro.

Zorro no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Quien le viera pensaría muchas cosas. Y él ya las empezaba a pensar. Aunque no sabía aun que tan importantes y potentes eran esas cosas.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continue-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAy... que monoooooooooos! Me ha encantado este capi. Lo juro. No sé si me ha quedado muy bien la personalidad de Zorro, pero me encanta como van cayendo las paredes de hielo del corazón de Zorro. Es tan rico cuando intenta vengar el honor de Nami mancillado por Law. Jijijiji **

**Este es con diferencia el más largo que hecho. Doce páginas enteras del Word. No os podéis quejar. ^^**

**Por lo que parece hay una clara ganadora... ELECTRIC GODDNESS!**

**Venga a recoger su premio... UN ABRAZO EXCLUSIVO DE BEPO VALORADO EN... acaso tiene coste?**

**Ya, en serio. Desde el momento en que lo vi en el manga, me enamoré. Law es... Ohhh... y Bepo ya, ni te cuento. No lo conozco taaanto como para poder hacerle algún fic, pero a medida que vaya saliendo algo más de info en los mangas, se me ocurrirá. No sé. **

**Es hora de los reviews!**

**Mugii-Mugii: **AY, pero que vergüencita! Yo solo hago mi "trabajo", tontita. Yo intento actualizar cuando doy el visto bueno. A veces va rápido, y otras más lento. Pero estos días he avanzado mucho... solo que lo he puesto todo tan deprisa en el Word, que ahora tardare un poco en pasarle la revisión minuciosa (el corrector ayuda, aunque a veces es un cabron y me engaña y me pone cosas muy raras). Nami espiando? No fue espiando... fue sin querer. Cosas de la vida. El destino...jejeje. El pedazo? Fue totalmente inocente (Jajaja, no cuela ni de coña). Y compensarme? Como no me traigas un Zorro de verdad (con sus tres espadas y todo, no le hago ascos a nada) no me vale (vale, me vale con un review de los tuyos, que me rio mucho). Un besote guapa y hasta luego. Gracias!

**Monkey D Ana: **Ussop es un alma pura y limpia, como va a pensar en "eso"? Sería como si Luffy dice "ya no quiero más chuletas". Es imposible. Jejeje. Bueno, ya sabes quién es el hombre misterioso. Cumple con tus expectativas? ^^ Un beso grandote y gracias guapa.

**Electric Goddness-12: **jijiji, siendo una fantasía es lo mejor. Quiere decir que habrá otro capi seguro seguro mucho más perver. Eso te lo firmo ya. ^^ Engendro de pollo me lo llamo mi hermano de pequeña. Me encantan las alitas de pollo, y una vez le quite una cuando era pequeño, y me llamo eso. Tuve la misma reacción que Zorro, pero llorando en el suelo. Mi pobre y tonto hermano pensó que me moría. Jajaja. Que monos son de pequeños y que idiotas se ponen de mayores. Oh, que cruz. Bueno, fantástica ganadora, que vas a hacer con tu premio? Ficty ficty? O to pa ti? Ah, ya cumpli con mi tarea y tienes un suculento review. que yo contribuyo con la donación de reviews. que son nuestra comida. ^^ Un beso y gracias guapa.

**Dened01: **bueno, pues ya descubriste quien era el misteriosos hombretón detrás de ese sombrero extraño. Estaba entre los candidatos? O ni flores? La parte de Ussop es digna de poder verla. Imaginaos que los ojos de Nami y Zorro son como los de Enel y Perona. Ojos saltones y escupiendo la comida. Jajaja. Super graciosísimos. Gracias y un besote.

**Bueno pues nada más. Sigo escribiendo a mi ritmo, mientras que mi imaginación aguante. Gracias a todos/todas por reviews, y gracias a los/las que ven en las sombras. Se agradece el seguimiento de la historia, aunque con un reviewcito guapo yo me alimento, como una plantita. ^^ **

**Un besote grande y abrazos. **


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 15**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

"_**Estupendo. Nami, te dejo en buenas manos. Te quiero, mi enana diabólica."**__ Dijo besando la frente de Nami. Era su forma de despedirse de ella. Sabía que llamándola así reaccionaria. _

_Y así lo hizo. Nami en sueños frunció el ceño y murmuro un idiota muy tierno. _

_Y Zorro sintió celos. Celos por el insulto. Él pensaba que era el único al que insultaba así y provocar esa reacción. Se creía el único. Era estúpido. Lo sabía. Muy estúpido sentir celos de ese idiota... pero ahora ella estaba con él. _

_Pensó que nunca lo diría, pero se alegraba de tenerla en sus brazos. Así solo él podía fastidiarla. Tenía el beneplácito de su, al parecer, hermano. Dudaba que fueran verdaderos hermanos, pero parecía sincero en lo que decía. _

"_**Vamos a dormir, enana."**__ Dijo subiendo al barco con ella en brazos. _

"_**Zorro... tonto."**__ Dijo Nami apegándose más al cuerpo de Zorro. _

_Zorro no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Quien le viera pensaría muchas cosas. Y él ya las empezaba a pensar. Aunque no sabía aun que tan importantes y potentes eran esas cosas. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami estaba durmiendo como nunca. No tuvo ningún sueño perturbador como últimamente le ocurría. Estaba todavía asustada aun por el maldito pervertido de Absalom. Esperaba no estar así de por vida. Necesitaba dormir. Aunque hoy había sido muy confortable.

Había estado abrazada a algo cálido y duro, y luego había pasado a ser blando. Pero seguía emitiendo el aroma del principio. Era un aroma conocido. No recordaba a qué o a quién le recordaba, pero solo sentía que estaba segura de cualquier cosa. Era un olor fuerte pero agradable. Y no era artificial. Era natural.

Nami se desperezó y vio que estaba en su cama. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Estaba vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior. Lo último que recordaba era estar con Law y los demás en el barco escuchando las historias fantasiosas de Bepo. Debía de haberse quedado dormida. Pero... ¿como sabia él que estaban allí los sombrero de paja? Ella no le dijo donde habían atracado.

Se incorporo en la cama y observó que era lo que había estado abrazando en la noche.

No podía ser. ¿Qué demonios hacia eso allí? Iba a pedirle explicaciones ahora mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zorro dormía plácidamente en la cama de su habitación. Cosa rara, pero estaba agotado del duro entrenamiento de ayer. Estaba un poco dolorido y le había sentado bien el sueño. Hoy iba a saltarse el desayuno e iba a dormir más. Eso iba a hacer. Descansar y dormir. A saber cuándo podrá volver hacerlo.

Pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de golpe de su placido descanso.

"**¿Qué cojones pasa? ¿A que vienen esos golpes? ¿Qué se está quemando el barco o qué?"** dijo de muy mal humor abriendo la puerta. Odiaba despertarse por las mañanas, y más de esas maneras.

"**Tú. Se puede saber que cojones significa esto."** Dijo cabreada enseñándole su almohada.

"**Pues... es una almohada. ¿Alguna pregunta estúpida más a estas horas?"** estaba de muy mal humor, y más con ella.

"**Ya lo sé, cabeza hueca. Me refiero a esto. ¿Qué cojones hace mi almohada dentro de tu camiseta?" **Nami le tiró la almohada en la cama con la camiseta.

Zorro, furioso al recordarlo, cogió del brazo a Nami y la hizo pasar dentro.

"**¿Qué relación tienes con ese tío?"** Preguntó de pronto.

"**¿Qué tío?" **Nami no sabía a que se refería en concreto.

"**Ese idiota... joder... el médico loco ese."** No le salía el nombre.

"**¿Trafalgar Law?"** había tanto loco suelto que a saber.

"**Ese. ¿Qué demonios hacías con él?"** Casi parecía un novio celoso.

"**¿y a ti que leches te importa lo que yo haga con él? Tú no eres nadie en mi vida como para meterte. Solo explícame que hace tu camiseta en mi almohada."** Nami estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. No le importaba su vida y menos él.

"**Sí tú me contestas, yo lo haré."** Y se cruzo de brazos. A cabezón ganaba él.

"**Ay, dios. Que cruz. Bien, te lo contaré. Es mi hermano. Ale, ya está. Te toca. Explicación."** Y espero la respuesta de un alucinado Zorro.

"**¿Cómo que tu hermano? ¿De sangre?"** Zorro alucinaba con el supuesto hermano. Sí eran de sangre, era imposible encontrarle parecido. Si acaso en su manía de sacarle de quicio.

"**¿Qué? No... Solo somos como hermanos. No voy a entrar en detalles, pero le quiero como si fuera mi propio hermano. Es... bueno, Bepo y los demás también, pero ellos dos han sido una parte muy importante en mi vida. Son lo único que me queda en esta vida." **Nami estaba triste. Estaba recordando viejos recuerdos muy dolorosos.

"**Pero... Son piratas. Lo sabes, ¿no? Tú dijiste que odiabas a los piratas... ¿Por qué?" **no entendía su odio si era tan cercana a esos piratas.

"**Lo sé. Los odio. Pero... ellos y vosotros sois diferentes." **Dijo sentándose en la cama. Zorro hizo lo mismo.

"**¿Nosotros? ¿Diferentes?" **Zorro estaba intrigado por eso.

"**Sí. Diferentes a los demás piratas. Vosotros sois muy raros. Tenéis sueños muy nobles y no queréis conseguirlo a costa de pisotear a la gente. Law y su banda persiguen el mismo objetivo que vuestro capitán pero también quieren conseguir la paz entre gobierno y los piratas. Law quiere ser Shichibukai para poder conseguir su objetivo. Pero no lo quiere conseguir a costa de vidas ajenas. Los demás piratas son rastreros, crueles, cobardes, asesinos, sucios, guarros, bebedores, derrochadores, violadores y muchos más adjetivos de muy baja calificación."** Nami estaba alterada. Odiaba esos piratas. Se había encontrado con demasiados piratas así.

"**bueno, bebedores... aquí hay un servidor."** Amaba la cerveza, el sake y el ron. No había nada mejor que beber una cerveza con los camaradas.

"**vale... pero eres noble, valiente, fuerte, fiel a tu capitán y tus nakamas. No eres un sanguinario asesino." **Nami sabia que podía confiar en él, por mucho que se pelee.

"**Para, o me pongo rojo con tanto alago. Y si soy un asesino. He matado a mucha gente a lo largo de mi vida."** Él no era como su capitán. Él solía acabar lo que empezaba.

"**Ya... pero seguro que eran personas que se lo merecían, ¿verdad?" **eso esperaba. Le decepcionaría bastante.

"**hmmm... sí... la verdad es que sí. Vale, acepto tus elogios... pero... ¿se puede saber a que viene esto?" **No entendía como se había puesto así Nami.

"**pues que ellos son diferentes. A ellos no los odio. Y a vosotros tampoco. Me encontré con él de casualidad al ir comprar ropa y me dijo que tenía en su... ¡MIERDA!"** grito cayendo en algo importante.

"**si te refieres a un saco enorme lleno de ropa que te dejaste en su barco hace mucho tiempo... el oso grandote lo trajo en la noche después de que trajera el medicucho. Esta ahí. Estabas dormida y no quise molestarte." **Dijo señalando al gran saco.

"**Gracias. Aunque dudo que pudieras despertarme... Ah, a lo que iba. ¿Qué significa la camiseta en mi almohada?" **y volvió a exigir una explicación a Zorro.

"**Cuando te trajo el médico ese raro, estabas agarrada babeando en su pecho. Y luego, babeaste el mío al llevarte yo. Pero, no soltabas mi camisa. Y la única manera que se me ocurrió fue quitármela, y dejártela en la almohada. Te quedaste conforme en sueños y ahí te quedaste en tu cama con ella. ¿Alguna objeción?"** Encima que la deja su camiseta, venia ella a tocarle las narices con esas tonterías. Zorro no entendería a esta mujer en la vida.

"**No...No... Lo siento. Yo no... Sabía que yo... Joder... siempre me pasa igual."** Dijo Nami avergonzada. Cogió la almohada con la camiseta incluida y se fue a su habitación.

Zorro sonrió por eso. Le había mentido un poquito. Bueno, mentirle no, sino omitirle más bien. Nami había estado diciendo su nombre entre sueños. Entre muchas incoherencias más, pero él había entendido perfectamente su propio nombre.

Nami le había puesto verde, eso sí. Le había llamado idiota, estúpido, tonto, y muchos más calificativos un tanto divertidos. Le había llamado moco verde. Ese fue el mejor de todos. Pero cuando intentaba dejarla en la cama, se agarraba fuertemente a él y le pedía entre susurros somnolientos que se quedará con ella.

Veia que volvía a dormir con ella. Pero no podía. Ya no. Después de los últimos acontecimientos, no sabía si podría aguantar sus impulsos. Esa maldita muchacha le hervía la sangre de una manera nunca antes conocida. Sería un ciego y un tonto no darse cuenta de la gran belleza que tenia Nami. Tan natural que era hasta peligrosa. Inocente y peligrosa. Mala combinación.

Por una parte comprendía esa obsesión que tenía el pervertido invisible en ella. Pero él no sería igual. Él no era así. O no quería serlo. Debía alejarse lo más lejos posible de Nami.

Pero ella no parecía estar por la labor. Nami no se despegaba de él. Era frustrante. No poder hacer nada. No poder tocarla. No poder hacerla suya... Mierda. No debía de pensar así. Nami no le gustaba. Él estaba confuso. Estaba confundiendo a Nami con la imagen de su sueño. Un sueño que ha conseguido mucho poder en él. Y confunde a Nami con esa misteriosa mujer de su sueño.

Nami no era ella. Debía de repetírselo mil veces. Era un sueño. No una realidad.

Zorro se le ocurrió la idea. Probaría a ver si quitándose la camiseta y poniéndosela a la almohada podía confundir a Nami y conseguir salir de su agarre.

Parece que funcionó, ya que Nami siguió feliz abrazada a la almohada. Él se alegro por eso. Aunque fuera indirectamente, esa sonrisa era culpa suya. No sabía que estaba soñando Nami, pero si dejándole su camiseta conseguía esa sonrisa, él estaba bien con ello. Seguía cumpliendo la promesa de Trafalgar.

"_**No, si al final te gusta esta mujer. A mí al menos me encanta, pero eres tan idiota de no darte cuenta de sus cualidades. Y dios, que cualidades."**_ Dijo su pervermente, saliendo a traición en su cabeza.

Zorro sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y salió de la habitación de Nami. Esa maldita obsesión iba a acabar mal... muy mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami cerró su puerta. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Siempre igual. Un día iba a tener un disgusto con su maldito sueño tan pesado.

Nami sabía que cuando dormía profundamente, era casi imposible despertarla, pero que llegaba a actuar como si estuviera despierta. De una forma un tanto diferente, pero podía tener casi una conversación con alguien. Podían sacarle todos sus secretos mientras estuviera dormida.

Y eso le daba mucho miedo. Tenía muchos secretos que debían estar ocultos. Parecía que Zorro no había descubierto ninguno si estaba tan tranquilo. Eso la tranquilizaba por el momento, pero debía andar con ojo.

Por otra parte le preocupa la maldita obsesión que tenia con Zorro. Su inconsciente se aprovechaba de ello y en cuanto podía, salía al exterior y dominaba el cuerpo de Nami.

El cuerpo de Nami ansiaba la calidez del cuerpo de Zorro. Le gustaba su olor. Le gustaba su tacto. Tanto que quería sentirlo siempre. Zorro había podido engañar a su cuerpo una vez, pero sabía que si había otra oportunidad, no iba a volver a escapársele.

Y eso a Nami le preocupaba mucho más. Dormida no dominaba su cuerpo. Era su maldita mente pervertida la que tomaba las riendas, y estaba con el punto fijado en ese maldito espadachín.

Debía tranquilizarse y salir desayunar con los demás.

Nami observo su mano derecha. En ella sostenía la camisa de Zorro. Suspiró exhausta. Ese hombre la cansaba demasiado. Aunque de lo tensa que se ponía. Su maldito cuerpo pedía impulsivamente que se lance a su cuello... y era demasiado grande el impulso. No podía seguir mucho más. Debía hacer algo o acabaría mal. Debía alejase lo máximo posible de él.

Nami volvió a observar la camisa. Se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza. No haría daño a nadie. Solo era curiosidad.

Nami se acerco la camisa a la nariz y exhaló el olor de la camisa de Zorro. Aún estaba allí. No lo había podido oler estando despierta. Aunque ahora no era precisamente en directo, sabía que con ella puesta, ese olor sería mucho más fuerte. Y mucho más doloroso de aguantar. Ese maldito olor la ponía demasiado. Con esa pequeña parte la hacía estragos, no podía imaginar si lo hiciera desde la fuente.

En cierta manera comprendía a su subconsciente. Era demasiado poderoso ese maldito olor tan varonil. Sin aderezos. Sin adornos. Limpio pero a la vez sucio. Con un toque leve de sudor. Pero sin ser desagradable. No comprendía como podía gustarle ese olor. Ella solo adoraba el olor de la naranja y de las mandarinas. Nunca le había gustado el olor de un hombre. Odiaba a los hombres sudados. Pero estaba deseando verle sudando. Extasiado por el placer. Dos cuerpos sudorosos llenos de lujuria y sexo. Oh... sexo... si...

"_**CALMATE. O por lo menos deja de pensar. Luego dices que la pervertida soy yo." **_Protestó su subconsciente. Tenía razón. Le faltaba poco para ponerse a complacerse solo con la imagen de Zorro sudando. Estaba enferma y sabia que no se iba a curar con una simple medicina. _**"bueno, una gran inyección de parte del doctor zorrete podía curarnos."**_ Volvió a intervenir su sucia mente pervertida.

"**CALLA. CERDA. Eso nunca pasará. Nunca. Olvídalo. Él nunca... yo no... Quiero."** Dijo casi sin fuerzas. Sabía que Zorro nunca la tocaría. Él no sentía lo mismo.

O eso pensaba ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zorro apareció en la cocina. Estaban todos sentados menos Nami. Zorro pensó en si volvía a encontrarse bien.

No le dio mucho tiempo a preocuparse, porque Nami chocó contra su espalda.

"**OYE, quita del medio, idiota."** Dijo de malhumor.

Zorro miro a Nami con la ceja levantada. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Pensó Zorro.

"**Perdona usted... señorona. Joder, como que humor de perros nos levantamos por las mañanas."** Si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

"**Haya paz, chicos. Nami, ¿Qué tal ayer? No te vimos entrar." **Preguntó Robin.

"**Bueno, pues veras. Me encontré con un conocido y tarde más de lo normal. Ya tengo ropa, Robin. Ya no hace falta que me dejes más. Gracias."** Dijo Nami mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"**No hay problema."** Dijo Robin sonriendo a Nami.

"**Bien, Chicos, cuando terminemos, zarpamos. Ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí." **Dijo Nami al terminar de desayunar.

"**SIIII."** Dijeron todos menos Zorro y Robin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una linda mañana tranquila. Un sol esplendido que invitaba a tomar el sol. Llevaban días navegando en aguas tranquilas. Nami observo las nubes. Estaba tranquila. Llevaban un buen rumbo y no notaba perturbaciones en ellas. Volvía a ser un día tranquilo y aburrido.

Desde ese día donde encontró la camisa de Zorro en su almohada, no había vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. En cierta manera se alegraba. No quería caer en la tentación. Pero por otra parte estaba triste. No entendía porque exactamente, pero no le gustaba estar así con él. Más bien, le gustaba poder pelearse con él.

Los chicos estaban en sus respectivos quehaceres diarios. Luffy dormitaba encima del mascarón del Sunny. Ussop y Franky estaban enfrascados en la creación de no sé que cosa súper fabulosa. Palabras textuales. Miedo le daba la mente loca de esos dos.

Robin había encontrado libros muy interesantes en la isla y los releía en busca de pistas para "el siglo vacio". Chopper tenía nuevas plantas medicinales, a las que quería hacerles pruebas y Sanji tenía que hacer la cena y Brook no sabía dónde estaba, pero seguro estaba durmiendo. Siempre que podía lo hacía. Normal, es un abuelo casi.

Y Zorro... bueno, podía intuir que estaba haciendo, pero no sabía dónde. Sus entrenamientos eran muy variados y en distintos lugares según le contó Chopper.

"**Joooo... que aburrimiento."** Dijo Nami bostezando. Ya había hecho todos los mapas de los lugares en los que había estado. Tenía tanta costumbre de hacerlo que era demasiado rápida para su gusto. Ahora no sabía que hacer. **"Creo que voy a dormir la siesta. Hace mucho que no lo hago."** Dijo yendo a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**mil, mil uno, mil dos, mil tres, mil cuatro..." c**ontaba Zorro mientras hacía flexiones con un solo dedo mientras con la otra en la espalda sostenía una pesa de más de 500 kilos.

Debía ser fuerte. Mucho más fuerte. Debía tener control sobre su mente. Y no estar pensando en esa maldita mujer. Esa estúpida mujer que no dejaba de quitarle es sueño. Siempre en su mente. Su mente que le había cogido especial cariño y no paraba de repetir su noche de pasión. Su noche de pasión en sueños. Pero que era casi tan real que le costaba saber qué era realidad y que sueño.

Se había propuesto ignorarla. Y parecía que lo había conseguido. Había esquivado a Nami todo lo que había podido. En las comidas debía estar con todos, pero siempre lo más alejado de ella. Siempre sin mirarla. Sin hablarla. Huyendo como un cobarde que no era. Por miedo a caer en el hechizo de sus ojos. De su cuerpo. De su todo. Esa maldita mujer que sin hacer nada, temblaba.

Debía reconocer que se sentía triste. Eso que le hacía no se lo merecía ella. Él notaba su mirada. Nunca intentó nada, pero él notaba su intensa mirada. Quemaba como fuego y notaba cierta tristeza. Y eso le molestaba más aún. Le había prometido al loco ese que la haría feliz. Que no perdería su sonrisa. Y lo primero que hacía era ignorarla. Sabía que obraba mal, pero peor sería si a las primeras de cambio la cogía como un hombre de las cavernas, la arrastraba de los pelos a su cueva y le hacía el amor salvajemente delante de todos marcándola como suya. Esa era una buena idea.

Eso es lo que su mente pervertida le decía. Le iba dando diferentes ideas de cómo disfrutar con ella. Y eso le ponía enfermo. Enfermo por dos cosas. Por saber que realmente era así de pervertido sin saberlo y por otra por estar todo el día empalmado por su culpa.

Debía dejar de pensar en ella y centrarse en su entrenamiento.

Sería difícil, pero lo debía conseguir. Por el bien de él. Y de Nami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viento soplaba fuerte. Se avecinaba tormenta. Y una de las gordas.

Pero todos estaban ocupados y no prestaban atención al viento y nubes. Luffy había dejado de dormir y ahora estaba con Sanji merendando, mientras este terminaba de hacer la cena. Los demás seguían en sus cosas. Nami dormía apaciblemente en su cama.

Eso era malo. Muy malo. Nami estaba profundamente dormida y nada ni nadie podría despertarla. Ni una fuerte tormenta.

El viento cada vez soplaba más y más fuerte. Y el mar estaba muy embravecido. Empezaba a moverse mucho el Sunny.

"**oye, el barco se mueve mucho. Voy a ver."** dijo Franky a Ussop.

Franky salió a fuera y vio la tormenta en la que estaban metidos. Era una de las gordas. Nunca habían estado en una así. Pero... ¿y Nami? ¿Donde estaba esa mujer? Ella debía haberla predicho como la última vez. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

"**Oye, Ussop. Hay una tormenta. Llama a los chicos y díselo. Y que encuentren a Nami. Esto es gordo."** Gritó mientras corría al timón.

"**Voy"** dijo corriendo a la cocina, donde sabía que algunos estarían. **"Chicos. Estamos en peligro. Hay una tormenta y muy gorda. Franky está intentando salir de ella, pero es difícil, ¿y Nami?"** Debían de encontrarla. Era raro eso. Ella predijo muy bien la última, no podía ser casualidad.

"**No lo sé. Estaba fuera antes. Debemos buscarla fuera."** Dijo Sanji corriendo a buscarla fuera.

"**Naaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii" **Grito Ussop.

"**Naaaamiiii... ¿Dónde estás?"** grito también Luffy.

"**NaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiSwwa aaaaaaaan."** Grito con pasión Sanji.

Zorro, quien no notaba los balanceos del barco por el entrenamiento, si oyó los gritos.

"**¿Qué cojones pasa? ¿Por qué estas gritando?"** No había escuchado a quien llamaban. Tan solo había oído gritos.

"**Nami estaba afuera antes y ahora no está. Hay una tormenta y es raro que ella no haya dicho nada. Puede que le haya pasado algo. NAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIICHUUUUUU UUANNNNNNNNN"** y siguió gritando Sanji.

Zorro se tensó de pronto. No podía haberla pasado algo. Debía estar bien. Sino... no se lo perdonaría.

Salto de la cabina y corrió a la barandilla. Observo el mar. Estaba muy bravo. Llovía muchísimo y no se veia nada bien. Era posible que hubiera caído al mar. Pero ella era una experta meteoróloga y navegante. La última vez había adivinado cuando se iba a producir una tormenta. Si que era raro eso.

A menos que no estuviera allí para saberlo.

"**Oye... ¿habéis mirado en su cuarto?"** Preguntó Zorro a Chopper, quien estaba al borde de la lágrima imaginando cosas horribles.

"**Sí... Bueno, he llamado a su puerta varias veces y nadie contesta. Eso es que no está."** Dijo secándose las lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte.

"**Pero, no has entrado, ¿verdad?"** tenía una ligera idea de lo que le podía haber pasado.

"**No. Me da vergüenza entrar al cuarto de una chica."** Era tan tonto en ocasiones que no parecía un doctor hecho y derecho.

Podía ser una posibilidad. Zorro corrió al cuarto de Nami y llamó a la puerta.

"**Nami. Abre. Es una emergencia." **Y espero respuesta.

Al no recibirla, giró la puerta. Pero no se abría. Estaba echado el cerrojo. Eso significaba que Nami se encontraba dentro. Dormida esperaba.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, Zorro derribó la puerta con el hombro.

Y allí estaba. Dormida encima de la cama como si nada. Lo que más le impacto fue como iba vestida. Nami llevaba puesta su camisa junto con un pantalón del mismo color. Hacía calor y así debía de encontrarse más cómoda.

Zorro tragó saliva. Estaba condenadamente sexy así. Esa iba a ser una imagen difícil de olvidar. Y si encima llevaba una camisa suya, más. Su mente tenía otra imagen más con la que divertirse y torturarle.

Esto iba a ser difícil. Sabía que tenía un sueño muy profundo y era muy difícil despertarla. Y él sabía como hacerlo aunque no quería hacerlo.

"**Nami. Nami. Despierta. Hay una tormenta. Nami."** la zarandeo en el hombro.

Nami gruño, pero siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

"**Nami, joder. Esto es grave. Despierta mujer."** Y la zarandeo mucho más fuerte.

Nami seguía sin despertarse. Gruñía en sueños y volvía a la normalidad al poco tiempo. Se dio la vuelva, dando la espalda a Zorro.

Este no sabía que hacer. ¿Como podía despertarla?

"_**¿Cómo que no? Sí sabemos como."**_ Le recordó su conciencia.

"**me niego. No lo haré."** Dijo firmemente.

"_**Pues pellízcale una nalga. Puede que eso le moleste y se despierte."**_ Se propuso a sí mismo.

"**No... no sé que es peor si eso o lo otro."** Estaba teniendo una discusión con él mismo y afuera estaban pasándolo mal. Debía actuar.

"_**pues algo debemos hacer. Ale, yo lo haré. Qué bien me lo pasaré."**_ Y su mente ordeno hacer "eso" que no quería hacer.

Pellizcarle en una teta. Zorro, o mejor dicho la concienpolla salidorra y pervertida lo hizo.

Inmediatamente Nami abrió los ojos y miró a Zorro con horror.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG GGGHHHHH. IMBECIL, PERVERTIDO, ASQUEROSO, CABRON, HIJO DE..."** Dijo gritando mientras pegaba a Zorro. Quien la cortó la retahíla de insultos tapándole la boca con la mano.

"**Perdón, pero es de vida o muerte. Tu queridísimo hermano me contó el secreto. Hay una tormenta afuera, por lo que podrás notar. Tenía que despertarte inmediatamente o zozobraremos." **Dijo mientras la levantaba de la cama.

Nami inmediatamente comprendió y salió tras él. El barco se movía muchísimo. Estaban en una tormenta muy gorda. ¿Como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? Aunque claro eso era el Grand Line. Eran casi normales esos cambios tan bruscos.

Las olas movían muchísimo el barco. Franky estaba luchando contra el mar aguantando con el timón intentando no zozobrar. Se balanceaba peligrosamente y podía romperse si seguía así.

"**Sanji y Franky, aguantar cuanto puedan. Debemos ir recto. Se han formado remolinos y nos harán volcar si no vamos rectos y firmes. Chopper, prepara cola para el barco. Cuando yo diga, Ussop accionaras la palanca y siempre en esa dirección."** Dijo señalando el claro a lo lejos. **"Y Luffy y Zorro, ocuparos de recoger las velas. Deben estar bien apretadas. Robin, necesito que los ayudes a amarrarlo bien. Yo iré a..."** No terminó la frase. Nami solo cayó al suelo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ayyy... que será, será? El tiempo nos lo dirá...**

**Lo sé, soy mala. Siento la tardanza. Ha sido más de lo normal. He tenido mucho curro. Se acercan las navidades y hay más lio. Menos mal que lo levo más o menos al día, si no, tardaría muchísimo más. **

**Quiero agradecer a Muggi, por este dibujo. Sobre la historia. Es alucinante, mejor de lo que podía yo imaginar. Me he enamorado. ^^ **

**Esta es la dirección. **

**/ mugi - girl . deviantart # / d5n2rcj**

**Ya saben, quitar todos los espacios para poder verlo. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS! Es estupendo, en serio. ^^**

**Vamos con los reviews.**

**Electric Goddess-12:** pues ale, una almohada Bepo pa la nena. Dirección... calle Wallaby, 42 Sídney, no? Ok, allá que va. Jajaja contrabando? Eso está hecho. ^^ Jejeje un beso y hasta tu próxima actu, y mi próxima actu...jeje gracias.

**Mugii-mugii:** mala... todo pa ti. Que egoísta. Hay que compartir la riqueza. Mala... pues pensaba compartir a mi Zorro, pero ahora no. No contigo... muhahahaha. En serio, gracias por el regalo del dibu, es genial. Estoy por hacerlo en grandote... y ponerlo en mi pared. Jejeje... aunque tengo tantas estanterías llenas de mangas y cuadros, que no se donde poder ponerlo... jajjaja. Gracias y hasta ahora. ^^ Un besote grandote.

**Monkey D Ana**: a que si? Law mola un cacho bien grande, y Bepo más. ^^ Yo la primera vez que lo vi, sentí envidia. Yo quería uno así. Snif... solo en mis sueños, pero bueno. Una penita. Gracias y un besote.

**dened01**: los quieres más monos? Ufff, difícil. Jejeje. Me alegro que te rieras con la escena. Yo también me divertí escribiéndola. Ohhh, un abrazo tipo Bepo? KAWAIII... ^^ thanks. Otro, más grande y peludito. Jijijiji.

**Guest**: ya ya ya, ya voy. Volando. Perdón la espera. ^^ Gracias y disfruta.

**Gracias chicas. Y espero disfruten. ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 16**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

_Nami inmediatamente comprendió y salió tras él. El barco se movía muchísimo. Estaban en una tormenta muy gorda. ¿Como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? Aunque claro eso era el Grand Line. Eran casi normales esos cambios tan bruscos. _

_Las olas movían muchísimo el barco. Franky estaba luchando contra el mar aguantando con el timón intentando no zozobrar. Se balanceaba peligrosamente y podía romperse si seguía así. _

"_**Sanji y Franky, aguantar cuanto puedan. Debemos ir recto. Se han formado remolinos y nos harán volcar si no vamos rectos y firmes. Chopper, prepara cola para el barco. Cuando yo diga, Ussop accionaras la palanca y siempre en esa dirección."**__ Dijo señalando el claro a lo lejos. __**"Y Luffy y Zorro, ocuparos de recoger las velas. Deben estar bien apretadas. Robin, necesito que los ayudes a amarrarlo bien. Yo iré a..."**__ No terminó la frase. Nami solo cayó al suelo. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**¡ZORROOOOO!"** grito Nami viendo como se perdía en la inmensidad del océano picado.

Había empujado a Nami y había recibido el golpe de parte de un gran aparejo que rompió e iba a mucha velocidad hacia Nami. Fue tal el golpe, que lo empujó hacia la barandilla, rompiéndola del golpe. Le dio tan fuerte en el costado donde tenía aún resentidas sus heridas, que perdió el conocimiento inmediatamente.

"**Mierda."** Dijo Sanji, quien lo buscaba con los ojos, mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Debía encontrarle.

No le dio tiempo a nada, al ver una sombra saltar a su lado. Hacia el mar.

"**NAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIII... no seas loca." **Grito Sanji al verla zambullirse en el agua.

Nami sintió el agua helada. Era como mil cuchillos se clavaran a la vez en su piel. Pero debía encontrarle.

Luchó por salir a flote entre la marejada salvaje y finalmente consiguió asomar la cabeza en la superficie, pero solo vio mar. Un mar picado y muy bravo. Grandes olas de cinco metros de altura. La fuerza del mar era inmensa. Sería prácticamente imposible encontrarle allí tan rápido. La corriente la lanzaba de un lado a otro haciendo inútiles sus intentos de encontrarle. Buceaba como podía y no podía divisar nada. Solo veia un mar espumoso por todas partes. Trató de vencer la opresiva sensación de pánico.

Debía darse prisa. No había mucho tiempo. Sus pulmones ardían. Los dedos estaban entumecidos a causa del frio y del miedo.

Estaba desesperada. Debía serenarse y encontrarle. Volvió a sumergirse y lo vio. Vio un destello de sus espadas. Estaba en un pequeño remolino atrapado. Estaba inconsciente.

Nami buceó hasta él y lo arrastró hasta la superficie. Respiró una gran bocanada de aire y nadó torpemente con él en brazos.

"**Zorro... despierta Zorro... por favor... no te... despierta... Zorro..."** suplicó llorando, intentando despertarle. Pudo haber tragado mucha agua. Debía hacer algo.

Y en medio de esa terrible tormenta le hizo un boca a boca como medianamente pudo entre tanto movimiento. Debía sacar todo el agua de su cuerpo y volver a recuperar el sentido. Podía ahogarse de un momento a otro.

"**Zorro... vuelve... Zorro... por favor... despierta. No me dejes sola... Zorro..."** Y siguió haciéndolo, pidiéndole entre lágrimas que despertara.

***COF*COF* **tosió. Respiraba.

"**Na...mi..."** seguía en un estado de semiinconsciencia, pero al menos daba síntomas de vida y de poder respirar. Con dificultad, pero lo justo para mantenerse con vida.

"**Calla, idiota. Debemos salir de aquí."** Dijo arrastrándole como podía por esas olas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**JODER. Joder. Joder. Joder... no la veo." **Sanji miraba con los prismáticos en el mar embravecido. Habían mantenido las ordenes de Nami, y el barco parecía resistir el embiste de estas, pero no sabían cuanto podían aguantar ellos en esas condiciones. **"¿los ves Ussop?"**

"**No... no veo nada. Joder. Solo veo olas. Y todo lleno de espuma... y... y... ALLI."** Señalo hacia el lugar donde había visto algo.

"**¿Dónde? ¿Están los dos?" **Sanji por mucho que mirara no veia nada.

"**Sí. Mierda. Nami no puede. Se la nota cansada llevando a Zorro. AAAAAAAAAGHHH. Les persigue un rey marino." **Grito Ussop alarmado por lo que veia.

"**Mierda. Tenemos que llevar el barco hasta allí." **Esto iba de mal en peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban en peligro. La sangre que tenia Zorro en el costado había atraído a un gran monstruo marino. Y el barco aun estaba muy lejos. Estaba agotada de nadar tan rápido con Zorro. La ropa de este pesaba mucho mojada.

Cogió una de las espadas de Zorro y se preparó para el posible ataque del monstruo marino.

Pero unos brazos de goma lanzaron un poderoso ataque que noqueo al animal.

"**NAMI. AQUI."** Grito Sanji tirando la escalera y bajando por ella.

"**Sanji... coge a Zorro... esta muy mal. He conseguido que respirara, pero vuelve a estar inconsciente."** Dijo Nami tiritando.

"**corre, sube, estas helada." **Dijo mientras subía en brazos a Zorro por la escalera.

"**N-no. Debemos salir. Chopper llévalo a enfermería e intenta que no se mueva mucho. Vamos a usar eso. Debemos salir... y rápido."** Ordeno a Chopper.

"**vale, pero en cuanto termines vienes a la enfermería." **Y corrió a la enfermería con Zorro en brazos.

"**bien. Todos como os he dicho. Tenemos que salir rápido. Agarraos bien."** Movió el timón como pudo, con la ayuda de Sanji. **"Ussop, acciónalo, rápido."**

Ussop lo acciono, y salieron volando de allí. Salieron por encima de las nubes y aterrizaron muy lejos. Habían cargado bien la cola y había proporcionado una buena propulsión.

"**ya esta... por fin."** Dijo Luffy quitándose el sudor de la frente.

"**sí... ya terminó...todo...por fin."**Nami estaba exhausta. Con frio y preocupada. Pero sus piernas no aguantaban su peso. Iba cayendo poco a poco.

"**Nami. Debes de ir con Chopper."** Dijo Sanji serio atrapándola con sus brazos.

"**No... estoy bien... solo necesito... seguir el Log..."** Tenía que seguir llevando el rumbo. Podían perderse si no seguía el Log pose.

Robin le quito el Log y con la mirada le dijo todo. Ella se encargaba. Nami suspiro aliviada.

"**Sanji... llévame, si no te importa. Yo no puedo andar."** Y se apoyó en el hombro de este.

"**Por supuesto."** No hizo ninguna broma. No estaba el plan para hacerla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La llevó en brazos a la enfermería y toco la puerta con la punta del pie.

"**Oh... Nami... estás muy fría. El agua estaba muy fría. Tienes los mismos síntomas de hipotermia de Zorro."** Dijo Chopper tapándola con una gran manta.

"**¿Cómo esta Zorro?"** preguntó Nami mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la camilla. Estaba pálido y con un gran golpe en el costado. Justo donde había recibido hacia días el zarpazo envenenado de Absalom. El golpe sumado con eso debió ser muy doloroso, tanto como para dejarle inconsciente.

"**Bueno... gracias a tus reflejos respira. Hiciste muy bien. Tragó mucha agua, pero expulso toda a tiempo antes de que se ahogara. Ahora solo tiene la hipotermia y el golpe. Ahora solo falta que despierte. Sus constantes vitales son leves pero dentro de la normalidad. Esta fuera de peligro, pero debemos de mantener esta habitación lo más cálida posible."** Explicó a una Nami preocupada. No le dirigió ni una sola mirada. Solo asentía y miraba a Zorro**. "Sanji, pídele a Franky que ponga la calefacción de esta sala al máximo que pueda. Nami... debes quedarte aquí con él. A ti también te vendrá bien el calor. Si ocurriese cualquier cosa, estaré en la cocina. ¿De acuerdo?"** dijo esperando una respuesta de la ausente Nami.

Nami solo movió la mano en señal de asentimiento. No quería hablar. No quería decir nada.

Chopper y Sanji se miraron. Nami estaba muy extraña. Daba hasta pena verla tan abatida. La desearon buenas noches y salieron del cuarto.

En cuanto estuvo sola, rompió a llorar. Había pasado mucho miedo. Otra vez arriesgaba su vida por ella. Pero ella la arriesgo por él. No dejaría que le pasará algo al hombre a quien amaba.

Sí, por fin se había dado cuenta. Amaba a ese idiota. Realmente lo sabía casi desde el primer momento, pero quiso callar a su voz interior. Pero cuando estuvo en el mar, buscándole, desesperada, se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que no podía soportar su muerte. No podía no verle. Quería su abrazo. Quería su calor. Y quería que viviera para poder recibir eso.

Sabía que era imposible que él sintiera lo mismo. Nunca iba a recibir un abrazo de él del modo que quería. Él era así. Rudo, fuerte y sin sentimentalismos. Le gustaba así. Ella no era tampoco así, aunque le gustaría que la abrazara, aunque solo fuese una vez y que la besará. Una sola vez.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, se quedó dormida sosteniendo la mano de Zorro. Había estado llorando en ella todo el tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zorro abrió los ojos pesadamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía mucho frio.

"**ay... joder, como me duele todo. ¿Qué ha pasado?...hmmm... recuerdo la tormenta... y... y...a... ¿Nami?" **dijo extrañado al verla allí.

"**hmmm... ¿Zorro?"** murmuro una soñolienta Nami. No había dormido del todo por la angustia, solo reposaba la cabeza y dormitaba. **"ZORRRRRRROOOOOO."** Dijo de pronto dándose cuenta de que había despertado**."Menos mal... menos mal... que estas bien... Zorrooo... Zorro... menos mal."** Nami se echo a su cuello y lloró de alegría. Estaba contenta de que estuviera bien.

"**sí, sí, estoy bien... pero... ¿Qué ha pasado? Joder, estas helada."** Se dio cuenta de lo fría que estaba Nami. Rápidamente le puso la manta que tenia él encima.

"**Me empujaste y recibiste el golpe de lleno. Caíste inconsciente por la borda y fui a rescatarte. No conseguía encontrarte y tragaste mucha agua. Luego te encontré y nos rescataron. Y eso es lo que ha pasado." **Le contó Nami a un Zorro confuso. No entendía como pudo caer inconsciente. Él.

"**pero...pero... ERES IDIOTA."** Le grito de pronto Zorro.

"**¿qué?"** Nami agachó la cabeza asustada.

"**¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar así? Estas helada. ¿Y si te hubieras ahogado? Eres una idiota... no tenias que haber hecho una cosa así por mí... Nami... ¿que pasa?"** paró de pronto su bronca.

"**snif... snif... perdón... pero me alegro de que por fin me hables y estés bien... snif... me alegro mucho... Zorro. Pensé que morías... me asusté mucho... mucho... snif... y... y... no pude... no pude... evitarlo... lo siento..."** Nami estaba llorando mucho. Y sabía que él lo odiaba, pero no podía parar.

"**Niña estúpida..."** y Zorro hizo lo que Nami nunca esperaría... la abrazó. La abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Con delicadeza. Nami no cabía en sí de gozo... y como estaba sensible, lloró aun más.

Zorro la separó de su pecho, la cogió fuerte de los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos.

"**no vuelvas a hacer eso... nunca. Nunca te pongas en peligro por mí. Prométemelo."** Nami no entendía a que venía esa petición. **"¡Prométemelo!"**

"**Te... te lo prometo."** Dijo sin llorar. Si quería que le prometiera eso, lo haría. Aunque realmente sabía que si volvía a estar en peligro y ella podía hacer algo, lo haría.

"**Gracias... idiota. Eres tonta... ¡mira como estas! Estas empapada y congelada de frio. ¿Cómo es que no te has puesto una manta encima?"** Dijo frotando los hombros de Nami intentando que entrara en calor. **"mira que tirarte al agua a por un idiota como yo. Yo nunca moriré." **Y seguía masajeando sus hombros.

"**¿y tú que sabes, tío listo?**" se iba encontrando mejor. Entraba en calor y estaba apoyada en su pecho mientras recibía el masaje en los brazos. Aunque solo fuera eso era feliz.

"**hay algo que debo hacer y... proteger. No puedo morir. No aun. No ahora."** Dijo muy serio.

"**¿y eso tan importante que debes proteger es la promesa que le hiciste a quien te dio a Ichimonji?"** Robin le había contado la historia de la espada. Sabía que era su espada más querida.

"**no... es una cosa aun más estúpida." **Dijo mientras seguía dándola calor.

"**¿qué cosa estúpida?" **dijo curiosa Nami. ¿Qué podía ser tan estúpido e importante a la vez?

"**Tú."** Dijo mirándola fijamente.

"**¿Q-qué?"** Nami no entendía nada. ¿La estaba llamando estúpida... o... era que... ella...? No... Imposible. Estaba delirando, seguro.

Zorro no sabía como explicarlo... así que hizo lo que quería hacer desde hacia tiempo y que expresaba todo lo que sentía sin palabras.

La besó suavemente en los labios.

Le pilló tan sorprendida que Nami no correspondió el beso.

Y Zorro lo malinterpreto.

"**Lo... lo siento. Perdóname... Yo no..."** pero no termino la frase, ya que Nami le besó de pronto.

Esta vez más fuerte. Con más pasión. Le había pillado muy rápido y no sabía que pensar. Pero dos segundos después entendió todo y correspondió el beso.

Zorro no podía estar más contento. Ella le correspondía. Ella sentía lo mismo. O eso parecía. Estaba esperando que le cruzara la cara de un tortazo y le mandará volando... pero... ella le había besado. Ella le estaba besando. Era estupendo. Era maravilloso... esa sensación... era gloria pura.

El frio de Nami había desaparecido. El calor que trasmitía Zorro era más que suficiente. Y el calor que sentía ella dentro al besarle era como un volcán. Arrasaba con todo a su paso.

Zorro no paraba de acariciarla. Pasaba sus manos por su espalda. Por su cintura. Por su pelo. Casi queriendo grabarla con su piel... creyendo que era un sueño. Pero no. Era verdad. Lo sentía. Era distinta. Su sueño se podía parecer a la realidad, pero la realidad era mucho mejor. La piel de Nami era aun más suave que la Nami de su sueño. Sus labios eran más sabrosos y dulces. Antes fríos, ahora llenos y cálidos. Los gemidos apagados de Nami por sus labios eran electrizantes. Nunca pensó que un sonido tan imperceptible fuera tan poderoso.

Nami no podía estar más feliz. Había soñado con ese día desde hacía días. Había probado sus labios escasas horas pero quería sentirlo de verdad. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Nami rezaba que eso no fuera un sueño. Una pesadilla seria para ella después de despertar. Por eso no paraba de tocarle. Acariciarle. Quería sentir todo su cuerpo en sus palmas. Le gustaba especialmente su pelo. Era más suave de lo que esperaba. Casi no podía agarrarlo con los dedos. Pero ella lo hacía. Le gustaba sentir su pelo entre los dedos. Y por lo que notaba por sus pequeños gemidos sordos, a él también le gustaba.

Le dolían los labios. Debían de estar muy rojos e hinchados. Pero no quería parar. No sabía lo que podía pasar si paraba. Podía arrepentirse y marcharse. O que la hubiera besado por pena. Y eso la destrozaría.

Y como parecía que era el día del llanto, comenzó a soltar lágrimas silenciosas mientras le besaba.

Zorro notó un sabor salado en los labios y abrió los ojos. Nami estaba llorando mientras le besaba. ¿Tan mal lo hacía?

"**Nami... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes frio?"** no podía ser el beso. Lo estaba disfrutando y ella también. Las lágrimas debían ser de otra cosa más grave.

"**no... solo que... solo que... me has besado por pena... tú... no me quieres...yo... solo... desde que he llegado no he parado... de ... darte problemas... y tú me odias... tú no... Me quieres."** volvía a intentar hablar entre lloros.

"**No pongas palabras en mi boca que nunca he dicho ni pensado. No te odio. Eres odiosa a veces y una soberana idiota. Una insoportable. Una marimandona. Una niña. Una arpía. Una bruja. Una bruta... pero... y no me hagas repetirlo otra vez, así que escúchalo bien... eres... eres la mujer a quien amo. La idiota a la que quiero proteger con mi vida. La niña estúpida a la que quiero ver sonreír cada mañana. La pequeña insoportable a la que he querido besar casi desde el primer momento que la vi en el bosque. Nami... yo no tengo el don de la palabra ni de grandes piropos, halagos y demás cosas románticas... soy un hombre de acción. De actos. A veces impulsivos, pero nunca... y entiéndelo bien, nunca... nunca me arrepiento de mis acciones. Sean cuales sean. Te he besado porque lo deseaba. Quiero abrazarte. Quiero protegerte. Quiero cuidarte. Quiero molestarte y que pongas esa cara que tanto me gusta. Quiero hacerte el amor hasta que te duelan las pestañas. Sí, te deseo en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y aun no sé como cojones lo has hecho, pequeña bruja, pero te has convertido en todo mi pensamiento. No pienso en otra cosa. Desde que me acuesto, hasta que me despierto... y en mis sueños. Me has invadido completamente. Y yo no lo soporto más. O te besaba ahora o reventaba. He estado deseándote en silencio e intentado apartarme de ti para no caer en la tentación. No quería asustarte. Pero no podía más. Este era mi límite. Espero que lo hayas entendido bien. Te quiero. Para mí solo, mia. Y de nadie más. Solo espero que aceptes a este irremediablemente idiotizado por tu culpa. ¿Qué dices?"** se confesó extensamente Zorro. Sabía que podía asustarla de esa manera. Pero prefería decírselo todo desde el principio. No quería que se llevara sorpresas.

Nami estaba estupefacta. Estaba feliz. La quería. La amaba. Se lo había dicho y se lo había demostrado. No debía tener miedo. No debía temer. Él le había dicho que quería abrazarla. Que quería besarla. Que quería hacerle el amor. Era estupendo. Ella estaba de acuerdo en todo eso. Más que de acuerdo.

"**que eres un idiota. Un bruto. Un malhablado. Un imbécil. Un suicida. Un loco. Un tonto... pero eres el idiota del que me he enamorado. Yo tampoco soy de palabra... pero creo que no podría decir mejor lo que siento que tú. Yo también deseo todo de ti. Todo."** Dijo Nami mientras acariciaba el pecho de Zorro. Esa cicatriz en cierta parte le ponía. Le daba un aire peligroso. Aunque realmente lo era.

"**estupendo...y... ¿a que estamos esperando?"** dijo mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Nami estaba abrazada de piernas sobre su cintura y sabía perfectamente que notaba su erección tocando su muslo. Lo notaba por esa sonrisita picarona que le decía todo.

Como iba a disfrutar de la noche.

Pero su alegría duro poco, ya que oyeron voces viniendo del pasillo.

Rápidamente Nami se separó de él, con tan mala pata que resbaló. Zorro por inercia, intento cogerla, haciendo que él también cayera al suelo.

Cuando Sanji y Chopper abrieron la puerta se encontraron una peculiar estampa.

Nami en el suelo, sentada de culo y Zorro también, pero de boca. Era bastante cómico esa postura.

Sanji y Chopper se quedaron de piedra viéndolos. Estaba riendo a carcajadas. En el suelo. En esas extrañas posturas.

"**¿pero... se puede saber que mosca os a picado?"** Sanji le gustaba ver así a Nami, pero le molestaba que fuera con ese idiota.

"**na...nada. Me escurrí al ir a... a... avisaros de que había despertado... y Zorro por inercia intentó cogerme... y... cayó también al suelo."** Y siguió riendo a carcajada limpia.

"**mira que sois idiotas. Nosotros preocupados y vosotros por los suelos, como niños. Bueno, tendréis hambre... os preparare algo. A mi Namicilla una sopa rica... y al cara alga... algas."** Y se fue. Se alegraba de que Zorro estuviera bien. En el fondo era un nakama.

"**grrrrrrr... será imbécil. Ahora le pillo y le explico un par de cositas."** Dijo levantándose para ir detrás de Sanji.

Nami le sentó de nuevo en el suelo.

"**Déjalo en paz. Cálmate primero... tu amiguito esta saludando. "Dijo** apuntando con la mirada a su entrepierna. Era verdad. Aun estaba empalmado. Y estaba Chopper preparando no se que medicinas para él.

Menos mal que estaba de espaldas y no lo había visto.

Nami aprovechando que Chopper estaba ocupado, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Zorro y le dijo al oído.

"**Esta noche. En mi cuarto."** Y le mordió suavemente la oreja.

Si quería que se tranquilizase, esa no era la mejor forma. Ahora estaría aun más duro y le dolía todavía más.

"**Que hija de la gran... eres una cabrona. Te vas a enterar... vieja bruja. Cuando te pille, vas a tener que taparte la boca con la almohada, para no gritar... zorra."** Dijo amenazante mediante susurros.

Y vio como le guiño el ojo, le saco la lengua y se despidió de Chopper. Se fue moviendo las caderas sugerentemente, con ese pequeño pantalón. Nunca le había visto moverlas así. Lo estaba haciendo aposta. Le estaba provocando. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Y más con eso puesto. Porque estaba Chopper, si no agarraba por banda y no la soltaba en días.

"**Bien Zorro. Tienes que tomarte esto."** Dijo Chopper extendiéndole un píldora, muy parecida a las que él tomaba.

"**oye, ¿y Nami qué? Ella también esta mala. Ella también cayó al agua. Dila que vuelva y coma esa cosa."** Protesto como un niño pequeño. Odiaba las medicinas.

"**ella tiene mejor color. Tú aun estas muy pálido." **Normal, tenía toda la sangre concentrada en un solo punto. Y como le dolía ese punto. Pero esperaba poder descargarse hoy mismo.

**-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Empieza lo bueno, chicas. **

**He ido lo más rápido que he podido. Quería haceros un regalo en el día de mi cumple, pero al final se me ha ido un poco tarde. He tenido estupendos regalos y muchas felicitaciones y me sentía con muchos ánimos de terminar este capi y compartirlo con mis chicas favoritas. ^^**

**Que sepáis que me han regalado el juego de one piece para la play3 (que lo deseaba desde que lo probé unos días) y he renunciado a jugar por terminarlo. La gran culpable es Muggi, pero en definitiva, sois las que estáis siempre. **

**Ale, leña al Monkey, que es de goma. **

**dened01: **yo me lo pasó pipa haciendo esas peleas. Seguro que todos tenemos esas pequeñas peleas internas, aunque en menor medida que estos dos. Bueno, yo me incluyo dentro de ese pequeño por ciento de personas que se pelean con su conciencia, a la que definitivamente, se le cayó un tornillo y parte de otro. Gracias por los ánimos y gracias por tu tiempo en molestarte en ponerme un reviewcito. ^^ Besotes y abrazos.

**Electric Goddess-12**: no te encariñes mucho, que es compartida. Deje mis ahorros de toda la vida para comprarla. Tendremos la custodia de la almohada. Cada semana una, y en fiestas, le dejaremos con Law, pa que no se ponga triste. Suerte en el examen, queremos notaza, eh? A estudiar. Te damos ánimos entre todas. Un beso y abrazos. Gracias por todo.

**Mugii-mugii:** si, esa escena es buena. Según dicen los hombres, ver a una mujer llevando su ropa les pone mazo... imagínate. Aunque también dicen que una camiseta de hombre llevada por una mujer se transforma en pijama. Jajaja. Deja la huelga, que hoy hay temita. Sé que me vas a pedir otra actu rápida, pero esta tardare un poco más. Bueno, siempre digo lo mismo y al final el ansia de enseñarlo me puede. Espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno y bien corregido para no meter la pata por cagaprisas. Un beso, preciosa y gracias. ^^

**Monkey D Ana:** par? Nosotras somos peor, seguro. Lo de despertarse, en cierta manera es medio ficción. Mi padre pa despertarme después de varios intentos, me pegaba pellizcos en los mofletes de la cara. Pero para darle el toque picanton, debía de ser en otro sitio jejeje más libidinoso. Law no es tono y lo sabe. Él se aprovecha hasta donde puede, como un buen pseudohermano mayor. Un hermano no haría eso, seguro, pero él no es un hermano, y eso lo sabe muy bien. Por eso cruza los limites que quiere y le dejan, eso también. Un besazo grande guapa y gracias por todo, siempre. ^^

**Pues nada más que añadir, disfruten y si, el siguiente tardará más porque habrá... SI, lo han pensado bien... LEMON! Sí, el siguiente es el lemon. El entero, el inigualable. El lemon definitivo de esa historia, aunque espero que no el ultimo, pero será el más importante. **

**Este será mi primer lemon 100% mío. El de la otra historia era casi tal cual venia en el libro, así que tampoco le añadí mucho. Espero hacerlo bien o por lo menos, suficientemente bien. Así que espero no tardar mucho. Solo esperen pacientemente. Quiero darles lo mejor. En este no quiero defraudar a nadie, así que me lo tomaré muy muy enserio. Las mentes pervertidas son muy exigentes en lo suyo. Quiero satisfacerla como a mí me gustan que lo hagan otras. ^^**

**Gracias por la próxima espera y no desesperen mucho. Gracias. ^^**

**Ah, pero eso sí, mis queridos reviewcitos los quiero. Quiero muchos... así me anima mucho más. No es broma. ^^**

**Besos y abrazos. **


	17. Chapter 17

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 17**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

_Nami aprovechando que Chopper estaba ocupado, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Zorro y le dijo al oído. _

"_**Esta noche. En mi cuarto."**__ Y le mordió suavemente la oreja. _

_Si quería que se tranquilizase, esa no era la mejor forma. Ahora estaría aun más duro y le dolía aun más. _

"_**Que hija de la gran... eres una cabrona. Te vas a enterar... bruja. Cuando te pille, vas a tener que taparte la boca con la almohada, para no gritar... zorra."**__ Dijo amenazante mediante susurros. _

_Y vio como le guiño el ojo, le saco la lengua y se despidió de Chopper. Se fue moviendo las caderas sugerentemente, con ese pequeño pantalón. Nunca le había visto moverlas así. Lo estaba haciendo aposta. Le estaba provocando. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Y más con eso puesto. Porque estaba Chopper, si no agarraba por banda y no la soltaba en días. _

"_**Bien Zorro. Tienes que tomarte esto."**__ Dijo Chopper extendiéndole un píldora, muy parecida a las que él tomaba. _

"_**oye, ¿y Nami qué? Ella también esta mala. Ella también cayó al agua. Dila que vuelva y coma esa cosa."**__ Protesto como un niño pequeño. Odiaba las medicinas. _

"_**ella tiene mejor color. Tú aun estas muy pálido."**__ Normal, tenía toda la sangre concentrada en un solo punto. Y como le dolía ese punto. Pero esperaba poder descargarse hoy mismo. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami estaba excitada. No pensaba que fuera tan atrevida. Le acaba de decir a Zorro que le esperaba en su cuarto. Había que ser muy tono como para no entender esa indirecta. Sabía que lo había entendido. Por como la miraba con odio por dejarle con ese palmo de narices.

Nami se reía pensando en como escondería eso de Chopper. Solo esperaba que no se enfadara de verdad con ella.

"**¿a que viene esa carita de felicidad?"** Preguntó entre las sombras Robin.

"**ah... nada. Estaba... pensando en mis... cosas."** Estaba tan feliz que casi no podía mentir.

"**ya...Tus cosas... creo que deberíamos de montar una gran juerga... así nadie oirá nada. ¿Verdad?"** dijo mientras se alejaba. Ella lo sabía. No sabía como, pero ella lo sabía. Daba miedo.

"**¿he oído juerga? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?"** gritó emocionado Luffy desde la cocina. Ese tenía un oído privilegiado para lo que le interesaba.

"**si, una juerga. Hoy, aquí, para celebrar que Nami y Zorro... se encuentran bien. Y bueno, alguna cosita más." **Robin era descaradísima, pero nadie lo entendió como Nami. Nami estaba roja de la vergüenza. No es que sintiera vergüenza por Zorro, pero sí que le daba un poco que la haya descubierto tan pronto. ¡Hacia escasos minutos que se habían besado!

"**¡Biiiiiiiiiien! ¡Sanji! ¡Fiesta fiesta! Carne, mucha carne. ¡Y bebida!"** Dijo golpeando en la mesa el capitán.

"**Ok, Luffy. Pero tranquilito, ¿eh? Nami... ¿te encuentras bien?"** Estaba roja aún, pero él no sabía por qué.

"**Sí, sí. Mejor que nunca. Me apetece esa fiesta."** Dijo sentándose en la mesa a esperar con Luffy y Ussop la cena.

"**Bien. Haré la mejor fiesta por mi Namicilla."** Y fue volando con corazoncitos a la cocina.

Nami se quedo jugando a las cartas con ellos dos. Estaba muy contenta por haberlos conocido a todos ellos. Se sentía afortunada por formar parte de ello. Aunque había algo que le carcomía por dentro. Y no estaba muy segura de si decírselo a Zorro.

Law le pidió que confiará en ellos. Que no podía haber caído en banda mejor de piratas. Ella lo sabía, pero aún así no quería arriesgarles. Tenía que hacer eso sola. Era un asunto personal.

Y eso conllevaría traicionar la promesa de Zorro. Pero debía hacerlo. Si quería ser libre tenía que hacerlo. Siempre sola. Sin nadie. Sin ayuda. Si no, podría pasar algo terrible. Y siempre a sus seres queridos. Ella estaría allí para verlo. Él no dejaría que su muñequita sufriera daño externo. Aunque el interno sea vapuleado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zorro apareció con Chopper en la cocina. Tenía mejor cara, aunque miraba de muy mala manera a Nami. Nami se reía internamente. La odiaba, eso seguro. Mucho. Si no fuera ella, la mataba y la cortaba a cachitos pequeños y se lo echaba de comer a los tiburones. Pero esa mujer iba a sufrir su ira. Aunque una ira mucho más placentera de la que sufrían sus enemigos. Aunque dudaba que pudiera andar en dos semanas.

Cenaron entre brindis y abundante comida. Luffy, Ussop y Chopper acabaron totalmente borrachos y dormidos encima de la mesa. Tenían palillos en la nariz y roncaban con ellos. Daban una sensación bastante patética.

Brook dormía como siempre. La verdad es que no aguantó mucho despierto. Fue beber la primera copa y caer redondo. Franky, Sanji y Robin aguantaban el tirón. Aunque Sanji ya se le veia un poco desfavorecido. Nami hacia como que bebía. No bebía realmente. No esa noche. Debía estar con todos sus sentidos.

Zorro también fingía beber. Bueno, bebió algo, pero no tanto de cómo acostumbraba. Todo el tiempo miraba a Nami. Estaba impaciente. Necesitaba una señal. Una señal que indicara el momento ideal para ir a ese lugar.

Y pareció llegar justo en el momento adecuado.

"**bueno chicos, me voy a ir a dormir. Estoy muy cansada. Que durmáis bien... todos."** Dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

"**aaaahh, Namichuaaaaaaaaaaan... yo te acooompaño... ¿si? no te vayas *HIP* a perder."** Dijo muy borracho Sanji.

Zorro agarró su espada e iba a cortarle en cachitos, pero Robin le detuvo con una mano.

"**Sanji. Hoy me toca hacer a mí la guardia. ¿No te importa acompañarme afuera? Debe hacer frio y necesito un poco de calor humano para aguantar toda la noche... ¿lo harás por mi?" **le dijo sensualmente. Era una excusa para que no fuera tras Nami, pero eso él no lo sabía.

"**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! OOOOOOOOOH YEAH! Siiiii, siiiiii, siiiiii! Vámonos Robinceta."** Dijo estallando de felicidad.

Zorro no entendía mucho lo que veia, pero le dio las gracias a Robin mentalmente.

Nami había desaparecido. Estaría en su habitación. Esperándole. Debía salir de allí rápido.

"**esto... yo también me voy. También estoy cansado."** Le dijo al único que quedaba en pie.

"**Ok. Yo creo que dejare a esos cuatro dormilones aquí y me iré con Robin y Sanji. Me preocupa que Sanji se duerma y pase la noche sola Robin. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... creía que la guardia le tocaba hacerla a Luffy... bah, adiós."** Y se fue.

Zorro suspiró y fue para la habitación de Nami.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, la golpeo suavemente. Sin recibir respuesta.

"_**No se habrá dormido, ¿verdad? ¿O me habré equivocado de habitación?"**_ pensó Zorro. Sería una putada muy grande.

Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Y nada.

Giró la manilla de la puerta y entró dentro. Estaba oscuro y no veia nada.

"**¿Nami?"** dijo dudando. No veia nada. No podía distinguir nada en esa oscuridad. Entro dentro y escudriño en la oscuridad.

De pronto se cerró la puerta y alguien se le echo encima.

Era fácil saber quién era, porque no era muy normal que alguien le atacara comiéndole la boca con pasión... ni que tuviera esos pechos... ni ese olor.

Era Nami quien estaba literalmente encima de él, comiéndole la boca apasionadamente mientras Zorro la agarraba de las nalgas. Era en la misma posición en la que encontró a Nami con Law. Ella agarrada de su cintura con las piernas y él acariciándole el culo. Aunque la gran diferencia es que con Law, Nami, le besaba las mejillas y con él, le devoraba los labios.

No podía haber mejor recibimiento.

Nami estaba desatada. Mientras estaba enganchada a él, besándole, intentaba quitarle la camisa. Le molestaba todo. Aunque ella no podía arrancársela de cuajo, como él hizo en su sueño. ¿Haría lo mismo? La verdad es que según como estaba actuando, iba a ser incluso aun más apasionado y más rudo. Nami tembló de la impaciencia.

Zorro agarraba allí donde podía. Aunque le molestaba muchísimo esa ropa. Y eso que llevaba puesta su camiseta, que estaba condenadamente sexy con ella y con ese mini pantalón que también le quedaba muy bien. Pues le molestaban. No le dejaban tocarla a gusto. Y eso era un problema.

Era tal la pasión descontrolada que tenían, que Zorro apoyó a Nami contra la pared, encima de la mesa, de no muy buenas maneras. Nami gimió por el fuerte golpe. Pero estaba tan extasiada que le gusto muchísimo. Le gustaba que fuese bruto. Le gustaba su fuerza. No era nada eso en comparación con la que había demostrado antes, eso sería casi como una caricia para Zorro.

La apoyó en la mesa y la quito la camiseta. Estaba impaciente, eso se notaba. Ella aprovecho e hizo lo mismo. Zorro observo con odio el sujetador. Y Nami se acordó de su sueño. Zorro iba con intenciones de arrancárselo. Y era su sujetador favorito. No quería tener que tirarlo.

"**espera... ya está. Así mejor."** Dijo Nami desabrochándose el sujetador.

Zorro hico un pequeño gruñido en protesta. Quería arrancárselo. No le gustaba el sujetador... ocultaban esos magníficos pechos de su vista y tacto, y eso le molestaba. Estaba celoso de ese sujetador.

Lo primero que hizo Zorro nada más descubrirse los pechos Nami, fue atraparlos con su boca y morderlos. Deseaba hacer eso desde hacia tiempo. El gemido agudo de Nami le gusto más aun que en su sueño. La realidad superaba a la ficción con nota mayúscula.

Zorro parecía que estaba hambriento, porque chupaba el pecho como un bebé. Aunque un bebé lascivo donde disfrutaba mordisqueando los pezones erectos de su mami. Nami nunca pensó que ese dolor fuera tan placentero. Se iba a correr solo con eso. Pero ella se vengaría. Oh, si. Él también sufriría.

Nami empujo a Zorro lejos y lo apartó de ella. Zorro estaba un poco desconcertado por ese movimiento. Pensó que le había hecho daño... más de lo debido.

"_**si es que te pasas, tío. Tanta ansia que tienes... Eres casi peor que yo. ¡Que orgulloso estoy de ti!" **_Dijo su concienpolla. Estaba pletórica. Sus largos días de trabajo en la mente de Zorro habían dado sus frutos. El hombre estaba loco. Se iba a comer a Nami como si fuera un corderito. Estaba exultante de orgullo perverso.

"**No, no, no. Yo estoy demasiado desnuda. Ahora tú debes quitarte ropa."** Dijo Nami mientras le empujaba hacia la cama. Zorro aprovecho cuando estaba chupándole los pezones para quitarle la parte de abajo. Era ansioso, y eso le gustaba.

Cayó de espaldas. Él solo veia como Nami le quitaba las botas, le desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo quitaba. Ahora estaban empate. Ella en bragas y él en calzones.

Su erección dolía mucho. Estaba apretada en esos pequeños bóxers. Eran muy cómodos normalmente para luchar y moverse, pero ahora, eran odiosos.

"**dios... desde que lo vi he querido tocarlo." **Dijo Nami en voz baja mientras admiraba el bulto entre las piernas de Zorro.

"**¿Cuándo lo has visto?"** no recordaba nada de eso. ¿Cuándo pudo verlo?

"**pues... bueno, no te enfades... en la enfermería, la primera vez... pues... te vi muy sucio... y se me ocurrió... lavarte con una esponja... y al llegar allá abajo... tenias una erección muy grande... y tuve deseos de tocarlo. Pero no lo hice. Y bueno... el otro día... te vi masturbarte. Creí oír mi nombre y pensé que me llamabas... y abrí un poco la puerta y te vi. Desde esos momentos he tenido muchos deseos de tocarlo y ver como es."** Se confesó Nami. No sabía si la estaba cagando y si Zorro se molestaría, pero debía decírselo. No podía aguantarlo más.

"**Osea... que fuiste tú... esa vez... ¡vaya!... ¡Ja!... que cosas. Quien lo diría." **Zorro no podía creérselo. El sueño más placentero, había sido de verdad... y lo mejor, que era ella. Era sorprendente.

"**no te veo muy afectado."** Le estaba sorprendiendo esa reacción.

"**Ese mismo día... tuve el sueño más erótico de mi vida. He estado perseguido por esa sensación desde ese sueño... cuando me tocabas, pensaba en el sueño y no entendía el por qué. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Ahora entiendo esta sensación. Siempre fuiste tú. Siempre has sido tú. ¿Sabes? Cuando me viste masturbarme, fue la primera vez que pensé en una mujer en concreto. Nunca lo había hecho de ese modo. Nunca ninguna mereció dos segundos de mi atención. Tú llevabas en mi mente desde el primer día. Y ese día fue cuando me cansé de luchar contra eso... y antes que atacarte... decidí dejarme llevar sin que sufrieras."** Era sorprendente que estuvieran contándose esas cosas, mientras estaban semidesnudos en la cama, a punto de tener relaciones.

Zorro le contaba todas estas cosas mientras Nami estaba encima de él, con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras Zorro acariciaba sus piernas. Era relajante y estimulante a la vez. Su amiguito, que no paraba quieto ni siquiera encerrado, no paraba de saltar. Y alguna vez noto como tocaba levemente la tierna piel de Nami al moverse solo eso de allá abajo. Disfrutaba viendo como Nami emitía un pequeño gemido y se mordía el labio. Era muy leve y muy rápido, pero lo estaba grabando a fuego en su mente. La cosa más jodidamente sexy que pudiera ver jamás.

"**ah, ¿sí? pues yo cuando te vi... también lo hice. También luche contra mis instintos. Creo que jamás tuve un orgasmo como ese." **Nami tembló solo de recordarlo.

"**aja... eso está por verlo. Prepárate para gritar... bruja." **Y la cogió de la cintura, y la coloco bocarriba en la cama. Nami dio un pequeño grito. Le había sorprendido.

Zorro acarició las rodillas de Nami. Hasta esa parte la tenia suave y deliciosa. No podía parar de acariciarla. En pocos minutos se había convertido en su droga y no podía dejar de tocarla y saborearla. Miró hacia las bragas. Estorbaban.

Nami lo intuyo y levanto el culo, diciéndole con el lenguaje no verbal de "no me las arranques, quitármelas por las piernas."

Pero de eso zorro, andaba más bien escaso y se las arranco.

"**Bruto."** Le dijo Nami entrecortada.

"**Lo sé. Y a mucha honra. Y las bragas no las necesitas... ni ahora ni nunca. Me entorpecen para tocarte."** Dijo acariciando con un dedo sus labios inferiores.

"**Osea... quieres que vaya sin bragas... ¿no?"** dijo mirándole desde su posición.

"**Sí. Solo yo lo sabré. Aunque eso tiene un inconveniente."** Dijo pensativo Zorro.

"**¿Cuál?"** no sabía cual podría ser.

"**voy a ir tan caliente sabiendo que estas sin bragas que voy a querer hacerte el amor a cada esquina del barco."** Dijo acariciando más los labios mayores.

"**¡pues vaya un problema! Si todos los problemas fueran eso..."** Nami no protesto. No podía, ya que solo podía pensar en la simple caricia que recibía de Zorro.

La simple caricia que la estaba derritiendo. Zorro le estaba diciendo que fuera por la vida sin bragas y ella aceptaba sin contemplaciones. Ahora mismo tenía el poder en sus manos. En concreto, en sus dedos.

Zorro no la estaba tocando a ciegas. Sabía lo que hacía. No era un experto. No había tocado nunca a una mujer, pero sí que había oído muchas historias. Kuina era muy dada a contarle secretos del cuerpo de mujer. Decía que debía conocer eso, si no, no podría vencer a las mujeres. Nami sería su conejillo de indias. Practicaría todo lo que aprendió de Kuina.

Acariciaba con sus yemas los exteriores de los labios. Nami emitía muchas señales evidentes de placer. Y tan solo la había tocado por fuera. Cuando llegará al centro iba a ver las estrellas.

Con solo tocarla eso, ya estaba lubricando. Era sorprendente... y estimulante. Al final tenía razón Kuina. A Zorro se le hizo la boca agua cuando vio como estaba Nami. Quería probar de su miel.

Toco levemente con el dedo sobre la entrada, cogiendo con esta un poco de su miel. Nami no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido ahogado. Era frustrante que fuera tan lento. ¿Dónde cojones estaba la impaciencia y ansia de antes? Nami estaba desesperada por que hiciera algo. Lo que fuera. Pero rápido. La espera la mataba. Encima no podía ver mucho. Cada vez que quería ver, Zorro la empujaba para atrás.

Se lo llevó a la boca el dedo impregnado de esencia de Nami y lo saboreó. Era el mejor sabor del mundo. Nunca más probaría otra cosa. Adiós a la comida de Sanji. Hola manjar de Nami.

Poseído por su concienpolla, comenzó a lamerlo como si no hubiera bebido en años. Nami no paraba de gemir y de moverse. Quería que hiciera algo, pero eso era demasiado. Casi la estaba penetrando con la lengua. Esa maldita lengua parecía una polla. Dura y flexible a la vez. Entraba y salía, mientras que recogía cada gota de sus orgasmos.

Porque Nami había tenido con su sueño el mejor orgasmo de su vida, pero con eso que le estaba haciendo Zorro, estaba teniendo los mejores orgasmos en tiempo record. Si ya estaba extasiada con esa pequeña parte, no quería ni imaginar como seria si fuera completa la noche.

Nami saco fuerzas de flaqueza para sacar a Zorro de sus piernas. Lo empujo como pudo hacia arriba. Zorro obedeció a regañadientes. Le alejaba de su nuevo manjar favorito, aunque le acercaba a su otro manjar favorito. Sus labios.

Nami probo de sus labios, su sabor. Era dulzón y picante a la vez. Viscoso pero sabroso. Nami nunca había pensado en probar su propio sabor. Era muy estimulante hacerlo desde los labios de Zorro.

Como pudo, cambio de posición. Zorro bocarriba en la cama y Nami encima. Ahora le tocaba a él sufrir. O disfrutar, según se mire.

Nami bajo por sus piernas. Zorro levanto la cabeza para ver que ocurría.

"**no, no, no. Yo no he podido mirar, así que tú tampoco."** Dijo rápidamente Nami bajando la cabeza de Zorro.

"**venga ya... joder."** Y lo volvió a intentar.

"**obedece... o..."** a Nami se le ocurrió una fantástica idea. Desató el pañuelo verde que siempre llevaba encima Zorro. Y se lo ató a los ojos.

"**joder...si cuando digo que eres una bruja es por algo."** Estaba acostumbrado a entrenar sus sentidos y uno de los más desarrollados era su vista. Si se la negaba, su sentido del tacto seria aun mayor. Y tenía toda la pinta que Nami quería jugar con su cuerpo.

"_**Pues que juegue."**_ Dijo su mente.

Y sonrió en respuesta. Estaba más que de acuerdo.

Nami observo su miembro. Estaba luchando por salir del pequeño calzoncillo. Se notaba toda su plenitud rebosando de él. Nami tragó saliva. Si había tapado los ojos a Zorro no era por simple juego. Sino por vergüenza. Le daba vergüenza que la viera haciendo eso. Sabía que él no se iba a reír de ella, ni mucho menos. Pero era su primera vez y no se veia con fuerzas.

Cogió la goma y tiró para abajo. El pene salto alegre de su prisión de tela. Nami ahogó un grito de asombro. De cerca era aún más imponente. Sabía la teoría aunque no la práctica. ¿Y eso tenía que entrar... DÓNDE? Dudaba que eso le entrara allá abajo.

"_**ten por seguro que entrará. Oh sí, y el placer que dará también."**_ dijo su mente pervertida, que estaba en su salsa.

"**¿y tú que sabrás?"** Nami seguía discutiendo con ella hasta en esos momentos.

"_**las mentes sabemos cosas que jamás creerías. Déjate de rollos, y follatelo ya, cojones." **_Le grito su mente.

Zorro intuyo su reacción. Sintió el miedo de Nami.

"**Nami... no te sientas presionada... si no estás cómoda... puedes..."** comenzó a decir Zorro. No quería presionarla.

"**solo es la sorpresa... nunca la vi tan... cerca y tan... grande. Cállate y no me molestes."** Dijo volviéndole a tumbar en la cama. Esta era su oportunidad. Quería disfrutarlo entero, y sentía curiosidad en ese gran aparato.

"**oye, niñata... yo solo queriAHHH...DIOS."** gimió Zorro. Nami se acababa de meter el pene de repente en la boca. Era asombrosa esa sensación.

"**cállate... ¿Qué prefieres, que pare?" **dijo Nami mirándole desde su posición, mientras acariciaba con las manos su pene. Esa maldita bruja aprendía demasiado rápido.

"**hmmm... ni una palabra más... lo juro."** Era demasiado buena esa sensación. Juraría a cualquier dios solo por seguir ahí, en esa situación.

Nami sonrió al ver domado a la bestia. Se sentía poderosa. Podría hacer cualquier cosa con él mientras estuviera en sus manos. Y nunca mejor dicho.

Era una sensación muy placentera. Excitante. Ver disfrutar a Zorro la producía una sensación alucinante. Ver como con un simple gemido ahogado se le ponían los pelos de punta.

Nami acaricio y jugó con su pene. Era cálido. Grande y duro. Notaba la palpitación incesante de este. Parecía inquieto. Anhelante de caricias y mimos. Y no se lo negó.

Lamió haciendo pequeños círculos en la punta. Estaba roja y pulsante. Emanaba una pequeña sustancia trasparente. Nami lo probó y sintió quemar su garganta. Era amargo. Pero a la vez dulzón. En un principio desagradable, pero al seguir lamiendo por toda su longitud empezó a disfrutar del particular sabor y aroma de ese fluido.

Zorro arrugaba las sabanas con los puños, que estaban blancos. Era mucho más excitante que en su sueño. Ser privado de la vista era un coñazo. Quería verla, pero también sentía todo más. Le gustaba ese juego. "Ver" a la verdadera Nami haciéndole eso era... era... no tenia palabras para describir era sensación. Era su cielo particular. Su paraíso terrenal.

Nami iba sintiendo más confianza, y para que negar, estaba cada vez más caliente viendo las pequeñas reacciones contenidas de Zorro. Lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, pero ella está igual que él. Nunca sintió eso por un hombre. Siempre pensó imposible tener esos sentimientos. Ahora solo quería devorar a ese hombre, empezando por lo bajo.

"**Na-Nami... si sigues así... no aguan...taré mucho... y... ¡JODER! Para cuando te hablo... o me correré en tu boca."** Dijo Zorro claramente excitado quitándose la venda. Nami le miro con cara inocente mientras tenia eso en la boca. Como si lo estuviera haciendo fuera beber de una pajita. Era la imagen más impactante y erótica de su vida. Había aparcado cualquier otra a su lado.

"**Oh, calla... ¿y quién ha dicho que no quiera que te corras dentro? quiero probar como sabe... quiero probar todo, Zorro."** Nami estaba metiéndose el pene cada vez más y más rápido. Lamia cuanto podía y tocaba cuanto alcanzaba. Era adictivo el sabor y el sonido de los gemidos de Zorro.

"**N-Nami... voy a... ¡Joder!..."** y se corrió en la boca de Nami.

Nami al ser primeriza, no pudo acaparar todo el semen. Se le salían por las comisuras de los labios.

"**estúpida... mira como te has puesto. Escúpelo, aquí anda." **Dijo Zorro acercándole un trozo de papel

Nami tragó todo de golpe. Sentía el agrio sabor del semen bajar por su garganta. No era tan desagradable como había pensado, aunque estaba caliente y no era muy fácil de tragar.

Zorro al verlo, tragó saliva. No entendía por qué, pero verla hacer eso le pareció súper excitante, y volvía a tener una erección de caballo.

"**Joder... eres insaciable... ya estas otra vez listo. ¿No se supone que debes descansar y esas cosas antes de volver otra vez con...eso?"** Preguntó Nami, mientras se limpiaba lo que le faltaba con el papel que Zorro le entregó antes.

"**Y yo que sé. Pero tú, perra, no te escapas. Vas a sufrir... digo disfrutar... aunque mejor dicho vas a disfrutar sufriendo. Cambia de sitio."** Exigió amenazadoramente. Aunque en esa situación, Nami le encontraba condenadamente excitante y provocador. Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga y divertida.

Nami hizo caso y cambiaron de posición. Volvían a estar ella abajo y él arriba.

"**sube las piernas."** Volvió a pedir muy seriamente. Y Nami lo hizo.

En otra situación le mandaría a volar por tratarla así de esa manera. Nadie le mandaba. Y menos, de esas formas. Ni siquiera su hermano había osado a hablarla así. Pero le encantaba que fuera tan serio en esta situación. Se le notaba impaciente y necesitado. Justo como ella. Quería hacerlo ya.

Zorro observó desde su posición y aun no se lo creía. Tenía a Nami totalmente abierta, mostrándole todo su sexo a él. Estaba lista, empapada por él. La mejor visión que puede tener un hombre.

"**¿Preparada? ¿Sin arrepentimientos?"** Preguntó antes de entrar.

"**Si. Sin arrepentimientos."** Dijo deseando que empezará.

"**¿segura? Nami si no quieres no..." **no quería forzarla.

"**que si, coño. Zorro... ¡MÉTEMELA!"** Grito Nami exigiendo.

Y sin más, la metió.

Nami soltó un grito de dolor. La penetración había sido fuerte. Y sabía que dolería. Siempre era así la primera vez. Lo había leído y oído muchas veces. No era igual que cuando ella se masturbaba.

"**¿Nami? ¿Te encuentras bien? Joder... tienes sangre." **Dijo Zorro asustado. Había notado romper algo, pero no sabía el qué.

"**Tranquilo... eso pasa la primera vez. Pensé que no saldría tanto. No te preocupes, sigue y se me pasará."** Dijo tranquilizando a Zorro. Nunca vio esa mirada de miedo en sus ojos. Era tan mono preocupándose por ella. Siendo conocido como un gran espachin sin sentimientos, parecía que los tenia, pero muy escondidos.

Zorro comenzó a moverse. El dolor de Nami poco a poco se fue disipando, dando lugar a un placer que iba en aumento. Zorro sentía las paredes de la vagina de Nami muy apretadas. Parecía que lo agarraban y lo querían succionar. Era alucinante esa sensación. Cada vez que iba más rápido, más placer sentía y Nami gemía más alto.

"**Joder... Nami... estas...muy apretada... joder..."** masculló como pudo Zorro mientras apretaba las piernas de Nami con las manos.

"**Más... fuerte... m-más... rápido...zorro."** Pidió Nami entre cada embestida.

Zorro aumento el ritmo. Su entrenamiento le vendría bien ahí. Mantuvo un ritmo muy elevado. Si ella quería más fuerte, que luego no se quejará.

Nami sentía que se rompía por dentro. Esa maldita polla había entrado fácilmente, sí, pero la estaba matando. Era justo el tamaño y grosor perfectos. En cada embestida de Zorro besaba la entrada de su útero. Eso la volvía loca, pero iba a acabar gritando del placer y despertando a todos.

"**Zorro... cambia...de... posición."** Pidió Nami entre gemidos.

"**¿No te gusta?"** Zorro la miro levantando una ceja pícaramente. Sabía perfectamente que le estaba encantando, casi tanto como a él.

"**Sí... me vuelve loca... pero quiero cambiar. ¡Rápido!" **no quería perder tiempo.

"**Date la vuelta. Y levanta el culo. Así."** Nami no sabía que quería hacer, pero estaba tan caliente que le daba igual lo que hiciera mientras siguiera.

Zorro busco la entrada. Había leído de esta postura. Siempre le llamó la atención de todas las que encontró en ese extraño libro llamado "kamasutra". No entendía su éxito... ahora lo comprobaría.

Nami noto como iba tanteando con el pene, y se asustó. ¿No se le ocurrirá...?

"**Zorro... por ahí no... por favor."** No estaba preparada para eso... aun.

"**No, ese todavía no... relájate y disfruta. Aguanta en esa posición."** Dijo Zorro, mientras encontraba la entrada de la vagina.

Separó un poco los labios y penetró despacio. Era inmensamente más apretado que antes. El calor que emitía era alucinante. Podía estar toda la vida allí dentro.

Nami sintió como entraba lentamente y la sensación fue mucho mayor. No sabía donde cojones estaba tocando, pero estaba tocando en un punto muy muy rico. Lo notaba todo. Estaba más apretada que antes y notaba hasta las venas del pene dentro de su vagina.

Zorro comenzó con su vaivén frenético. Intentó no apoyar su cuerpo sobre las caderas de Nami, que las mantenía ligeramente levantadas, como le dijo. Esa estúpida postura le volvía loco. Debían probar más. Aunque no se acordaba de ninguna otra. Esta definitivamente era su favorita, sin duda.

Nami estaba desatada. Ya no gemía... gritaba. Si seguía así, la oirían en su pueblo. Pero en esa posición, a esa velocidad de embestida, Nami sentía como un torrente de aguas ardiendo recorría todo su sexo y un cosquilleo ascendía hasta su pecho. Estaba teniendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida. El de la otra vez era una nimiedad comparado con este. Nami sentía como iba perdiendo la consciencia. Estaba en el cielo y no sabía cuando había muerto.

Zorro estaba igual. No podía aguantar mucho más. Esa maldita postura le absorbía todas sus fuerzas. Debía aguantar sin caer encima de Nami. Notaba como su orgasmo llegaba. Sabía que Nami había llegado ya varias veces... nadie le había explicado como era, pero notó como Nami movía los pies y cerraba los dedos de los pies en algunas ocasiones. Aparte, su cara se lo decía todo. Esas veces fueron las que más lo excitaban. Ya no solo su ego se inflaba, sino que su pene se ponía más duro, si pudiera.

Dos fuertes embestidas más y Zorro descargó todo su semen dentro de Nami. Nami gimió por la sensación. Notaba recorrer por toda su vagina esa lava caliente. Inexplicablemente, sintió una felicidad nunca antes encontrada.

Zorro no cayó sobre Nami, pero estuvo a punto. Estaba agotado. Ni en sus entrenamientos se agotaba de esa manera.

Salió de su vagina y se tiro a un lado de Nami. Nami sonrió viendo a Zorro de esa manera.

"**¿Cansado?"** Preguntó mientras acariciaba su gran cicatriz.

"**Joder, Nami... haberme dicho que eras virgen... hubiera ido más despacio."** No le gustaba hacer daño a la gente que no se lo merecía.

"**¿Hubiera cambiado algo?"** le había gustado así. Estaba destrozada y agotada pero más despacio se hubiera aburrido.

"**No... realmente. ¿Qué tal estas?"** Nami había aguantado sus embestidas en esa posición, y no eran precisamente flojas. Debía estar dolorida.

"**Me has destrozado... Bestia... Gracias."** Y le dio un suave beso en la boca como agradecimiento.

"**Ja, esa era mi intención. Te dije que te haría sufrir. Aunque también te dije que no podrías andar en una semana... pero creo que seré yo el que no pueda moverse. Joder... parezco un abuelo, no jodas."** Estaba molido... satisfecho pero molido.

"**Ha sido muy duro... es... otra forma de entrenamiento. Tenemos que practicar más." **Dijo pícaramente guiñándole un ojo.

"**AY, no... yo estoy ya servido. Mañana si eso. Pero debemos hacer algo con tus gritos. Menos mal que Ussop y los demás están K.O, que si no se asustaban con ellos pensando que estaba matándote."** Rio mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Nami. Hacia un poco frio y estaban desnudos. Notaba a Nami temblado levemente.

"**Oye, ¿pero de quien es la culpa? El bestia aquí has sido tú." **Dijo Nami, pinchándole con el dedo en el pecho.

"**¿me vas a decir que quieres que no lo vuelva hacer?"** sabia su respuesta por su cara.

"**NO. Ni se te ocurra. Tendremos que insonorizar la habitación... o aprender a controlarlos."** Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Estaba caliente. Podía dormir en él como una almohada.

"**No... me encanta hacerte gritar. Pero... ¿Qué hacemos con estos? ¿Se lo contamos o será nuestro pequeño secreto?"** no es que se avergonzará de ella, ni mucho menos. Pero era complicado de explicar.

"**Preferiría que no. No me importaría que se enteraran los chicos, pero eres un pirata buscado por la ley... si supieran que estamos juntos seriamos un blanco fácil. Mejor que nadie lo sepa."** Había mucho en juego si salía a la luz.

"**No debes tener miedo. Quien intente tocarte aunque sea un pelo, le abriré en canal. El tigre ese se me escapo, pero nunca más. Te prometo que lo mato si se acerca."** Esperaba que Nami no lo viera, sería una casquería en toda regla.

"**Gracias. Pero quiero que sea así. Nadie debe enterarse. Así... es más emocionante, ¿no?"** Preguntó Nami levantando la cabeza de su pecho.

"**Bueno... aunque me gustaría joder al cocinero y decirle que eres mia y varias cositas más... jejeje."** Le contaría con lujo de detalles lo que hacía con Nami. Moriría del disgusto.

"**Calladito o te saco fuera. Buah... tengo mucho sueño..."** Dijo Nami bostezando. No sabía que hora era pero debía ser tarde.

"**Descansa. Ha sido un día duro."** Dijo Zorro tapándola con la sabana.

"**hasta... buah...añana...zzzz."** balbuceo entre sueños Nami. Estaba agotada.

Zorro sonrió. La contemplaba embelesado. Era una mujer preciosa hasta cuando dormía. Aun no entendía que había visto ella en él. Esta maldita mujer le volvía loco, en todos los sentidos.

"**Que descanses... princesa."** Susurró mientras besaba su pelo. Nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, pero era afortunado como nunca había sido.

Nami sonrió en sueños. Estaba en el paraíso. Era feliz. No tenía miedo. Por fin podría dormir y soñar de verdad.

**-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Es el más largo hasta ahora. Espero que no haya sido un tanto raro el lemon. Es el primero que hago sola. Lo baso en mi primera experiencia así que no sé si es muy buena... ¡aunque pa mi fue la leche! ^^U Lo sé, no debería alardear... pero ufff...UFFF. **

**La segunda postura realmente no sé si existe, no me he leído el kamasutra realmente entero, pero esa postura la descubrimos esa vez sin tener ni idea... y la verdad es que es UUFFF... sin palabras. Cansa un poco por el tema de que la espalda sufre un poco, pero al cabo de un tiempo y práctica... mucha practica, se consigue excelente resultados.**

**Quien tenga pareja o pueda probarlo, que lo haga... es estupenda. Pero ya saben... con protección siempre. Con condones si son esporádicas y con otros métodos anticonceptivos si son relaciones confiables y duraderas. No vaya a darnos un disgusto. Yo amo a los niños, pero en su debido momento. Tengo 25 años y aun me queda tiempo de disfrutar... imagínense quien tenga menos. **

**Primero de todo, perdón por la tardanza. Quería hacerlo bien y encima se me junto con las navidades... y en mi curro... es donde más se trabaja. Así que he avanzado muy muy muy lentamente. Pero ya por fin hoy... SOY LIBREEEE! Sí, soy libre... atrás quedaron las jornadas de sol a sol (bueno, no tanto... solo que tenia turno partido y me tiraba prácticamente todo el día en la tienda... y cuando llegaba a casa no tenía ni ganas de escribir.)**

**Pero hoy es día festivo, así que me he liado a terminarlo y por fin lo terminé. **

**Muchas gracias a todas y todos, espero no defraudarles y que disfruten. **

**Ahora sí, seguiré con mis contestaciones. ^^**

**Electric Goddess-12**: si, se quedo sin almohada. Ya me ha dicho que Bepo dice que ama irse con humanas... que son más cariñosas que él. Así que tenemos el consentimiento de Bepo. Podemos achucharle. Jejejeje gracias por felicitarme. ^^Espero no haberte impacientado mucho y disfruta. ^^ Ten a mano una duchita fría... la necesitaras. ^^ Un beso grande y a ver si actualizas tu fic... yo también estoy impaciente. ^^ Jijiji

**Monkey D Ana**: cualquiera? Ufff el mío es un salido... y a veces es muuuuuuy plasta. Pero si... mola. ^^ Yo no tengo la 3ds... snif... pero tampoco he podido jugar mucho... en navidades mucho curro y poco vicio. Pero ahora le daré al fic y al vicio a gusto. ^^ Gracias y disfruta. Besines.

**dened01:** si, seguro se sabrán cosas de Nami... pero todo a su debido tiempo. Paciencia. Y si, Bepo saldrá... aunque no sé cuándo ni dónde. Pero mi Bepo querido saldrá... es el prota de esta historia... no lo sabían? Vale, no... Pero es mi favorito. Espero disfrutes y muchas gracias. Besitos guapa.

**Muggi-Muggi:** Ayyy, chica... que me da vergüenza. ^^ Siempre tan exagerada... jejeje. Tonta! (Modo Chopper ON) la enfermería es el principio de todo. Es tan sexy la enfermería... jejeje bueno, espero que no me odies por tardar. Ya sabes que poco tiempo tenía. Solo tenía fuerzas para ver tus fantásticos dibujos y los de Jeannette y babu... algunos me daban ideas... y otros solo me despejaban la mente... pero me han venido bien conocer el mundo de DA... hay cada loca suelta... pensé que era la única... snif... que emoción. Bueno, disfruta, ten cuidado no te vaya a dar un subidón y espero te reportes aquí o allá... y decirme que te encuentras bien de salud... que te emocionas mucho. ^^ Besos y gracias guapa. ^^

**Ah, y Jeannette11, una amiga de Muggi que también ha leído el fic me dedico un dibujazo. **

** jeannette11 . deviantart art / Good - place - for - rest - 342076781**

**GRACIAS GUAPI! Me encantan.. Los dos. ^^**

**BESOS Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE. GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y YA SABEN... ESPERO MIS REVIEWS... AUNQUE NO ME LO MEREZCA POR TARDONA.. SNIF...**


	18. Chapter 18

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 18**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

"_**Calladito o te saco fuera. Buah... tengo mucho sueño..."**__ Dijo Nami bostezando. No sabía que hora era pero debía ser tarde. _

"_**Descansa. Ha sido un día duro."**__ Dijo Zorro tapándola con la sabana. _

"_**...ñana...zzzz."**__ balbuceo entre sueños Nami. Estaba agotada. _

_Zorro sonrió. La contemplaba embelesado. Era una mujer preciosa hasta cuando dormía. Aun no entendía que había visto ella en él. Esta maldita mujer le volvía loco, en todos los sentidos._

"_**Que descanses... princesa."**__ Susurró mientras besaba su pelo. Nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, pero era afortunado como nunca había sido. _

_Nami sonrió en sueños. Estaba en el paraíso. Era feliz. No tenía miedo. Por fin podría dormir y soñar de verdad. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una linda mañana. El sol brillaba. Los pajaritos piaban. Y eso le estaba fastidiando el sueño al capitán.

Luffy despertó en el suelo de la cocina. Había bebido mucho por la noche y debía de haberse quedado dormido allí. Estaban también Ussop y Chopper con él.

"**Oye... chicos... es hora de desayunar... ¿y Sanji?"** dijo levantándose para ir a buscarlo.

"**No sé... déjame dormir... plasta... zzzz..."** Dijo Ussop semidormido mientras que abrazaba a un Chopper aun profundamente dormido.

Luffy llamo a Sanji a gritos por toda la casa. Miro en el cuarto de Sanji y nada. Miro en el de Robin y nada. En el de Franky y tampoco. En el de Brook y ni rastro. Miro en su propio cuarto y nada. Probó en el de Zorro, con cierta suspicacia de encontrarle allí, y como suponía... tampoco estaba. ¿Que pasaba que nadie estaba en sus habitaciones o qué? Solo le faltaba mirar en las de Ussop, Chopper y Nami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un rayo de sol tocapelotas molestaba a Zorro en la cara despertándole. Se habían dejado la ventana abierta y entraba por ella unos pequeños rayos de sol. Justo uno paraba en su ojo. Maldita era su suerte.

Bostezo e intento estirarse, pero algo pesado se lo impidió.

Por un momento dudó que hacía en ese cuarto, pero al ver a Nami abrazada a él, con una sonrisa y totalmente desnuda, recordó. Joder que si recordó, como que ya estaba su amiguito asomando por la sabana. Ese monstruo era insaciable. Hacia escasa horas había tenido sexo con ella y ya estaba pidiendo un bis desde muy entrada la mañana.

Intentó moverse despacio pero le fue imposible. Le tenía fuertemente agarrado. Zorro sonrió por eso. Era su pequeña lapa.

Acarició su pelo suavemente. Era un ángel caído del cielo.

"_**Estas muy cursi tú hoy, ¿no? El amor te ha afectado al coco."**_ Dijo su conciencia pervertida... con toda su delicadeza.

Él tenía sus sentimientos. Nunca dijo que fuera un sin corazón o un hombre sin escrúpulos. Eso lo dijeron otros de él. Eso sí, nunca se los mostraría a la gente normal. Esos sentimientos se los reservaba para él y a quien realmente se los mereciera. No era un romanticón empedernido como ese estúpido cocinero, pero sabia valorar lo que tenía entre sus brazos. Ser fuerte no implica ser desagradable y rudo con esa mujer. Podría serlo con otras personas... pero con ella no. Ya no. Era su pequeño diamante en bruto. Su bien más preciado que debía proteger. Nadie lo tocaría ni mancillaría.

"_**en serio... estas tonto perdido. Tienes que darle marcha a ese culito. Mira... mira que culito... ¡MADREEEE!"**_ su concienpolla estaba sangrando metafóricamente mientras observaba la espalda baja de Nami.

Nami estaba con la espalda al aire y la sabana la tapaba un poco por encima de sus nalgas. Se la podía ver un poco desde la posición en la que estaba Zorro. Debía coincidir con su pervertida conciencia en que era tremenda esa vista. Y era solo suya.

Zorro acaricio la espalda recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

Nami soltó un respingo y un leve gemido apagado. Acababa de despertarla.

"**¿Zorro?" **Preguntó somnolienta.

"**¿hmmm?"** dijo como respuesta Zorro, mientras seguía con su tarea. La piel de Nami se puso de gallina.

"**Para... hmmm... me haces cosquillas."** Dijo poniéndose boca arriba y intentado que parara.

"**Ya... cosquillas... vale, vale... ya paro..."** pero al ver los pechos de Nami, cambió de idea y se dedico a ellos.

"**Zorro... para... estas haciéndome cosquillas, en serio... Ahh... para... no..."** Zorro había agarrado un pecho con su boca. Era un desperdicio verlos y no hacerlo.

Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió.

"**Saannjii, ¿Dónde estas?... ah, aquí no esta... ah, hola Nami, Zorro." **Y cerró la puerta.

La sangre se fue a los pies. Les había visto. Zorro en estado de shock aun sujetaba el pezón entre sus labios mirando blanco la puerta. Aunque parecía que no se había dado cuenta... ¿tan tonto era Luffy?

La puerta volvió a ser abierta. Pero esta vez Nami estuvo rápida y empujo a Zorro por el otro lado de la cama hacia el suelo.

"**Nami... ¿y Zorro? creí a verle visto..."** Dijo Luffy rascándose la cabeza.

"**Luffy, ¿Cómo va a estar aquí Zorro? Te lo has imaginado seguro. Ayer bebiste mucho. Aun debes de estar agotado. Por favor, puedes salir... querría vestirme."** Dijo Nami, intentando ocultar su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana. Rezaba con que Luffy no se diera cuenta de nada.

"**Ahh... puede ser. Me duele mucho la cabeza... perdón..."** y cerró la puerta.

"**joder... que tío. Al menos no..."** dijo Zorro pero volvió a ser empujado contra el suelo frio.

"**Oye, una cosa... ¿has visto a Sanji? No le encuentro y tengo hambre. Quiero mi desayuno." **El capitán volvió a entrar sin llamar. A pesado no le ganaba nadie.

"**Estaba haciendo guardia con Robin y Franky. Y Luffy... llama antes de entrar en una habitación, sobre todo la de una mujer... A la próxima vez... te tiro al mar, ¿entendido?" **dijo amenazante pero con tranquilidad, y con fuego en los ojos. Luffy trago saliva y movió la cabeza como respuesta afirmativa. Nami daba miedo en ocasiones. Lo poco que la conocían ya daba para conocer su ira.

"**¿Ya?"** Preguntó suavemente Zorro asomando la cabeza por encima del colchón.

"**Sí, y más le vale. Si vuelve a entrar lo cuelgo de las pelotas. Lo siento si es tu capitán y amigo."** Nami estaba de los nervios por su culpa.

"**Y yo te ayudo a hacerlo. La verdad es que es bastante desesperante a veces. Venga, tenemos que ducharnos. Damos un poco de asco los dos."** Dijo riendo. Nami tenía los pelos revueltos. Tampoco se había lavado por quedarse dormida.

"**Agh, sí. Sobre todo yo."** Debía adecentarse. Se notaba a la legua que habían tenido sexo... y del salvaje.

"**¿Nos duchamos juntos?"** Dijo Zorro con claras intenciones.

"**No... demasiados sobresaltos por hoy. Otro día si acaso. Debemos asearnos rápido e ir con todos antes de que se preocupen y nos busquen." **Nami cogió una pequeña bata y le lanzó una toalla a Zorro.

"**¿Quién va antes?"** Preguntó Zorro mientras se colocaba sobre su cintura la toalla.

"**Saldré primero y mirare como está el pasillo. Iras tu primero." **Dijo mientras abría la puerta lentamente.

Observó el pasillo. No había nadie afuera. Todo despejado.

Nami hizo una pequeña seña a Zorro para que saliera.

Al pasar por la puerta, Zorro apretó fuertemente la nalga de Nami. Con el consiguiente pequeño grito de sorpresa de Nami.

"**Serás... ¡IDIOTA!"** Dijo Nami mirando mal a Zorro, que iba riendo a carcajadas hacia el baño.

"_**Me sorprendes... primero la llamas princesa y te vuelves un ñoño perdido... y vas ahora y le tocas el culo con todo el morro... ¡PERO QUE ORGULLOSO ESTOY DE TI!" **_grito de puro jubilo su concienpolla.

"_**Lo cortés no quita lo valiente... y ser cortés no quita lo divertido. Tú ya me entiendes."**_ Zorro solo podía sonreír ante eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Será idiota. Como se le ocurre hacer eso... y encima en ese momento. ¿Y si venia alguien, qué? Es un descerebrado."** Nami despotricaba mientras ordenaba su ropa en los armarios.

"_**Ya... descerebrado pero... ¿y lo que te gusta, qué?"**_ Preguntó su mente traviesa. No hacía falta ni que contentase. Con esa pequeña sonrisa le bastaba. Aparte de que era su conciencia y ya sabía todo. Pero eso era una pequeña nimiedad.

***TOC*TOC* **

¿Sería Zorro? hacia poco que se fue, podría haberse olvidado algo.

Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un demacrado Sanji. Había dormido en el suelo, lejos de su Robinceta, que había pasado la noche conversando con Franky. Pero deseaba poder despertar a su bella durmiente, Namicilla.

"**Ah... eres tú... Sanji... hola."** Se desilusiono que fuera él y no Zorro.

"**Joe, que desgana. En fin, te perdono por enseñarme esas fantásticas piernas... quería preguntarte si querías algo especial de desayuno. Todo por mi querida Namicilla."** Dijo mientras cogía la mano de Nami y besarla. Nami estaba bastante asqueada. Le ponían nerviosa ese tipo de afectos.

"**Sí... ya... vale, Sanji... me da igual. Me gusta todo lo que haces."** Quito rápidamente su mano. No le gustaba nada que hiciera eso, por muchas veces que se lo dijera, volvía hacerlo al día siguiente. Se canso de decírselo.

Craso error. Decirle a Sanji que le gustaba todo lo que hace, viniendo de una mujer solo significaba que...

"**NAMIIIIIIIIIIIII... QUERIDA... YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO... ACEPTO ENCANTADOOOOO."** Grito a pleno pulmón, con millones de corazones saliendo alrededor suyo y saltando a los brazos de Nami.

Pero no llegó a tocarla. Una espada se interpuso entre los dos. El filo de la espada estaba dirigido en dirección de Sanji. Si daba un milímetro paso, se cortaba la yugular por cuarenta sitios.

"**¿Zo-Zo-Zorro?" **Dijo con miedo Nami. Zorro trasmitía una aura asesina nunca antes vista en la tierra.

"**Oye, tú, pelolechuga. ¿A que cojones ha venido eso? Casi me matas... y podías hacer daño a mi Namicilla querida."** Con esas palabras dichas por Sanji, la furia aumento.

"**Oye, parar un momento. Yo estoy bien. No ha pasado nada... en serio. Zorro seguro que vio algo raro y ataco, ¿no?"** Nami nerviosa, intentaba apaciguar la ira de Zorro.

"**Yo... nunca... me equivoco."** Dijo con unas palabras cargadas de odio hacia Sanji.

"**Oye, ¿Qué significa eso?"** a Sanji le ponía nervioso ese comportamiento. Se había peleado desde el primer momento de conocerse, pero esa aura asesina no se le había visto nunca. Le daba hasta miedo.

"**Significa que no quiero que te acerques a na..." **pero como siempre, fue interrumpido.

"**SANJI. Prepárame unas tortitas con helado de chocolate, nata y vainilla. Y cubiertas con nata montada y mucho chocolate. Porfaaaa..."** dijo melosamente. Zorro la miraba entre la estupefacción y la incomprensión... pasando por la ira. ¿Qué coño le estaba pidiendo al cocinerucho ese?

"**AYYYY, MI NAMICILLA... espera... no tengo helado... PERO YO TE LO CREO AHORA MISMO... aunque tardaré... DA IGUAL, YO, Sanji, PREPARARE UN HELADO DE TRES SABORES EN POCO TIEMPO... SIIIII..."** Y se fue danzando en dirección a la cocina.

Nami suspiro aliviada. Pero el aura asesina seguía ahí. Ahora dirigida hacia ella.

"**¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COJONES LE HAS PEDIDO A ESE... TIO ASQUEROSO? ¿Y ESA FORMA DE HABLAR?"** Zorro había salido de la ducha, y lo primero que había visto era a ese imbécil baboseando a Nami. Una ira nunca antes conocida, se apodero de él.

"**Idiota. Podría habernos descubierto si llegas a decir lo que ibas a decir. Idiota. ¿No habíamos quedado en que esto sería un secreto?" **dijo señalando a los dos. Lo suyo debía permanecer en secreto. No se le permitía tener ese tipo de relaciones. Eran peligrosas. Pero no podía evitarlo. Quería estar con él. Y por eso debía ser secreto.

"**Sí, vale, pero... Joder, Nami. Salgo de la ducha y ese imbécil estaba baboseando la mano. Mi sangre hervía pidiendo sangre. Mis espadas pedían su sangre."** Zorro no exageraba. Sus espadas amaban a esa mujer. Era una cosa estúpida e incomprensible, pero sobre todo Sandai tenía cierto apego hacia esa mujer.

"**Agh... que asco. Sabes como es Sanji. Pero piensa un poco... ¿alguna vez me has visto seguirle el rollo? Bueno, si, pero nunca en serio, ¿verdad? No me gusta eso. Es... asqueroso. Pero la única manera que hay que pare y olvide de babearme la mano es pedirle algo raro y extraño para que cocine. Seguirá pensando que estoy enamorada de él, pero da igual, lo pensara si le mando a la mierda como hago desde el primer momento que estoy aquí. Debes tranquilizarte. Estoy contigo. Me gustas tú, pequeño bravucón." **Dijo acariciándole el pecho. Le encantaba acariciar la gran cicatriz.

"**¿pequeño? ¿Pero tú me has visto bien, pequeña mojigata?" **como le gustaba meterse con ella. Daba igual que ahora fueran "Algo", seguía divirtiéndole como fruncía el ceño con cada insulto nuevo.

"**serás capullo. Ahora veras."** Y le quito de un tirón la toalla.

Su gozo en un pozo.

Zorro llevaba los calzoncillos puestos.

"**JA. Te conozco poco, pero lo suficiente... pequeña bruja. Te quedan años luz para llegar a mi inteligencia malvada. Eres demasiado buena, niñata."** El fanfarrón salía a la luz y se jactaba de su jugada.

Nami estaba mirándole con odio. Pero lo que no sabía Zorro era que el arma de una mujer era mucho más potente.

Nami se acerco con lentitud. Se había soltado un poco la pequeña bata y se veia un poco los pechos si se acercaba lo suficiente. Eso lo sabía y se iba a aprovechar.

"**¿Ahhhh, si? puede que a inteligencia no te gane... pero a "esto" te gano... por paliza." **Dijo susurrándole muy lentamente y sensual cerca de su oído. Mientras, levemente le rozaba con un pecho y le acariciaba muy sutilmente el pene por encima de la ropa. Un leve roce, como el de un pequeño pétalo. Suficiente como para que Zorro viera el cielo y sus estrellas.

Nami le toco marchar riendo a carcajadas. Había dejado a Zorro perplejo y con un palmo de narices. Había ganado ella... y por paliza. ¿Quién podía competir con eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zorro estaba furioso. Esa bruja cabrona la había dejado empalmado. Le dolía muchísimo. Le entraron ganas de entrar en la ducha y violarla allí mismo, quisiera o no.

Vale, nunca lo haría. Tenía cierta moral. Y aparte, de que se lo había ganado a pulso. Le había pasado por listo.

Se vistió y se fue a la cocina. Debía comer algo. Estaba hambriento.

Cuando entro en la cocina, no había nadie. Sanji había ido hacer no se que cosa que le había pedido Nami, así que imaginaba que estaría en el congelador haciendo algo.

Mejor. Si veia su cara, podía matarle. No está Nami cerca para salvar el culo de ese imbécil.

Fue a abrir la nevera y vio que estaba cerrada con llave. Maldito Luffy. Por culpa de su glotonería sonámbula, Sanji había puesto un candado en la cocina. Solo Robin y, ahora, Nami lo sabían. Tenía que pedírsela.

Quería prepararse su propio desayuno y le estaban obligando a esperar al cocinero estúpido o a que apareciera alguna de las dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Limpia y aseada, Nami se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba radiante. Le había venido muy bien la ducha, pero el sueño había sido reparador. No había dormido también desde... nunca.

Con una gran sonrisa abrió la puerta de la cocina.

"**¡Buenos... días?"** Terminó por decir Nami. El ambiente estaba muy, pero que muy, tenso.

Zorro estaba de brazos cruzados en una esquina de una mesa. Sanji, de igual modo en la otra esquina, lo más alejada del espadachín.

Realmente ese era el único mal rollo que había. Los demás solo estaban hablando entre ellos mientras esperaban a la que faltaba, que era Nami.

"**Oh... Nami... siéntate. Estábamos esperándote."** Dijo un Luffy risueño, como siempre. Parecía no notar el ambiente para nada.

Lo que más le extraño a Nami fue que Sanji tan siquiera le dirigiera una palabra. Ni siquiera una mirada.

Aquí pasaba algo raro. Muy raro. Y sabia quien tenía la culpa. Zorro. Estaba segura.

Nami miró a Zorro con el entrecejo fruncido. Este se lo devolvió. Estaba enfadado. Por algo, pero... ¿qué?

"**Nami... no he podido hacerte el helado. Lo siento."** Dijo un Sanji muy serio.

"**¿eh? Ah... eso... no te preocupes."** No se acordaba de esa extraña petición.

No entendía que había pasado entre ellos. Se miraban muy desafiantes. Demasiado para lo que era normal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comenzaron todos a comer como normalmente hacían. Luffy engullía como un cerdo y Zorro le pinchaba siempre que intentaba robar la comida a Chopper. La rutina de siempre.

El más callado era Sanji. Sanji pasaba la mirada entre Nami, Robin y Zorro. Algo pasaba ahí. La reacción de Zorro esta mañana y hacia un momento no era típica de él. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que a Zorro le notaba algo raro. A Nami no la conocía tanto como para sospechar de algo distinto en su forma de ser. Pero sabía que Zorro ocultaba algo. Robin era aun un enigma para él.

No sabía que era. Ni si realmente era importante, pero algo había. Y debía encontrarlo. Le quitaba el sueño. Tenía una pequeña intuición y le decía que algo había. Esa reacción no era normal para nada en él.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

"**Mierda... no tengo los ingredientes para hacer las tortitas a Nami. No tengo nada para poder hacerlas, ni siquiera el helado. Que mala suerte."** Dijo Sanji mirando la despensa. Tendría que hacerle otra cosa igual de rica. Ella confiaba en él.

Cogió varios ingredientes para hacer una sustitución parecida y se fue a la cocina.

Zorro estaba intentando abrir la nevera. El muy burro estaba preparado para abrirla con la espada.

"**PARA... idiota... ¿Qué coño haces?"** gritó lanzándole un bote a la cabeza.

"**Tengo hambre y esta mierda está cerrada."** Dijo malhumorado propinando una fuerte patada a la nevera. Estaba bastante cabreado. Y encima venia Sanji a molestar.

"**Pues dímelo, imbécil. Que para eso soy el cocinero de este barco."** A veces no entendía Sanji que tenía ese hombre por cerebro. Acero puro. O serrín.

"**Sí, y ti te voy a pedir algo, cocinero de tercera. Es Luffy quien saquea la nevera. No entiendo porque no me decís la contraseña, cojones."** Hambriento y cabreado, Zorro era aun más irritable.

"**No y no. Eres tan cabeza hueca que si te pide comida tu capitán, tú vas y se lo dices. No, mejor que lo sepamos mi querida Robinchuan, mi Namicilla querida y yo, su hombre amado."** Sanji se imaginaba una vida en el barco con solo ella, y sería feliz.

"**JODER. ¡BASTA YA! QUE PUTA MANIA. SIEMPRE IGUAL, COJONES. NO ES TUYA. NO ES TU MUJER. NUNCA LO SERÁ. DEJA DE DECIRLO O TE CORTO EN PEDAZOS." **Gritó colérico Zorro, mientras que agarraba a Sanji de la camisa y le empujaba contra la pared.

Sanji estaba en estado de shock. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a ese?

"**¿pero que coño dices? Ellas me aman. Me adoran. No podrían vivir sin mí."** Sanji no entendía a que venía eso.

"**¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!"** Zorro iba a lanzarle un puñetazo, pero llego un intruso a la cocina.

"**SAAANJIIIIIII... COMIIIIIIIIDA. Ah, Sanji, Zorro. ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"** hasta Luffy noto el mal rollo en el ambiente.

"**Nada... aquí no pasa nada."** Dijo Zorro apretando la mandíbula mientras miraba a Sanji.

Sanji solo le miraba con odio. Le había agarrado con mucha fuerza. Demasiada. En otras ocasiones en las que se había peleado lo llego a notar esa furia.

"**Aaaahh, vale... COMIIIIIIIDAAAAAA...SANJIIIIIII... MUEROOOOOO."** Grito lastimeramente Luffy.

"**Ya va... ya va... joder... vaya puta mañana me espera."** Y se fue a cocinar.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

La reacción de Zorro fue desorbitada. Parecía un hombre celoso. ¿Él? Venga ya... Zorro no pensaba más allá de sus espadas y su estúpido sueño. No podría estar celoso por saber que Nami o Robin le amaban. Era la cruda verdad.

Debía ser algo diferente. Estaría cansado de ver y oír lo buen amante que era con las mujeres y el poco éxito o nada de éxito que tenia con ellas. Era eso.

Con Robin casi ni hablaba. Casi no parecían compañeros. Él en cambio, hablaba mucho con Robin. La levaba cafés; la llevaba los mejores postres; le ponía los mejores trozos de carne o pescado. Siempre lo mejor. Y le dedicaba pequeñas sonrisas a él. Solo a él.

Y con Nami casi peor. Siempre que estaban juntos en una misma habitación estaban gritándose e insultándose. Vale, la salvo del tío ese invisible; la salvo en la selva; ella le salvo la vida en el mar. No puede haber nada entre ellos. Es imposible. Son distintos. Él es un sin corazón que no tiene sentimientos, ni sabe como tratar a una dama. No se preocupa de alagarla ni de besarla a cada rato. No sabe estar pendiente de ella ni hablarle correctamente.

Y su querida Namicilla es delicada como una flor. Siempre que esta con Zorro, sale malherida. Zorro no sabe cuidar de una mujer. No sabe cuidar ni de sí mismo.

Un bruto no puede amar a una damisela. Un ogro no puede enamorarse de una princesa y una reina no puede querer a un mendigo.

Los príncipes con las princesas. Los galanes con las damiselas. Los hermosos son las hermosas. Nami era su princesa y él era su príncipe. Zorro es el ogro mugriento que solo sabe hacer llorar a las cebollas.

Pero aun así, debe descubrir el por qué de ese comportamiento.

Debía de ponerle a prueba.

Pero debía pensarlo bien. Todo debía salir bien. No cabía lugar al malentendido. Debía ser pruebas concisas y claras.

De momento dejaría tranquilo el ambiente.

**-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? Perdón por la espera. Se me van complicando las semanas y cada vez tengo más lio. Es lo que tiene haber empezado la historia en el paro y ahora currar después de casi un años y medio de sequía... que acabo más agotada de lo normal. Aunque parece que de momento las ideas del Fic las tengo claras... de momento. Rezo para no quedarme estancada, seria mortal para mí. **

**Bueno, no me lio más. Hay una parte en el capi que está basado ligeramente en un capítulo de la historia "A 2 metros o menos" de Electric-Goddess-12. Tenía una idea parecida en un principio. Luffy tenía que interrumpir si o si. Eso lo tenía claro... pero me al leerlo en su historia (que por cierto, es muy buena... jejeje) me saltaron nuevas ideas... y me gusto su forma. No es exactamente igual, pero fue el artífice de esa escena. Gracias. Me gusta cuando veo o leo cosas que me dan ideas. **

**Hay a veces que me quedo un pelín (solo un poco) con una escena pillada o nada convencida, y a veces me surgen esas pequeños empujones, que me encantan. Creo que le dan ese toque a la historia que tanto me gusta y parece gustaros a vosotras. ^^ Thanks! También vuestros comentarios me animan muchísimo a seguir y a hacerlo lo mejor. Sois un cielín todas. **

**Bueno y sin más dilación, vamos con los reviews. **

**dened01****: **siento la espera anterior y esta. No lo hago aposta, lo juro. Con lo que os quiero a todas. Mis 4 fieles... snif... ay, que emoción más grande. En fin... pues ya te digo, no sé nada del kamasutra... así que... ni pajolera. Me alegro de ser autodidacta y que los indios hace años pensaran igual que yo... perversamente Jejejeje. Lo del desayuno ya lo tenía también pensado, pero chica, joe, o me espías, o no se... pero te adelantas a mis jugadas siempre... me das miedo... ¬¬ chica perver... así me gusta. ^^ Bueno, muchos besotes y abrazos y millones gracias. Muacka!

**Electric Goddess-12****: **ale, aquí tienes tu lemon querido, mi amol! Yo ya te dije, si necesitas ayuda, no tienes na más que pedirla. Soy barata... y me conviene... jejeje... así me entero antes de la historia... jijiji. Sí, soy malvada... y muuuu impaciente (por eso me duele dejaros a vosotras impacientes). Yo esperare pacientemente mordiéndome los muñones esperando a tu actu. Muchas gracia y muchos Besos y abrazotes.

**Mugii-mugii****: **Jajaja, me alegro te pusi... digo gustara... bah, lo mismo da. Me sentía muy madona con el lemon... muy "like a virgin". Así que no sabía si me iba a doler la caída o iba a ser un éxito... había leído tantos y tan buenos, que no se... aun sigue sin convencerme. Pero creo que soy demasiado plasta con eso. Joooo... me encantan tus dibus, y los de Jeannette, babu y los demás de allí. Me distraen y me dan ideítas perversas. Me encanto al escena del baño... Jajajajaja, es mortal. Aunque no podre usarla... alguna idea perversa me ha dado... jejeje. Pero aun no... Más adelante aun hay tiempo. Muchas gracias por todo, petardilla. Voy a dormir muuuu poco hoy, pero que agustico me voy a quedar, joda. Besos y abrazos guapi.

**Monkey D Ana****: **me alegro que no me matéis por haberos hecho esperar tanto. ^^ No veas el peso que me quitas, chica. Y de morro nada... que hay que aguantarle cuando se pone pesadito... y cuando le da por sus maratones de FIFA... ahggg... no es como los novios normales que juegan y ya.. Nooooo... tiene que contarme y retransmitirme cada puñetera jugada... aghhh.. Un partido o dos vale, pero se puede tirar 10 seguidos... no sé que le ven. Hombres! Jajaja. Feliz 2013 para ti también. ^^ Un besazo y muchos abrazos y por supuesto, gracias. ^^

**Pues eso, gracias a quien anónimamente leen la historia. Sé que son muchos, pero son timidillo/as. No muerdo... aun. Mejor no me pongan a prueba... y más si tengo hambre. Jajaja ja... no es broma. **

**Bueno, si... o eso creo. **

**Besos y abrazos. Gracias y a por el siguiente. ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 19**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

_Un bruto no puede amar a una damisela. Un ogro no puede enamorarse de una princesa y una reina no puede querer a un mendigo. _

_Los príncipes con las princesas. Los galanes con las damiselas. Los hermosos son las hermosas. Nami era su princesa y él era su príncipe. Zorro es el ogro mugriento que solo sabe hacer llorar a las cebollas. _

_Pero aun así, debe descubrir el por qué de ese comportamiento. _

_Debía de ponerle a prueba._

_Pero debía pensarlo bien. Todo debía salir bien. No cabía lugar al malentendido. Debía ser pruebas concisas y claras. _

_De momento dejaría tranquilo el ambiente._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminaron todos de desayunar y recogieron los platos de la mesa. Zorro lo dejo todo rápidamente y salió raudo por la puerta, hacia cubierta.

"**Jajaja. Zorro tiene prisa por entrenar. Jajaja"** Dijo Luffy riendo. Tirando los platos al suelo del movimiento.

Sanji le golpeo y miro a la puerta. Ese imbécil actuaba aun más raro de lo normal.

"Nami... ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Has podido descansar bien?" Preguntó una nada inocente Robin.

"**¿Eh? Sí, sí. Perfectamente. Robin, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, por favor."** Dijo nerviosa Nami bajando la voz.

"**Sí, claro. Vamos a mi habitación."** Y fueron las dos en esa dirección.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**¿Y bien? Me imagino que querrás saber como es que lo sé, ¿no?"** Preguntó Robin a una Nami nerviosa.

"**Sí, rotundamente sí. ¿Cómo? Ha sido hace unas horas escasas... ¿Cómo...puedes...saberlo?"** Nami no pensaba que fuera tan evidente su relación. O su atracción por Zorro. Si hacía poco que ella se dio cuenta del hecho.

"**Nami... es evidente. Para mí, claro. Conozco a Zorro. Más de lo que a él le gustaría. Les conozco a todos. Y te conozco a ti. Sí, necesito poco para conoceros realmente. Han sido muchos años sola y traicionando, se como juzgar a las personas y saber como actuaran. Y desde el momento que vi a Zorro contigo en brazos, inconsciente, lo supe. Por lo menos de él. Tú no despertaste, pero como intentaste proteger del ataque afectuoso asesino de los chicos, decía mucho de ti. Y no te preocupes. No se lo diré a nadie. Eres libre de decírselo a los chicos. No tengas miedo. Ellos no te juzgaran. Ni siquiera Sanji. Lo respetaran. Te quieren aunque lleves poco tiempo con ellos. Y quieren a Zorro. Si eso es lo que queréis, no os pondrán pegas."** Dijo sinceramente Robin. Nami la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Era como ver a una hermana mayor. A su hermana mayor. A su Nojiko.

Nami a recordar eso, soltó unas lágrimas solitarias. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella. La tenía en el corazón siempre, pero le dolía cada vez que recordaba.

"**Nami..."** Robin no sabía porque lloraba. Le angustiaba verla de esa forma tan frágil.

"**Snif... No... No es por lo que has dicho... bueno, si... pero es que... me recuerdas tanto a... a... mi hermana... y bueno... siempre lloró por eso... lo siento... Robin... gracias. Pero preferimos dejarlo en secreto entre los chicos y más aun siendo Zorro un pirata buscado. No pueden vernos juntos y nadie puede saberlo. No quiero que los chicos sin querer se les escape. Prefiero que sea así."** Ya estaba más tranquila. Debía ser fuerte. Por ella.

"**Nami... no te preocupes. Sois vosotros los que deben pensar como quieren que sea vuestra relación. Por cierto, ¿habéis pensado en algo?"** Robin se preocupaba por ella. Sabía que Zorro en el fondo era un caballero, un poco tosco y bruto, pero leal y confiable.

"**No... aun no hemos hablado mucho. Solo hemos quedado en dejarlo en secreto. Aun es pronto. Yo... no puedo pensar en el futuro... aun no. Debo de hacer antes unas cosas. Y Zorro tampoco. Tiene un sueño ambicioso. No puede dejarlo por mí. No me lo perdonaría. De momento pensaremos en el presente. En disfrutar lo que podamos ahora. Quién sabe si mañana yo estaré... o... bueno... voy afuera a... despegarme. Gracias, Robin... eres muy importante para mí. Gracias."** Dijo una emocionada Nami abrazando a Robin.

Fue la primera vez en la vida de Robin que se sintió así. Acongojada. Veia a Nami como su hermana pequeña. Se sentía orgullosa de la entereza de esa muchacha. Lo que parecía haber sufrido en la vida y no se había descarriado de la senda. Le recordaba un poco a ella, aunque no sabía cuánto de dura fue y es su vida realmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nami observo entrenar a Zorro. Hacía calor y estaba bajo un sol abrasador. Estaba sudando muchísimo. Como le gustaría estar recorriendo ese maldito cuerpo con sus manos y su lengua.

"_**Joder, parece que estas muy necesitada. Estas como si nunca lo hubieras catado. Te comprendo... ese cuerpo es de vicio. Una pequeña gran droga de puro músculo. Ahhhh, haz algo o me da un patatús."**_ Dijo su mente pervertida. Debía reconocer que últimamente tenía que dar la razón a su mente. Estaba necesitada. Necesitada de Zorro. Ya sabía lo que era ser amada por él. Ser tocada. Ser abrazada. Ser besada. Y tenía la necesidad de ser deseada.

"**hmmm..."** se le había ocurrido una magnífica idea. No sabía si sería muy buena idea, pero se iba a divertir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba muy cabreado. Mucho. Ese estúpido del cocinero le había sacado de sus casillas. Había tenido un ataque de ira y celos terrible. Por lo menos parecía que no había cometido el error de mencionar a Nami. Si no, sabría que algo ocurría entre ellos dos. El cocinero seria un tonto y un imbécil, aparte de más calificativos, pero era demasiado listo para algunas cosas. Ya debía de estar sospechando. Tendría que ser cauto. Debía controlar su genio.

Primero, debía mantener la calma. Si la tenia, podría serenarse y controlar al demonio de los celos. Segundo, debía evitar estímulos. Eso le ponía irritable y caía aun más rápido en las provocaciones del cocinero. Y tercero... debía decirle a Nami que ¡DEJARA DE BAJAR EN BIKINI A CUBIERTA!

"**¡NAMI!"** Grito Zorro acercándose a la hamaca de Nami, donde estaba disponiéndose a tomar el sol.

"**¿Qué?"** Dijo inocentemente como respuesta.

"**¿Cómo que qué? ¿Se puede saber qué cojones haces así?"** dijo un poco más bajo de volumen.

"**Tomar el sol. ¿Acaso está prohibido?"** Nami se estaba divirtiendo viendo la cara de Zorro. Notaba como se le escapaban los ojos levemente y la recorría el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Esa era su intención. Hacerle sufrir.

"**No... pero... mira como vas. Parece que vas desnuda. Casi es mejor en ropa interior te tapa más."** Comentó sin pensar Zorro.

"**osea... ¿Qué me vistes?"** realmente no estaba indignada. Se sentía alagada. El plan bikini minúsculo calienta braguetas había funcionado. Si seguía así, la llevaría a rastras a un rincón escondido y la haría el amor salvajemente. Sí, ya no se negaba a reconocerlo: era una pequeña pervertida.

"**¿Eh? No... no... Bueno, sí... pero, joder, para no verte. Estabas ahí en mitad del barco. Aunque esa vez no había nadie. Pero ahora están todos aquí afuera y podrían verte."** Debía reconocer que la cabrona tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Estaba aferrándose a su fuerza de voluntad para no agarrarla como un saco de patatas y llevarla a su cueva o directamente allí mismo y hacerla gritar. De gusto. Nunca la haría daño , excepto si era haciendo el amor que muchas veces es un daño inevitable.

"**¿y que si me ven? Es un bikini. Antes puede ser que me sintiera más cohibida por ir en ropa interior, pero ahora... no es nada raro."** Dijo apartándole un poco con la mano. **"Y si no te importa, déjame disfrutar de la vitamina D. Tú puedes seguir haciendo lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo. No te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer."** Le dijo, mientras se colocaba en la hamaca y se ponía unas gafas de sol.

Franky, que pasaba al lado de ellos con un barril de cola, seguido de Ussop, escucharon la última frase de la conversación.

"**Nami... me gusta tu estilo. Oh, yeah. Zorrete, la chiquilla no te molesta pa entrenar. Aparte, alegra la vista a los demás. No seas sieso."** Dijo Franky lanzándole un guiño a Nami, que sonreía en agradecimiento. Sabía que él lo decía de forma amistosa y sin ninguna intención. No como Sanji, que iba a lo que iba.

Zorro gruñó en respuesta.

"**Haz lo que te dé la gana. Al fin y al cabo, harás lo que te salga del coño."** Zorro se había enfadado y siguió entrenando. Los golpes que daba con las pesas eran más fuertes y furiosos.

Nami rio entre dientes al ver ese pequeño ataque de celos. No había pensado que Zorro fuera del tipo celoso.

Se coloco en la pequeña hamaca y disfruto de la vista y del sol. Zorro estaba sudando mientras entrenaba. Se había quitado la camiseta y veia como se contraían los músculos al hacer el esfuerzo.

"_**Como me gustaría verle hacer otro tipo de esfuerzo."**_ Pensó Nami contemplando a Zorro, que estaba de espaldas a ella.

"_**Me sorprende viviendo de ti. Esa es mi chica perver. Vamos a hacerle sufrir un poco."**_ Dijo su perversa mente planeando un terrible plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_**La madre que la pario. La muy... perra. Mira como va. ¿Es que no le da vergüenza?" **_Pensó Zorro cabreado, mientras observaba a Nami por el rabillo del ojo.

"_**A ver, idiota. Tu estas disfrutando de una estupenda vista. No digas esas cosas cuando son mentira. Mentir está mal. Tú te la quieres tirar otra vez, aunque sea ahí delante en la hamaca."**_ Su concienpolla, como siempre, 100% sinceridad aplastante y brutal.

"_**Ya... lo sé... pero... no... quiero que..."**_ estaba avergonzado. Estaba sintiendo celos. Le había molestado el comentario de Franky, aunque sabía que las intenciones no eran otras. Y eso le mosqueaba. No quería eso. Él no era así. Le debía de dar igual.

"**Zorro."** Oyó de pronto. Era Nami que le llamaba.

"**¿qué?"** dijo girándose de muy mala leche. Ella tenía la culpa. Desde que ella llegó era un pobre desgraciado.

"**¿Me ayudas a echarme la crema?"** Dijo dulcemente. Zorro trago saliva. Nami se había desatado la parte de arriba y se sujetaba el sostén con las manos por delante. La veia la espalda entera. Pensó en lo que había hecho por la mañana en esa espalda y su bello se puso de punta. Y otra cosita un pelín más grande.

"**¿Y-y no puedes tú sola?"** dijo nervioso. Sabía que si lo hacía le costaría horrores controlarse.

"**Si no quieres se lo puedo pedir a otro... a Ussop o a Sanji."** Nami lo había hecho aposta. Al escuchar el nombre de Sanji, Zorro se tensó y cogió rápidamente el bote, dispuesto a echar la crema.

"**NO... túmbate."** Nami sonrió de espaldas. La operación _"quiero que me haga el amor salvajemente en la hamaca"_ estaba dando sus frutos.

Se tumbó boca abajo y dio un pequeño respingo al notar la crema fría.

Zorro extendía la crema suavemente. Dando pequeños círculos. La sensación era alucinante. Nami tenía una piel muy suave. Dorada por el sol pero sin ser demasiado tostada. Un color sano y muy excitante.

"**por abajo también. Yo no llegó bien." **Dijo Nami señalando a sus caderas.

Zorro había desconectado. Estaba como drogado. Embriagado por la calidez de la piel de Nami y su suavidad. Entendió lo que pidió y lo hizo sin rechistar. Realmente está disfrutando y le daba las gracias. Pensaba que no podía controlarse, pero la verdad es que lo estaba llevando bastante bien.

Pobre iluso.

"**Ahhhh."** Gimió Nami cuando sintió las manos de Zorro sobre sus nalgas.

Un latigazo golpeo a su miembro. Con un pequeño y casi imperceptible gemido que emitió Nami, fue como si estuviera desnuda, abierta y dispuesta para él. Su autocontrol se rompió y se tuvo que contener a base de fuerza de voluntad.

"**Perdón... solo que no me lo esperaba. Sigue, por favor."** Se disculpo Nami, quien tenía las mejillas coloradas. Realmente lo había disfrutado. Entraba dentro de su plan, pero había sido totalmente involuntario. Lo había disfrutado. Las caricias. Sus manos. Todo. Y al hacer eso, se le escapo.

Zorro siguió como pudo y bajo por las piernas. Nami podría llegar perfectamente a esa parte, pero ya que había empezado, no quería parar. Lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que esperaba. Era un poco tortura, pero lo estaba haciendo él y no otro. Así era como debía ser.

Nami ronroneaba. Ya había más que extendido la crema, pero Zorro seguía con su masaje. En ningún momento intento aprovecharse del momento. Eso le gustaba. La respetaba, aunque en ese momento ella preferiría que la echara al hombro y la llevara al cielo. Pero bueno, cada cosa a su tiempo.

Zorro sabía que ya era suficiente. Llevaba mucho tiempo acariciando el bello cuerpo de Nami. Si seguía, no podría parar. Sabía que le estaba gustando, a los dos. Pero debía parar.

Se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

"**Nami, debo parar. Si sigo, te haría el amor salvajemente aquí mismo, delante de la marina si hiciera falta. Te haría gritar y te oirían en la luna. He disfrutado mucho, gracias. Pero... esta noche no te escapas. Debemos emborrachar a estos otra vez."** Era poco lo que imaginará, Zorro se las ingeniaba para sorprenderla aun más.

"**Gracias. Me ha venido bien el masaje y gracias por la crema. Impaciente estoy."** Dijo intentando atarse el cordón del bikini.

Zorro la vio, y lo hizo él. Quería aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para tocarla, aunque fuera un poco.

"**Gracias."** Dijo colorada Nami. Esta vez era por vergüenza mezclada con excitación.

Zorro siguió con sus ejercicios. Esta vez, mucho más relajado. Estaba empalmadísimo y con unas ganas tremendas, pero mucho mejor que hacía unos momentos.

Nami terminó de echarse la crema donde le quedaba del cuerpo y disfruto del sol. No quería quemarse. Su piel era muy blanca, aunque con el tiempo, había cogido un leve toque dorado que le gustaba conservar. Verse roja por el sol no era su deseo.

Notaba que Zorro se había acercado muchísimo a ella. Antes estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, y ahora estaba a escaso dos metros. Así podía disfrutar aun más de su cuerpo. Nunca se cansaría de contemplarlo.

Los dos estaban encantados de poder admirar el cuerpo del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sanji preparaba la comida. Había estado pensando en algo para saber que era lo que le ocurría a Zorro con las chicas. Era tan raro. Él no podía estar celoso. Era imposible. Siempre pensó que Zorro no tendría ojos para algo que no fueran espadas y combates.

"**Luffy, llama a los demás y diles que ya está la comida."** Grito a su capitán, que jugaba con Chopper a las cartas.

"**No puedo. Me esta ganando Chopper y seguro me hace trampas. No puedo despistarme."** Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo. Estaban concentrados

"**Yo no hago trampas... Tú eres el tramposo." **Protesto Chopper indignadísimo. Tenia razón, Luffy aprovechaba sus poderes para despistar a Chopper y verle las cartas, pero como es tan tonto, no las hacia bien y siempre perdía.

"**Ahhhhhhhh., vaya par. Ya voy yo, ya lo hago yo todo. Que panda." **Dijo suspirando exasperado. Chopper no tenia culpa, pero les daban ganas de darle a los dos por vagos.

Sanji se encendió un cigarro de camino a la cubierta. Paso por las habitaciones y vio que estaban todas desocupadas menos la de Robin. Llamo a la puerta de esta y espero una respuesta.

"**¿SÍ?"** se oyó a Robin tras la puerta.

"**Ya esta preparada la comida, robincilla. ¿Sabes donde esta mi querida Namicilla?"** esperó su contestación.

"**Hmmm... seguramente estará fuera."** Contesto sin abrir la puerta.

"**Gracias."** Y se dirigió fuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami estaba en la gloria. Le encantaba tomar el sol. Se sentía libre. Después de tanto tiempo escondiéndose le gustaba sentir el calor del sol en su tersa piel. Y si encima las vistas era esas... ufff... Nami estaba más que encantada con ellas.

Nami estaba admirando el musculoso cuerpo de su amante. Era perfecto. Le daba un poco pena las grandes cicatrices que tenia en su cuerpo. Denotaban que había sufrido mucho por ellas. Pero ya no le debían doler. Ya solo eran marcas de batallas pasadas. Ganadas. Y le quedan condenadamente sexys.

Nami se levanto y se acerco a Zorro. Estaba haciendo abdominales, por lo que estaba en el suelo tumbado.

Zorro estaba concentrado haciendo los abdominales hasta que sintió una sombra y miro hacia arriba. Solo vio unas largas piernas que terminaban en una esplendida vista del trasero de Nami.

Si fuera una persona como Sanji, moriría desangrado en ese mismo instante. Pero no lo era... aunque si era un hombre. Con sus hormonas alborotadas y pidiendo guerra. Sobre todo ese amiguito suyo que pedía marcha.

"**¿q-que quieres ahora?" **Parecía de mal humor, pero solo estaba cachondo y no podía desahogarse como él quería y eso le producía muy mal humor.

"**Nada. Solo quería verte como haces ejercicio."** Dijo mirando hacia abajo, siguiendo en la misma postura.

"**¿Y para eso tienes que poner los pies al lado de mi cara?"** le irritaba que le gustara tanto ponerle de mal humor. Y ponerle en el contexto de la palabra.

"**No, pero así tienes una estupenda vista para entrenar."** Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía.

"**osea... ¿que lo haces aposta?"** sabia como se sentía y aun así lo hacía. Esa mujer le sacaba de sus casillas. Como cojones se había podido enamorar de esa arpía manipuladora.

"_**pues porque te pone to perraco. Admítelo, te mola eso aunque no lo reconozcas. Sería muy aburrida tu vida sin una tía así."**_ Dijo su conciencia. Su sinceridad dañaba a la vez acertaba en el blanco.

"**Puede. ¿Te molesta?"** dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras movía un poco la pierna.

Con eso Zorro explotó del todo.

Se levanto de un salto. Nami se sobresalto. No se esperaba esa reacción tan pronto.

La agarro de los brazos y se la echo al hombro. Con muy poco cuidado, pero lo justo para no clavarle el hombro en el estomago.

"**SUELTA, ANIMAL. ¿QUÉ HACES? SUELTAME AHORA MISMO, ZORRO."** Gritó Nami mientras golpeaba en la espalda de Zorro.

"**Tú solita te has buscado esto, bonita."** Dijo mientras palmeaba su trasero. Como iba a disfrutar abofeteándolo. Había sido una niña mala y como tal, iba a ser castigada duramente.

Nami pataleaba. No sabía que iba a hacerle. Ya no sabía si le iba a gustar o no. Tenía miedo.

"**SUELTAME... Zorro... por favor... bájame de aquí..."** había empezado a gritar, pero Zorro no paraba de acariciarle el trasero y le estaba gustando. Estaba dejándose llevar a donde sea que la llevara y que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Al fin de cuentas, ella buscaba eso. Que la llevara a su cueva y la hiciera el amor salvajemente. Aunque no espera una reacción tan pronto.

Zorro no hizo ni caso y la llevo al mástil. Subió como pudieron las escaleras y la soltó de golpe sobre las colchonetas de su gimnasio particular.

"**AY... idiota... ten un poco más de cuidado... me has hecho daño."** Dijo sobándose el culo. Se había hecho daño de verdad al caer. Eran unas colchonetas grandes pero un poco duras.

"**Calla... has estado provocándome. Esto era lo que estabas buscando, ¿no? Ahora sufrirás unos azotes por haberte portado tan mal, niña mala..."** Dijo cogiéndola de las muñecas y obligándola a colocarse en sus piernas.

Nami temblaba. De excitación. Azotes. Nunca lo había pensado. Debe ser divertido y a la par provocador. Pero debía interpretar su papel de niña rebelde.

"**NOOO... seré buena... por favor... No... Ahh... para... no... AHHH... Zorro..."** Nami gemía a cada golpe. Lo hacía con ganas, aunque sin llegar a ser tan bruto, iba a acabar con el pompis rojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**¡NAMICIILLA! ¿Dónde estás, mi tierna florecilla?"** busco por la cubierta y no encontró a nadie.

Se fijo en la hamaca y el bote de crema del sol. Había unas gafas de sol tiradas en el suelo. Debían de ser de ella. Pero porque estaba eso allí. Y que hacían las pesas de Zorro al lado de todo eso, que pertenecía claramente a Nami.

Frunció el ceño pensando y de pronto lo oyó. Un pequeño grito. Era su Nami y estaba en peligro.

Raudo y veloz busco el origen del sonido. Lo encontró en el mástil. Provenía del gimnasio. Se oía claramente los gritos de dolor. Parecían entrecortados y raros. Pero no debía pensar en nada más que en salvar a su Nami. Subió rápido por la cuerda para salvarla.

Golpeó de una patada la puerta. No estaba trabada ni nada, pero quería hacer su entrada espectacular y salvar a su Nami y así conquistarla. La puerta voló por los aires y él detrás de ella.

"**NAMIIIIIICILLA... YO TE SALVARE... ¿Qu-que cojones PASA AQUÍ?"** Grito de pronto al ver a Nami y Zorro en esa posición tan... extraña.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- CONTINUE-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Uy uy...uy!**

**¿Cómo acabara esto? Jejeje, ni yo lo sé. Bueno, si... pero quiero hacerme la interesante... jo. **

**He tardado un poco más de lo que me esperaba, pero parece que ya por fin le he dado el visto bueno. Creo que soy demasiado exigente... le doy demasiadas vueltas. En fin... si al menos merece la pena tanta comedura de coco, me vale. **

**Solo decir que me duele la espalda un hue... y lo que sigue... aunque me apetecería eso con unas patatuelas fritas... hmmm... ¡hambre!**

**En fin, que me centre. **

**¡Es hora de los REVIEWS!**

**dened01**: Jajaja, como yo... en mi trono, osea mi santuario... mi cama. Tú sí que sabes. Que bien nos lo montamos las que tenemos portátiles (el mío es pequeñico, pero me mola mazo. ^^). Me alegro de que se entienda claramente mis locas descripciones. En serio, yo en mi cabeza lo tengo claro, hasta tengo pesadillas con ello... lo peor es que son buena idea, pero se me olvidan... jooo. Peor vamos, que me esfuerzo en que sean claras. Mini punto pa mi, weeeee! Sobre la pelea... se avecina tormenta. No puedes imaginarte de que dimensiones. Muhahahaha. Un besete grandote fiel seguidora, mi mayor agradecimiento eterno. Besis. ^^

**Mugii-mugii:** ¿celoso?¿Zorro? ¿Por qué lo dices? Que va... para nada. Sanji es una maruja, lo sé. Es barrio patio en versión pirata. No sé si eso es peor o no. Ay, no me digas esas cosicas, que me vengo arriba y me da el subidon, y me hago socia del círculo de lectores y no estoy pa gastarme tantos cuartos. Tus garabatos (yo no lo llamaría así, pero bueno, a tus grandes creaciones puedes llamarles como quieras, para mi seguirán siendo geniales) me encantan y me alegran el día. ^^ Eres muy buena, ya en serio. Un besote grande y gracias, otra vez más, petardilla. ^^

**Narukami-Kyouya****:** Chica nueva. Bienvenida al club de las locas. ^^ No! No quiero quitar el sueño a nadie... que se lo mal que se pasa sin dormir. ¿Zorro cursi? Que no te oiga Zorro. NOOOO, NO LA MATES, ES INOCENTE, DIJO QUE ERAS SEXY... SEXY... ufff, paso el peligro. ^^ ¿Problemas? Sanji no tiene miedo a los problemas... es un tipo al que va buscando problemas desde enano. Le mola ser un Sherlock Holmes, según el (seguro..) el Holmes sexy. Jajaja y ten por seguro que Absalom volverá. Es el culpable de todo. No puede quedar impune. No no no. A este Zorro le dará pa el pelo, otra cosa será cuando, donde, como y a que precio. Jejeje. Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste. Espero verte más por aquí. Sois vosotras quien me animáis a seguir. Besos y abrazos grandotes.

**Electric Goddess-12****: **¿Qué tienes en contra de las cebollas? ¿O era de los pasteles? Que más da, a mi me hizo gracia de Shrek, y venia al pelo. Siento decir que no es de mi autoría. ^^ Ya tienes mi review, te toca. Tenemos que suministrarnos nuestras mini drogas. Tu capi, yo review. Yo capi, tu review. Me encanta hacer negocios contigo. ^^ Besotes grandes y gracias bellísima. ^^

Guest: me alegro de que sacaras tiempo. Vuestros ánimos me llegan, en serio. Aunque os parezca mentira. Gracias. A todas en general. Espero seguirte divirtiendo con la historia. Besos y gracias. ^^

**Laura9914****:** weeeee, review largo (Muggi, tienes competencia) Primero, bienvenida a la nave de las locas pervers que aquí habitan. Siéntate y disfruta del show. ^^ Ay el internet... a mí a veces me es como un grano en el... ¿Qué? No iba a decir culo, iba a decir nariz... en la nariz. Oh, que mal pensadas. Me alegra de que te gustara la otra. Es corta y no es 100% mia, es una versión diferente de la historia original, pero bueno, me sirvió de inspiración.

Si, el humor... es lo mejor en la vida. Aunque a veces sea malo, pero bueno... al mal humor, buena cara. ^^ Lo de pitas pitas a mí siempre me hizo gracia. Nunca entenderé que cojones significa, pero las muy tontas de las gallinas picaban... y las cogía. Anda que no me habrán picado veces las muy... gallinas. Jajaja. Luffy es una fuente inagotable de gilipolleces. Me encanta. ^^ Hombre, tanto como la mejor pareja... no está mal... a mí me gustan... pero bueno, pa gustos colores. Pero si, amo a esta pareja... son tan... cuquis. Tan diferentes... pero a la vez iguales. Romance habrá... pero no esperes grandes cosas. No soy muy "romántica" en la realidad. Soy romántica... a mi modo. Y creo que Zorro es una copia mia, en masculino. Jejeje. Pero te gustara... ya verás.

Dudo que ponga otra pareja. Es mucho más lio centrarme en dos parejas. Si la pusiera, sería casi como nota informativa y poco más. Siempre me gusto la pareja de Franky y Robin. Son como los papas de los Mugiwaras. Son de edades similares, y se entienden bastante bien. Pero dudo que los junte. Robin es solitaria y seguirá siéndolo. Hasta que termine su cometido, dudo que se centre en algo más. Es una adicta a su sueño. Creo que con el amor de los demás mugis, está más que satisfecha.

Ok, yo te aviso. Espero no olvidarme, pero vamos, que si le das al tic de author favorites, si subo alguna historia nueva, te mandan un aviso al mail que tengas asociado a la cuenta. Peor vamos, prometo acordarme... soy un desastre, pero bueno, me lo apunto. Por si aca.

Muchas gracias guapísima. Espero verte más por aquí, aunque sea un "estoy bien, todo genial, besos" me vale. ^^

PD: Llevo 2 días sin vicio... eso es grave. ^^ La tienda? Bien, ahí anda... destrozándome la espalda, pero na grave. Solo que soy mu borrica. Cosas que pasan si has sido criada entre burros (mi padre, mi abuelo y hermano, que son cabezurros, cabestros, cabezones y protestones) ^^. Besis.

**A los demás, gracias pro leer. Espero reviews... sois mi gasolina... mi gasofa pa mi cuerpo... bueno, dedos... bueno, mente... ufff, que me lio. Ya me cayo. **

**Bye y hasta el siguiente. ^^ besos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 20**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

_Raudo y veloz busco el origen del sonido. Lo encontró en el mástil. Provenía del gimnasio. Se oía claramente los gritos de dolor. Parecían entrecortados y raros. Pero no debía pensar en nada más que en salvar a su Nami. Subió rápido por la cuerda para salvarla. _

_Golpeó de una patada la puerta. No estaba trabada ni nada, pero quería hacer su entrada espectacular y salvar a su Nami y así conquistarla. La puerta voló por los aires y él detrás de ella. _

"_**NAMIIIIIICILLA... YO TE SALVARE... ¿Qu-qué cojones PASA AQUÍ?"**__ Gritó de pronto al ver a Nami y Zorro en esa posición tan... extraña. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami se quedo blanca como la leche. Les habían descubierto y aun no había pasado ni un día.

Debía actuar rápido. Zorro estaba aun más blanco que ella. Le había causado también una conmoción esa entrada tan repentina.

"**Ahhhh... quítamela... quítamela... ¿ya se fue?"** grito Nami revolviéndose y levantándose.

Sanji miraba a Nami con la ceja levantada. Y Zorro también. No entendía a que iba eso. Les habían descubierto. Ya era inevitable.

"**Es que soy alérgica a las avispas... y... había una en mi pantalón. Se me han bajado. Y con los nervios, me he caído encima de Zorro y ha intentado espantarla. ¿Verdad Zorro?"** dijo nerviosa Nami mirando fijamente a Zorro.

"**¿eh?... ah... si... la avispa... si... eso..."** Zorro tardó un poco en pillar la indirecta. Aun estaba flipando un poco.

"**¿y que hacíais aquí? Abajo están tus gafas y las pesas del pelo moco este."** Sanji parecía un padre celoso.

"**Pues... que se me ocurrió una técnica nueva con la espada... y quería enseñársela a Zorro. Ya sabes que me gustan las espadas y nos fuimos aquí a practicar. Y... entonces de pronto... aparecía la abeja asesina."** Dijo muy nerviosa. Nunca fue buena inventando excusas, pero parecía que se le estaba dando bien. Ella no lo veia tan descabellado. Otra cosa es que Sanji se lo tragara esa sarta de mentiras.

"**pero... ¿no eras alérgica a las avispas?"**Sanji ya empezaba a dudar de la cuartada de Nami.

"**Avispas, abejas, coleópteros... cualquier bicho me es igual de venenoso. Soy una mujer Sanji. Temo a esos bichos."** Eso era aun más mentira que lo anterior. Amaba los bichitos. Menos las arañas peludas, amaba a todo bicho viviente de la tierra. Pero eso Sanji nunca lo sabría. O eso esperaba ella.

"**¿y tan malo es que te pique un bicho de esos?"** Sanji ya sentía curiosidad.

Zorro alucinaba. Se lo tragó. Alucinaba que esa patraña colara.

"**Uy, sí, me puedo morir si recibo una sola mordedura o picotazo. Por eso mis quejidos y mis gritos. Aunque puede que esté tan paranoica que grito por eso sin venir a cuento."** Si coló esa mentira, podría creerse tranquilamente que gritará por eso otra vez. Por ejemplo, cuando Zorro y ella... "triqui triqui triqui mon amour"*(osease, sexo duro a todo trapo).

"**AYYYY, mi pobre Namicilla. Debes de estar de los nervios. Ya prepare el desayuno, pero te preparare un tilita caletita. Mi dulce y delicada Nami."** Sanji, como siempre, interpretaba su papel de galán plasta y besucón.

Zorro comenzaba a ponerse rojo de ira. Nami noto su furia asesina a su espalda y apuntaba a Sanji. Si no lo paraba, era capaz de hundir el barco con ellos dentro.

"**Sí, Sanji. Corre. Lo necesito urgente." **Y con eso tan solo, Sanji salió por donde había entrado.

"**Te juro que un día a ese energúmeno lo mato. Lo descuartizo, lo entierro vivo con hormigas carnívoras o mejor lo cocino y se lo hecho a Luffy en la cena."** Esa última idea le gustaba. Desaparecía el cuerpo y seguro que Luffy le gustaba la carne. Una que nunca ha probado. Eso siempre le emociona.

La risa malvada de Zorro asustó mucho a Nami. Era capaz de llevarlo a cabo.

"**Zorro. Tranquilízate. Él es así. Ya deberías de saberlo, coño. A mí no me gusta él. A mí me gustas tú. No deberías de ponerte así. Piensa de la que nos hemos librado. Debemos tener mucho más cuidado. Y acostumbrarnos a cerrar las puertas con pestillo. Aunque bueno... a esta le daba igual."** Dijo mirando la puerta destrozada.

"**Ya... lo sé. Pero hay un monstruo dentro de mí que me pide su sangre. Siempre me sacó de quicio que hiciera eso con toda mujer que veia... pero más me jode su lo hace con mi mujer."** Soltó de golpe sin pensar.

"**¿Tu mujer?"** le causo gracia. Era muy pronto para considerarse como tal, pero le gustaba como sonaba.

"**Bueno... mi mujer... mi novia... mi amante... que más da como se llame... eres mia. No suya. Mia. Y de nadie más. No pienso compartirte con nadie."** Zorro estaba demasiado serio. Eso ponía tensa a Nami. No sabía si eso era una declaración de intenciones.

"**¿Ni siquiera con tus hijos?"** Dijo Nami seria.

"**Ni siquiera... si llegara a tenerlos me negaría a compartirte con ellos."** dijo también serio.

"**¿estás diciendo que si tuvieras hijos conmigo, no me compartirías con ellos?"** el matiz de la conversación era demasiado seria.

"**No. Eres y serás mia hasta que tú decidas lo contrario. No soy un hombre muy familiar. Nunca tuve una realmente. Soy huérfano. De mi padre no se sabe nada. Nadie del pueblo lo sabe. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía un año. Así que me crie en el orfanato del pueblo. Mi familia era el dojo. Mi maestro era muy estricto. Era de faz amable y bonachón, pero solo era una faceta. En el tema enseñanza, era implacable. Le considero como un padre, pero aun así que no sabría como tratar a esos pequeños monstruos llamados bebe. Pero sé que necesitan una madre y que están todo el día pegados a sus pies y solo quieren su atención... y yo no quiero eso. O eso creo. Nunca he experimentado esas cosas con nadie ni recuerdo hacer eso cuando era un mocoso enano."** Zorro estaba hablando muy en serio y parecía que Nami se lo tomaba a cachondeo.

"**osea... que quieres que te haga caso solo a ti, ¿no?"** Nami alucinaba con la actitud tan niña de Zorro.

"**exacto." **Contesto rápidamente Zorro.

"**pero una cosa que no entiendo... ¿quieres o no, tener niños?"** Nunca pensó que Zorro pensara en tener hijos.

"**sí... pero tendremos que dejar claras unas normas."** Zorro seguía diciéndolo en serio. Nami se dio cuenta de que iba en serio.

"**sabes que un niño no comprenderá eso, ¿verdad?"** Pensó que estaba loco al intentar poner normas de alejamiento a un bebe.

"**¿y? se lo inculcamos desde el principio y listo."** Zorro era capaz de inculcárselo al niño a base de hostias.

"**Dios. Eres peor que un niño. Egoísta y llorón por tocar sus juguetes."** Nami miraba a Zorro con cierta ternura y a la vez con cierta desesperación. Como podía un ser tan egoísta de querer tener los mimos y la atención de una mujer y tener celos de un niño que ni siquiera está planeado siquiera que nazca.

"**Ya te lo dije... Soy celoso y egoísta. No comparto las cosas que quiero con nadie."** Zorro no tuvo a nadie con lo que compartir, así que estaba poco acostumbrado.

"**¿ya no sé si sentirme alagaba por saber que me quieres tanto como para eso o enfadada por considerarme una cosa o juguete?"** realmente se sentía alagada de que Zorro sintiera esos celos por ella, pero sabía que tantos no eran buenos.

"**¡y que más da como se le llamen a las cosas! Anda, vayamos bajando ya o estos subirán y montaran otra escena."** Dijo Zorro levantándose del suelo.

"**Sí."** Dijo Nami cogiendo la mano que le ofrecía Zorro para bajar. Era complicado bajar de allí para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entraron en la cocina los dos y el ambiente esta distendido. Luffy contaba chistes mientras hacía tiempo a que vinieran Nami y Zorro. Sanji les había contado el porqué tardaban. Robin rio al escuchar la escusa que le dio Nami a Sanji. No sabía que estarían haciendo, pero la insistencia de Nami en no ser descubierta era increíble. Sus razones tendrían, pero seguía causándole gracia.

"**Por fin aparecen, parejita. Teníamos hambre ya. ¿Dónde dejaste tu bikini sexy?"** Dijo Franky jocosamente.

"**¿parejita?"** dijeron los dos a la vez mirándose. Zorro y Nami se tensaron al escuchar la frase "la parejita". Zorro por un momento olvido la segunda parte de la frase.

"**Sí, porque veníais juntos ahora. ¿Por qué si no?"** Franky no sospechaba, pero habría que andar con cuidado. Era muy listo y no se cortaba un pelo en hablar. Si lo descubriera, sería un gran problema.

"**Buah, menuda gilipollez. Yo con esta... ¿juntos? bah, chorradas." **Dijo Zorro sentándose en su silla un tanto incomodo.

"**Lo mismo digo, idiota."** Dijo Nami sacándole la lengua y sentándose al lado de Robin y Ussop.

"**siempre andáis igual, ¿eh? Nunca os llevareis bien. Aunque la verdad... siempre estáis juntos. peleándoos." **Dijo Ussop mientras comía su tostada.

"**ya dicen... los polos opuestos se atraen y los que se pelean, se desean."** Dijo Robin mirando directamente a Nami. Nami trago saliva. Estaba disfrutan la muy cabrona a costa de ellos dos.

"**entonces... si los que se desean se pelean... ¿entonces Zorro y Sanji se quieren?"** dijo Luffy inocentemente.

"**¡NI DE COÑA!"** Dijeron los dos aludidos al unisonó.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Menos ellos dos, que seguían mirándose con odio solo con pensar en que ellos se quieren. Se quieren matar mutuamente, que no es lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comieron en silencio tras eso. En silencio, aunque no quietos. Luffy seguía en sus trece de querer comer más y robar comida a Chopper.

"**Nami... una cosa... ¿cuando llegaremos a una nueva isla? Se me están agotando el suministro de cola. La salida que tuvimos que hacer rápidamente de la tormenta gasto mucha." **Preguntó Franky cuando terminaron de comer.

"**Hmmm... pues no sé. Según la brújula vamos directos a una, pero no tengo forma de saberlo con exactitud. Por como está el tiempo, parece que aun no hemos salido de la antigua línea de magnetismo de la otra isla."** Dijo Nami mirando la brújula y al cielo que se veia por la ventana.

"**Vaya... tendré que ir ahorrando cola... por si acá."** Dijo levantándose de la mesa. Ya habían terminado todos de comer y recogían sus platos.

"**Ey, esperar un momento. No tenemos hechos el turno de esta semana. Debemos hacer las apuestas."** Dijo Sanji a todos.

"**¿Apuestas? ¿Turnos?"** se imaginaba para que lo era, pero no entendía lo de las apuestas.

"**Jugamos al piedra, papel, tijera y quien pierda, le toca hacer el turno toda la semana. Robin es demasiado buena en esto y siempre se libra de hacer turnos. Y cuando alguna vez le ha tocado, Sanji se ha ofrecido a hacerlo."** Le explico Ussop en que consistía el juego.

"**Por supuesto. No voy a dejar a mi pobre damisela sola, en la noche, sin dormir. Es malo para su lindo cutis."** Dijo Sanji acercándose a Robin.

"**Si, me salen unas ojeras terribles. Y de noche no puedo leer bien." **Dijo Robin. Nami sabía que en la noche era cuando más leía Robin. Siempre veia una luz bajo su puerta y eso significaba que leía mucho. Hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Y era de las primeras en levantarse. No entendía como podía dormir tan poco y estar tan fresca.

"**Bien... empecemos. Preparados... oh, yeah... listos... great!... supeeeeer... ¡YA!"** Gritó Franky con su especial baile.

Todos gritaron a la vez: piedra, papel, tijera, y sacaron sus apuestas.

La primera en librarse fue Robin. Era buena jugando a eso. Conocía las estrategias de sus compañeros al dedillo. No cambiaban nunca. Eran un libro abierto para ella.

En las siguientes se libraron Ussop y Chopper. Franky a la cuarta y Brook en la quinta ronda.

Solo quedaban Sanji, Zorro, Nami y Luffy.

Aunque pareciera mentira, Luffy era muy impredecible en este juego. Seguía un patrón al principio, pero luego, iba dando diferentes apuestas, que descolocaban a Sanji, quien intentaba leer a su capitán. Con Zorro era imposible, nunca sabía que iba a sacar. Solo esperaba tener suerte.

Tan impredecible, que se gano Luffy. Los tres se miraron. Nami no sabía donde se había metido. ¿Tendría que estar afuera, pasando frio y sueño, vigilando como hacía en el otro barco? No le apetecía para nada hacerlo.

Pero bueno, puede que si estaba Zorro con ella, podría ser mejor. Aunque podría no querer hacer la guardia con ella. Adoraba dormir, por lo que podía ver. No creía que la acompañara en sus noches en vela.

En la siguiente ronda, hubo un empate a piedras. Y en que continuaba también, a piedras también. La tensión en el ambiente se palpaba. Nunca había durado tanto una clasificación para la vigilancia.

Estuvieron empatando durante unas 10 rondas más, hasta que por fin Sanji consiguió ganar la ronda.

"**CHUPATE ESA MARIMO."** Grito de pura emoción Sanji a Zorro. Zorro no entendía realmente porque se alegraba de eso. Estaba seguro que si le tocaba a Nami, él se ofrecería a cambiarle el turno, alegando su buena fe y caballerosidad. Por una parte, prefería hacerlo él. No quería que Nami estuviera sola. Y tampoco quería que ese estúpido cocinero pervertido hiciera favores a Nami. No vaya a ser que luego intentara que se los devolviera.

Nami rio por eso. Se tomaban demasiado en serio ese juego. No creía que fuera tan malo vigilar un par de noches.

Ya solo quedaban dos. Nami versus Zorro. Zorro sonrió de forma picaresca por tan solo un segundo. Solo Nami vio ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos y esa mueca de sarcasmo en sus labios. La estaba retando. Esto era la guerra.

"**Bien, bien. A ver que sabes hacer, bruja del demonio."** Dijo Zorro preparándose las manos tras la espalda.

"**Ya veremos quien ríe el ultimo, pelo pincho."** Contraataco Nami. Le gustaba este rollito que se traían. Le encantaba meterse con él. Era divertido. Aunque que la llamara bruja le molestaba. Era una dama. No una bruja ni una usurera. Bueno, podría pasar lo de usurera, ¿pero bruja? Por favor...

Se prepararon y sacaron sus "armas". Empate. Otra vez. Empate. Duraron más que anteriormente. Iban pasando de piedra a papel y de tijera a piedra. No había un patrón concreto, según observo Robin.

Nami leía en los ojos de Zorro su jugada. Parecía que Zorro se lo decía aposta con ella. Pero seguía sin entender como ni por qué. ¿Por qué iba a querer perder si estaba picándola a que perdiera?

Zorro quería perder, pero odiaba perder. Y más, aposta. Así que inconscientemente, se lo decía a Nami. No entendía como, pero parecía no funcionar. O funcionaba mal. Si él iba a sacar piedra, lo lógico sería sacar el papel, pero no, ella sacaba piedra. Y así sucesivamente. Debía pensar en algo distinto.

O tal vez en nada. Mejor, no pensar seria la opción más lógica.

Y así lo hizo. No pensó su jugada y cerró los ojos. Eso desconcentro a Nami, que estaba embobada mirando la penetrante mirada de Zorro. Aunque si seguía mirándola con esos ojos tan profundos, estaba segura de que iba a lanzarse a su cuello y comerle a besos. Es lo que tenía estar obsesivamente enganchada a ese pelo verde y a ese maldito cuerpo pecaminoso. Aunque sus ojos y labios también eran demasiado tentadores. Gruesos y llenos. Fríos y a la vez cálidos cuando la miraban. Sentía que la desnudaba con la mirada. Y ella quería estarlo para él con solo decir la palabra mágica. No sabía cuál era, intuía que cualquiera que dijera con su voz sexy.

Zorro cerró los ojos y saco piedra. Nami, a la vez sin pensar, saco papel. Papel gana a piedra. Nami ganaba.

Nami por definición era competitiva, así que se alegraba. Pero había algo raro en su victoria. Odiaba ganar por pena. No le gustaba que la dejaran ganar. Y no sabía por qué, pero Zorro lo había hecho. No sabía como... pero lo sabía.

"**JAJAJA. Chúpate esa marimo mierda. Te toca la vigilia. Pero no te quedes dormido como siempre, o sufrirás mi ira." **Amenazó Sanji mientras se reía en la cara de Zorro.

A Zorro eso le daba igual. Había perdido y se alegraba. Así Nami no tendría que pasar frio.

"_**¿pero desde cuando te preocupas por esas cosas? Tío, desde que estas enamorado te estás volviendo de un moñas..." **_dijo su conciencia malvada con mucha mala uva.

Realmente no sabía porque hacia eso. No tenía experiencia en el tema mujeres, exceptuando a Kuina. Pero recordaba que ella decía que a las mujeres, por muy duras que parecieran, debía de tratarlas con respeto. Que aunque fueran con pequeños detalles insignificantes para el resto de los mortales, la persona amada lo agradecería muchísimo.

Y él, como buen alumno que era, seguía sus instrucciones... más o menos a raja tabla. No había sido todo lo amable que podía haber sido con Nami... ya que le desesperaba más que otra cosa en el mundo, pero le infundía esa sensación que sentía con Kuina de querer protegerla de cualquier peligro o molestar, si estuviera en su mano. Y eso podía evitarlo él. Que Nami cogiera frio.

Eso sí, que esa bruja no se enterara, porque si así fuera, dios sabia que la muy lagarta se aprovecharía de su único punto débil... ella. La tenía calada.

"**Repitámoslo. Has hecho trampas. Otra vez." **Dijo Nami, impugnado esa ronda.

"**Es imposible hacer trampas con Zorro, Nami. Ni yo puedo hacerlas. Si quieres, tienes que hacerlas con us...AYYYYY, jope ... duele."** Ussop había usado su martillo bueno, el de verdad, sobre la cabeza de Luffy, antes de que metiera la pata... una vez más.

"**UY, se me cayó... que torpe, ¿verdad?"** dijo Ussop mirando muy mal a Luffy.

"**Ten más cuidado... casi me abres la cabeza. Aunque... soy de goma...¿por qué me ha dolido?"** Preguntó Luffy curioso.

"**Kairoseki. Lo pille en Water seven. Era del narizotas."** Estaba orgulloso de su sustracción. Era el mejor martillo. Era muy preciso y no se rompía con nada.

"**Bueno, dejemos ya las tonterías. Nami, no se repite. Ha tocado así, alégrate. Zorro, te toca pringar. Nada de dormirse y alerta permanente. Voy a preparar la cena y a la cama todos. Que veo muchas caras de cansancio por aquí."** Y se fue a preparar la cena. Era pronto, pero hoy fue un día duro.

Sanji seguía pensando en que relación podían tener esos dos... había descartado a Robin. Era demasiado para él. Pero Nami... desde que llegó Nami, esos dos no han parado de estar juntos. Siempre peleándose e insultándose... pero notaba algo extraño. Y como cotilla que era, tenía que saberlo.

"**Vale, vale... joder, que pesados sois."** Zorro odiaba vigilar. Muchas veces le toco, y todas ellas se durmió. Nunca paso nada. Bueno, una tal vez pudo pasar, pero él estaba atento. Siempre dormía alerta. No entendía porque tenía que estar alerta despierto, si en los dos estados estaba igual de alerta. Pues eso ellos no lo entendían.

Pero lo intentaba. Intentaba no dormirse. Pero le era inevitable. Amaba dormir. Por costumbre, debía dormir todo el tiempo que pudiera. ¿Y si surgía algún altercado y debían de estar mucho tiempo luchando o perdidos en algún lado sin poder dormir? Pues él tendría fuerzas para luchar y aguantar. Aunque hacia bastante tiempo que no le era necesario, ya era simple rutina.

Aunque desde que estaba Nami con ellos, esa rutina se había perdido. Si no era por una cosa o por otra, no podía conciliar el sueño. Si dormía, pensaba en ella. Si no dormía, estaba ella dando la brasa por algo. Era su cruz... anteriormente. Ahora, pintaba que iba a dormir aún menos, pero por motivos aún más prácticos y motivadores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos terminaron de cenar y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Parecían todos agotados. Hacía tiempo que no había tranquilidad en el barco.

Donde tenía que vigilar Zorro era encima del nido de cuervo. En lo más alto del barco. La torre del vigía era grande. Espacioso. Podía dormir estirado y a gusto.

Había dicho que no se iba a dormir, pero sabía que era imposible. Se conocía lo suficiente.

Bostezo profundamente y oteo el horizonte apoyándose en la viga del mastín. La noche ya era cerrada y no se veia más que las aguas tranquilas golpeando el barco anclado. Las estrellas, que estaban especialmente luminosas ese día y una luna llena enorme. No había otro paisaje mejor para dormir al raso. Hacia un poco de frio, pero nada nuevo para él.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar pausadamente.

Cuando de pronto...

***PUM* *PATAPUM* *PLAF***

Zorro abrió los ojos. No sentía peligro, pero no sabía que eran esos golpes. Se oían cerca de él. No podía ser Luffy. Sabía que estaba tranquilamente roncando como un oso. Si alguien le ganaba a dormir rápidamente, ese era él.

***PUM* *PUM* *PAF* *AY***

Zorro identifico la voz. ¿Qué cojones hacia allí?

Lo iba a descubrir pronto, porque la pequeña puerta que conectaba con el nido de cuervo y el puesto de vigía se estaba abriendo poco a poco.

Nami cargaba con una enorme manta en sus manos, mientras hacía malabarismos con unas pequeñas tazas de café y un pequeño termo caliente.

"**Joder, que difícil es esto, que cago en to... que oscuro esta allí abajo. ¿Y como se te ocurre dejar todo eso en medio? Un día te matas. Como casi me he matado yo. Hombres, todo tirado por el medio..."** protesto mientras terminaba de subir, tras la atenta mirada de Zorro. Atenta era poco. Estaba alucinando. ¿Qué cojones hacia ella aquí?

"**¿Se puede saber que cojones haces aquí? ¿Y que haces con eso?"** Preguntó Zorro señalando a todo lo que llevaba Nami encima.

"**Ayúdame, al menos, ¿no?"** Y Zorro cayó en la cuenta de que le costaba subir y podría volver a caerse. **"ah, por fin. Ufff... ¿Qué? ¿No es evidente, o qué?"** Preguntó Nami a un Zorro confuso.

"**No... esto... Todo esto es... ¿para mí? No hace falta, no tengo frio."** En parte era verdad. Hacia frio, pero no le hacía falta una manta tan gorda.

"**¿Qué? No es para ti. Es para mí. Bueno, si tú quieres, te dejo un cacho."** Dijo Nami estirando la manta en el suelo y doblando una parte. La parte donde ella iba a colocarse y taparse con ella.

Le había costado encontrarla. Estaba en el lugar más escondido del barco. En el rincón más recóndito. Según Robin, usaban poco las mantas. Las tenían desde su aventura en tierras de Chopper. Pero desde esa vez, no había pasado por ninguna tierra de invierno.

"**¿y eso por qué? Yo perdí. Yo debo hacer la guardia."** Zorro estaba enfadado. Él perdió a posta para que ella no pasara frio y ¿ahora ella estaba allí dispuesta a pasar la noche por qué sí? No. Se negaba a dejarla.

"**Sé que perdiste aposta. No sé como lo hiciste, pero no hay peros que valgan. Declaro esa lucha como empate. Así que, haremos guardia los dos. A no ser que prefieras declararte ganador, y hare la guardia yo sola."** Nami era tozuda como una mula. De allí no la sacaba ni arrastras. O muerta o nada. Y dudaba que fuera capaz de asesinarla Zorro. Aunque por la cara que ponía este, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

"**No, tú te vas."** Dijo Zorro volviendo a colocar la manta en los brazos de Nami.

"**¿Y por que, si puede saberse?"** enfadada, soltó al suelo la manta.

"**Porque lo digo yo y punto."** Y vuelta a empezar.

"**Oye, niñato, yo hago lo que me da la gana, cuando me da la gana y nadie me dice lo que debo o no debo hacer. Y aunque nos hayamos acostado juntos y seamos algo más, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí a prohibirme u obligarme a estar o no estar aquí. Quiero estar aquí y punto. Ya te puedes ir yendo a tu cama solito, que yo me planto aquí."** Dijo Nami colocándose de brazos cruzados mirando a Zorro muy desafiante.

Zorro y su vena, que era como la de un toro bravo, estaba a punto de estallar.

"**DIOOOOOOS... que mujer más TOZUDA. Es que no entiendes nada, joder... yo... yo... bah, es tontería decírtelo."** Zorro daba por imposible esta discusión.

"**¿Qué? Dilo, dilo. Tú, ¿qué? ¿Qué no entiendo yo?"** la noche refrescaba y Nami empezaba a notar el frio de la noche en sus carnes. No se había cambiado y estaba un poco fresca, pero la verdad es que se había entretenido tanto buscando la estúpida manta que no se acordó de ponerse algo más abrigado. Seguía con los pantalones cortos y la camiseta corta del mediodía.

"**Mírate, idiota. Estas tiritando. Estas helada. Toda la noche va a ser así. Yo intentaba perder para que no tuvieras que hacer esto y pasar frio... ¿y tú ahora vienes a dar por culo diciendo que quieres hacer la guardia? Venga, ya, hombre." **Zorro estaba ya indignado. Tanto esfuerzo para perder... aposta por primera vez en su vida y esa loca e lo frustraba.

"**¿Qué? ¿Querías protegerme... del frio? ¿Tú? ¿A mí?... que tontito. Nunca imagine eso tan... tan... ¿romántico, es la palabra?"** Zorro estaba rojo. Realmente acababa de declararse preocupado por ella... y eso viniendo de Zorro era mucho. Pero mucho, mucho.

"**Ejem... no exageres... solo que no quiero estar cuidando de una enferma todo el rato y que seguro son de las que se quejan a cada rato... quita, quita..."** Intentaba escurrir el bulto y ocultar su vergüenza, pero la cara de Nami lo decía todo. Sonreía y mucho. El detalle de Zorro le había emocionado.

"**Idiota... yo... estando contigo... ya nunca voy a tener frio... ven aquí y abriguémonos y tomemos café calentito para estar despiertos toda la noche."** Dijo ofreciéndole una taza de café caliente y un trozo de manta.

"**hmmm... ¿eso suena a insinuación sexual?"** Preguntó Zorro sugestivamente aceptando la taza caliente.

"**hmmm... puede... depende de ti. ¿Me aceptas como compañera de vigilia?"** dijo Nami levantando su taza de café hacia Zorro, como pidiendo un brindis.

"**Poco creo que vamos a vigilar esta noche... y la que viene... y la siguiente..." **contesto Zorro a su petición encubierta de carácter intimo.

"**hmmm... creo que me va a gustar hacer las guardias contigo." **Dijo apartando las tazas de su camino.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_***Estrofa de una canción de Demis Roussos. Por si no lo habían entendido... lo enfoco como si se refiriera a hacer el amor. Es una chorrada, lo sé. Pero me hace gracia. Jajaja**_

**Bien, chicas y chicos. Aquí os dejo el nuevo capi. ¿A que no os esperabais el ataque de la abeja/avispa asesina? Muhahahaha, soy malvada. Vale, soy alérgica a las abejas, pero tampoco me gustan las avispas... por si acaso. No es que me muera... pero me pongo muy muy malita. Así que, odio a esos bichos. Me parecía una buena "excusa". Aunque tener Nami el culo al aire... no sé yo si Sanji estará satisfecho con eso. Jejejeje**

**Bueno, al lio, que hay trabajo (7 Reviews! Igualando record del 11, ¡BIEN HECHO! ESTOY MUUUUY CONTENTA. WIIIIII) Ejem... ¿por dónde iba? Ah si...**

**Jessy moon 15:** Es la maldición del lector si le toca un escritor tocapelotas, como yo. Pero... eh? ¿No lo hace así más emocionante? Me gustan las historias así. Siempre que luego satisfaga mi expectación me vale como compensación por haberme comido la cabeza con las posibles locuras que podía llegar a pasar. ^^ Es mi vendetta! Y sí, soy mala. No lo sabes bien... muhhahaheheheh. A mí me encanta esta pareja. Es con la que mejor me lo paso imaginando cosas. Situaciones. Creo que oda, si los juntara, creo que les haría putaditas así. Son tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales. Ay, que pareja tan dispar. ^^ Aguanta... ¡que aún queda mucho! Besotes grandes y gracias. Hasta la próxima. ^^

**Mugii-mugii:** si, si... me odias. Ya lo sé. Recibí el caballo. Aunque normalmente se manda la cabeza, no el cuerpo. En fin... menuda mafiosa estas tu hecha. Jajaja. Gasofa recibida y producción energía para el siguiente capi. ^^ Ah, pero se me agota... sigue haciendo dibujitos... y nada de toallas... entorpecen la visión. Jejeje tú, ya me entiendes. Jejeje ^^ besos guapi y gracias, como siempre.

**Akika**: tranquila, que no te de un yuyu. Voy corriendo a escribir el próximo, ¡no te me mueras! Vale, estoy exagerando, peor funciona. ^^ Gracias por el reviews. Espero verte más. ¡Besos!

**Monkey D Ana:** Te eche de menos en el anterior... me falta una de mis cuatro fantásticas. ** estaba ya llamando a los de la interpol, a la C.I.A, al FBI, a los Geos, y hasta tuve contactos con la T.I.A. pero tuve que abortar al ver tu review. ^^ ¿A quién no le gusta molestar a Zorro? si Sanji se lo pasa teta, ¿Por qué yo no? ^^ Sí, Sanji es demasiado curioso. Eso puede ser malo... o bueno. Según se mire. Bueno, ya irán pasando cositas. Jejeje. Me alegro verte y un besazo enorme guapi. Gracias. ^^

**dened01**: sí, Zorro es fuego, aunque digan que es el hielo. ^^ Ey, aquí la malvada soy yo. No me quites meritos, malvada usurpadora. ^^ Espero que la excusa sea satisfactoria, te diviertas y disfrutes del capi que os deje. ^^ Gracias guapichima y gracias, mi fiel maravillosa. ^^ Una de las 4. ¿Que haría sin vosotras? Pero, eh! Hay que ampliar el grupo... ahora hay que ir a por la vengadoras... jejeje. ^^

**Electric Goddess-12**: ¡te gane! Ahora te toca subir dos capis muhahahaha. Si, lo hice aposta, para que te dieras prisa. Ya lo dije, soy mala. Muhahahaha. Pero eh, primero exámenes, y luego a tope con los capis. Y ya sabes, si necesitas algo (menos dinero, que siempre tengo falta^^) lo que sea. Un silbidito o un grito, tú misma. ¡Yo siempre alerta! Nami mola porque es mala. Pero buena persona... pero mala... mala...mala. Jejeje... un besete grandote y gracias por seguir ahí. ¡Animo con los exámenes!

_**Narukami-Kyouya:**_este Sanji. Siempre en medio. Tenemos que hacer algo... siempre molestando sin saber. Jejeje. A saber que hará Sanji. No le veo muy convencido de la excusa. Sanji es listo, mientras que no se lie con su mente loca busca chicas, es más listo de lo que aparenta. Ya veremos que ocurrirá más adelante. ^^ Por lo que veo, te gusto las comparaciones de príncipe y ogro. ^^ Me quedo con el ogro... el príncipe siempre es un rollo... el ogro, le pegas un baño de un kilo de jabón y se limpia. ^^ Gracias por el reviews y espero verte más. ^^ Besitos grandes.

**Ufff, ya termine. Esto cansa, pero me encanta. En serio. Cuando veo que tengo un review, mi sonrisa no la puedo ocultar y dan ganas de ponerme a escribir hasta en la noche, de madrugada o en mitad del curro si pudiera. En serio, no es broma. Mi novio dice que si le engaño, porque es ver como recibo el mail que me avisa que tengo review, y sonrío mazo. Luego se lo enseño y dice "bah, 'tas tonta." Pero me encanta. ^^ ¡GRACIAS!**

**Y ahora, una pausa para los anuncios publicitarios. **

"_**Dame más gasolina... quiero más gasolina... a ella le encanta la gasolina... ¡dame más gasolina!" **_**^^ (Ey, y si cuela... cuela)**

**BESOTES GRANDES PARA TODOS Y TODAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	21. Chapter 21

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 21**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

"_**Idiota... yo... estando contigo... ya nunca voy a tener frio... ven aquí y abriguémonos y tomemos café calentito para estar despiertos toda la noche."**__ Dijo ofreciéndole una taza de café caliente y un trozo de manta. _

"_**hmmm... ¿eso suena a insinuación sexual?"**__ Preguntó Zorro sugestivamente aceptando la taza caliente. _

"_**hmmm... puede... depende de ti. ¿Me aceptas como compañera de vigilia?"**__ dijo Nami levantando su taza de café hacia Zorro, como pidiendo un brindis. _

"_**Poco creo que vamos a vigilar esta noche... y la que viene... y la siguiente..."**__ contestó Zorro a su petición encubierta de carácter intimo. _

"_**hmmm... creo que me va a gustar hacer las guardias contigo."**__ Dijo apartando las tazas de su camino._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volvía a amanecer en la cubierta del Sunny. Un día tranquilo más. Sin ningún sobresalto y ningún ruido molesto que alterara la paz.

Esto sería posible si no tuvieran a un capitán tan molesto.

"**Tengo hambre... Sanji...comida... me muero...¡ahggg!"** Gimoteo Luffy a Sanji muy pronto por la mañana.

"**Jodeeeeer... que tío. Ya va... ya va..."** Protesto Sanji, bostezando. Había dormido del tirón. Habían pasado muchas cosas en estos días y necesitaban todos un descanso.

Sanji, como todas las mañana, preparó el suculento desayuno de todos los días. Se fueron presentando en la mesa del comedor toda la tripulación... menos dos personas.

"**Otra vez esos dos... ¿por qué siempre son ellos dos?" **Murmuró entre dientes Sanji. Sospechaba que algo traían esos dos. No quería darse cuenta de que era, pero algo notaba. Tendría que tener pruebas y sacar conclusiones concisas.

"**Oye... voy a buscar a Nami. Luffy, no empecéis hasta que la traiga."** Amenazó con el cigarro apagado.

"**Si... si... estúpida norma... ¿por qué leches la puse? Si lo llego a saber os dan a todos por..."** Protesto de brazos cruzados Luffy, hasta que Sanji le golpeaba contra la pared antes de que dijera una barbaridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sanji llego a la habitación de Nami y llamo ligeramente a la puerta.

No obtuvo respuesta.

"**Namichan... Namicilla, querida... esta preparado el desayuno."** Volvió a insistir.

"**y si..."** se Preguntó... y giro el picaporte.

La habitación estaba vacía. La cama hecha y todo ordenado.

Sanji se acerco a la cama y la toco suavemente con su mano.

"**WIIIIIIIIIIIIII... ES COMO TOCAR A NAMICHUUUUUUAN."** Grito de alegría Sanji.

Pero algo había raro. Algo raro en la habitación y en esa cama. Algo que no debería de estar ahí. Y estaba encima de la mesa de Nami.

La camiseta de Zorro.

¿Qué hacía allí eso? Recordaba ver a Nami con una camiseta grande blanca el día que Nami rescato a Zorro del mar. Se parecía mucho a la de Zorro. No podía ser la misma... ¿verdad? Algo significaba esa camiseta.

Ahora pensaba en donde se había podido meter. Parecía tener la costumbre de pasear de noche. ¿Estaría afuera?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol le daba directamente en la cara. Era el amanecer. Al final se habían quedado dormidos los dos. Nami intento por todos sus medios que ellos dos no cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo, pero como era de esperar, ella cayó mucho antes que él.

Zorro, aunque no lo admitiera, no había podido dormir. Realmente no había dormido nada. Solo había cerrado los ojos. Pero en ningún momento durmió. No con ella en brazos. No con ella allí. No en esa situación.

No es que la molestara, ni mucho menos. Solo que le daba miedo que algo le pasara. Tuviera frio o en algún ataque de sonambulismo cayera por la borda. Era bastante improbable, pero él no estaba a gusto si no estaba en alerta permanente.

Esa había sido su primera guardia bien hecha. Realmente nunca había pasado nada. Una vez la marina les tendió una trampa y lo noto antes de que ocurriera una desgracia. Aunque debe admitir que los marines en esa ocasión fueron muy buenos profesionales y no hicieron ningún ruido.

Nami dormía plácidamente entre las piernas dobladas de Zorro. Hecha un ovillo, como un bebe, dormía en el pecho de Zorro, su particular almohada. De vez en cuando acariciaba el pecho y murmuraba cosas que Zorro no llegaba a entender, pero le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa al ver como ella misma sonreía al hacerlo. No sabía que era pero si eso la hacía feliz, él no le iba a quitar esa pequeña felicidad que le proporcionaba.

Pensaba que él no podría hacerla feliz, pero con lo sucedido en la noche, ya sus dudas comenzaban a disiparse lentamente.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Era ya de madrugada. Zorro y Nami estaban exhaustos pero satisfechos. Habían hecho el amor a la luz de la luna y de las estrellas. En un espacio tan pequeño para esas prácticas, había tenido que ingeniárselas en posturas un tanto peculiares. Pero nada que ninguno no pudiera soportar.

"**Dios... es precioso... nunca vi una cosa así..." **dijo Nami suspirando. Hacia frio pero ella estaba con calores y sudando. Ese maldito Zorro la sacaba sus instintos más primitivos. Y por lo que ella pudo observar y notar, a él también le sucedía con ella.

"**¿El qué? ¿Yo? Gracias... pero no hacía falta que me veneres y adules tanto. Con que me adores incondicionalmente me vale."** Bromeó Zorro. Hasta a él le sorprendía como había cambiado al estar con ella.

"**Ja... ja... ja. Tú eres maravilloso, pero no me refería a ti... fanfarrón. El cielo. Las estrellas y la luna. Sabes... Nos han visto hacerlo."** Dijo Nami, mientras se envolvía en la manta y se agachaba en el suelo.

"**Osea... que te han visto... malditos. Si pudiera partirles la cara a cada una de ellas que hayan osado verte las tetas..."** Gruñía Zorro. Era ilógico tener celos de las estrellas. Pero Zorro no era muy lógico cuando se trataba de eso.

"**JAJAJAJA. Que idiota eres. Ven aquí y calla ya... bravucón." **Dijo Nami invitándole a entrar en la manta con ella.

"**Eres mia. Nadie más puede verte así. Ni siquiera la luna. Ni el sol. Ni las estrellas. Nadie. Ya sea cosa o animal, lo mataré. No... Mejor primero le arranco los ojos y luego... lo mato."** Su vena celosa estaba llegando a su punto máximo

"**Eres todo un hombre de las cavernas."** Nami se divertía. Era divertido verle celoso por esa estupidez. Pero realmente le gustaba. Sabía que significaba que sentía algo por ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para comportarse así.

Zorro se fijo en sus carcajadas y sonrió. Él era el causante de esas risas. De esa sonrisa. Aunque fuera involuntaria, pero le gustaba ser la causa de esa sonrisa tan preciosa.

Nami se coloco entre las piernas de Zorro y se envolvieron los dos con la manta. Era grande y les abarcaba entera. También les dejaba poder apoyarse encima de la manta y no sobre la fría madera. Era una noche fría. Zorro se alegraba de que Nami hubiera traído una manta. Hubiera pasado frio Nami si hubiera estado ella sola.

Había traído consigo también unas tazas y parecía un termo también.

"**Oye... ¿que has traído en el termo ese?"** Preguntó señalando con la cabeza las tazas y termo de la esquina.

"**ah... se me había olvidado ya. Nada, café caliente. Para estar despiertos toda la noche. No podemos mantenernos despiertos a base de polvos. En otro momento, vale, pero aquí, no."** Dijo Nami, mientras alargaba la mano y cogía las cosas.

"**Ñeee... me gusta la idea de los polvos, pero vale... dame un poco."** Le gustaba la idea. Podría ponerla en práctica más adelante, cuando estuvieran solos y en su cuarto.

"**Dios, eres insaciable... como me gusta."** Dijo Nami pícaramente, mientras le entregaba la taza con el humeante café.

Zorro solo sonrió de lado y bebió de su taza. Estaba rico. Muy cargado para su gusto, pero bueno. Nunca se quejaba de las bebidas. Siempre prefiera un buen sake o una buena cerveza antes que un café, pero lo habría traído Nami y no iba a hacerla un feo. ¿Habría hecho ella el café o habías sido el estúpido cocinero?

"**¿Lo has hecho tú?"** Preguntó mientras volvía a beber.

"**Sí... ¿esta malo?"** Preguntó Nami asustada. No lo había probado aun. No era mucho de café, y realmente nunca había preparado ninguno.

"**No, está bien. Fuerte para mi gusto, pero perfecto para no dormir."** La verdad estaba buena, sola que no era de sus bebidas favoritas.

"**Me prestó Robin las tazas y el termo. El café lo hice en la cafetera manual de Sanji. Aunque sin su permiso. No quería levantar sospechas."** Sabía que Robin no iba a decir nada, aunque la sonrisita de Robin lo decía todo. "DISFRUTABA" a su costa. Muchísimo.

Estuvieron abrazados entre la manta, bebiendo el café caliente y mirando las estrellas durante mucho tiempo.

Era una noche fría, pero despejada de nubes y muy tranquila. Las estrellas parecían brillar más de lo normal.

"**Zorro... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"** Dijo Nami suavemente, rompiendo un poco la magia del ambiente.

"**Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?"** Le sorprendió un poco el tono triste de Nami.

"**No sé como decírtelo... veras... hay algo que quiero que sepas de mi pasado. ¿Conoces a los Tenryuubito?"** Preguntó Nami, colocándose de tal forma que podía ver la cara de Zorro de frente. La conversación se tornaba seria.

"**No... creo."** Le sonaba ligeramente el nombre, pero era muy vago.

"**Los nobles mundiales. Los descendientes de los reyes del antiguo reino. Esas personas son los creadores del gobierno mundial y dominan el mundo bajo su legado."** Dijo Nami con rabia. Debía serenarse y no quebrar en llanto debía contárselo.

"**Vale, ahora me suenan. ¿No son los que compran esclavos y les tatúan un símbolo de esclavitud en su cuerpo? No se como es su marca..."** Algo le empezaba a sonar. Recordaba que alguien le había hablado de un tal Gyojin que había desafiado a los Tenryuubitos, soltando a sus esclavos. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con Nami? no le había visto ningún tatuaje, excepto el del brazo. Dudaba que fuera eso.

"**Sí, más o menos. Tienen la costumbre también de matar a las personas que no sean de su agrado o no obedezcan sus órdenes. Y si te lo estas pensando, no, no es mi tatuaje. Yo no he sido capturada por ellos. Yo no... Pero mi hermana..."** A Nami se le escapo un pequeño gemido al decir lo último.

"**Nami... no llores. ¿Qué ocurre? No me lo cuentes si te es tan duro contarlo."** Zorro limpio las lagrimas solitarias que bajaban por las mejillas de Nami. Nami no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"**No, debo contártelo. Debes saberlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Debes saber a los peligros que representa estar conmigo."** Sabía que él no le tenía miedo a nadie, pero no sabía como podría reaccionar al saberlo.

"**Nami… no le temo a nada. Solo temo que algo malo te pase. Te protegeré de ese estúpido gato asqueroso y de quien sea. Sea el gobierno mundial, el estúpido noble ese o de los extraterrestres. Quien ponga un solo dedo o una zarpa en tu piel, probara mi acero. Y también que haga entristecer tu mirada. Aunque en eso no soy bueno."** Dijo Zorro un poco avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a decir esas cosas por nadie.

"**Zorro... tú me haces feliz tal y como eres. No hace falta que te esfuerces en hacerme feliz. Sigue como hasta ahora. Me encanta cuando discutimos por tonterías. Nos hace ser una pareja distinta a las demás. No quiero que seas como Sanji. No quiero que seas un caballero con brillante armadura. Quiero que seas mi fuerte guerrero, gruñón y mal hablado, que viene a salvarme y me lleva en brazos a su cama y me hace gritar haciendo el amor."** Nami empezaba a comprender porque las mujeres se vuelven locas por amor. Comprendía el porqué esa fama del sexo. Era alucinante. Y más si era con él.

"**¿no sé si molestarme porque me llamaras gruñón y mal hablado o sentirme alagado porque me has llamado fuerte y quieres que te haga el amor? Aunque tranquila, nunca seré como Sanji. Ese es un imbécil al que no hay que tomar como ejemplo." **Zorro la levanto y la coloco encima de sus piernas, como si estuviera cogiéndola en brazos.

"**Sabes que lo eres. Un gruñón y un mal hablado sin remedio. Pero soy feliz por ello. Nunca pensé en poder amar a un hombre, después de todo. Siempre he estado sola. Aunque Law estuviera allí conmigo, siempre me he sentido realmente sola. Pero ahora ya no. Gracias por rescatarme, Zorro."** Dijo dándole un suave beso en la garganta. Era lo más cercano que podía llegar en esa postura. Se sentía como un bebe. Protegida. Protegida de todo, simplemente con su calor.

"**que estúpida que eres."** Dijo Zorro gruñendo un poco. Estaba ligeramente colorado. No era inmune a esas cosas. Su ego crecía a cada palabra y se sentía poderoso.

"**Te... quier...o... idiota."** Murmuro Nami, cayendo de sueño.

"**y yo a ti... tonta."** Dijo Zorro suavemente besando el pelo de Nami.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer le quisiera? Aun no lo entendía, pero ahí estaba la prueba. Se sentía realmente afortunado. Nunca pensó en las mujeres. No era inmune a sus encantos, pero había sabido luchar con su instinto. Hasta que llego ella.

Nami gruñía en sueños. Zorro la miro y vio que la luz le estaba molestando en la cara, así que la tapo más y la protegió del sol mañanero. Era pronto aún para despertarla.

Quería disfrutar de ese momento un ratito más, antes de que tuvieran que fingir ante todos. Por una parte le parecía lógico ocultarlo. Pero por otra quería decirle al mundo entero que era su mujer y que les corriera la envidia y el miedo de tan siquiera pensar en ella.

Sobre todo ese cocinerucho de mierda que no hacía más que revolotear a su lado como una maldita mosca cojonera.

Ya hablaría con él y le dejaría las cosas claras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami no estaba por ninguna parte. Que manía tenia de desaparecer así. Había mirado en todos los sitios donde podría estar. En el baño, en la biblioteca, en su cuarto, en la enfermería, en la sala de inventos de Ussop y Franky. Dudaba que estuviera allí, pero por probar no perdía nada.

Ya no le quedaba ningún lugar sin mirar.

Excepto... sí, el nido del cuervo. La había visto alguna vez salir de allí. Gruñendo con Zorro pero saliendo de allí. ¿Y si estaba allí? Había buenas vistas del mar y no hacia frio. Sería lógico que estuviera allí.

Sanji subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta. El golpe de la puerta fue fuerte. Pesaba mucho esa puerta hasta para él.

Nada. No estaba allí. Que raro. ¿Dónde se había metido esa mujer? Estaba perdiendo tiempo y Luffy estaría a punto de tener un ataque sino iban rápido los dos.

Sanji miro hacia arriba y observo la siguiente escotilla. La que daba a la torre del vigía.

Ese maldito Zorro seguro que estaba totalmente frito. Iba a molestarle. Que se jodiera. Eso le pasaba por idiota y dormilón.

Subió las escaleras y abrió fuertemente la escotilla. Se sorprendió de ver a Zorro tapado con una gran manta. No era muy normal de él.

"**Buenos días, cocinero de mierda. Como ves, estoy despierto. ¿Ya está el desayuno?"** Dijo mirándole con mucho odio. Sanji también le devolvió la mirada mientras observaba como se lo había montado.

Había dos tazas un poco escondidas detrás del mástil. Solo pudo ver el asa, pero sabía que eran dos. ¿Por qué dos? También era sorprendente el hecho de que Zorro tuviera una manta tan grande y gruesa. Él nunca había dormido con manta en todas sus vigilancias. Era cuanto menos sorprendente.

"**Ya... ya veo. Sí, está listo. Solo estaba buscando a Nami. No la encuentro por ningún lado. Si la ves... dila que vaya a desayunar. Ah, y que sepas... no he ido a avisarte, solo a comprobar si volvías a estar sopa otra vez. Has tenido suerte."** Dijo Sanji igualmente cabreado. ¿Dónde se había metido Nami?

"**Sí sí. Esa niña estúpida siempre dando problemas."** Dijo en tono un poco alto. Realmente se sentía incomodo. Nami estaba revolviéndose un poco en sueños y estaba murmurando cosas muy bajito, pero sentía miedo de que Sanji la escuchara.

"**Oye, no le llames eso a mi querida Nami. Tú das más problemas que otra cosa. Adiós, estúpido."** Ladró Sanji. Ese estúpido le sacaba de quicio.

Sanji observo un segundo más a Zorro y se dispuso a irse. Pero algo le llamo extrañamente. La manta se movía demasiado para lo poco que estaba moviéndose Zorro o el propio viento. Y sobre todo... creyó ver algo extraño. No sabía qué ni sabría identificarlo, pero algo raro ocurría ahí.

Pero de momento debía dejarlo ahí. Debía encontrarla. No podía haber desaparecido del barco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escucho como Sanji cerraba las escotillas y bajaba a cubierta. Debía despertar a Nami. Él ya comenzaba a tener hambre. Ella estaría casi igual.

"**Nami... Nami... despierta. Hay que ir a desayunar."** Dijo Zorro suavemente cerca del oído de Nami.

Nami gruño levemente, frunció el ceño y se acomodo en el pecho de Zorro. Zorro sonrió ante eso. Parecía una niña.

"_**Tú sí que pareces una nena. Estas demasiado tonto. El amor te ha podrido el cerebro... y... y... ¡DIOS! QUE PRECIOSIDAD. Ejem... continúa. Aquí no ha pasado nada."**_ Dijo su mente pervertida. Hasta ella caía bajo el influjo de Nami.

"**Nami... venga... dormilona. Despierta."** La movió un poco y nada. Volvía a hacer lo mismo.

"_**Oye... ¿y si hacemos eso? Total, se los has mordido y chupado hasta la saciedad. ¿Que más da que sea otro poco más y un pelín más fuerte?"**_ La concienpolla atacaba de nuevo.

"**Lo siento Nami, pero tengo que hacerlo." **Es probable que se molestara. Pero, tenía que hacerlo. Si no, sospecharían de ellos.

La giro un poco y se puso en una buena posición. Levanto ligeramente la camisa. Era bella hasta en eso. Un pecho tierno, blanco y terso. Podría estar acariciándolo toda la vida.

Se preparo para los golpes... Y mordió el pezón.

"**GRRRRR... Zorro... ¿Por qué lo has hecho?" **Despertó Nami como un resorte y golpeo a Zorro a una velocidad sorprendente. Daba igual que fuera un mordisco o un pellico, odiaba esa manía de despertarla. Vale que fuera difícil despertarla, pero joder, sus pezones le dolían luego.

"**Ha venido Sanji. Creo que no se ha enterado de nada. Solo me ha mirado raro por tener la manta puesta. Te estaba buscando para el desayuno. Debemos irnos."** Dijo Zorro mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde Nami le había dado el golpe.

"**¿Y para eso me despiertas así? Joder, duele."** Dijo Nami frotándose el pezón. Estaba harta de esa manía de su hermano y parecía que ahora de Zorro también.

"**No había manera de despertarte. Lo siento... déjame compensártelo."** Dijo Zorro mientras tumbaba suavemente a Nami en el suelo encima de la manta.

Acaricio lentamente el pecho y beso suavemente el pezón dolorido de Nami.

A Nami se le escapo un gemido. Esa manera era mucho mejor. No le importaba si la despertaba así si luego la curaba de esa forma.

"**Nami... deja de gemir. No hay tiempo. Venga, vístete. Como buena cabezona que creo que eres, estoy seguro de que vendrás otra vez esta noche, ¿verdad?"** Preguntó mientras recogía la manta y la doblaba.

"**Sip... aunque quería quedarme despierta. No sé porque me habré quedado dormida." **Nami se vestía y recogía las tazas del suelo que estaban escondidas.

"**Mira que eres... No hace falta. En serio. No quiero que dejes de dormir. Y aparte, Debe de ser muy incomodo dormir así."** Dijo Zorro echándose el bulto de la manta al hombro.

"**No quiero dormir sola. Aparte, creo que ya te lo dije una vez... eres cómodo para dormir. Creo que ese fue el problema. Demasiado confortable es tu pecho. Vale, tú harás la guardia y yo te hare compañía. ¿De acuerdo?"** Ya estaba lista para bajar con todos.

"**que remedio. Como te pongas mala del frio, yo no quiero saber nada. Que te cuide Chopper, yo paso. Bien, yo bajare primero y dejare la manta en el nido de cuervo e iré al comedor. Inventarte alguna excusa para Sanji. Estaba desesperado buscándote el muy imbécil."** Y levanto la escotilla y salto dentro. Era muy sencillo para él. No era nada del otro mundo.

Pero eso para Nami era como si hubiera saltado desde un acantilado. Era demasiado para ella. ¿Cómo leches había conseguido subir ella por la noche con la manta y las tazas?

"**¿puedes sola o necesitas ayuda?"** Veia como parecía mirar con miedo a las escaleras.

"**Ayúdame. Creo que es más fácil subir que bajar."** Dijo Nami acercándole las tazas a Zorro.

Zorro dejo la manta en el suelo en una esquina del su gimnasio particular y volvió para abrir la siguiente puerta y bajar las tazas una vez más.

"**Gracias, Zorro."** Dijo Nami dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando este bajo con las tazas por las escaleras.

"**D-de nada. Venga, tengo hambre."** Dijo carraspeando. Seguía sintiéndose extraño con esos gestos de cariño de Nami. Le encantaba, pero seguía sin estar acostumbrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**NAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII, ¿Dónde estaaaas?"** Grito Sanji desde la lejanía.

"**Estoy aquí Sanji."** Dijo Nami en voz un tanto alta. Zorro había desaparecido rápidamente. Si les volvían a ver juntos, podrían sospechar.

"**NAMICILLA. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y esas tazas?"** Nami sostenía las tazas en la mano. No se había dado cuenta y le había llamado.

"**¿eh? ¿Estás? Pues... me las dejo Robin ayer... y... como estuvimos tomando café... las dos... y me las deje olvidadas... no recordaba donde... así que he estado toda la mañana buscándolas."** Mintió Nami a la carrera. No había pensado en algo para decirles si la preguntaban.

"**¿Y donde estaban?"** Preguntó con cierto ritintin Sanji. Sospechaba algo, pero quería pruebas.

"**en... en... como se llama... eso... que... esta allí... hmmm."** No sabía donde decirle. Estaba totalmente en blanco.

"**¿El nido del cuervo? ¿La torre del vigía?"** Dijo Sanji rápidamente. Sabía que si mentía, sabría porque fue.

"**Sí... eso. Creo que estaban en la torre del vigía." **Las había escondido bien. No podría sospechar nada. Mejor darle la razón y que no sospechara más.

"**Que raro, ¿no? Robin no suele subir hasta allá arriba."** Sanji quería pillarla si realmente estaba ocultando algo.

"**Pues subió. Había una bonita puesta de sol. ¿Y a que viene este interrogatorio? Como si hubiera matado a alguien."** Nami debía salir de esa conversación. Estaba sospechando que Sanji se olía algo y eso no le gustaba. Nadie debía saberlo. Simplemente por su seguridad y por si se llegaba a filtrar. No debía cometer errores. Otra vez.

"**Perdón. Solo preguntaba."** Dijo arrepentido Sanji. La verdad era que sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con ella.

"**vale, perdonado. Venga, vayámonos a desayunar que nos esperan."** Dijo Nami dándole la espalda a Sanji y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"_**pero... ¿Cómo sabia que estaban todos esperándola? Bah, se lo habrá imaginado. Son horas." **_Pensó Sanji pero restó importancia.

"**Namiiiiiiiiiichuannn... espérame, que voy a tu lado. Escoltándote de posibles peligros y monstruos malos."** Grito Sanji corriendo detrás de Nami.

-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola holita mis fieles y queridísimos lectores y lectoras. ¿Qué tal? Yo bien. Todo bien. Bueno, mal... poco tiempo libre y muchas cosas que hacer. Pero bueno, sigo viva y saco tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Un poco más lento, pero saco un poco.**

**Nota informativa para las pervers... voy a comenzar a leerme sombras de Grey. Oigo tanto de esos libros. Dicen tantas cosas pervers de él, que quiero descubrirlo yo. A ver si es mi nueva biblia perver. Jejeje. Alguna lo ha leído? Merece la pena? No me digan nada... ya lo descubriré... ^^**

**Al tema... REVIEWS!**

**dened01**: Si, los novios son casi todos iguales. ¿Por qué no se parecen a los de las pelis? Na, yo estoy contenta con el mío. Yo le dejo jugar al FIFA y a mí no me da la brasa con lo que escribo. Se asustaría... mejor que no sepa. Muhahahaha. Sanji? Se traga lo que sea. Es tan tontito con tema mujeres que se cree lo que le echen. Las mujeres, claro. Un besete grandote guapísima y hasta el próximo capi. Gracias^^

**jessy moon 15**: Nami y sus locas ideas. Yo no hubiera pensado tan rápido en eso. En la situación, claro. Sobre las trampas en piedra papel tijeras.. ni idea. Se me ocurrió así... de pronto. ¿Qué es lo más estúpido que se me puede ocurrir con este juego? Pues eso. Tonterías que se me pasan por la mente y no se filtran. Jajaja eso de papeleta, papiro y navaja no lo conocía. Será una variante como lagarto spock. Un abrazo y gracias. Espero verte más ^^

**Monkey D Ana**: de maja nada. ¿Quién te ha secuestrado y no te ha dejado escribir? Que me vuelvo toooo loca, eh? Y si, es penosa la excusa. Pero esta historia lo pide a gritos. ¿ o preferíais que les pillaran ya? Así? Que triste. Y que pasa? ¿Tú nunca apostaste cosas idiotas o incluso, importantes con eso? Es el juego decisivo 100% definitivo. Que lista... tu quieres participar también y meterte en medio, pillina. ^^ bueno, muchas gracias como siempre. No te vuelvas a saltar otro review, o llamo a la marina. Con smoker, que es un bestia y que te traiga de los pelos, por traición. Vaale, te dejo en paz... pero un ratejo, eh? No te acostumbres. ^^ besos!

**Narukami-Kyouya**: puede... aunque aún no sé donde... pero deben hacerlo pronto, si. de Sanji... a saber. Es tan tontico con tema mujeres, que a saber. Aunque tonta su mente no es... pero a saber quién gana, si su sentido común o su estupidez hormonada. Lo de los bichos, si recuerdo algo en la isla de Jaya. Pero vamos, en el momento de escribirlo ni lo pensé. Pensé en como me ocurre a mí y listo. No me di cuenta del detalle. Cachis!

Al tema del título, fue básicamente porque Nami iba a sufrir. Eso lo tenía claro desde un principio. Le iban a ocurrir cosas. Unas más graciosas que otras, pero cosas. Y le harán pensar en la frase. "¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí me ocurren estas cosas?" pues eso. Simple, no? Pero, eh! Acepto ideas... en privado, para darle más emoción a la historia, nada de spoilers muhahahaha. Un besote grande y gracias por seguir aquí. ^^

**Laura9914**: Perdón! Perdón! juro que lo hice sin querer... pensé que sería bueno... o no? Joe, que rara eres, leches. Jajaja, ahora, este solo lo termine ayer... he dejado un día de retraso en subirlo... menudo me ha costado. Yo que normalmente lo subo en cuanto le doy el visto bueno... me ha costado un huevazo! Dame las gracias... casi lloro de la impaciencia por subirlo.

Na, tu enróllate. Esto no es twitter... de momento aprovecha, por si acaso. Quien dijo que te dejábamos entrar? Ah, vale, que fui yo... vale, pero tienes que gritar como loca... estilo Muggi 100 veces al día... si no, quedas expulsada. (soy mala, lo se... pero es lo que conlleva ser la jefa de la nave perver... un ser despreciable y cruel).

El comentario yo lo intente focalizar en "señor viejo verde al que protesta como van las jovencitas, pero que en el fondo está deseando perseguirlas". Espero haberlo mostrado igual que en mi mente. Lo del bikini es real. Creo que cualquier hombre te diría que cualquier bikini es eso. Mientras que este en un buen cuerpo, dirán eso. Creo. El mío no quiere decir nada, por si le pego. Me tiene miedo, ¿Por qué?

¿no hay avispas en alta mar? Ni idea... vendrán de la plantación de miel de Sanji, yo que sé. No me hagas romperme la cabeza a estas horas, joer.

Las cuevas son sexys. Nunca lo pensaste? Los de cromañón se lo pasaban teta dentro, seguro.

Si, también me gustan esos dos. Pero tiempo a tiempo. Aun no se me ha ocurrido nada... pero... hmmmm, ya pensare en algo... raro pa ellos... y los demás. Muhahahaha buena idea. Acaba de alimentar a mi mente. Maldita, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar. Caguen.

Bah, como sea, mientras busques y encuentre, que más da. Pues no pensaba que habría muchas historias llamadas así. Tendré que investigar.

500? Vale, las contare todas. No me falles.

A ver... a dos velas... de que? Creo que no estoy entendiendo nada... si te refieres a sexo... nena, ya van mucho años de eso ya... jejeje. Si es por otra cosa que ya no recuerdo... puede ser... explícate, que me da algo pensando en que es.

Bueno, pequeña plasta adorable, hasta la próxima entrevista... parece una casi, no? Jajaja. besos y gracias. ^^

**Robonik**: gracias. Seguiré igual o por lo menos intentándolo. Si me pierdo, me decís. Más exagerada? Más que yo, lo dudo. Tenemos que hacer un concurso de exageraciones... pero sin que se entere Ussop, que ese gana por paliza, fijo. Besos y gracias. Guapa.

**Bueno, igualando records anteriores... venga a por los 7!**

**Pero espera... me faltan dos niñas! Mi diosa y mi Muggi! Que fuerte! **

**Quiero justificante medico! Na, es broma. Esta me la pagais... traidoras! Jajaja**

**Besos y gracias.**

**(Chicas, es broma... os quiero!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 22**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

"_**Perdón. Solo preguntaba."**__ Dijo arrepentido Sanji. La verdad era que sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con ella. _

"_**vale, perdonado. Venga, vayámonos a desayunar que nos esperan."**__ Dijo Nami dándole la espalda a Sanji y dirigiéndose a la cocina. _

"_**pero... ¿Cómo sabia que estaban todos esperándola? Bah, se lo habrá imaginado. Son horas." **__Pensó Sanji pero restó importancia._

"_**Namiiiiiiiiiichuannn... espérame, que voy a tu lado. Escoltándote de posibles peligros y monstruos malos."**__ Grito Sanji corriendo detrás de Nami. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zorro entró a la cocina y Luffy levanto la cabeza inmediatamente. Su sonrisa se apago. Pensó que sería Nami. Sanji nunca abandonaría a Nami en el desayuno, pero a Zorro sí.

"**Jopeeeee... Nami... tenemos hambre."** Lloriqueo Luffy, seguido de un suspiro muy dramático.

"**eso... eso... hambre."** Dijo Chopper imitando a Luffy.

"**Exagerados."** Espetó Zorro y se sentó en el centro del banco.

Los demás ya estaban esperando cada uno con una cosa. Robin con un libro. Franky y Ussop dibujando unos planos de no sé qué. Brook roncando pero a la vez tocando su violín ligeramente. Era sorprendente ese maldito esqueleto viviente. Y Chopper, imitando lo que hacía su capitán.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y entro Sanji, y detrás Nami ligeramente enfadada.

"**Déjalo ya, Sanji. Puedo abrir una puerta yo sola."** Protesto Nami al entrar en la cocina.

"**No, llevas las manos ocupadas. Y aparte, no quiero que se mancillen con el roce del pomo. Tus manos son deliciosas para malograrlas."** Sanji seguía con su galantería anticuada y cansina. Estaba especialmente pesado hoy, según pensó Nami.

"**Ahgggggg... basta...basta...BASTA. Me tienes harta con tus gilipolleces. No te quiero a ti ni te querré nunca. Olvídate de mí y por favor... DE-JA-ME EN PAZ."** Grito con rabia Nami a Sanji. Pero tal fue la fuerza, que a Nami de la rabia, se le escurrieron las tazas.

Pero ahí estaba la rápida Robin para sacar sus manos y recogerlas antes de que cayeran al suelo.

"**Lo siento, Robin. Lo siento chicos... pero no tengo hambre. Podéis comer sin mí."** Y rápidamente se fue a su habitación.

Todo estaba en silencio. Había sido un shock muy grande ver esa explosión de Nami hacia Sanji.

"**JA. Te lo tienes merecido, cocinero de tercera. Siempre te dije que eso te iba a pasar un día de estos como siguieras así. Yo tampoco tengo hambre. Me voy a dormir."** Dijo sonriente Zorro mientras que se levantaba de la mesa.

Sanji estaba abatido en el mismo sitio donde Nami le había gritado.

"**Lo siento chicos... yo... tampoco voy a comer... voy a... voy a..."** Y como un pobre fantasma, se fue directo a lavar platos. Unos platos que ya estaban limpios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

***TOC-TOC***

"**No quiero ver a nadie. DEJAME EN PAZ, Sanji."** Grito Nami a la puerta, mientras que seguía llorando. Le había hecho mucho daño, pero no quería que la viera así.

"**Sé que a mi si me quieres ver. No soy ese idiota. Soy yo. Abre la puerta anda, que te tengo una sorpresa."** Dijo Zorro alegremente.

Nami intrigada y a la vez contenta de que fuese él, abrió la puerta.

Zorro portaba una bandeja con comida del desayuno.

"**No tengo hambre, Zorro."** dijo desilusionada. No sé que esperaba encontrar, pero pensaba que era algo mejor.

"**Ya... seguro. Nami... te he oído las tripas toda la mañana. Creo que tu humor de antes se debe en parte a tu falta de alimento. Y aparte, yo también tengo hambre. Me he ido sin desayunar por tu culpa. Comamos los dos."** Dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta con el pie.

"**He sido una persona horrible. No se merecía que le gritara de esa manera."** Nami seguía culpándose de haber sido muy dura con Sanji.

"**No digas chorradas. Se lo tenía merecido desde hace mucho. Es un pesado. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, nena. Ahora solo espero que deje de acosarte para siempre."** Dijo mientras masticaba una tostada.

"**Pero no así. Pero es que hoy me ha sacado de mis casillas. Una pregunta... ¿Cómo has conseguido sacar esto de la cocina sin levantar sospechas? Hay dos de todo."** Pregunto mientras elegía una de la tostada con mermelada.

"**Robin. Cuando salí de la cocina, una de sus manos mágicas portaba esta bandeja. Robin debe saber que vendría contigo. Ella sabe algo, seguro."** Lo sospecho desde el día de la fiesta.

"**Lo sabe. Y no porque se lo haya dicho. Creo que lo sabía antes que nosotros mismos."** Era demasiado lista para ellos. Demasiado intuitiva.

"**Me lo imaginaba. A esa maldita mujer desde el primer día que la conocí no me daba buena espina. Es demasiado lista. No podemos ocultar nada con ella a bordo. Lo bueno que tiene es que es discreta. Aunque me da una rabia cuando mira con esa cara... grrr me pone de una mala leche que..." **Zorro estrujaba la sabana de la cama, donde estaban tomando el desayuno.

"**Bah, no será para tanto. A mí también me jode mucho que haga eso, pero tenemos una buena aliada. Nos ayudara. Bueno, ya nos ha ayudado en más de una ocasión. Y... debo agradecerle... tenía mucha hambre, la verdad."** Dijo sonriendo mientras bebía de su taza de café.

"**Me alegro. La verdad yo venía directo a aquí. No pensé que tendrías hambre hasta que vi la bandeja y lo recordé. ¿Más tranquila?"** Pregunto mirándola expectante. Él la veia más tranquila, pero muchas veces la procesión va por dentro. Quería que se lo confirmara ella.

"**Sí... bueno, un poco. Debo de hablar con Sanji y aclarar las cosas. Debo de hablar con él más tranquilamente. Y por favor... no te pongas nervioso y entre en modo furia."** Dijo Nami al ver como volvía a estrujar la sabana fuertemente.

"**Vale... me controlaré. Lo intentaré, lo juro. Pero si ese sinvergüenza se le ocurre hacer alguna tontería... juro que... juro que... lo mato. ¿Entendido?"** dijo amenazándola con un dedo.

"**sí, sí, ya, ya. Tranquilo. Sigue comiendo y calla."** Dijo Nami metiéndole en la boca un trozo de tostada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sanji estaba deprimido. Su Nami le había gritado. Le había rechazado y de la peor manera posible. Sabía que era un poco pesado. Pero nunca vio indicios de que ella estuviera mal. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? ¿Cuando perdió su amor por él?

Pero había una cosa que le mosqueaba de sobremanera. Una frase que dijo Nami.

"_**No te quiero a ti... No te quiero a ti... No te quiero a ti"**_

¿Qué querría decir con eso? Si no le quiere a él... eso significa que... ¡quiere a alguien más!

Pero... ¿Quién? No ha mostrado interés por ningún hombre de este barco. Nunca le ha visto con ninguna actitud coqueta con nadie. Nada. Pero... ¿y si...? hagamos una recapitulación.

***¿Brook?** No, no se la ve cómoda con el esqueleto. Le ha pedido muchas veces las bragas y le ha lanzado por los aires. Si estuviera enamorada de él, se las enseñaría. A no ser que... no. Imposible. Descartado.

***¿Y Ussop? **Se les ha visto bromear juntos. Le pidió que le arreglara una cosa de su arma y le dio un abrazo como pago. No... Imposible también. Nami necesita un valiente caballero y no un cobardica que la abandone a las primeras que huela a peligro. Descastadísimo.

***¿Chopper?** Nada. Es un reno, por favor. Es un crio. Aunque realmente no sabemos que edad real tendrá, pero no creo que tenga Chopper sentimientos a esa escala. La quiere mucho y es mutuo pero hasta ahí. Descartado.

***¿Franky? **Es un pervertido. Perfectamente puede estar atraído por ella... ¿pero Nami? no puede amar a un Cyborg. Es muy duro y frio, no como él, que es puro fuego y blandito. Eso es lo que le gusta a su Namicilla. Descartadisisismo.

***¿Y el capitán?** Parece tonto pero podría ocultar algún tipo de hormona que le haga ser atraído por una mujer sexual o amorosamente. ¿Pero Nami atraída por eso? Es un chico imberbe. A Nami le deben de gustar los hombres. De pelo en pecho. Con perilla y expertos cocineros para prepararle sus suculentos almuerzos. Sí, eso necesitaba Nami. Un hombre moderno. Un hombre que le haga la comida, la cuide, la mime, la proteja y la acune en sus tiernas manos. Él es su hombre ideal.

"_**¿y que pasa con Zorro?"**_ Le recordó una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza. Su pequeña conciencia.

Zorro... ¿Zorro? ¿En serio se tenía que plantear esa pregunta? Por supuesto que no. Imposible. Inconcebible. Ilógico. Irrisorio. No. Se negaba. No concebía esa posibilidad. No admitía esa posibilidad. ¿Qué pruebas tenía en mente como para pensar en esa ínfima posibilidad?

"_**¿puedo hablar, señor? esto... pues veras... el hecho de que desde el primer momento en que la conoció, haya estado salvándola de un hombre sin conocerla. Que ella haya intentado atacar a los chicos cuando vio que él podría estar en peligro. El que le haya salvado la vida dos veces. Ella haya saltado en una tormenta en mitad de un mar embravecido y lo haya salvado. Que cuando entraron en la enfermería, los pillasen en una postura un tanto extraña. Que hayan entrado muchas veces a la vez en la cocina. La escena de dl supuesto ataque de avispas. Y también está el ataque de Zorro que parecía de celos. Y que siempre se dice que los que se pelean, se desean. Y una aun más importante... que cuando esta mañana estuviste en..."**_ enumero su conciencia tímida. Esa conciencia que Sanji deja atemorizada si intenta aconsejarle no hacer algo.

"**CALLA. NO LO DIGAS... NO QUIERO OIRLO. YA LO SÉ. SÉ QUE VAS A DECIR. Lo sé. Llevo pensándolo un tiempo. Pero... no... No es posible... mi Nami... mi Namicilla... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has traicionado así?"** Lloró Sanji sobre su almohada. Una almohada que estaba completamente destrozada a base de morderla desesperado.

"_**Olvídala. Olvídala, estúpido. La has perdido. Nunca la tuviste. Admítelo. No seas un arrastrado. Admite que has perdido contra él."**_ Grito su conciencia, cogiendo más valor.

"**NO. Me niego. Nunca. Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Por qué él y no yo? Él no le dará lo mismo que yo. Él no le hará lo mismo que él. Él es un cabeza hueca que solo piensa en tres cosas... dos si me apuras. ¿Por qué él... de todos los hombres que hay en el mundo? ¿Por qué él?" **Gimoteo Sanji. No podía explicarse ese descubrimiento.

"_**Nunca lo sabremos, si no se lo preguntamos. El corazón de una mujer es un misterio para el hombre. Nunca entenderemos a las mujeres. Si la quieres, debes de desear su felicidad. Debes ser paciente. Debes de esperar. Nunca sabes lo que te deparara el futuro. Nunca sabes si ella fue tu pareja predestinada... y nunca sabes lo que vayan a durar. Debes de estar ahí, para encontrar a otro amor... o... recoger los destrozos del corazón destrozado de Nami. Pero hasta que llegue ese día... debes apoyarla. Yo también la quiero, pero debemos dejarla ir, por el bien de ella. ¿Crees que podrás?" **_Preguntó su sabia mente. Nunca había escuchado a la voz de su conciencia. ¿Debía hacerlo ahora?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nami estaba indecisa. No sabía si llamar o esperar a otro momento.

Estaba con miedo. No sabía de su reacción. ¿Y si era mala? No, era Sanji de quien hablábamos. Nunca la haría daño, ya fuese verbal o físico. Pero aun así, tenía miedo de llamar. Se armo de valor y se dispuso a llamar a la puerta.

Cuando de pronto, se abrió la puerta.

"**Sabía que estabas ahí. Olí tu perfume tras la puerta. Supongo que quieres hablar. Pasa."** Dijo muy seco Sanji. Nami pensó en lo dolido que se debía estar y su corazón se encogió un poquito. Le dolía hacerle daño a alguien tan bueno. Plasta pero buena persona.

"**Sí... gracias."** Dijo Nami muy bajito entrando por la puerta.

Sanji señalo a su cama y la invito a tomar asiento, mientras él se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Allí donde estudiaba las nuevas recetas de los nuevos lugares donde visitaban.

Nami se sentó y observo la habitación. Era sobria y elegante a la vez. Llena de libros de cocina. Tenía un ligero olor a tabaco, pero con un toque de olor de vainilla. Camuflaba muy bien el olor. Le gustaba ese olor.

Sanji observo a Nami. Parecía tímida y miedosa. Nunca la vio así. Debía estar afectada por haberle gritado. Se le notaba en la mirada. Triste y arrepentida. Entendía como se sentía. Si era verdad lo que acaba de reconocer, era normal que estallara. Bastante había tardado en hacerlo. Pero aun así, se la veia bien. Ya no estaba tan demacrada como estaba al principio de conocerla. Intuía que no dormía bien por las noches, después de decirla Robin que tenia pesadillas por las noches. Debía de perseguirle el miedo de ese maldito monstruo invisible. Le debía a Zorro el haberla salvado. Si no, nunca habría conocido una mujer así.

"**¿Y bien? ¿Vienes a gritarme más o ya has terminado?"** sabía que estaba siendo muy duro, pero era como realmente se sentía. Mal Traicionado.

"**Oh, Sanji, por favor. No... No vengo a gritarte. He venido a pedirte perdón. Lo siento mucho. Pero... todo lo que dije lo sentía de verdad. No me arrepiento de lo que dije."** Dijo mirándole a los ojos con fuerza.

A Sanji eso le impacto. Era lo mismo que diría él. Brutalmente honesto.

"**Ya... me imagino. Sé que no soy tu hombre ideal. Y estoy pensando si soy realmente el hombre ideal de alguna mujer."** Estaba dolido. Le dolió eso. Si realmente lo sentía... ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué no se arrepentía e iba corriendo a abrazarle?

"**No, Sanji. No eres mi hombre ideal. Lo siento. Pero no creo que no lo seas de otra persona. Solo tienes que esperar a que aparezca. Tú eres muy especial para mí. Te quiero un montón... pero como puedo querer a todos los demás. Sois mi mayor apoyo. Sois muy especiales para mí."** Lo decía de corazón. Todos eran muy especiales para Nami.

"**Ya... uno más que otro pero bueno. Acepto tus disculpas."** Dijo Sanji mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba un cigarrillo en sus cajones.

"**¿eh? N-no sé de que hablas..."** tartamudeo Nami. Le pillo de sorpresa esa declaración. ¿Acaso sospechaba de algo?

"**Nami... no soy tonto. Me doy cuenta de cosas que la gente normal no. Estoy casi seguro que Robin lo sabe. No he querido darme cuenta realmente hasta ahora, pero siempre lo he sabido y lo he ignorado. Se a quien amas, Nami. Sé que nos quieres mucho a todos... pero se a quien realmente amas. A quien has entregado tu corazón."** Dijo mientras se hacia el misterioso tomando una calada de su cigarrillo. Había abierto una ventana y lo expulsaba por ahí. Había notado que Nami no le agradaba el olor a tabaco y aprendió a disimularlo. Por eso coloco la vainilla. Por si alguna vez ella entraba allí.

"**yo... esto... no sé que quieres decir... Sanji. Yo no..."** estaba nerviosa. No sabía si se estaba echando un farol y quería que ella cayese o realmente les había descubierto. Con todo el cuidado que había tenido, se le iba por el garete.

"**Nami... lo sé. No hace falta que lo ocultes. Me duele que no hayas confiado en nosotros. No nos hubiese importado. Aunque me duela en el alma, solo quiero tu felicidad, aunque sea con él. No soy nadie para prohibírtelo. Y no creo que Luffy lo haga tampoco." **Le costaba horrores no gritar su odio hacia él y su maldita suerte por estar con ella en vez de él.

"**No... no es por eso... es que... yo... no... puedo. Es... peligroso. Para todos."** A Nami le tembló la voz solo de pensar lo que pasaría.

"**Nami... ¿él no te lo habrá prohibido, verdad?"** Dijo acercándose a Nami y agarrándola de los brazos exigiéndola una respuesta rápida.

"**No. No. Él nunca me prohibiría eso. Al revés... él dijo de decirlo, pero fui yo la que no quiso. Él respeta esa decisión. No debes de dudar de él nunca."** Le contesto mirándole a los ojos. No había rastro de duda ni mentira en sus ojos. Con eso Sanji se tranquilizo.

"**Jajaja... te debe de dar vergüenza que te vean con él. Claro, es lógico. A mí también me da vergüenza que me asocien con él. Maldito suertudo. ¿Por qué, Nami? ¿Por qué él y no yo? ¿Qué tiene él que no pueda darte yo? Dime."** Le exigió Sanji de rodillas. Nami se sintió incomoda y le quito levemente las manos de los brazos.

"**No lo sé ni yo, Sanji. No lo sé. Solo sé que le quiero. Mucho. Y él a mí. Y aunque no me lo diga a cada momento como tú, yo lo sé. No hace falta palabras. Me valen sus hechos. Sus gestos. Aunque sean pocos, son suficientes para mí. No soy como el resto de mujeres. Mi vida es complicada. Nunca pensé en atarme a algo tan fuerte como el amor. No lo pensé. Pero caí. Caí como una tonta. Una estúpida. Pero... Sanji... no me arrepiento. Creo que es lo que he necesitado toda mi vida. Le necesito. Me da fuerzas para conseguir lo que quiero. No me siento como una princesa, débil y frágil a la que debe proteger. Me siento protegida, pero a la vez me siento libre. Libre de poder hacer cualquier cosa. De saber que si necesito su ayuda, me la dará. No sé si lo entenderás, Sanji... pero él es lo que necesito ahora. Y me alegro de que nos des tu apoyo. Es muy importante para mí. Para mí también eres una parte importante de mi vida. Realmente... os necesito a todos vosotros. No sé que habría sido de mi vida si no os hubiera conocido. En serio, Sanji... gracias por ser mi nakama. Gracias."** Dijo Nami llorando, ofreciéndole un abrazo a Sanji.

Sanji que estaba en el suelo, admirado por las palabras de Nami, no se percato de la insinuación de Nami. Estaba impactado la demostración de amor que sentía Nami por... por... ese imbécil. Maldecía su suerte... y a la vez envidiaba la de él.

"**Sanji... ¿Estás bien?"** estaba preocupada. Estaba ido. Como en blanco. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

"**Nami... yo... yo... ¡DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOS SSSSS! ¡MALDITO! YO TE MALDIGO, HIJO DE LA GRAN... GRRRRRRRRR... SUERTUDO DE MIERDA. CABRON. MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA. ¿POR QUÉ TÚ? TÚ, ENTRE TODOS LOS HOMBRES... ¿POR QUÉ?"** Comenzó a gritar a loco Sanji, mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza.

Nami pego un pequeño grito de asombro y asustada, se echó para atrás en la cama. Nunca había visto tan furioso a Sanji. Tenía miedo. No sabía como podía reaccionar. Nunca pensó que pudiera ponerse así... ¿y si la hacía daño?

De pronto, la puerta salió volando, estrellándose al final de la habitación. Nami se echo las manos a la cabeza, asustada. No le dio, estaba lejos de donde había caído la puerta, pero no se esperaba esa interrupción tan brusca.

Zorro estaba furioso en la puerta. Respiraba agitado y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

"**¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A NAMI?"** Dijo mirando a Sanji, que tenía las manos ensangrentadas.

Había estado esperando a Nami en su cuarto. Se debatía si ir a espiarlos o no. Al final aguanto las ganas y confió en ella. Pero cuando le oyó gritar a Sanji y el grito de Nami después, no se lo pensó dos veces.

"**ZORRO. NO. No es lo que piensas. Tranquilo... ahora te lo explico. Por favor... no hagas nada." **Nami se levanto rauda y se interpuso entre él y Sanji. Estaba muy alterado y podría cometer un asesinato con esa furia.

"**Nami... ¿te ha hecho algo? ¿Estás bien?"** miro a Nami, y la vio bien. Sin ningún rasguño, ni muestras de golpes. Solo asustada. Eso le alivio un poco... pero seguía sin saber que cojones había pasado ahí.

"**Sí, estoy bien. Sanji no me ha hecho nada. Él comenzó a golpear el suelo... y..."** Nami miro a Sanji, quien estaba en el suelo sollozando. Estaba hecho una mierda.

"**¿Qué ha pasado, Nami?" **Zorro miro a Sanji y le extraño verle así. ¿Qué había pasado para que estuviera así?

"**Nada... solo que el amor duele. Duele que te lo arrebaten enfrente de tus narices. Duele que te lo haya arrebatado tu rival. Duele que Nami te ame de esa manera y duele saber que tú la ames como ella quiere que la amen. Duele saber que has perdido la guerra. Pero una cosa te voy a decir... Hazla llorar, aunque sea una ínfima lágrima... y te juro que te mato con mis propias manos. Hazla infeliz, y probaras lo que es la fría mano de la muerte sobre tu cuello. ¿Capiche?"** dijo golpeándole fuertemente con el dedo en el pecho.

Zorro estaba asombrado. ¿Estaba dando su bendición a su relación? No es que la necesitaran, pero era sorprendente ver como cuidaba de Nami y no la coaccionaba para que le dejara y se fuera con él, como muchas otras veces había intentado con otras mujeres con pareja.

"**Lo prometo. Te doy mi palabra y te exijo que cumplas con tu promesa también."** Dijo Zorro muy serio ofreciendo su mano a Sanji.

"**Lo prometo. Pero sigo odiándote. Eso no ha cambiado. Incluso ahora te odio más. Pero ya, en serio... os deseo lo mejor. No se las razones por la que lo ocultáis, pero Nami me ha dicho que es su decisión y yo también apoyo su decisión. Todo lo que decida mi Namicilla está bien." **Dijo Sanji mientras seguía sacando sus ojos corazones hacia Nami.

Zorro solo pudo comenzar a reír a grandes carcajadas. Y Sanji le siguió. Nami solo pudo ver confusa como reían como locos.

Ya todo estaba claro. No tendría miedo. La palabra de Sanji era de fiar. Puede que se peleen siempre por tonterías, pero sabía que Sanji era un tío legal. Nunca haría nada a Nami. Realmente nunca lo pensó. Pero sus celos le impedían ver que Sanji nunca atacaría a Nami si ella no lo quisiese.

Se alegraba de que Sanji la quisiera tanto. La cuidaría. No solo él sino todos. Pero la protegería hasta con su propia vida. Se alegraba de que Nami tuviera a tanta gente que la quisiera. Si algún día el faltase, no estaría sola. Esperaba que ese día nunca llegase, pero esa posibilidad le dejaba más tranquilo.

"**Bah, estáis como unas putas regaderas. Voy a relajarme un poco y voy a tomar el sol. Adiós."** No entendía a los hombres. Estaban descojonándose de la risa, después de esos momentos de tensión que les había puesto. Ella no soportaba eso.

"**Namicilla, yo te hare un suculento desayuno. Deberás de estar hambrienta... te preparare una delicatesen... como tú y tus esplendido bikinis... ¿Qué?"** Dijo mirando mal a Zorro, quien le había cogido del brazo para detenerle.

"**Que quede claro... ella, es mia. No se toca. Ni se mira. Ella es mi mujer. Un pensamiento lascivo más y te dejo nenuco, ¿Capiche?"** dijo repitiendo el mismo tono de amenaza utilizado por Sanji.

"**¿la amas?"** simplemente Preguntó Sanji.

"**Sí."** Contesto Zorro llanamente.

"**me vale. Nunca la hare nada. Solo quiero mimarla como solo yo puedo hacer. Sé que tú no lo harás y dudo que lo hagas, de esta manera digo. Déjame al menos tener ese pequeño privilegio con ella."** Pidió Sanji mirándole a los ojos. Amaba adorar a una mujer, aunque solo fuera un amor platónico.

"**Joder... está bien. Sé que le gusta... no puedo quitárselo. Está bien. Pero... pásate un pelo, y ya sabes."** Dijo haciendo el gesto de las tijeras cortando algo fuertemente.

"**sí, sí, claro. Palabra."** Dijo Sanji tragando saliva. Ese tío daba miedo cuando se lo tomaba en serio.

"**De acuerdo entonces. Pero por favor, no deben de saberlo los demás. Solo Robin lo sabe, aparentemente. Nami no quiere que lo sepan, no entiendo porque tanto miedo, pero yo lo comprendo y lo respeto. Espero que cumplas tu palabra." **Sabía que lo respetaría, pero quería volver oírlo.

"**Lo prometo. Sabía que Robin lo sabía. Es una mujer tan lista. Tranquilo, ahora me centrare en mi Robinceta. Conquistare su amor. A Nami solo le daré mi dulce cariño y mi amor platónico. Puede que cambie de opinión... jujuju."** Y se fue danzando por los pasillos hacia la cocina.

Zorro solo pudo pensar en una cosa... **"CALZONAZOS".**

**-.-.-.-.-.- Continuará -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Criiii...crii... hay alguien ahí? Perdón la espera. Mucho curro y poco tiempo... malditas sombras de Grey... el poco tiempo del que disponía me lo han comido los 3 putos libros que me los he leído del tirón. Miento, el ultimo esta a la mitad, pero bueno, aprovecho que estoy en semana santa... y que se me ha olvidado el libro en la taquilla del curro y he aprovechado para terminar el capi... soy lo peor... matarme...pero dejen review... Jajaja. **

**7... igualando record...venga uno más y empiezo a dar salto de tirabuzón y giros mortales. **

**A contestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

**Jessy moon 15**: otra fan de la concienpolla! Bien, dominaremos el mundo. Creo que Zorro no ha pensado en eso nunca. Menos mal. La pobre Nami se quedaría sin hermanito. Te lo aseguro. Creo que mejor para la salud mental de Zorro, que siga ignorando ese hecho.

Si, Sanji es un metomentodo. Pero bueno, ese es nuestro querido Sanji. Le dará algún disgustillo ser así de cotilla... y puede que alguna que otra alegría. Ya veremos cuál de ellas será...o las dos. ^^ Gracias porque te parezca buena la narración y la historia. Ese es mi propósito. ^^ Un besazo grande y siento la espera. He tenido mucho trabajo y poco tiempo.

**Monkey D Ana**: Law...maldito... Anita es mia! Ejem... pares y nones... ME LO APUNTO. No me acordaba de ese juego... que grandes momentos en el cole... snif...que tiempos aquellos. ^^ Ups... llegas tarde. Ya descubrí el pastel. Pero solo una pequeña porción del pastel, tranquila. Jejeje. Zorro es celoso de todo... siempre me lo imagine así... de celoson. Y si, es un bestia, pero culpa de quien? Menuda forma de descubrir cosas...Law...querido. ^^

Tranqui...ya no llamo a Smoker... pero cuidado... y a la próxima mando a Akainu, y ese sí que me da miedo. ^^ Un besazo guapísima y como siempre, gracias por leerme.

**Electric Goddess-12****:** exámenes? Vaaaaaaale, estas perdonada. ^^ Espero que hayan salido bien todos y estés con fuerzas para continuar con tu historia... estoy impaciente, no... Lo siguiente. ^^ En fin, gracias como siempre y un besazo enorme. ^^

**Narukami-Kyouya**: la aprovecharan a tope. Como le decía a mi madre siempre "siempre hay morados en el cielo" No sé que cojones significa eso, pero tenía 7 años, no me acuerdo que cojones quería decir, pero me lo recuerda siempre mi madre como una gran frase... yo ni flores. Me he basado un poco en la historia de Nami, pero le he querido añadir algo de cosecha propia. Sino seria un simple plagio de oda, y eso si que no. Su historia es triste... pero la que he pensado yo... muhahahaha... ya veréis, ya... pronto. Creo... ^^

Gracias por todo y siento la espera. Disfruta y un besazo grandote.

**Mugii-mugii****:** no está mal, te da ideas, pero vamos... es fácil leerlo, aunque sigo pensando que la primera persona como narrador es un tanto raro de leer. Y la de esos libros lo son, sobre todo en el primero, en el tercero creo que es el mejor narrado de los 3. En mi opinión. El Zorro de aquí se parece un pelín al grey ese... aunque juro que no sabía nada de esos libros hasta hace menos de un mes! Lo juro. ^^

Ya sabes que yo solo funciono con zorrete en paños menores. Así que, al trabajo y a darme mi gasofa... muhahahaha. (Te avisare cada vez que suba, por el DA. QUE SSOIS UNA PANDA DE VAGONETAS, LAS 3 MARIAS... YA SABEIS QUIENES SON... mis tres artistas favoritas... ahora le toca a minichoppi el scrap... jurjur... estoy impaciente.)

Besos fea, y gracias... un abrazo. ^^

**Laura9914****:** si, Sanji es el nuevo Sherlock... y tan nuevo que ama a las mujeres en vez de tenerles tirria como parece que lo tiene el verdadero Holmes. Tranquila, que yo nunca me tomo las cosas a mal. Vivo en mi inopia propia. Dime puta y te diré, "no me había dado cuenta, pues tendrás razón." Y tan feliz. Jajaja. Ahora te habré dado tiempo... ahora querrás matarme por tardar. Jajaja. En fin... lo de chillar es fácil, es dejar salir a la loca de la cabeza y que domine a tu cuerpo y dejarte llevar. Ya saldrá tu loca particular. Aunque cuidado con perseguir a los perros... algunos muerden.

Muggi se reporto, está haciendo su particular aportación a mi causa pervertil... jijiji, la perdonamos hasta la siguiente entrega... ¬¬ ya sabes, querida, quiero a Zorro en cueros... no relleno de cuero, que nos conocemos. Jajaja. En fin... gracias adorable parlanchina. Un besazo y espero verte por aquí. ^^ Besis.

**Wolf-chan:** woooh, otra mente inocente a la que pervierto! No me lo creo... tendré que montar un grupo político y seguir así... creo que el mundo sería mejor... Jajaja. No, paso, que luego me vuelvo decente y pierdo encanto.

Si, el anterior es un pelín diferente... se transformando un poco la historia y se van descubriendo pequeños detalles del pasado y aunque sutiles, se notan.

Espero que no te enfade la espera y te guste este capi. Gracias y hasta otra. Besos!

**Bueno chiquitinas, espero les guste, les apasione y les deje anonadadas. Na, tampoco es pa tanto el capi. Pero tengo muchas ideas y lo malo es que necesito ordenarlas. He estado avanzando el siguiente capi y he borrado ideas vuelto a escribir, volver a borrar y así unas largas horas... y eso nunca me había pasado... la verdad es que lo que escribía básicamente se quedaba... y ahora estoy siendo demasiado selectiva con todas las ideas y cosas raras que tengo en mi cabeza... así que aviso...puede que tarde en el siguiente. No sé cuánto... un mes o puede que 2... O hasta 2 días... ya sabéis que no soy fija... puedo terminar en nada de tiempo o liarme un tiempo superior al normal. Solo pido perdón... aunque os aseguro que dejarlo a medias...NI DE COÑA. Eso desde ya. Solo paciencia y si me paso de 3 meses, llamen a fanfiction y que me manden los sicarios y me hagan escribir (no creo que llegue a eso...odio que hagan eso otros escritores, así que lo dudo pero por si acá... Sorry)**

**Un besazo enorme y gracias. ^^**

**MUCHOS REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWS...QUIERO GASOFAAAAAA!**


	23. Chapter 23

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 23**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

"_**sí, sí, claro. Palabra."**__ Dijo Sanji tragando saliva. Ese tío daba miedo cuando se lo tomaba en serio. _

"_**De acuerdo entonces. Pero por favor, no deben de saberlo los demás. Solo Robin lo sabe, aparentemente. Nami no quiere que lo sepan, no entiendo porque tanto miedo, pero yo lo comprendo y lo respeto. Espero que cumplas tu palabra."**__ Sabía que lo respetaría, pero quería volver oírlo. _

"_**Lo prometo. Sabía que Robin lo sabía. Es una mujer tan lista. Tranquilo, ahora me centrare en mi Robinceta. Conquistare su amor. A Nami solo le daré mi dulce cariño y mi amor platónico. Puede que cambie de opinión... jujuju."**__ Y se fue danzando por los pasillos hacia la cocina. _

_Zorro solo pudo pensar en una cosa... __**"CALZONAZOS".**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Nami estaba nerviosa. No sabía si había hecho bien en dejarles solo a esos dos. Estaba preocupada por Sanji. Zorro, en el estado que estaba, podría matarle si decía algún comentario.

Se tranquilizo un poco cuando vio aparecer a Sanji con una bandeja dirigiéndose a ella.

"**AY, mi querida Namicilla. Pensaba que estarías con un esplendido bikini... y solo estas tumbada, con la misma ropa. Que desilusión. Aunque sigues igual de preciosa y de imponente. Toma, un especial de la casa."** Dijo Sanji entregándole una copa de algún licor refrescante preparado por Sanji.

"**Sanji... no sé si deberías hacer esto. Zorro se va a enfadar si te ve..."** De eso estaba segura. Esas confianzas le ponía enfermo a Zorro.

"**No te preocupes. Está todo hablado y aclarado. Yo no me meteré en vuestra relación. Solo le he pedido que me deje tenerte como amiga y poder mimarte como hasta ahora. Sin ningún tipo de beneficio, solo el cuidarte, como la dama y señorita que eres. ¿Te parece mal?"** Preguntó mientras miraba con cara de cordero degollado.

"**Claro que no, tonto. Es estupendo recibir estos mimos. Gracias Sanji, eres un cielo. OHHH, esta buenísimo."** Dijo Nami, maravillada por el dulce sabor del ponche.

"**Todo por mi Nami... una pregunta indiscreta... cuando Zorro hizo la guardia por la noche... ¿tú llevaste la manta y las tazas de café, verdad?"** Preguntó sentándose enfrente de Nami, en la otra tumbona que había.

"**Sí. Lo siento por mentirte, pero ya sabes... era necesario."** Dijo disculpándose Nami. No le gustaba mentir la gente que quería, pero a veces era necesario.

"**No importa... otra pregunta... ¿eras tú quien estaba debajo de la manta cuando vine por la mañana a ver a Zorro, verdad?"** Estaba curioso por saber si eran ciertas sus sospechas.

"**Si... me quede dormida por la noche. Pero... ¿Cómo lo supiste? Según Zorro, no debiste de darte cuenta."** Estaba extrañada. No dejaron nada a la vista y ella estaba dormida y quieta debajo la manta.

"**Vi las pequeñas asas de las tazas. Con ver un milímetro de ellas se que eran las de Robin y intuí que eran dos por los dos puntos blancos que veia. Y supe que estabas bajo la manta por dos simples razones. Una, que era raro que Zorro se tapara con una manta. Ha estado en peores situaciones y durmiendo tranquilo. Y segunda, cuando ya me iba, di un último vistazo y creí ver algo extraño saliendo de la manta. En ese momento no caí que era, pero luego pensado lo que vi fue una pequeña porción de uña de un pie. De un pie pequeño. Un pie de una mujer a la que le gusta cuidarse las uñas de los pies y se echa brillo en ellas. Así que, intuí que eras tú, aunque me diera mucha rabia." **Relató Sanji, dándose aires de detective sabueso.

"**Ohhh, magnifico. Has dado en el clavo. Eres sorprendente Sanji."** Dijo Nami aplaudiendo. La verdad es que estaba asombrada.

"**Gracias, gracias. No más autógrafos. Bueno, voy a preparar la comida. No sé que hare hoy... voy a mirar a ver que tengo... hmmm" **dijo Sanji, mientras se levantaba y murmuraba que tenía en la despensa.

A Nami se le ocurrió una gran idea. Ellos nunca lo habían probado y hoy le apetecía.

"**Oye, Sanji... ¿te importa que yo haga la comida hoy?"** Preguntó tímidamente Nami. Sabía que la cocina de Sanji era sagrada y no dejo tocarla a nadie. Ella podría ser una excepción...o no.

"**¿Sabes cocinar?"** No es que dudara de sus habilidades, pero nunca dio sensación de tener interés por la cocina.

"**Sí... bueno, no mucho. Lo justo para no morir de hambre, pero tengo una especialidad. ¿Me dejas enseñárselo a todos?" **Sanji podía ser un tanto reservado en ese tema. Era su campo... pisarlo sería duro.

"**Sí, claro. ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? ¿Que es lo que necesitas?" **Dijo rápidamente Sanji. Estaba deseando degustar esa receta.

"**Estupendo. Si, aunque solo necesito los ingredientes, los aparatos y las cacerolas. Tú puedes descansar por una vez."** Dijo mientras le iba acompañando a la cocina mientras Sanji iba apuntando los ingredientes y aparatos que necesitaba Nami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zorro tenía mucha hambre. Había comido poco en el desayuno para lo que normalmente comía. Estaba ya cansado de hacer flexiones. Aunque más que con hambre, estaba aburrido.

Decidió ir a la cocina y ver si podía picar algo. Sanji solía preparar una pequeña ensalada para matar el hambre hasta que terminaba de preparar la comida.

"**Oye, cabeza queso, dame de esa ensa...la..." **Zorro no termino la frase. No le salían las palabras. Solo podía mirar embobado.

Nami estaba con un pequeño delantal, mientras cocinaba tarareando una canción y moviéndose un poco al ritmo. Estaba Nami cocinando. ¿Estaba Nami cocinando?

"**Ah, Zorro. Hola. Jejeje, estoy cocinando. ¿Te gusta? Me lo ha regalado Sanji. Dice que era de cuando era pequeño. A mí me parece estupendo, de mi tamaño. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?" **Dijo Nami un poco mosqueada. La cara de Zorro significaba muchas cosas. No sabía si eran buenas o malas.

"**No... no es nada... solo que... ufff... Nami... estas muy... sexy con ese pequeño delantal. De frente pensé que estabas denuda."** Dijo Zorro acercándose a Nami sensualmente. Era verdad que estaba sexy. Le estaba poniendo mazo. Podría ponerla en la mesa y hacerla el amor allí mismo.

"**EJEM."** Se oyó una voz por detrás.

Zorro se sobresalto y miro a donde salía la voz inoportuna.

Como no, era el mismo petardo de siempre.

"**Sanji."** Dijo Zorro apretando los dientes.

"**Tenéis que ir con cuidado. Podría no ser yo y ser otra persona y eso sería un problema." **Dijo, mientras seguía leyendo el periódico. Sin llegar a mirarles en ningún momento.

"**Imbécil... oye, ¿Cómo es que haces tú la comida? ¿No dijiste que la ibas a mimar? ¿Esto es mimar? Pues vaya un mimo. Yo lo hago mejor, entonces."** Dijo Zorro mientras intentaba ver lo que estaba preparando Nami.

"**No mires. Es sorpresa. Y ha sido idea mia. Quería hacerlo. Me apetecía. Siéntate y espera." **Dijo empujándole a la mesa.

"**Bah, creo que no quiero probarlo, no vaya a ser que me dé una indigestión o algo peor, quieres envenenarnos y robarnos los tesoros."** Dijo burlándose de ella, mientras le pellizcaba la nariz.

"**Mira, no es mala idea. Para la próxima. Siéntate... y calla. Que calladito estas más guapo." **Dijo devolviéndole el pellizco.

"**Lo dudo. "** Dijo en bajo Sanji.

"**TÚ, Te callas. Y Tú... Hmmm... No está mal... aunque me gusta más otro sabor." **Dijo Zorro saboreando el dedo. Nami tenía manchada la mejilla y Zorro se la limpio.

"**Grrr... cerdo. Vete... o haz algo de provecho... idiota."** Dijo sonriendo medio escondía. Le había gustado lo que había dicho. Le encantaba ese toque rebelde que tenia Zorro.

"**Vaya par."** Dijo Sanji, pasando las hojas con total tranquilidad. Pero realmente se alegraba. Veia que esos dos se entendían. Eran perfectos. Y sobre todo, ahora se les veia más cómodos. Seguían peleándose, pero eran bromas entre enamorados. Que siempre eran más divertidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Sanjiiiiiiiiii... tengo hambre... Oh, Nami... ¿Tú cocinas? ¿Qué cocinas? ¿Se puede comer? ¿Me das un poco? ¿Vas a tardar mucho?"** Acribillo Luffy a Nami a preguntas.

"**Sí. Es sorpresa. Sí. Un poco y ya casi esta. Prueba la salsa. A ver que te parece. ¿Esta rica?"** Dijo Nami contestando a las preguntas y ofreciéndole un poco de la salsa.

"**Hmmm... ¡QUE RICA! ¿Qué es?"** Preguntó Luffy, mientras se le caía la baba. De la impaciencia. Casi era peor haber probado un poco.

"**Ahh, es sorpresa. Venga, prepara la mesa y así tardaré menos."** Le pidió Nami, mientras seguía removiendo la salsa.

"**Dudo mucho que Luffy ayude a poner la me..."** Dijo Sanji desde su misma posición de antes, pero sin el periódico. Ya lo había terminado hacía rato.

Luffy estaba haciendo lo que Nami le había ordenado. Estaba usando sus poderes elásticos para agarrar todas las cosas rápidamente y ponerlas en la mesa. En menos de veinte segundos, estaba todo dispuesto en la mesa. Y perfectamente colocado.

A Sanji se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo. Estaba alucinando. No había conseguido que Luffy le ayudara en nada de la cocina nunca. Siempre se escaqueaba. Y ahora... había hecho eso sin rechistar. Y lo mejor de todo, sin destrozar nada.

Zorro solo podía descojonarse de la cara de Sanji. Sabía la de veces que Luffy se escaqueaba de ayudar. Bueno, como casi todos. Él siempre solía llegar a mesa puesta porque se olvidaban de avisarle normalmente y él solo se daba cuenta cuando estaba a la comida hecha.

"**Bien hecho, Luffy. Cuidado, que quema la olla."** Dijo Nami llevando una gran olla al centro de la mesa.

Todos estaban expectantes a ver lo que era lo que había preparado Nami. Por Luffy, parecía que estaba rico y por el olor también. Pero podía engañar las apariencias.

"**Ta-chaaaaaaan."** Dijo Nami con alegría descubriendo la tapa de la olla. Todos se acercaron a ver.

"**¿Qué es? ¿Gusanos?"** Dijo asustado Chopper.

"**que van a ser gusanos, idiota. Son espaguetis carbonara. Es mi especialidad más famosa. Normalmente los hago con tallarines, pero no hay, así que con eso me vale. ¿Quién quiere probar?"** Dijo levantando la cuchara especial para servir pasta.

"**YOOOOOOO... YO YO YO YO."** Dijo Luffy, entre los gritos de Ussop y Chopper que también querían probarlo primero.

"**Vale, vale. Pero no comáis hasta que estén todos servidos, ¿Queda claro... eh?"** Dijo amenazándoles con la cuchara especial.

"**S-sí... Nami da miedo."** Dijo Chopper temblando, mientras que Ussop quedaba blanco.

"**Sí, sí, ¡dame, dame, dame!"** Insistió Luffy mientras le daba su plato con insistencia.

Sirvió a todos una razón normal, y con lo que sobró, repartió entre todos un poco más. Le había salido muy justo. Normalmente se quedarían con hambre, pero sabía que con eso, hasta Luffy diría basta.

"**Bien... ¡que aproveche!"** Dijeron todos al unisonó junto con Nami.

Todos se llevaron un poco a la boca y lo saborearon. Nami estaba expectante. Tenía la manía de no probarlo ella, porque si no le sacaba pegas. Lo hacia un poco a ciegas. Por eso le dio a probar a Luffy, aunque a Luffy le gustaba hasta lo chamuscado.

Zorro comenzó a toser. Estaba malo... lo sabía. No estaba acostumbrada a esta cocina. En la de Law había cocinado muchas veces y le salía todo mecánico, con esta no.

"**Zorro... ¿esta malo? ¿Te encuentras bien?"** Dijo asustada. No era verdad lo que quería envenenarlos.

"**Esta... aghhh... Cof Cof... buenísimo. "**dijo en broma Zorro. Estaba realmente bueno. Solo quería gastarle una broma.

Aunque a Nami no le sentó tan bien.

Se lanzo al cuello de Zorro, y le propino cuatro golpes fuertes con la olla vacía.

Zorro acabo en el suelo, sangrando, con cuatro chichones morados asomando por la frente.

"**Idiota. ¿En serio esta bueno? No me mintáis... ni hagáis bromas."** Dijo amenazándoles con la olla.

"**No, en serio... esta buenísimo. Nami, debes decirme la receta. Es genial... hmmm tiene... nuez moscada... y ¿pimienta negra?"** Preguntó Sanji, mientras intentaba adivinar los ingredientes. A ella la dejo sola con todo, y no la molestó con la preparación.

"**Sí, aunque le eche un pelín de blanca también. Me alegro que os guste."** Dijo Nami feliz. Siempre le gustaba cocinar eso para Law y los chicos. Era lo único realmente bueno que cocinaba.

"**Joder... Nami... que bruta eres, cojones. No aguantas una broma... amargada." **Dijo cabreado Zorro. Le había hecho daño esa mocosa. ¿De dónde sacaba esa fuerza, cuando otras veces la veia tan frágil?

"**TÚ A CALLAR, DESCEREBRADO. Cállate o se lo doy a Luffy."** Dijo amenazando a Zorro.

"**No. Es mío." **Dijo comiendo desde el suelo.

"**Levántate y come como las personas, idiota."** Grito Nami a Zorro. A veces le sacaba de quicio lo críos que podían ser los hombres.

Pero en el fondo se alegraba. Esas tonterías que hacía solo eran bromas. Sabía que le había gustado. Comenzaba a saber como funcionaba Zorro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos terminaron de comer y dejaron sus platos en el fregadero.

"**Nami, no te preocupes, ya lo frego yo."** Dijo Sanji quitándole de las manos es estropajo y el jabón.

"**Pero... tú siempre cocinas y luego te encargas de fregar todo tú solo. No es justo."** Se queja Nami recuperando los utensilios de limpieza.

"**Me gusta cocinar y no me importa fregar. Venga, vete a disfrutar del sol... y ya-sabes-que-más."** Dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

"**Dios... en que momento te lo conté... si lo sé, no lo hago. Está bien... plasta."** Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y dirigiéndose a cubierta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia un sol esplendido. Como siempre últimamente. Los chicos tras la comidas se iban a sus respectivos oficios. Pero... ¿y Zorro?

Nami busco a Zorro con la mirada y no lo encontró. ¿A dónde podía haber ido? ¿Al gimnasio? Es probable. Aunque no le había dicho nada. ¿Se habría molestado por el golpe? Que idiota.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la gran puertezuela del gimnasio.

Nada. No había nadie.

Pero había una pequeña nota encima de una gran pesa del suelo. La cogió y la leyó.

"**Sí eres la persona quien **_**QUIERO**_** que lea la nota, estoy en donde nunca estoy, esperándote."**

Nami suspira exasperada. Este hombre tiene cada cosa. Vaya notita que le dejaba. Vale, ha sido buena idea, porque cualquiera que lo leyera no se daría por aludido. Pero ella sí. Y eso le causaba una pequeña sonrisa. Él decía que no era romántico, pero a veces tenia esos detalles, que ni él sabía lo que conllevaba decirlo.

Volvió tras sus pasos y fue al sitio donde le indicaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Zorro y llamó a la puerta.

No hubo contestación. ¿Y si no estaba allí? ¿A dónde se refería la nota?

Se dio la vuelta. Y oyó una voz llamándola.

"**Nami... idiota, es aquí." **Susurró Zorro tras la puerta.

"**¿Por qué hablas así, idiota?"** susurró también Nami, aunque en un tono un tanto más alto que él.

"**No lo sé... ejem... entra, anda." **Dijo abriendo la puerta del todo y dejándola pasar.

Nami entró a la habitación y la observó. Seguía siendo la misma pequeña habitación sin grandes detalles. Un armario, una cama y poco más. Le gustaba. Era del estilo minimalista de Zorro. Sin grandes ostentaciones. Sencillo.

"**Bien... ¿Y qué es lo qué quieres?"** dijo Nami cruzándose de brazos. No es que estuviera enfadada. Pero odiaba y amaba las sorpresas a la vez... estaba impaciente por saber que se tramaba entre manos.

"**Joder, que directa. ¿Qué pasa, que no puedo citarte aquí porque me diera la gana, o qué?" **dijo Zorro un tanto cabreado. Esa mujer le sacaba de quicio muchas veces.

"**No... ¿Qué quieres, plasta?"** Nami empezaba a divertirse. Le encantaba picar a ese brabucón.

"**Maldita bruja del demonio. Nada... no quería nada en especial... solo quería... hablar contigo a solas. He visto que todos estaban tranquilos haciendo sus cosas y... no hemos podido hablar nada... tú y yo."** Zorro se sentía un poco avergonzado. Realmente quería estar con ella, a solas. Aunque le seguía costando decirlo.

Nami sonrió en respuesta. Ella también quería estar con él.

"**Bien... hablemos. ¿De qué quieres hablar?"** dijo Nami sentándose en la cama y mirándole desafiante.

Zorro entendía su tono de desafío. Esa maldita mujer le traía loco. En todos los sentidos.

"**Por la noche me hablaste de los Tenryuubitos... ¿Qué cojones pasa con ellos? ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con ellos?"** Dijo directamente, sin rodeos. Llevaba pensando en eso toda la noche.

Una sombra negra cruzo la mirada de Nami. Bajó la cabeza y se quedó muy callada. No sabía que contestar a eso.

"**Nami... oye... no sé que pasa... pero comenzaste a decirme esas cosas... y luego... empezaste a llorar... no sé que será, pero me preocupa... confía en mi... dime que pasa con eso... sé que es importante."** Dijo agachándose al suelo y obligando a Nami a que lo mirará.

"**Zorro... yo... es una historia muy larga y... mi hermana... mi hermana... es una de ellos, Zorro."** dijo tras lanzarse llorando desconsolada a su cuello.

"**¿Cómo que es una de ellos? no te entiendo...tranquilízate, Nami... explícate."** La cogió de los hombros y el zarandeo intentando tranquilizar el agónico llanto de Nami.

"**Es una esclava... mi hermana es un esclava personal de los Tenryuubitos."** Dijo rompiendo a llorar otra vez. Le dolía en el alma pensar en su hermana.

" **¿una esclava? Pero... ¿Cómo?"** se Preguntó Zorro como pudo llegar a esa situación.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Hace mucho tiempo, en una pequeña aldea llamada Kokoyashi, vivan tres huérfanos en una casita muy acogedora en lo más profundo del bosque. Vivían tres hermanos, sin ningún rango consanguíneo junto con una bella mujer, también sin relación sanguínea con ellos. La ex marine Bellemere.

Una ruda mujer de puertas para fuera, pero una cariñosa madre de puertas para dentro.

Vivían apartados del pueblo, ganándose la vida vendiendo sus naranjas y mandarinas que ella y sus hijos cultivaban con amor... Dos niñas preciosas y un fuerte y joven muchacho.

La pequeña Nami y la preciosa Nojiko. Ellas eran las dos pequeñas gamberras de tan solo ocho y diez años causaban revuelos en el pueblo por cualquier tontería.

Trafalgar, el chico menudo y serio, que trataba de corregir el comportamiento de sus dos hermanas. Con sus trece años, se sentía el canguro de esas dos crías irresponsables. Y siempre acababa llevándose la bronca de su madre por no poder evitarlo. Él solo quería estudiar sus libros de medicina y dejarse de juegos de crías.

Una mañana, que esas dos estaban particularmente activas y el pobre muchacho no tenía fuerzas de luchar con ellas, las dejo ir libremente. Nunca pasaba nada más allá de meterse en los campos ajenos y robar alguna que otra fruta sin permiso. Sí alguien se atrevía a cruzar sus campos, ellas atacaban con fuerza. Su lógica estaba un tanto trastocada.

Ese día estaban jugando con pequeños globitos de agua. Era un día caluroso y se divertían tirándoselos.

Lo que no sabían esas pequeñas niñas es que había una importante eminencia en la isla, de improvisto.

Un Tenryuubito había desembarcado en la isla por problemas técnicos en su gran barco.

Pillaron a todos por sorpresa esa pequeña visita, pero actuaron rápido y atendieron rápidamente al protocolo exigido en las visitas de Tenryuubitos.

Pero de lo que no se acordaban los aldeanos era de esas dos pequeñas diablesas. Que podrían echar a perder todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Nami, deja de huir tanto. Así no hay quien te dé." **Protesta una dulce Nojiko mientras apunta a una alegre Nami.

"**No, no, así no se juega. Tú quieres empaparme con lo que sea que hayas echado al globo. Nos conocemos, seguro que le has echado alguna cosa especial. Bluuuuuuuu."** Dijo Nami sacándole la lengua y caminando hacia atrás, en dirección a la calle principal del pueblo.

"**Maldita criaja... te vas a enterar... te voy a dar por muy lejos que estés.. Ya veras... allí va... woooooooh."** Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se lo lanzaba muy lejos, donde estaba Nami.

Pero Nami lo vio a tiempo y se agacho, pasando muy cerca de ella.

Lo que no sabía Nami es que detrás de ella, había una persona. La peor persona que podía haber sido golpeada con un inocente globo de agua.

Nami se giro y vio lo empapado que estaba esa persona. Se echo las manos a la cabeza. La habían cagado aunque no sabía hasta donde.

Nojiko llego corriendo asustada hasta donde estaba Nami y vio la estampa.

"**Perdón. PERDÓN. Ha sido culpa mia. Perdone, estábamos jugando y no le vi. Lo siento mucho, señor."** se disculpo lo mejor que pudo. No había visto a esa personan nunca en la isla, y de esa forma tan rara. Llevaba una pequeña burbuja en la cabeza. Pero parecía importante.

"**Maldita cría. Mira como me has puesto. Y encima esta agua huele muy raro. Tú vendrás conmigo como pago en esa afrenta." **Dijo el Tenryuubito agarrándola fuertemente del brazo.

"**Oye... no... suélteme, señor. Me hace daño. Suélteme."** Grito intentando zafarse Nojiko.

"**Déjela, tío feo. Déjela, ahora, es mi hermana. Suéltela."** Nami intentaba arrancarla de las garras del feo Tenryuubito.

"**Calla, niña sucia. Esta niña será mi esclava personal por lo que ha hecho. No me toques, asquerosa niña."** Grito el Tenryuubito, apuntando a Nami con una extraña arma.

Nami se quedo bloqueada de miedo al ser apuntada con el arma. Miraba a su alrededor y la gente del pueblo no hacía nada mientras se llevaban a su hermana.

"**Hagan algo. Se llevan a mi hermana. Ayúdenme, se llevan a Nojiko. Hagan algo... por favor" **Gritaba llorando Nami. La gente miraba para otro lado mientras se llevaban a su pobre hermana.

Estos eran sus amigos del pueblo. ¿Por qué no hacían nada para evitarlo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**BELLEEEEEEEEMEREEEEEEEEEE."** Se oyó una voz en la lejanía.

Law subió su vista del libro en el que estaba enfrascado y vio a Genzo, un hombre del pueblo, subir corriendo la colina hasta su casa. Algo pasaba y era grave. Bajó del árbol y fue en la dirección del hombre.

Bellemere apago el cigarro y se levanto de la silla donde estaba haciendo las cuentas del mes.

Genzo estaba muy nervioso. Algo había pasado y grave.

"**BELLEMERE... ES TERRIBLE...TUS HIJAS..." **Dijo casi sin voz.

"**¿QUÉ COJONES LES HA PASADO A MIS NIÑAS?"** Salto de pronto encima del hombre.

"**Ha desembarcado un Tenryuubito y Nojiko sin querer le ha lanzado un pequeño globo de agua. Se ha enfadado y la esta arrastrado por la calle, diciendo que la toma como pago a su afrenta."** Dijo rápidamente, mientras corre tras Bellemere, que tras oír la calle del pueblo, ha salido en esa dirección.

Law lo había escuchado todo y corría raudo y veloz tras ellos. Maldita la hora que decidió no ir con ellas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Suéltala, sucio asqueroso. No me das miedo. Pelea como un hombre. CON LOS PUÑOS. VENGA."** Grito Nami, imponiéndose enfrente del Tenryuubito.

"**JAJAJAJA. Sucia criaja. No debería malgastar mis preciosas balas en tu cuerpo, pero no me das otra opción. Muere."** Dijo el exasperado Tenryuubito con odio apuntando a Nami en la cabeza.

"**DETENTE."** Grito Bellemere desde atrás. Lo justo para detener al Tenryuubito y que se girara en su dirección.

"**Hagamos un trato. Yo por las niñas. No sé exactamente que le han hecho, pero ellas no tienen culpa. Yo seré su remplazo, por favor."** Dijo de rodillas Bellemere.

Nojiko y Nami estaban felices de ver a su madre, aunque no que ella se ofreciera al cambio. Algo debía de tener en mente. Su madre era muy lista. Saldrían de esta.

"**Hmmmm... es un buen cambio. Eres preciosa y podría hacer algunas cosas bastante más jugosas contigo... Bien... pero, suelta el arma con la que me estas apuntando."** Dijo arrogante el Tenryuubito. No era tonto y sabia cuando se sentía amenazado.

Bellemere sonrió. Le había pillado. Se levanto con las manos arriba.

"**Suelta a las niñas, por favor."** Pidió suavemente, subiendo las manos a la nuca.

El Tenryuubito dejo de apuntar a Nami. Nami corriendo fue a reunirse con su madre.

"**MAMAAAAA... MAMAAAAAAA..." **Grito Nami llorando en los brazos de su madre.

"**Nami... ve con Law. Pase lo que pasé no hagáis nada, ¿entendido, Law? Te quiero mi niña. Os quiero a lo tres. Law... cuida de ellas. Ahora tú... suelta a Nojiko."** Dijo apartando a Nami de su lado y volviendo a poner las manos en su cabeza. Dando a entender que no estaba armada.

El Tenryuubito soltó a Nojiko. Nojiko corrió hacia su madre. Bellemere suspiro aliviada. Estaba salvada.

Pero pronto cambio el rostro cuando vio hacer un movimiento al Tenryuubito.

"**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Grito volviendo a coger el arma y apuntar al Tenryuubito.

Pero llego tarde. Bellemere cayó al suelo fulminada. El Tenryuubito la había disparado en todo el pecho. Matándola de inmediato.

"**MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."** Gritaron los tres niños.

"**¿A dónde te crees que vas, niña insolente?" **Dijo el Tenryuubito, volviendo a agarrar a Nojiko.

"**NOOOO...SUELTAME... SOCORRO... NAMI...LAW...GENZO...MAMAAAA"** Gritó Nojiko revolviéndose en los brazos del asesino de su madre.

"**NOJIKOOOOO... SUELTAME... SUELTAME, SE LLEVAN A NOJIKO... LAW... NUESTRA HERMANA... MAMA... ¡SUELTAME!"** Grito llorando Nami en los brazos de Law.

"**Mama dijo que no hiciéramos nada... ella pidió eso."** Dijo quedadamente. Estaba llorando internamente. Su madre había sido asesinada pero cumpliría con su petición.

"**PERO NOJIKO... ELLA... NO QUERIA QUE SE LLEVARAN A NOJIKO."** Dijo intentando huir de sus brazos.

"**Lo sé... pero si hacemos algo podría morir ella, tú y yo mismo si nos metemos. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Por favor Nami, tranquilízate."** Dijo un poco más fuerte.

"**Buen chico. Sabes como tratar a un superior. Pequeña niña, tu hermanita será mi esclava personal. Pero si la quieres recuperar... tendrás que pagar por ella. Trescientos millones de berries. Tarda el tiempo que quieras. Si quieres a tu hermanita, paga. No te preocupes, estará viva... si sabe comportarse."** Dijo el Tenryuubito a los dos hermanos mientras subía a su barco arreglado.

"**NOJIKO. IRE A POR TI. JURÓ QUE TE RESCATARÉ AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA."** Grito Nami a Nojiko.

"**NAMIII... SE QUE VENDRAS POR MI. OS QUIERO."** Grito llorando una Nojiko emocionada.

"**Lo haré... cueste lo que cueste." **Dijo Nami para sí misma.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

"**Y desde entonces llevo diez años robando a mis vecinos, robando a los visitantes que llegaban a la aldea, me infiltraba en barcos de piratas y les robaba sus tesoros. Durante años estuve vagando sola entre sucios piratas y traicionando para ganar el dinero. Llevaba piratas buscados a la marina y pedía su recompensa por atraparlos. Cuando tenía 14 años, Law tenía 20, y era capitán de una gran tripulación. Él hacia su propia guerra en contra del Tenryuubito. Nunca lo hablamos, pero yo me encargaba de la parte del dinero, y él se encargaba de reunir una gran tripulación y ser fuerte y reconocido por si la parte del dinero no salía bien."** Dijo Nami, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ventana. Le dolía mucho contar ese relato. Revivirlo todo otra vez le afectaba, pero quería contárselo. Se estaba quitando un peso de encima, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Zorro escuchaba anonadado la historia. Todo eso le había sucedido a Nami con tan solo 8 años. Era horrible que haya estado sola tanto tiempo.

"**Estuve durante ese año y parte del siguiente junto con la tripulación de Law. Ellos eran fuertes y podían proteger mi botín sin preocuparme. Durante ese tiempo luchamos contra muchos piratas y mientras ellos luchaban, yo sacaba beneficio. Era mi única meta. El dinero. Mi obsesión. Tanta fue esa obsesión, que llegue a perder la cabeza por él. Dejando de lado mi propósito y yendo por otro camino que me despistaba del verdadero."** Dijo Nami, secándose una lagrima solitaria, a espaldas de Zorro.

Zorro la miraba. Sabía que estaba sufriendo. Lo notaba por su voz, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Solo escuchar.

"**Pero, hace dos años, quise atacar Mariejoa. No quería entregar mi botín. Gran error por mi parte, pero Law también estaba cansado de esperar y también quiso atacar. Por supuesto, el tiro nos salió por la culata. Causamos un gran revuelo, matamos a muchos soldado, y llegamos incluso a amenazar con armas al propio Tenryuubito. Pero perdimos la batalla. Un grupo de expertos luchadores nos vencieron a tan solo un palmo de conseguir el objetivo. Mataron a prácticamente la tripulación al completo. Law y Bepo acabaron muy muy malheridos. Yo... bueno, yo estuve 2 meses en coma por la heridas. Al borde de la muerte. Y ni por esas, llegue a ver a Nojiko. " **Contó Nami, volviendo otra vez a su asiento, con un deje triste en su rostro.

Zorro la seguía con la mirada atento a su reacción.

"**Los malditos ****Tenryuubitos, nos robaron nuestro botín y nos echaron al mar a la deriva. Gracias a dios, nos encontró un señor que vivía muy cerca y tenia conocimientos médicos bastante avanzados. Este hombre nos llevo a un pequeño archipiélago llamado Sabaody****. Allí salvó nuestras vidas de las garras de la muerte. Yo fui la que más tardé en recuperarme. Pero gracias a Law y él, pude sobrevivir. Bepo hizo de apoyo moral mientras estaba en coma. Me recordó cual era mi propósito y cual debía ser mi camino." **_Dijo Nami casi en un hilo de voz al recordarlo. _

"**Nami... para, si no puedes seguir." **_Dijo Zorro preocupado dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano. _

"**No...Quiero seguir... lo siento... ya se pasa... ya... Tras recuperarme, volví a partir sola y volver a conseguir el dinero por mi cuenta. Al cabo de poco tiempo descubrí que el ****Tenryuubito había puesto una recompensa por mi cabeza. Era una suma desorbitadamente grande. Mira... aquí esta."** Dijo Nami entregándole a Zorro un trozo de papel arrugado.

Zorro lo desdoblo y se quedo mudo de asombro. Miró a Nami con la boca abierta pidiendo con los ojos una explicación. No podía ser posible que pidieran esa cantidad por ella.

"**Sí... esa es la recompensa por mi cabeza... dos mil millones de berries. La suma más grande jamás vista. Con eso me complicaban aun más mi cometido. Ahora los piratas me perseguían a mí. Debía de estar aun más atenta y ser aun más cauta. Deje de lado mi feminidad, y llegue a convertirme en un hombre. Durante dos años he estado haciéndome pasar por hombre. Aguantando todo tipo de trabajos y haciendo cosas horribles para conseguir el dinero. " **Dijo con una mueca de asco al recordarlo.

Zorro no quiso ni preguntar que horribles cosas tuvo que soportar.

"**Pero tenía un gran aliado en cuanto a guardar el dinero. El hombre que nos salvo a Law y a mí, se encarga de custodiar mi dinero. Es un gran hombre y de confianza. Era conocido de mi madre, cuando ella era marine. Aunque él había sido un pirata. Me queda muy poco para reunir el dinero . En cuanto lo haga, volveré para pagar por mi hermana. Nadie me detendrá. No soy la misma que hace dos años. No podrán conmigo esta vez."** Dijo muy seria mirando a Zorro. Estaba decidida a sacarla de allí, sea a las buenas o a las malas.

"**Nami... no puedo dejarte ir sola. Yo iré contigo. Nosotros iremos contigo."** Dijo Zorro también serio contestando a la mirada de Nami.

"**No. No quiero. Esta no es vuestra lucha. No quiero que más gente muera por mi culpa. Por eso no quiero que lo nuestro salga. Law se encargo de hacer desaparecer mi recompensa de las calles, pero hay mucha gente que aun sabe de mi existencia y si me ve con vosotros, vosotros estaréis bajo la mira del gobierno, la marina y demás piratas que juraron venganza** **contra mí. No, no puedo dejar que hagáis eso."** No quería que Zorro muriera. Él haría todo lo posible por ella, lo sabía. Sabía que era fuerte, pero no quería exponerlo a una posible muerte horrible. Prefería morir ella antes que verlo.

"**Nami... nosotros ya estamos enfrentados contra la marina y el gobierno, y hay muchos piratas que van tras nosotros y ninguno ha sido suficiente para detenernos. Si tenemos un objetivo, seremos aun más fuertes e implacables. Por favor... Déjanos ayudarte. Confía en nosotros. Confía en mí. Piensa en tu hermana. No pasara nada. Salvaremos a tu hermana si no sale bien la parte del dinero. Confía en mi... por favor. Quiero ayudarte... Nami."** Pidió Zorro de rodillas, mirando a una Nami llorosa y emocionada. Quería confiar en él... sabía que podía confiar en él... pero no sabía si quería arriesgar su vida así.

"**Zorro... yo... no sé si... tú ... pero... ¿ellos estarán dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por algo que no conocen y por alguien que apenas conocen?"** Dijo Nami mirándole angustiada, le dolía la idea de que los Mugiwaras la dieran la espalda, aunque debería alegrarse, así no sufrirían. Pero seguía doliéndole la idea.

"**Solo podrás saberlo preguntándoselo. Yo confió en Luffy y los chicos. Harán todo aunque no les expliques nada. Tan solo pidiéndoselo. Venga, preguntémosles."** Dijo Zorro, ofreciendo una mano a Nami para levantarse.

Nami miró la mano y luego a Zorro, que sonreía. Le daba seguridad. Era verdad que se había quitado un peso de encima contándoselo. Aunque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo otra vez.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. CONTINUARA-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo... pero me ha venido muy, pero que muy bien. He conseguido escribir hasta 5 episodios más. He conseguido mi objetivo de no estancarme. Así que... ¡GRACIAS! Por la paciencia y tal. Solo espero que os gusten mis ideas locas para la historia. ^^ **

**Espero estar subiendo los capis rápido, aunque no uno cada día, pero si como antes, cada 10 o 15 días. Tengo que dejar un poco para seguir escribiendo. Estoy llevándome el portátil al curro y entre la hora de ida y la hora de vuelta en el bus, escribo. La gente me mira raro, pero a mi plim. Jajaja la verdad es que es casi más productivo. Jejeje**

**Bueno, vamos con los reviews.**

**jessy moon 15**: la verdad es que da un poco de penita, pero EH! Algo bueno tengo pensado para él... aunque... jejeje le va a costar. Jajaja me encanta jugar con Sanji. Jejeje

no, no se imaginaba que su amor se lo quitaría Zorro. y por eso le duele aun más. Y si, su problema es ese, demuestra amor a todo lo que lleve vagina y pechos turgentes. Y eso a una posible candidata, pues como que no le mola.

Dudo que este Zorro dejara compartir a Nami. Aunque si Nami se lo pidiera, haría el esfuerzo, aunque diría "que corra el aire, cocinerucho" Jajaja. y si, la idea me ronda desde que hice la adaptación de mi otro fics. Pero quiero centrarme en terminar bien este y luego ya pensare en otro. No me gustan los que llevan 30 historias interesantes y no tienen tiempo pa acabarlas. Yo soy de centrarme en una y hasta que no la acabe, moriré terminándola. Jajaja

Muchos besos y gracias por la espera y los ánimos. Un abrazo!

**mugii-mugii**: MUGIIIIIIICHAAAAAAAN! Yo te aviso siempre que quieras, mi reina mora!. Jajaja. disfruto mucho de tus dibus y los de las niñas. ^^ te toca ahora el scrap... jejeje. Zorro tiene su orgullo, pero con Sanji aunque no quiera reconocerlo, tiene la confianza como para mostrar sus celos. Aunque es celoso, pero solo un poco. Si no, Nami no sale a la calle ni na. Jajaj un placer recrear tu mente. Lo mismo digo, guapi! Un besote grandote y gracias por esperar. Bye!

**Electric Goddess-12: **bien, actualizaste! me diste fuerza, eh? Ahora iremos a la par. Jajaj. Sanji es buen tio. Aunque sea un mujeriego, tiene criterio y buen corazón. ^^ Esperando tu review y tu actu rápida. Ya estoy impaciente y lo acabas de subir jejeje. Gracias por todo y besos. ^^

**Guest**: bombazo total, eh?No te lo esperabas? Despertar como Law lo hace... ufff si eso me hace mi supuesto hermano, yo lo ahorco. Ya bastante me molestaba mi hermano poniéndome sus mano frías en la cara pa despertarme el muy cabronazo y quería matarle, imagínate eso otro...ahí...uffffff me duele solo de pensarlo. Jajaa. Aunque Law... hmmmm es interesante. Le tengo en mente para futuros fic. Pero como ya he dicho, quiero centrarme en este. ^^

Gracias por tu review. Perdón la tardanza y espero verte por aquí. Aunque como anónimo hay muchos (no puedo ponerte nombre... guest!Es tan poco cool^^)... pero se agradece, eh!

**Bueno chicas o chicos... no se... ^^ gracias por todo y espero sus criticas y sapos y salamandras por tardar tanto. **

**BESOTEEEEEES Y ABRAZOTESSS!**


	24. Chapter 24

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 24**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

"_**Zorro... yo... no sé si... tú... pero... ¿ellos estarán dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por algo que no conocen y por alguien que apenas conocen?"**__ Dijo Nami mirándole angustiada, le dolía la idea de que los Mugiwaras la dieran la espalda, aunque debería alegrarse, así no sufrirían. Pero seguía doliéndole la idea. _

"_**Solo podrás saberlo preguntándoselo. Yo confió en Luffy y los chicos. Harán todo aunque no les expliques nada. Tan solo pidiéndoselo. Venga, preguntémosles."**__ Dijo Zorro, ofreciendo una mano a Nami para levantarse. _

_Nami miró la mano y luego a Zorro, que sonreía. Le daba seguridad. Era verdad que se había quitado un peso de encima contándoselo. Aunque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo otra vez. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"**TODOS A LA COCINA. REUNIÓN URGENTE."** Grito Zorro por el altavoz ubicado en el nido de cuervo.

Todos se extrañaron por la petición, pero se levantaron lentamente y se dirigieron a la cocina como había pedido Zorro.

Fueron llegando uno tras otro y fueron mirando a Zorro extrañados. Zorro estaba muy serio y a su lado había una triste Nami que miraba al suelo cabizbaja. Ussop preguntó que ocurría con su mirada y Zorro solo le contestó con un movimiento negativo de cabeza. Entendió como un "Todavía no".

"**Oye, Zorro... ya estamos todos. Dinos que ocurre."** Preguntó Luffy intrigado por lo que pasaba. Un Zorro tan sumamente serio daba miedo.

"**Yo no soy quien quiere hablar... es Nami. Nami... cuando quieras."** Dijo dándole la palabra a Nami y sentándose tras ella.

Nami se levantó y observó a todos. Estaban expectantes por saber que quería Nami.

"**Chicos... tengo que pediros una extraña petición. No estoy preparada para daros detalles... pero debéis confiar en mí. Necesito entregar trescientos millones de berries en Mariejoa. Si algo malo ocurriese, tendríamos que enfrentarnos a los mismísimos Tenryuubitos, al gobierno y la marina al completo. Necesito recuperar algo que ellos tienen, cueste lo que cueste. Será muy peligroso. No os lo reprochare si no queréis venir. Lo comprendo. Yo no os lo quería pedir, pero Zorro insistió."** Dijo Nami mirando hacia atrás. Zorro solo hizo un gesto de exasperación por sus palabras.

"**¿Eso que quieres recuperar es algo muy importante para ti?"**Preguntó Luffy pensativo.

"**Mucho. Daria mi vida por ello."** Dijo muy seria Nami contestando a Luffy.

"**Vale. Yo voy."** Dijo sin dudarlo el capitán.

"**Y yo."** Dijo Franky inmediatamente después.

"**Por mi Nami al fin del mundo y más allá. Voy."** Dijo Sanji con ojos de corazón pero muy serio.

"**Me da miedo... pero quiero ir... por Nami."** Dijo Ussop, temblando un poco, pero decidido.

"**Yo... también... necesitareis un medico... y quiero luchar. Por Nami."** Dijo Chopper enfundándose de valor.

"**Yo ya estoy muerto, así que no le tengo miedo a la muerte. Es colega mia la muerte. Yo también voy, Nami."** Dice Brook por una vez serio.

"**Nami... sea lo que sea que quieras recuperar, nosotros te seguiremos. Eres nuestra nakama. Yo voy." **Dijo Robin sonriendo tiernamente a Nami.

"**¿Ves, idiota? Te lo dije. Estaba claro que irían todos... Yo voy donde tú vayas, Nami."**Dijo esto último más bajito, para que solo Nami lo escuchara.

"**Oh, chicos... Gracias... no sabéis lo que esto significa para mí. No quiero que os ocurra nada malo, pero necesito hacer esto y yo sola no podré... Gracias... Muchísimas gracias... de verdad."** Dijo Nami rompiendo a llorar.

A todos se le rompió el corazón verla tan desolada. Se acercaron a Nami y la abrazaron entre todos.

"**Nami... te queremos. Eres nuestra nakama, y si alguno necesita ayuda, allí estaremos todos. Confía en nosotros. Te ayudaremos."** Dijo Luffy, abrazando a todos con sus grande brazos elásticos.

"**Venga, Zorro, participa también en el abrazo colectivo."** Dijo Sanji animándole a entrar.

"**¿YO? Yo no hago esas gilipolleces. A mi dejarme de chorradas ñoñas."** Dijo como un tomate Zorro. Le daba vergüenza hacer eso delante de todos.

"**Deja de decir tonterías. Es un abrazo de nakamas. Venga, dale un abrazo a Nami." **Luffy alargó el gran brazo elástico y le obligo a abrazar a Nami.

Nami también se sintió cohibida. No es la primera vez que le abrazaba Zorro, pero delante de todos le daba vergüenza. Aunque le divertía.

"**JAJAJA. Todos juntos iremos, Nami. Somos tus nakamas. Somos tus colegas. ¿Verdad, chicos?" **Gritó con ánimo el capitán, mientras estaban todos abrazados.

"**¡SIIIIIII!"** Dijeron todos, más o menos alto. Chopper estaba al borde del llanto del miedo al posible peligro y Ussop lo decía mientras temblaba, pero estaba firme en su decisión.

"**Bien... ¿por dónde empezamos?"** Pregunta sabiamente Franky separándose del abrazo.

"**Tenemos que reunir el dinero que me falta. Aquí en el barco solo tengo calculando unos 10 millones de berries."** Dijo un tanto agobiada por el abrazo masivo que acababa de recibir.

"**¿10 MILLONES? Hala, creo que nunca habíamos tenido tanto dinero."** Dice sorprendido Chopper y Luffy a la vez.

"**Nunca habíamos tenido dinero básicamente. Lo poco que conseguíamos era para conseguir comida... y el imbécil de nuestro capitán se lo funcia todo en chorradas."** Dijo Sanji mientras golpeaba a Luffy acordándose del dinero que se gasto en una fiesta en Water 7.

"**Bueno... calculando con el que tengo guardado en Sabaody, necesito 80 millones más. Con eso tendré suficiente para hacer el pago."** Dijo Nami riéndose del pobre Luffy.

"**¿Y como haremos eso? Tanto dinero no crece en los arboles, ¿no? Tardaríamos mucho tiempo en reunir esa cantidad."** Dijo pensativo Ussop.

"**¿Y por qué no vendemos a Zorro? Total, para lo que nos sirve."** Sanji como siempre intentando meter baza al espadachín. No porque sea el amorcito de Nami iba a dejar de tratarle como siempre.

"**¿Y por qué no te metes la lengua por el culo? Total, para la mierda de comida que cocinas no te valdría para nada."** Rugió Zorro, cabreado como siempre por las bromas de Sanji.

"**TRANQUILOS... Ya se nos ocurrirá algo."**Dijo intentando separarlos Franky.

"**Yo he estado años robando y saqueando a piratas. Pero sí, tardaríamos bastante en dar con unos piratas ricos." **Dijo casi sin pensar Nami. Estaba preocupada de lo lento que llevaba el tema del dinero. Se había relajado últimamente.

"**¿A PIRATAS? ¿A NOSOTROS TAMBIEN?"** Grito Chopper asustado.

"**Sí, pero vi que no teníais una mierda y hasta me daba pena. JAJAJA, no Chopper, vosotros me salvasteis... pero sí que lo vi... por curiosidad. Nada más."** Dijo sonriente. Era en parte cierto. Les agradecía que les salvara, pero en un principio quería huir con el dinero que tuvieran. Pero las cosas se tornaron diferentes.

"**Bien... debemos empezar a buscar piratas o buques de la marina ricos. Aunque...siempre son ellos los que nos encuentran a nosotros."** Dijo Ussop con cierto miedo. No le molaba eso de ir a buscar a la marina de iniciativa propia. Era un suicidio.

"**Creo que sería más fácil si montáramos algún follón en alguna isla y obligáramos a ir a la marina. Total, somos famosos y tenemos una gran recompensa por nuestras cabezas... espera... un momento... tengo una idea."** Dijo Franky de pronto.

"**Ay, que miedo me dan tus ideas."** Dijo en voz alta Robin.

"**Recompensa. Tenemos una gran recompensa. ¿No lo entendéis?"** Insistió Franky. Todos estaban sin entender.

"**¿No estarás queriendo decir que... nos entreguemos, verdad?"**Dijo Nami con miedo. Era una locura.

"**Exacto. Sé que es una locura, pero sería la forma más fácil de conseguir el dinero."** Franky insistía en la única posibilidad rápida.

"**Pero la marina no entrega tanta cantidad de dinero tan rápidamente. Y aparte, ¿quién lo entregaría? Todos aquí somos miembros de la misma tripulación. Nos encarcelarían a todos." **Dijo Zorro razonablemente.

"**Podría ser Nami. Es la única sin precio por su cabeza y aparte, no la han asociado aun con nosotros. Aunque sería peligroso..."** Pensó en voz alta Sanji.

Zorro y Nami se miraron fugazmente. Ellos sabían que ella si tenía una recompensa por su cabeza. Y bastante más grande que todos ellos juntos. Tendría que ir de incognito. Y sería mucho más que peligroso.

"**¿Y si vamos directamente a Mariejoa?"** Opinó de pronto Robin.

"**Claro... si va con uno de nosotros con suficiente recompensa, saldará la cuenta inmediata. Y luego lo salvaríamos. Pero... ¿quién?"** Dijo Franky mirando a todos los Mugiwaras.

Por supuesto, Chopper y Ussop se escondieron bajo la mesa asustados.

"**Idiotas, es evidente que ninguno de vosotros seria. Tenéis una recompensa ridícula en comparación. Deberían de ir o Zorro o Luffy. Son los únicos con suficiente recompensa para pagar la deuda y lo bastante fuertes para hasta escapar y proteger a Nami si hiciera falta."** Planteó Franky.

"**Yo iré."** Dijo Zorro inmediatamente.

Todos se giraron a verle. Todos estaban un tanto sorprendidos de la rápida respuesta de Zorro excepto Nami y Sanji. Ellos dos entendían porque lo había dicho con tanta rapidez. Nami sonrió al pensarlo.

"**¿Qué? ¿Qué cojones miráis?"** Dijo cabreado con esas miradas de incredulidad de prácticamente todos.

"**No te ofendas Zorro, sin las espadas no harías mucho contra toda los soldados de los Tenryuubitos."** Dijo Ussop desde debajo de la mesa.

"**¿Y TÚ QUÉ COJONES SABES?"** resoplaba histérico Zorro. No le gustaba luchar sin espadas, pero era igual de peligroso sin ellas.

Ussop grito asustado y volvió otra vez a su escondite, abrazándose a Chopper que estaba llorando, asustadísimo.

"**Zorro... no te enfades. Creo que debería ir yo. Podre con ellos más fácilmente..." **Dijo Luffy tocándole el hombro a Zorro.

"**LES PARTIRÉ EL CULO A TODOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS. VOY YO Y NO SE HABLE MÁS." **Grito Zorro. No iba dejar sola a Nami. Iría él y haría de señuelo. Luego salvaría a su hermana, a Nami y arrasaría con todo. Tuviera sus espadas o no.

Después de que Nami le contara la historia que había tenido que soportar las dos hermanas, ardían en deseos de hacer pagar ese sufrimiento. Mataría a toda la familia de Tenryuubitos si hiciera falta.

"**Vale, vale... joder, que mala leche te entra por las mañanas."** Dijo Sanji medio riéndose. En parte entendía como se sentía Zorro. Él también quería estar junto a Nami. Pero eso no le correspondía a él. Ya tenía a un caballero de brillante armadura, aunque dentro se encontrara un ogro feo y gruñón, era digno de ella. Ahora lo sabía.

"**Ok, entonces ira Zorro. Nami entregará a Zorro. Pero... ¿Es creíble que Nami haya podido capturar a un pirata tan fuerte, con una recompensa tan grande, una sola mujer?" **dijo Robin pensativa. Eso sería un problema. Penarían que sería una trampa inmediatamente.

"**Hmmm...Bueno, Nami es una mujer hermosa... pudo haberle conquistado y luego traicionado, ¿no?" **Dijo Brook medio dormido. Acaba de dormirse por tercera vez en lo que iba de conversación. No aguantaba mucho tiempo despierto.

"**¡Claro, eso es! Nami sedujo a Zorro... aunque es difícil... Zorro es el hombre de piedra."** Dijo Ussop más valientemente saliendo de su escondite. Veia que estaba un poco más calmado el ambiente.

"**Yo sí que te voy a dejar de piedra, narizotas." **Gruño Zorro hacia Ussop. Estaba ligeramente rojo. En parte tenía razón Ussop, había sido seducido por Nami. Él. Que hasta él pensaba que era de piedra también.

"**¿Entonces? La cosa queda así: Vamos a Mariejoa; atamos a Zorro y Nami le lleva ante los Tenryuubitos para pagar la deuda; Nami consigue recuperar lo que busca; Zorro se lía a hostias con todos y salen los dos por patas. ¿Este es básicamente nuestro itinerario?"** Dijo Sanji dando una calada a su cigarro.

"**Sí. Pero tenemos un problema. No sé donde se encuentra Mariejoa en estos momentos. No es nada fácil ubicarse en este maldito mar dejando de lado el Log pose de la siguiente isla. Tengo que hacer varios cálculos y podría tardar. Podrían ser horas o incluso días. O nunca encontrar la ubicación. Es casi imposible. Así que os pido a todos la máxima seriedad y silencio. Necesito concentrarme en esto. Es muy importante para mí. ¿Lo haréis por mi?"** Preguntó Nami mirando especialmente al capitán, el más ruidoso de todos.

"**¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos me miráis así? Claro que lo haré. Nami, buena suerte." **Dijo sonriente Luffy.

"**Bien. Todos a sus puestos y en silencio. Voy a preparar un pequeño tentempié para mi Namicilla y la cena. Nada de ruidos u os dejo sin comida. ¿Entendido todos?"** Señalo a Ussop, Chopper y Luffy. Cuando se juntaban esos tres, montaban una muy gorda.

"**Sí. Lo prometemos."** Dijeron los tres a la vez, con la mano en el corazón.

"**De acuerdo. Todos callados. Nami, cuando quieras."** Dijo Sanji, mientras iba a la cocina a preparar todo.

Luffy se sentó encima del mascaron de proa, en el león, y se durmió. Era lo menos ruidoso que conocía que podía hacer. Chopper y Ussop, decidieron hacer lo mismo, pero abajo, a la sombra.

Franky decidió que para no hacer ruido lo mejor era tomar un refrigerio de cola mientras limpiaba sus músculos de acero. Brook, tocaba una leve melodía que armonizaba el ambiente. Nami solo esperaba que no le diera por tocar más animado, que le veia capaz. Robin con su libro, y con cualquier cosa que hiciera, era silenciosa.

"**Nami, ¿necesitas ayuda?"** Susurró Zorro cerca de Nami, mientras miraba hacia todos lados, y no vio a ninguno de ellos cerca.

"**No, realmente no. Gracias. Solo necesito silencio y tranquilidad."** Dijo sonriéndole. Le gustaba que fuera tan atento con ella.

"**Vale. Montaré guardia en la puerta y nadie te molestara. Ve tranquila y hazlo rápido. Tengo ganas de patear culos por lo que te han hecho esos cabrones a ti y a tu hermana." **Dijo acariciando levemente la mandíbula de Nami con un dedo. Aun no lograba entender que una chica así estuviera con él. Tan ser tan vasto y hosco como él, una cosa tan delicada y hermosa como ella.

"**Gracias. Esto es muy importante para mí. Pero no quiero que te ocurra nada, ni a ti ni a ellos. Sois muy importantes para mí."** Dijo Nami disfrutando de la suave caricia. Le encantaba estos detalles de Zorro. Suaves y delicados, viniendo de él son una delicia. Son poco, pero justo como le gusta, sin agobios.

"**Tranquila. En peores sitios nos hemos metido. No pasará nada. Somos fuertes. Salvaremos a tu hermana, te lo prometo."** Dijo muy serio mirándola a los ojos. No quería verla trate pensando en eso.

"**Yo solo quiero que me prometas que no harás locuras. Que no te pondrás en peligro. Quiero salvar a mi hermana, pero no a costa de tu vida. Prométemelo."** Dijo angustiada Nami exigiéndole con los ojos.

Zorro trago saliva. Eso no podía prometerlo. Él quería ir a por todas, costara lo que costara. Siempre estaba dispuesto a morir arriesgando en lo que fuera. Y ahora... ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Mentirla? No, no podía hacerle eso. No a ella. Tendría que cumplir su palabra, aunque le costará.

"**Está bien. Lo prometo. Pero como tú estés en peligro, juro que me lio a hostias con quien sea." **Dijo suspirando derrotado.

Nami sonrió, y entró dentro de la sala y cerró la puerta. Zorro se estiro y se sentó al lado de la puerta. Aprovecharía a echar una cabezada y descansar. Podría ser inminente la batalla. Estaba impaciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nami se tiraba de los pelos. Llevaba horas allí metida y no había conseguido nada. Estaba en blanco. No conseguía encontrar una ruta hacia allí. Realmente no sabía donde se encontraban y era bastante difícil saber donde estaba Mariejoa desde este vasto mar. La brújula no indicaba nada. Debería de ir a la siguiente isla y ver que podía hacer. Debían de ignorar a la brújula y seguir un rumbo a ciegas pero claro... y en este mar era una odisea. Y no sabía cuánto camino tenían.

***TOC**TOC***

"**Adelante."** Dijo Nami mientras seguía con los mapas.

Entró Zorro con una bandeja con comida. Se la debió de dar Sanji.

"**Toma. Debes comer algo. Estas demasiado ojerosa y demacrada. Come y luego duermes. Y nada de refunfuñar, señorita. Es una orden mia y de tu capitán."** Dijo Zorro mientras colocaba suavemente la bandeja sobre la mesita que no tenía ningún papel. No quería mancharle nada. Sabia de lo importante de la misión.

"**Vale... aunque no sé si podré dormir. Estoy muy nerviosa."** Dijo Nami acercándose a ver la bandeja.

Todo tenía una pinta maravillosa, como siempre. Sanji había puesto cositas muy ligeras. Sabía que debía de estar hambrienta pero a la vez que no querría algo muy pesado. Con el estomago demasiado lleno no podría trabajar bien. Pero con hambre tampoco. Sus tripas protestaron.

"**Claro que dormirás. Yo me encargo de eso. Sanji les ha mandado a todos a dormir después de la cena. Termina y nos vamos a la cama."** Dijo mientras le pasaba un plato con cubierto a Nami.

"**¿A la cama? Suena interesante."** Ronroneo Nami sugerente mientras levantaba rápidamente las cejas. Eso sonaba interesante, aunque estaba bastante agotada.

"**Estas cansada y lo sabes. Yo prefiero hacerlo con una Nami consciente, no inconsciente. Tú en cuanto toques la cama, te vas a quedar frita, te lo digo yo. No has visto la cara que tienes, ¿verdad que no?"** Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Para él seguía siendo su preciosa Nami, pero la verdad es que daba bastante pena la cara que tenia.

Nami se levanto y se puso delante del espejo. Se echo las manos a la boca sorprendida.

Estaba ojerosa, desaliñada, despeinada y pálida. Parecía que llevara allí días y solo llevaba allí unas horas. Bastante horas, pero ¿para tanto?

"**Ay, madre... que horrible estoy."** Dijo intentando arreglarse un poco. Ni de polizón estaba tan fea y demacrada.

"**Sigues siendo preciosa, idiota. Solo necesitas comer y descansar. Llevas aquí dentro con la nariz metida en los mapas sin parar todo el día. Come y deja de tocarte el pelo. "**Dijo Zorro, indicándole que se sentara a su lado en la mesa.

"**¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dar tú la comida como si fuera una niña pequeña?"** dijo graciosa Nami mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"**Si quieres, tú misma. A mí no me importa. Es... interesante verte comer. Estimulante, tal vez." **Dijo mientras cogía un tenedor y pinchaba un trozo de tortilla rellena de algún queso.

Nami soltó una pequeña carcajada y sonrió al ver a Zorro con el tenedor preparado para darla de comer. Abrió la boca y recibió el trozo de tortilla. Estaba deliciosa.

"**Nami... no hagas eso, que no respondo de mis actos."** Gruño por lo bajo Zorro. Nami estaba gimiendo suavemente por lo delicioso de la comida. Y eso se le iba directo a las partes nobles. Como una flecha. Ya estaba duro con tan solo un leve sonido. Era frustrante el poder que tenían las mujeres y en concreto ella con él. Como lo descubriera seria un problema. Estaría a sus pies a la mínima.

Bueno, ya lo estaba y aun no había hecho nada.

Nami pidió disculpas con la mirada. No lo había hecho aposta. Fue algo inconsciente.

Zorro siguió dándole de comer y Nami disfrutaba de la comida como nunca. Era divertido. Aunque se sentía como una niña. Cuidada por un padre amoroso. Un padre amoroso como Zorro. ¡Quién lo iba a decir!

¿Cómo sería Zorro siendo padre? Como amante era genial. Atento en su justa medida. Fogoso y sensual como él solo. Pero... ¿y con un niño? ¿Y con una niña? ¿Sería igual de cariñoso que como es ahora con ella? Nami no sabía. Para ella le parecía todo eso tan lejano. Tiene deseos de tener hijos. Pequeños mocosos haciendo ruido alegremente. Le sacaría de quicio, pero le darían mucha alegría. Aunque en este momento de su vida era...peligroso traer a un criatura al mundo. Cuando todo se solucionara... podría ser... Pero Zorro... no sabía si realmente quería. La vez que hablaron de niños, no estaba muy segura si era medio en broma o iba en serio.

Nami terminó la cena y se le escapó un ligero bostezo. Estaba realmente agotada. Casi que no llegaba a la cama a dormir si seguía así de cansada.

"**Hora de ir a dormir. Venga, yo te llevo."** Dijo mientras la cogía en brazos y salían de la pequeña oficina biblioteca.

Nami suspiró de puro gusto. El olor de Zorro que tanto había echado de menos en su pequeño encierro en la oficina. El calor de Zorro le trasmitía paz. Seguridad. Podría dormir a pierna suelta como nunca antes. Y lo necesitaba.

Zorro sonrió viéndola agarrarse de su camisa mientras respiraba suavemente, dormida ya. La había notado suspirar, acomodándose en sus brazos. Y también la sintió olisquearle la camisa. Decía que le gustaba su olor, pero él no entendía porque su olor le podría gustar. No se echaba realmente nada. Solo se lavaba con el más normal de los jabones cuando terminaba de entrenar. Él que todos usaban y no tenían casi ningún olor característico.

Nami si que olía bien. A naranjas o mandarinas, no sabía realmente. Era como una droga para él olerle el cabello. Su cuerpo. Todo olía bien. Era adicto. A toda ella.

Estaba por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Nami, cuando salió Robin de su cuarto.

"**Que agotada se la ve. Aunque está feliz de estar donde está. ¿No crees?"** dijo Robin sonriendo a Zorro tras observar a Nami.

"**Sí. Eso parece. ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta, por favor? No quiero moverla mucho."** Pidió Zorro en voz baja.

Robin solo pudo sonreír otra vez al ver la actitud de Zorro. Era alucinante el cambio que había dado Nami a Zorro. Nunca pensó que Zorro pudiera preocuparse de algo más que sus espadas y su sueño, más allá de ayudar a Luffy con el suyo.

"**Gracias."** Contesto Zorro a Robin mientras entraba en la puerta abierta.

"**De nada. Cuida de ella. Aunque creo que no hace falta que te lo diga. Lo estás haciendo bastante bien, Zorro. Que descanséis los dos. Hasta mañana."** Dijo sonriente Robin mientras cerraba la puerta.

Zorro solo pudo gruñir ante eso. Esa mujer siempre sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Le sacaba de quicio. Siempre sabiéndolo todo. Era frustrante.

La tumbó en la cama despacio. Nami protestó por su pérdida de calor e intentó volver a los brazos de Zorro tirando de la camisa.

Zorro rio silenciosamente por eso. Sabía que dormía profundamente y no iba a despertar por mucho ruido que hiciera, pero le hacía gracia los ruidos que hacía de protesta al haberla quitado de su pecho.

Le quito los zapatos. Sus pies eran suaves. Toda su piel era suave. Nami gimió con el leve masaje que estaba haciéndole en los pies.

Zorro sonrió y siguió quitándole ropa. En otro momento sería mucho más placentero desnudarla, pero ahora debía mantener la calma y solo desvestirla para ponerla más cómoda. Nada sensual. Nada de sexo. Aunque se muriera de ganas de pegarle chupadas en los pezones y hacerla el amor hasta hacerla gritar. Debía ser fuerte y resistir la tentación.

Le quito lo pantalones suavemente por las piernas y la camiseta de tirantes por los brazos. No sabía si estaría más cómoda con el sujetador o no. Pero iba a dejárselo simplemente porque se llevaba mal con ese aparato infernal. Esos enganches eran demoniacos. Imposibles de quitar. No entendía como podían las mujeres hacerlo sin mirar y de espaldas. Incomprensible.

Busco en sus cajones alguna cosa que pudiera ser un pijama o hacer las funcione de pijama. Encontró su camisa, la que le dio a Nami, perfectamente doblada en el último cajón que encontró. Esto podía valerle.

Se la puso y la metió dentro de la sabanas como pudo. Nami volvió a sentir a Zorro e intentó meterle en la cama con ella. Todo esto sonámbula. Notaba cuando estaba despierta y esa forma tan brusca de moverse era estando dormida.

"**Voy, voy. Ya entró, tranquila."** Dijo a Nami en voz baja protestando por los tirones que daba Nami, queriendo que entrara con ella en la cama.

Como pudo, se quito los zapatos con los pies, ya que estaba fuertemente agarrado por Nami. Se había enroscado y pegado como una lapa a sus piernas con las suyas y con sus brazos le agarraba de la camiseta. Lo único que pudo hacer fue taparla con la manta como pudo y abrazarla, también como pudo.

Había sido un día duro para Nami. Sabía que se había estado concentrado durante mucho tiempo allí dentro. Le daba rabia no poder ayudarla más. Todo eso recaía en los hombros de Nami. Pero había sufrido tanto en su vida. Ahora que lo sabía quería cuidarla aun más que antes. Quitarla todo trabajo duro y mimarla. Aunque eso no se le diera especialmente bien, la mimaba a su manera. La única que sabía. Una que pensaba que no conocía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***TOC**TOC***

Zorro levanto un ojo. Estaban en la habitación de Nami. No podía contestar. Menos mal que había tenido la precaución de cerrar la puerta con llave cuando pudo escapar de los brazos de Nami. Había protestado en sueños, pero debía ir al baño urgentemente. Había aguantado demasiado para su resistencia.

***TOC*TOC* **

Volvieron a llamar. Zorro se levanto despacio y fue a la puerta a intentar descubrir quién era.

"**¿Zorro? ¿Eres tú?"** Dijo una voz muy bajita.

Era Sanji. No había peligro. Aparentemente.

"**Sí. ¿Qué pasa?"** Dijo con un tono fuerte tras la puerta, pero también muy bajito.

"**Están todos despiertos. Era para avisarte de que despertaras a Nami y fuerais a desayunar. ¿O prefieres que os traiga aquí el desayuno?"**Preguntó Sanji en un tono aun más bajito.

Zorro miro a Nami. Estaba felizmente dormida abrazada a la almohada. Había vuelto a colocar la camiseta en la almohada y Nami había vuelto a picar.

"**Sí, por favor. Nami sigue dormida. Quiero que duerma todo lo que pueda. Es tan cabezota que es capaz de ni dormir y ni de comer haciendo lo de los mapas."** Dijo Zorro un tanto más fuerte mirando a la Nami durmiente. Ella no se daba por aludida y seguía placenteramente dormida.

"**Oki doki. Ahora vengo."** Contestó Sanji y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sanji entró en la cocina y fue directamente a por la comida de Nami. Normalmente hubiera ignorado a Zorro y le hubiera dejado sin comer, pero el muy cabron estaba cuidando de su Nami, bastante bien para su sorpresa, y no iba a hacerle el feo. Se merecía eso.

"**Sanji, ¿podemos comer ya? ¿Viene Nami o no? ¿Y Zorro?"** Protestó Luffy tirado encima de la mesa. Iba a morir si no comía ya. Palabras de Luffy.

"**No, ninguno viene. Nami está en su cama. Esta muy cansada. Prefiere comer allí."** Dijo distraído Sanji mientras preparaba la bandeja.

"**¿Y vas a comer con ella?"** Dijo Ussop mirando la bandeja que estaba preparando anti. Tenía dos cosas de todo. Dos platos, dos tenedores, dos tazas, dos vasos. Todo doble.

"**¿Eh? No."** Contestó Sanji un tanto despistado.

"**¿Entonces...quién? ¿Zorro?"** Dijo Ussop confuso. Si no comía con él, solo quedaba Zorro. Y eso era raro. Muy raro.

"**¿Eh? ¡Pero que gilipollez dices! Estoy...poniendo bastante para Nami. Para que coja fuerzas. Y DEJAR DE ENTREENERME QUE ME ESPERA MI AMOR."** Y salió escopetado, huyendo del interrogatorio.

Todos quedaron un tanto sorprendidos por la escena montada por Sanji. Pero Sanji era así de raro cuando se trataba de una mujer, que no era tan raro en sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Zorro le fascinaba verla dormir. Era fascinante como una cosa tan hermosa y frágil, podía estar durmiendo tan feliz y a gusto junto a él.

"_**Eres un romántico...¡que asco! Nunca pensé que fueras así. Me decepcionas. Con lo que tú eras..."**_ Dijo su concienpolla.

"**Calla, idiota. Ahora no me vayas a decir que no te gusta Nami, que se que se te cae la baba con ella, mentiroso."** Discutió con sus conciencia. Que cada vez tenía más vida propia, de lo que le gustaría.

"_**Ayyy, sí... es que es tan mona. Ejem... y tiene un cuerpazo que... ufff... dan ganas d tocar, lamer y morder. Jurjurjur." **_Babeo metafóricamente su concienpolla. Volvía a sus orígenes.

"**Y que lo digas."** Dio la razón. A él también le gustaba lamer ese cuerpo y tocarlo acariciarlo y hacerle el amor a cada rato. Pero dudaba que le hiciera gracia a Nami que la despertara ahora.

***TOC*TOC***

Ese era Sanji.

"**Soy yo. Abre."** Dijo Sanji en voz baja.

Zorro se levantó y con cuidado tapó los hombros a Nami. No quería ni que cogiera frio por un despiste tonto.

Abrió la puerta y entró Sanji con la gran bandeja.

Había traído para los dos. Eso era una sorpresa. Pensaba ir más tarde a desayunar.

"**Os he traído para los dos, pero si Nami tiene mucha hambre, tú no comes, ¿entendido?"** Amenazó Sanji mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa grande de Nami.

"**Es lo que iba a hacer, idiota. Ahora vete... y... Gracias."** Dijo de espaldas. Se sentía raro dándole las gracias a ese idiota. Después de tanto tiempo lanzándose patadas e insultos, era raro.

"**De nada. Sabes que lo hago por Nami y no por ti. No le gustaría que te dejara morir de hambre. Ni a ella ni a Luffy, la verdad. Pero Nami se daría cuenta. Bueno, me voy. Estos deben estar luchando para atacar la comida. Cuídala."** Dijo Sanji dirigiendo la mirada hacia Nami, que estaba oculta tras la sabana.

"**Descuida. En serio... Gracias por... todo."** Y cerró la puerta tras Sanji.

"_**Bueno... ¿y ahora como cojones la despierto sin recurrir al truco y sin que quiera matarme por ello después?" **_pensó Zorro para sí mismo. Eso sería un problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- CONTINUARÁ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cucú...TRAS!? Perdón! Se me fue el santo al cielo. Pensaba que había subido hace una semana y nooo, se me olvido. Pobre cabeza mia, que loca. **

**En fin. Ya lo subí y me pondré una alarma para la siguiente, no quiero pasarme tanto, que luego me odian y no quiero. **

**Pero eso sí, de seguro no lo dejare a medias. Me gusta la historia y ya casi la tengo penada en mi cabeza. Aunque hay cosas que quito pongo, pongo y quito. Y así, sucesivamente. Un caos total, pero dentro de un orden... caótico y desastroso, pero en fin. Yo me entiendo... o eso creo. Jajaja ja**

**Bueno, es la hora de... REVIEWS!**

**Electric Goddess-12: **Si, la verdad es que he avanzado bastante. Ahora avanzara todo un poco más rápido, en teoría. No sé cuantos capis me llevara, porque no quiero poner límites. Aunque no creo que llegue a los 40 capis. Creo que uno 35 sí. O menos, no sé. Ya se verá. No me gusta que se hagan muy largos. Lo suelo parar entre unas 12 o 13 pagina de Word. Que si no se hace muy muy pesado.

Lo del bus es muy bueno, avanzo muchísimo. Parezco una ejecutiva importante un tanto friki Jajaja. Lo malo es cargarlo pa todos lados, pero como es chiquitín, no es tanto. No, molestarle no creo, pero creo que les parece raro. Alguno intenta mirar de reojillo. Eso si me moleta. ¬¬ es mío, cotilla!

Lento la espera. Un besazo enorme y espero tu continuación también, guapísima. ^^

**Mugii-mugii: **gracias. Pensé en otras cosas, pero al final me convenció esa. Me pegaba más, y tampoco quería perder la historia trágica de Nami.

Lo de la cocina le pasa mucho a mi chico. Entra en mi casa pensando que no hay nadie, y o esta mi hermano o mi madre por ahí, mientras intenta meterme mano el muy cerdito. Jajaja, ahora aprendió a mirar un poco Jajaja.

Y lo del camino me gusta. En mi casa tengo demasiadas cosas para distraerme, aparte del novio lapa que tengo, así que aprovecho. Mejor, se me pasa mucho más larga la hora de recorrido de ida y otra pa la vuelta. Nos vemos guapi. Me encantan tu dibus pervers... sigue así.

Besos guapi!

**Jessy moon 15: **Sanji es buena persona. Si entendiera que es un capricho de Zorro, no se lo tomaría tan bien. Pero sabe (para su desgracia) que es algo grande. Y si quiere a Nami, debe dejarla ir. O esperar a que le caigan las migajas, quien sabe.

No sé si le pondré pareja o no. Creo que solo me centrare en ello dos. Si no, creo que se me haría un más larga la historia. Ya pensaré que haré. De momento parece que hay un empate. No sé quién era, pero quería que le juntara con alguien, para no estar solito. Y tú quieres que este solito y le dé al onanismo. Ya veré. ^^

Me alegro que te guste la historia y las sucesivas paranoias que se me ocurran. Un besazo y nos vemos guapa.

**Zona fan: **Yo nunca me olvido de mis fans. Solo soy olvidadiza y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero intento escribir en cada hueco que puedo. Ya te digo, de camino al trabajo y vuelta aprovecho, ya que en casa poco me dejan entre unos y otros. Otra cosa es que yo piense que ya lo subí y me relaje. Seré tonta! En fin. En dos días? Estás loca! Madre! Bueno, que digo yo, si me ha pasado con alguna historia por aquí igual. Te engancha y quieres más y más. Jajaja

Gracias por el review. Y siento la espera. Si ven que tardo, darme un toque. No muerdo. Bueno, si tengo hambre un poco. Jeje^^ besotes.

**FaIna: **Oh, que gran fan... que amor, que pasión que...desesperación. Jajaja. Es broma, os amo a todas. Espero te guste este capi y los siguientes. No vemos. Un besote.

**Anzumazaki16:** Gracias a ti me acordé de que no subí este capítulo. Dije "OSTIA TÚ..." Y fui corriendo a comprobarlo y prepararlo, y hasta ahora. Jajaja, que desastre desastroso soy. Mátenme! No, mejor no, que si no acabo. Luego, más tarde... ^^

Me alegro de que digas eso. Me sube el ego que no veas. Ahora iré a trabajar con el pecho subido, pero no sabrán porque. Me tomaran por loca, menudas son ellas. No siente el camino de okama...digo Hentai... perver... eso. Que lio. Jajaja.

Tú no te calles, di cosas. Siempre se agradecen, sea lo que sea. Un hola o un review novelan. El caso es saber que etas haciendo las cosas bien o si la haces mal, ver en que te equivocas. ^^

Poligamia? Si, podría llamarse así. Tengo la otra historia que es un mejunje de gente pero mola. Pero en la vida real no creo que sea tan bonito. Yo al menos no soportaría eso al menos. Aunque quien sabe. Ya probare... jeje.

Espero te guste y sigas por aquí. Un besote grande.

**Gracias chicas... creo que este tenemos record de reviews! Voy to Happy. Gracias. ^^**

**Besos y muchas gracias por soportarme. ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**EDIT: No se porque, pero parece que el ultimo review no aparece, pero yo lo tengo. me mandaron el mensajito al Gmail. no sé. ya subirá. mientras tanto, yo igualmente dejo la contestación, por si acaso. **

**GRACIA! BYE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 25**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

"_**Os he traído para los dos, pero si Nami tiene mucha hambre, tú no comes, ¿entendido?"**__ Amenazó Sanji mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa grande de Nami. _

"_**Es lo que iba a hacer, idiota. Ahora vete... y... Gracias."**__ Dijo de espaldas. Se sentía raro dándole las gracias a ese idiota. Después de tanto tiempo lanzándose patadas e insultos, era raro. _

"_**De nada. Sabes que lo hago por Nami y no por ti. No le gustaría que te dejara morir de hambre. Ni a ella ni a Luffy, la verdad. Pero Nami se daría cuenta. Bueno, me voy. Estos deben estar luchando para atacar la comida. Cuídala."**__ Dijo Sanji dirigiendo la mirada hacia Nami, que estaba oculta tras la sabana. _

"_**Descuida. En serio... Gracias por... todo."**__ Y cerró la puerta tras Sanji. _

"_**Bueno... ¿y ahora como cojones la despierto sin recurrir al truco y sin que quiera matarme por ello después?" **__pensó Zorro para sí mismo. Eso sería un problema. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Estaba muy a gusto. No quería despertar. Pero tenía mucha hambre. Las tripas le gruñían. Pero sobre todo... olía a comida. ¿Por qué?

Nami abrió lentamente los ojos, olisqueando el ambiente.

"**Buenos días. Sí, es comida lo que huele. Acaba de traerlo Sanji. No sabía como despertarte sin que me mandaras a la mierda." **Dijo Zorro, que estaba sentado en una silla de brazos cruzados.

"**Hmmm... Buenos días. Sí, me muero de hambre. ¿Comemos juntos?"** Dijo Nami desarropándose y estirando los brazos. Estaba desvestida y con una camiseta de Zorro

Se fijo en la almohada. Llevaba también otra camiseta de Zorro. En concreto la que no tenia Zorro puesta. Sonrió y la quitó de la almohada y se la lanzó.

"**Gracias. Empezaba a tener frio."** Dijo bromeando Zorro.

"**¡Qué vas a tener tú frio!"** Dijo juguetonamente Nami, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro, mientras se sentaba al lado de Zorro.

"**Hmmmm, que buena pinta tiene. Sanji es la leche. Hmmm... Esta buenísimo." **Había probado el paté con mermelada que le había preparado en una tostada.

"**Sí, el muy cabrón sabe hacerlo muy bien. Y yo no sé freír ni un triste huevo."** Se lamentó. Le daba rabia que le ganara en algo Sanji. Aunque fuera una chorrada como esa.

"_**Piensa que tú te has ganado el premio gordo y él no."**_ Dijo su concienpolla. Había dado en el clavo. Eso alegró mucho más a Zorro.

"**No me importa, idiota. Tú sabes hacer cosas mucho mejores e... interesantes."** Dijo sensualmente Nami mientras se hacia la despistada.

"_**Esta quiere jugar. ¡ATACA!"**_ Pensó Zorro. Pues tendría para jugar.

"**¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo dices por mi fantástica técnica con las tres espadas?" **Dijo Zorro siguiéndola el juego.

"**No... que también, pero prefiero como manejas la... cuarta espada." **Dijo un poco roja por decir eso. Últimamente se estaba desatando. Nunca pensó ser así. Y le gustaba. Culpa de Zorro y sus hormonas que andaban alborotadas cuando andaba cerca.

Zorro levantó las dos cejas de puro asombro. Como le gustaba este juego.

"**¿Quieres una pequeña demostración?"** Dijo apartando la bandeja y dejándola en el suelo. Tenía una pequeña idea.

"**¿Pequeña? A mi todo me gusta... a lo grande."** Dijo mientras se acariciaba un mechón de pelo, intentando ser inocente. Y eso era lo que menos era en ese momento.

Zorro resopló como un caballo y se abalanzó encima de Nami. Nami pegó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando la cogió en sus brazos. Se tuvo que tapar la boca con las manos. No querían ser descubiertos. Y menos haciendo ese tipo de cosas tan privadas e intimas.

Zorro la coloco con cierta fuerza encima de la mesa despejada. Le haría allí mismo el amor. Y si tenía que hacerla gritar y que todos se enteraran, le importaba una mierda. Quería hacerla suya una vez más.

Nami le tenía agarrado por la cintura con sus piernas. Sentía su erección apretada sobre los pantalones y los calzoncillos. La notaba incluso más dura de lo normal. La notaba palpitar de deseo. Eso la puso más de lo que estaba. Zorro era muy apasionado. Y le encantaba que fuera así de apasionado y bruto. Era genial, en su justa medida de fuerza bruta explosivamente sensual.

Zorro atacó su cuello. Le fascinaba ver como reaccionaba a sus besos en esa parte y poder ver la cara contraída por el deseo. Nunca pensó que fuera tan satisfactorio un simple gesto o un leve sonido proveniente de una mujer.

Él acarició sus piernas con fuerza. Agarrando allá por donde sus manos alcanzaban. Y Nami le acariciaba el pelo y espalda con fuerza. Las sensaciones eran muy placenteras. Demasiado placenteras. Nami tenía que hacer una gran esfuerzo por no gemir fuerte.

Zorro la besaba como si fuera una fuente de agua en mitad de un desierto. En parte por puro deseo y en otra para acallar los gemidos que Nami soltaba inconscientemente. Si no amortiguaba un poco el sonido, los demás iban a oírlos.

Nami mordía y saboreaba los labios de Zorro entre pequeños gemidos, amortiguados por su boca. Era un vicio. Su nueva droga.

Estaba muy húmeda. Más que lista y preparada. Y eso Zorro lo sabía. Se bajó, como pudo, los pantalones con calzoncillos incluidos y tanteó la entrada de Nami con el pene. No hacía falta más. Estaba muy lubricada. Lista para recibirle.

Así que embistió con fuerza. Nami soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa un poco fuerte. No de dolor. Fue demasiado placentero como para describirlo como dolor. Se tapo la boca con las manos y cabeceo un poco, contestando a Zorro que estaba bien, quien la miraba pensando que la había hecho daño.

Ya sabiendo que estaba bien, comenzó el vaivén desenfrenado. Rápido y profundo. Fuertes embestidas que hacía que Nami mordiera su propia mano para no gritar. Estaba disfrutando. Estaban disfrutando. El sexo con ella era fabuloso. Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo con ella. Cada vez que lo hacía, era mejor que el anterior. Una nueva experiencia más placentera y más adictiva. Cada vez quería más y más. Esa mujer le estaba matando. Iba de camino a ser u perdición, y él iba de cabeza con gusto tras ella.

Levantó los pies de Nami y los puso encima de sus hombros. En esa postura entraba aún más profundo dentro de ella. Eso la volvía loca. Pero esta vez fue más despacio. Si seguía a ese ritmo, iba a correrse muy pronto. Esa mujer lo excitaba tanto que no tardaba nada en correrse. Aunque podría aguantar una vez más sin salir y continuar después de su primera corrida, Nami acaba muerta del cansancio. Tenía que reconocer que era bastante bruto con ella cuando hacían el amor. Pero ella nunca protestó. Quería ser un poco más suave con ella de vez en cuando. No quería dejarla medio agotada como siempre.

"**Más... más... rápido... más... Fuerte... Zorro... Rápido..."** Dijo Nami entre gemidos.

Osea, que quería rápido.

"**A sus órdenes. ¿Fuerte?"**Preguntó Zorro mientras seguía entrando con lentitud.

"**SÍ. Rápido... y fuerte... date prisa, idiota."** Exigió Nami. Ese ritmo la volvía loca. Era muy excitante y placentero, pero la volvía extremadamente loca ir rápido y fuerte.

"**Como ordene, mi princesa."** Y agarrándola de las piernas entró fuerte y rápido.

Nami volvió a soltar un gemido fuerte, pero Zorro estuvo rápido y puso su mano sobre su boca.

Nami mordía todo lo que podía. Reprimiendo las ganas de gritar producidas por el placer. Zorro tan solo aguantaba el dolor. Mordía con bastante fuerza para ser una mujer tan, aparentemente, delicada.

Entraba y salía con velocidad. Empujaba con fuerza. Todo temblaba como en un terremoto.

Tras dos embestidas fuertes más, Zorro termino. A punto estuvo de caer con todo su peso encima de Nami. Era agotador ese ritmo. Parecía que nunca había entrenado. Debía de hacer más ejercicio para no flojear así.

Nami seguía convulsionándose a causa de los orgasmos. Ese hombre lo hacía demasiado bien. Casi acaba desmayada de tanto placer.

Zorro salió del cuerpo de Nami y esta protestó con un leve quejido. Zorro sonrió. Él pensaba igual. Le gustaba estar dentro de ella. Era caliente. Le producía una sensación que ni él sabía explicar. La vagina de Nami le apretaba de tal manera cuando Nami tenía uno o varios orgasmos, que le volvían loco. Si pudiera, la volvería hacer gritar de inmediato.

Busco con la mirada algún papel para limpiar el desastre que tenia Nami y él entre las piernas. Pero no encontró nada, excepto las servilletas que había traído Sanji con el desayuno. Eran de tela. Le valdría. Luego se desharía de ellas o ya vería que haría, pero necesitaba limpiarlo.

Puso la servilleta entre los muslos de Nami y limpió el semen que escupía de la vagina. Aprovechando la situación, beso el sexo de Nami suavemente.

Nami dio un respingo. De sorpresa. No se esperaba ese beso. Le gustaba que Zorro fuera tierno en ciertos momentos. Le hacía sentir que no era un simple capricho pasajero sino algo más.

Reuniendo fuerzas, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Nami se sentía como una muñeca. Floja y sin fuerza. Fue tocar las sabanas y entrarle sueño. Ese hombre le quitaba todas las energías cada vez que hacían el amor de esa forma tan bestia. Y lo que le gustaba que fuera tan bestial.

"**¿Quieres volver te a dormir?"** Preguntó suavemente mientras acariciaba sus hombros. Era tan suave su piel que le hipnotizaba. Se pasaría toda la vida acariciando su piel de seda. Bueno, y haciendo otras cosas también.

"**Mmmmm mm."** Masculló Nami casi entre sueños. Ya estaba con los ojos cerrados. Solo pudo asentir levemente. Casi imperceptible.

"**Ok, entenderé eso como un sí. Voy a limpiar todo este desastre. Descansa."** Y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Nami sonrió levemente. Feliz. Le gustaba el Zorro tierno que solo ella podría disfrutar.

"**Hmmm... me gusta... cuando... me llamas...princesa."** Murmuro Nami en una semi inconsciencia.

Zorro levantó las cejas de la sorpresa. No sabía si era su estado semi inconsciente el que hablaba por ella o lo había hecho totalmente despierta. Lo dudaba. Esta respirando pausadamente y estaba demasiado tranquila.

Es bueno saber sus preferencias. Debería de usarlo. Total, ella implícitamente le había dado permiso para hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sanji estaba limpiando los platos solo en la cocina cuando entró Zorro con la bandeja.

"**¿Qué tal estaba la comida?"** Preguntó casi sin girarse mientras seguía fregando y fumando a la vez. Maldito vicio.

"**Le ha encantado. Ahora esta frita. Ayer debió de acabar muy cansada."** Dijo Zorro pasándole lo platos sucios. La servilleta la tiró directamente al bote de la ropa sucia. No quería ni mencionárselo.

"_**Ya... ¿y no será que la has dejado extasiada de ese sexo tan duro?"**_Dijo su concienpolla levantando su pequeñas cejas muy rápido.

Zorro suspiro exasperado. Esa conciencia suya tan sucia le sacaba de quicio. Aunque esta vez tenía más razón que un santo.

"**¿Y tú?"**Preguntó con cierto tono Sanji que hizo sospechar a Zorro.

"**Bien. Normal. No sé. ¿A que coño viene esa pregunta?"** Estaba mosqueado y no sabía que cojones había hecho. Le daba demasiado miedo el cocinerucho siendo simpático.

"**Nada...nada... solo un poco de laxante en tu comida. ¿O tal vez era mucho?"** Dijo Sanji dudando mientras apagaba su cigarro.

"**SERÁS... NAMI COGIO DE LOS DOS PLATOS, GILIPOLLAS."** Grito Zorro mientras se dirigía corriendo a ver como estaba Nami.

"**Para, loco. No he echado nada en vuestra comida. Idiota. No me arriesgaría a poner nada así a Nami. Y no, tampoco te echaría nada a ti. Nami me mataría y no me perdonaría jamás. A excepción de si ella me lo pide." **Dijo riendo. Le divertía este nuevo Zorro asustadizo por la salud de Nami. Al final no era tan mal chico para Nami. Mejor él que otro imbécil. Aunque preferiría ser él el dueño de su corazón pero en fin, es lo que le tocaba de momento.

"**Eres un capullo, pervertido de mierda. No lo digas ni en broma. Te lo advierto, con Nami no se juega. ¿Entendido?" D**ijo amenazando a Sanji con un dedo.

"**Vale, vale. Captado. Nada de bromas sobre Nami. Joder, que humor. Casi prefería al otro Zorro malhumorado. Y no a esté malhumorado protector. "**Dijo mientras secaba los platos.

Zorro lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se dio por vencido cuando vio que Sanji le ignoraba completamente. Estaba rodeado de idiotas. Y el rey... este. Bueno, podría ser Luffy el príncipe de los idiotas y futuro rey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nami despertó sola en su cama. ¿Qué hora seria? Pensó al ver aún el sol en lo alto. Estaba desnuda. Parece que Zorro no se molestó en vestirla.

Se levantó y se observó en el espejo. Tenía las mejillas alborotadas, casi como su pelo. Tenía cara de haber dormido como nunca y haber tenido buen sexo.

" _**¡Y tanto!"**_ Pensó exclamando. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

Se arregló como pudo y salió fuera a ver como estaban todos.

Cada uno estaba haciendo sus cosas habituales. Pero lo más sorprendente es que lo hacían en puro silencio. Casi parecía otra tripulación.

Se oyó un silbido fuerte. ¿De dónde vendría?

"**¡HEY!"** Grito Zorro desde arriba del mástil. Saltó desde lo alto y cayó al lado de Nami como quien baja un escaloncito de nada.

A Nami casi le da un infarto cuando le vio caer desde tan arriba.

"**IDIOTA. Menudo susto me has dado. Podías haberte hecho mucho daño, imbécil." **Le regañó Nami, mientras le golpeaba repetidas veces en el hombro con bastante fuerza.

"**Para, joder... me haces más daño tú, idiota. Bueno, ¿Qué tal has dormido?"** Preguntó Zorro mientras se sobaba el brazo. Para ser tan pequeña tenía mucha fuerza. Y mucha mala leche concentrada en un recipiente tan pequeño.

"**Bien... Genial. Gracias... Oye, ¿Por qué esta todo tan...silencioso? Me da miedo."** Dijo en susurros. Hasta le daba cosa alterar esa paz.

"**Les he obligado a mantenerse en silencio. No sabía si te levantarías y te pondrías inmediatamente a trabajar en la ruta. O, simplemente porque tengo una excusa buena para dejar de escuchar los gritos y risas de ese par de locos. Un rato no importa, pero con estos un rato pueden ser días con la misma maldita broma."** Dijo Zorro girando los ojos. Eran demasiado pesados cuando algo les hacía gracia. Sobre todo el capitán.

"**Ya. Unos críos es lo que son. Me siento como su madre, todo el día regañándoles." **Dijo mirando a Luffy, que estaba aburrido pescando en silencio. Hasta daba pena verle, la verdad.

"**¿Y que soy yo...el padre?"** dijo siguiéndole la broma.

"**Sí, y Robin es su tía favorita que les consiente todo tipo de caprichos. Franky, su tío loco que les enseña revistas guarras. Sanji, el adolescente hormonado. Brook, el tataratatarabuelo viejo verde y Chopper, el niño que se deja manipular por sus hermanos mayores, Luffy y Ussop. Que son como dos gemelos. Idénticos en tonterías. Parecen unidos por el torso, siempre uno detrás de otro haciendo el idiota." **Dijo Nami divertida.

"**Es una muy buena descripción, sí. ¿Vas a ponerte a trabajar?"** Preguntó mientras colocaba un mechón del pelo de Nami que se había descolocado. Lo hizo sin darse cuenta. Pura inercia.

Eso hizo que Nami se pusiera nerviosa. Podrían verlos. Aunque en cierta manera, ya empezaba a darle igual. Total, dudaba ya que Zorro huyera de ella y su misteriosa vida después de lo que había descubierto de ella.

"**Sí. ¿Vienes conmigo?"** Preguntó inocentemente poniéndole ojitos tiernos.

"**Nami... sabes que si voy no vas a poder trabajar, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"** Contestó con un tono y mirada amenazador a la vez que sensual. Un fuerte pinchazo sucumbió a Nami. En su sexo como epicentro.

Si volvían a hacerlo otra vez, iba a acabar otra vez agotada. Debía aguantar las ganas de recorrer ese cuerpo con la lengua.

"_**Así vas mal, chata."**_ Dijo su conciencia. Y cuánta razón tenía. Ya tenía calor y estaba empapada.

"**Está bien. Ven a buscarme a la hora de la cena. Espero terminar ya de una vez. Quiero terminar esto cuanto antes. Mi hermana lleva demasiado tiempo esperándome." **Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Tan solo pensar en su hermana y es como lo debe de estar pasando se le encoge el alma.

"**Tranquila. Relájate y cálmate. Sé que podrás. Tú misma dijiste que eras una muy buena navegante. Yo sé que podrás. Tú puedes, mi princesa."** Dijo Zorro mientras se despedía de ella con un beso suave en la frente. No había nadie cerca. Podía besarla sin miedo a romper la promesa de Nami.

Nami quedo en shock. ¿Acababa oír lo que acababa de oír?

"**¿Qué... qué has dicho?"** Preguntó Nami tartamudeando.

"**¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho mal?"** Preguntó dudoso. ¿Qué había dicho mal? No entendía.

"**No, no. No has...dicho nada malo... solo que... me ha sorprendido que me llamaras... eso."** Nunca nadie la había llamado así, excepto alguna vez Law para meterse con ella. Pero Zorro lo hizo tan... natural y sincero. Como si realmente le saliera del alma.

"**¿Lo dices por lo de princesa? Creí que te gustaba. Perdona."** Se disculpó. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, por lo que parecía.

"**No... sí, me gusta. De hecho... me encanta... solo que... es raro. Y más, viniendo de ti."** Dijo sonrojada y avergonzada Nami. Era muy raro que se sintiera así. Le había dado un vuelco el corazón al escucharle decir eso.

"**Me dijiste que te gustaba. Bueno, solo te lo dije una vez. Cuando estabas dormida. Y antes, entre sueños, creo, me dijiste que te gustaba que te llamara princesa. Si no quieres, no lo hago. "**No sabía muy bien si había hecho bien o mal. Estaba un tanto confuso.

"**Sí, sí... llámamelo cuando quieras... bueno, mejor entre nosotros. ¿Pero en serio no te suena raro al decirlo?" **Preguntó curiosa Nami. No entendía como pudo decirlo tan normal. Tan fácil. Tan...cursi en cierto modo. Tan anti él.

"**No sé. Me sale y punto. Puede que sea porque cuando te vi por primera vez me pareciste una princesa perdida. Con esas ropas tan...cursis. Tan frágil y delicada. Y a veces lo pareces. Una princesa con manos de acero y más mala leche que un ogro. Porque madre mia, menudas hostias pegas, guapa."** Dijo frotándose el hombro, aún recordando los golpes de hacia un momento.

"**Ya será para menos, principito. JA. Ya tengo mote para ti, principito...de engendro de pollo. Me gusta." **Dijo a carcajada limpia ella sola por su propio chiste.

Zorro no le vio la gracia por ningún lado. Esa mujer tenía un sentido del humor muy raro.

"**Anda, tira a hacer eso de una vez...Zorra del demonio. Ese es mejor mote para ti. Zorra...Zorro... JA."** Dijo también riendo también de su propio chiste.

Nami como única respuesta levantó el dedo corazón y le sacó la lengua. Ese imbécil era insufrible a veces. Pero le gustaba tal y como era. Un maldito cabrón durante la mayor parte y un tierno amante en sus momentos libres. Aunque cada vez era más dulce por momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No encontraba nada. Estaba desesperada. Iba a gritar y mandar todo a volar por la ventana.

Tenía que conseguir una pista. O algo que diera con la ruta ideal para saltarse la restricción de las brújulas magnéticas que el Gran Line hacia a las brújulas marítimas normales. Las usadas en el resto de mares eran fáciles de usar. Engañar a una del Gran Line era casi una odisea.

***TOC*TOC* **

"**Adelante."** Dijo casi sin fuerzas.

"**Hola. ¿Cómo vas?"** Preguntó Zorro abriendo la puerta. Llevaba otra bandeja con comida de Sanji. No había notado que estaba hambrientas hasta que olió la comida.

"**Fatal. No consigo nada. Ni una mísera mierda de pista, ni nada de nada. Diooos, me quiero morir. Nunca llegaremos a este ritmo." **Dijo desesperada tirándose de los pelos y golpeándose levemente con la mesa en la cabeza.

"**Tranquila. Ya encontraremos una solución. Come, debes de estar muriéndote de hambre."** Y le tendió la bandeja.

Nami la cogió con ansia y comenzó a comer con las mismas manos sucias de mina de lápiz. Estaba muy hambrienta.

"**Claro... como que es tan fácil. La única manera idónea de ir es... encontrando un Eternal Pose hacia Mariejoa. Y eso solo lo tienen... los barcos de los Tenryuubitos. ¿Y que probabilidades hay de que un maldito... barco con un Tenryuubito dentro, en este mar, ahora mismo, en este momento, eh?"** Dijo Nami mientras masticaba la comida rápidamente. Le iba a sentar mal comer así, pero estaba frutada y hambrienta. Muy mala combinación.

"**¡BAAAAAAAAARCOOOOOO A LA VIIIIIIIIIIIISTAAAAAAA!" **Gritó Ussop desde fuera.

Zorro y Nami se miraron sorprendidos. No. No podía ser. Imposible.

"**¡ES DEL GOBIERNO! ¡TIENE EL SIMBOLO DEL GOBIERNO!"**Volvió a gritar Ussop.

Ahora sí que si, reaccionaron y corrieron a fuera a ver que ocurría.

Lo que decía Ussop era verdad. A lo lejos se veia un gran barco con una gran vela donde aparecía el símbolo del gobierno mundial. Lo que significaba...

"**Un Tenryuubito." **Dijeron Nami y Zorro a la vez.

Era la oportunidad perfecta. Era peligrosa pero era la única para salvar a su hermana.

"**REUNIÓN URGENTE. TODOS A LA COCINA, RÁPIDO."** Gritó Zorro leyendo el pensamiento de Nami en sus ojos. Había que hacerlo. Era la única opción que disponían y no podían dejarla escapar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaban en la cocina, curiosos por saber de la reunión urgente tras el avistamiento del barco.

"**Bien. Me es imposible trazar una ruta segura y fiel hasta Mariejoa. La única opción es..."** Explicó Nami a todos.

"**Atacar el barco del Tenryuubito y conseguir el Eternal Pose que poseen esos barcos, ¿me equivoco?" **Dijo Robin seriamente. Ya había pensado esa opción, aunque la descarto por ser prácticamente imposible. Encontrarse un Tenryuubito aquí era muy improbable.

"**Exacto. Debemos conseguirlo como sea."** Dijo Nami vehementemente.

"**¿Declararle la guerra otra vez al gobierno? ¿Estamos locos o qué? NO QUIERO MORIR."** Gritó con desesperación Ussop. Chopper estaba blanco.

"**Pues tenemos que volver a hacerlo." **Dijo Sanji, quien estaba preparado para la batalla.

"**No hace falta que vayamos todos. Podemos hacerlo entre unos pocos y disfrazados. Así no lo catalogarán como un golpe por parte de nosotros. Escondamos el barco y liémonos a tortas con todos." **Sugirió Franky.

"**Me parece buena idea. ¿Voluntarios?"** Preguntó Luffy mirando a todos.

Estaba claro quién iba a liarla. Zorro estaba deseando ir y cortarles en cachitos a todos los del gobierno incluyendo al Tenryuubito por lo que le han hecho pasar a Nami y a su familia.

Luffy no se perdía oportunidad de luchar por nada del mundo.

Sanji no se pierde una batalla y poder exhibirse frente a Nami. No cambiaría la opinión de ella, pero siempre le gustaba luchar frente una dama.

Franky estaba más que dispuesto. Le debía una al gobierno por lo que le hicieron a Water 7.

Robin también iría y rompería cuellos. Tenía cuentas pendientes con los asesinos de sus compatriotas y sus perseguidores por más de veinte años.

Y Nami... bueno Nami. Debía ir obligada. Ella sabía que tenían que coger. Tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo sin pelear.

**"Bien. Los demás, protejan el barco y ocúltenlo. No deben de habernos visto, sino hubieran atacado. Iremos en el MiniMerry. Es para cuatro personas pero podrán ir dos más en el caballo Waver." **Dijo Franky mientras corría a por cantidades de reserva de cola.

"**Vale. Eso podremos hacerlo. Tener cuidado."** Dijo Chopper, aliviado por no tener que ir obligado a la lucha.

"**Ok. Pónganse otra ropa y ocultaos la identidad lo mejor posible. Irán y montaran el pollo vosotros cuatro." **Dijo Zorro señalando Robin, Sanji, Luffy y Franky. **"Y nosotros dos iremos a buscar la cosa esa mientras provocan lio y confusión. ¿Entendido?"** Volvió a preguntar Zorro.

"**Venga, Zorro. ¿No me digas que vas a renunciar a la acción? Siempre hemos luchado los tres juntos. Puede ir Robin con ella."** Protestó Luffy. Le gustaba luchar con Zorro. Era buen compañero de batallas.

"**No. Iré yo. Venga, andando a cambiarnos."** Y zanjó la discusión. No dejaría a Nami sola. Sabe de sobra que Robin es buena luchadora y cuidaría de Nami, pero él quería y debía hacerlo.

"**Vale, joe, últimamente estas de un humor... parece que estas siempre con Nami. Bah, tonterías." **Masculló protestando Luffy.

A Sanji le dio una tos mal disimulada. No andaba mal desencaminado. Robin se aguantaba la risa tras un movimiento más disimulado. Zorro directamente lo ignoró y Nami miró avergonzada a otro lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran unos payasos. Estos no entendían lo importante de no ser descubiertos. Habían entendido lo de disfrazarse, pero muy malamente.

Luffy iba con unos pantalones rosas con unos tirantes verdes. Sin camiseta y con una corbata grande con lunares amarillos y fondo naranja chillón. Unos guantes de boxeo grandes y rojos. Se había colocado su afro favorito y un bigote como camuflaje de su cicatriz. El sombrero de paja se lo había dejado al cuidado de Ussop.

Visto de otra manera, no se le reconocía. Aunque se le veia de lejos. Iban a ser masacrados desde lejos.

Franky no iba mejor. Solo le faltaba una capa roja y parecería un personaje de comic.

Robin iba casi como ella misma, pero con un moño y una pequeña careta de carnaval. Eso si estaba bien.

Sanji iba con peluca pelirroja larga y su traje normal, pero sin corbata. Llevaba unas gafas grandes negra y unos guanteletes. No se para que, si no los va a usar, pero quedaban como un complemento chulo.

Y el imposible de esconder era Zorro. Solo con llevar las tres espadas cantaba mucho quien era. Aunque llevara un traje de samurái con una gran careta demoniaca, se le reconocía por las espadas.

"**Zorro, es un gran problema tus tres espadas."** Dijo Sanji al verle.

"**¿Tanto se nota?"** Preguntó subiéndose la careta grande.

Todos contestaron con un leve asentimiento.

"**Pues nada, tendré que hacerlo con una sola espada." **Dijo cogiendo a Shūsui. Era la más fuerte y pesada de todas. Sería buena en la batalla con una sola espada.

"**Bien, ya estamos todos."** Dijo Nami cuando llego de cambiarse.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Nami iba casi como la primera vez que la conocieron. Iba con el mismo vestido, aunque ligeramente más cambiado.

Llevaba un pequeño tul blanco cosido en los huecos donde estaba roto. Unas medias largas y blancas con unos zapatos del mismo color. Eran cómodos aunque no lo parecieran. Estaba acostumbrada a correr y saltar con ellos. Llevaba un velo sobre la cabeza, en una especia de moño rosa claro que la ocultaba su pelo. Le tapaba completamente la cara, pero dejándola visión. Encima de sus hombros llevaba una gran capa negra tapándola por completo. Tenía un pequeño bolsito atado a la cintura para guardar seguro el Eternal pose. Y su fiel arma firmemente atada a la pierna con una liga.

"**Joder, Nami... estas... uffffff." **Dijo Sanji moviendo la mano de arriba y abajo.

"**No tengo nada más cómodo. Tomar, tendremos que taparnos con estas grandes capas. Una vez dentro, podremos quitárnoslas. Vamos bastante camuflados. Solo parecemos un grupo loco de piratas."** Dijo Nami tirándole a cada uno una capa de su tamaño.

"**Bien, que comience la fiesta." **Dijo Zorro tronando los nudillo. Estaban preparados todos para la batalla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Buuueeeeeeeeeeenossssssss días a todooooooooos!**

**¿O buenas tardes?... ¿noches? Buuuuuuuuu! ;-P**

**Esta vez no he tardado tanto...¿no? ^^ Estoy contenta, lo sé. Se me nota. Y no sé porque... bueno, creo que sí, pero es secreto... Shhhhhhhh... Intimo... y personal... bah, chorradas. No haga caso a los delirios de una loca en celo. **

**Reviews...AL ATAQUEEEE!**

**Monkey Ana-chan:** Tú, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué confianzas son esas? Jajaja. Bonito nuevo nombre.

Zorro lo pasara mal sin las espadas, pero ya sabemos como es él... bruto, bruto, everywhere. Jajaja. Tranquila, no le pasara nada... muy malo. Muhahahaha. Na, no se... ya pensaré algo. Sanji amable con Zorro da miedo, ¿a que si? Que planeara en esa loca cabeza amarilla. Es bueno, pero siniestro. Hmmmm, esperemos pues.

Gracias como siempre y espero verte más. Besos guapi.

**Mugii-mugii**: Siii, tiene que aparecer, se la echaba de menos. Son ya 8 años ya, este cabrito se arriesga hasta delante de la guardia civil. Jajaja, na es broma, pero casi. Lo de estar locos los dos, no... yo le gano. Joe, pa una cosa que le gano por paliza, no me quites merito.

Me alegro que te alegre. Alégrame el día y haz un zorrete sexy... jijiji. Y si no, pues me veré tus dibus a escondidas, en plan fetiche... muhahahaha. Besos guapísima, nos vemos. Gracias, ¡mi amol!

**Jessy moon 15:** otra que echa de menos a la gran protagonista de la historia. Jajaja, mejor que no se entere, que capaz es de subirse el ego a su pequeñita cabeza perver.

Pobre Sanji... ¿solito? Porqueeeeee? Na, no sé ni lo que voy a hacer con él. Me gusta hacerle sufrir. Es tan diver. Jejeje. Ya veré.

Luffy, mientras que de leches a diestro y siniestro, le vale na y menos los motivos. Le mola dar caña y punto. Jajaja. Este Luffy...

Un besote grande y gracias, preciosa. Matta ne!

**Zona Fan**: no no no, no la dejare a medias nunca. Me da mucha rabia cuando historias muy buenas se quedan inconclusas. Mi idea era terminarla e irla subiendo poco a poco... pero necesitaba saber si merecía la pena o era una castaña de historia. Y vi que tenia acogida y poco a poco entre todas me dieron ánimos y ya estoy SUUUUUUUUUPER motivada a terminarla. La verdad es que de momento la diosa de la inspiración no me ha abandonado durante mucho tiempo, y solo breves periodos de tiempo ínfimo me he visto bloqueada, pero nunca desanimada para dejarla. Ya me puede pasar algo grave pa dejarlo. Y espero que no. ^^

Muchas gracias por los ánimos, contribuyes a subir mi ánimo aun más de lo que ya está. ^^ En serio, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen estos pequeños reviews. Ya sean anónimos, o de mis chicas habituales. Os adoro a todos/todas. Gracias y hasta el próximo. Besos.

**Electric Goddess-12**: no pasa nada, mi niña. Yo te quiero igual, y adoro tu historia también. ^^ Espero que todos tus estudios anden bien... sabes que soy una aprovechada... si te van bien los estudios, así tienes tiempo pa escribir... y yo contenta... muhahahaha que mala soy... muhahahaha.

Relaja. Ya te mando a un Zorro copia pa que te desestrese. Pero lo quiero de vuelta, que me debe desestresar a mí también. Un beso y nos vemos guapísima. Gracias.

**FaIna**: HAAAAAAALAAAAA, que exagerada, dios. No soy digna de ser comparada ni con un triste pelo de Oda. Pero como diría nuestro choppi... "idiota... no crees que me alegro... jijiji, tonta." _***Rukia hace el baile Chopper contento a la par que avergonzado por halago.**_

Gracias, pero no soy tan buena como para eso. ^^ Un beso grandote y nos vemos.

**-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, sigamos pues. Me alegro que guste la historia. Os deseo lo mejor. Disfruten del capítulo. Gracia a todos/todas... y ya saben... mi alimento, mi sustento... REVIEWS!**

**MATTA NE! **


	26. Chapter 26

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 26**

**Sinopsis:**** Nami huye desesperadamente de una persona. Una persona la salva y se transforma en su caballero con brillante armadura que la salva de su oscuro destino.**

"**Comillas-Negrita."** - Dialogo.

"_**Comillas-Negrita-cursiva"**_ - Pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- - Cambio de escena.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

_**En episodios anteriores...**_

"_**Joder, Nami... estas... uffffff."**__ Dijo Sanji moviendo la mano de arriba y abajo. _

"_**No tengo nada más cómodo. Tomar, tendremos que taparnos con estas grandes capas. Una vez dentro, podremos quitarlas y liarla parda. Vamos bastante camuflados. Solo parecemos un grupo loco de piratas." **__Dijo Nami tirándole a cada uno una capa de su tamaño. _

"_**Bien, que comience la fiesta." **__Dijo Zorro tronando los nudillos. Estaban preparados todos para la batalla. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

Era un día normal. Caluroso. Tranquilo. Un día aburrido. Como muchos otros días.

Estar en el barco de un Tenryuubito era agotador del propio aburrimiento. Nunca pasaba nada. Los piratas huían despavoridos en cuanto veían aparecer el barco. Y era frustrante.

Él que era un gran vicealmirante de la marina, estaba destinado a no hacer absolutamente nada.

¿Por qué nunca pasaba nada? Que horrible. ¡Que pase algo! ¡Lo que sea!

Y sus deseos se hicieron realidad.

***DING*DING*DING*DING***

"_**Esa es la campana de emergencia. Algo ocurre."**_ Pensó el vicealmirante mientras iba a ver que ocurría.

Se oían disparos. Y explosiones. Gritos.

"**¿Pero que cojones pasa?"** Se quedo de piedra al ver a cuatro esperpentos atacando a sus hombres.

Uno era muy grande y llevaba una gran capa negra. Lanzaba por lo aires a sus hombres como si fuera un gorila.

Uno repartía puñetazos y patadas a varios a la vez. Mientras que uno atacaba a otra docena a puñetazo limpio.

Y otro, o otra, parecía una mujer, luchaba a base de lucha libre.

Todo era un caos. Sus hombres no aguantaban ni media. Era triste. Tanto tiempo de paz les había hecho mella a todos sus hombres, e incluso a él mismo.

Estaba tan anonadado que no sabía que hacer. Solo podía ver parado mientras masacraban a sus hombres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

"**Bien. Cuando lleguemos debemos de cambiar nuestro estilo de lucha. Si ven a Robin o a Luffy usando su habilidad, nos descubrirán enseguida. Debemos de amoldarnos. ¿Entendido?"** Dijo Nami mientras iban en el Waver y en el MiniMerry. Los cuatro que iban a entretener a los marines iban en el pequeño MiniMerry.

"**Yo haré boxeo."** Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Estaba impaciente por usar sus técnicas a corto alcance. Era una cosa nueva para él.

"**Pues yo, hare como que uso las manos y piernas. Creo que había un estilo llamado capoeira que es parecido a mi estilo."** Dijo Sanji dejando apagado el cigarrillo.

"**Yo me dejare la capa. Me gusta este disfraz. Me hace parecer un gorila gigante. Luchara a base de lucha libre. Fiel a mi estilo suuuuuuuuuuuper fuerte."**Dijo Franky mientras bailaba moviendo el culo. Por raro que parezca llevaba pantalones.

"**¿Robin?"** Preguntó Zorro viendo que estaba muy callada.

"**Usare mis habilidades, pero nadie se dará cuenta, tranquilos. Lo llevo haciendo por más de 15 años."** Dijo Robin tranquilizando al resto.

"**De acuerdo. Zorro con una espada y yo... bueno, espero no tener que usarlo, pero ellos no saben como uso mi arma."** Tenia esa suerte Nami de que ellos no sabían como luchaba. Solo sabían que era una gran ladrona.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Nami abrió la puerta despacio.

No había nadie. Perfecto.

Hizo una pequeña seña y Zorro apareció detrás.

"**Lo que no entiendo es porque cojones tenemos que ir en plan sigilo como un ninja, pudiendo ir repartiendo hostias a todos estos gilipollas y sobre todo a ese noble. Después de todo lo que te han hecho."** Dijo en voz baja, pero cargada de oído y rabia. Quería descuartizar. Casi se arrepentía de no haber ido con Luffy y los demás.

"**Porque no. Y punto. Tenemos que hacerlo así. Entiéndelo. Por favor."** Dijo Nami un tanto desesperada. Era la conversación repetida en lo que llevaban de misión.

"**No lo entiendo... pero lo respeto. Pero ten por seguro que si hay peligro, de brazos cruzados no me pienso quedar."** No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Nami sufriera algún daño.

"**Vale. Tampoco pensaba que harías otra cosa. Pero de momento, se hace a mi manera. Venga, debemos de encontrar la habitación del Tenryuubito."** Dijo señalando al frente.

En cada esquina miraban si había alguien. Pero nunca había nadie. Ni siquiera de guardia. Eso era bueno. Los demás estaban montando un buen lio y todos habían ido a ayudar.

Bajaron escaleras y anduvieron por grandes pasillos. Se iban acercando. A cada paso que daban lo notaban. La decoración era cada vez más ostentosa. A la par que cutre. Tanto oro era demasiado hortera.

Nami rabiaba. Todo ese oro había sido despojado de las gentes. Requisado de pueblos enteros y robado de tumbas y reliquias de la historia. Seguramente su parte de oro iría a parar a un sitio así.

Llegaron a una puerta enorme y muy ornamentada. Esta era la que buscaban. Nami señalo la puerta y ordeno a Zorro derribarla mediante señas. En dos simples movimientos, Zorro cortó la puerta en dos. Un corte limpio.

Al entrar, se encontraron con un gordo y seboso Tenryuubito. Nami gruño para sus adentros.

Era él. Era el hijo de puta que había secuestrado a su hermana y asesinado a su madre.

Zorro observó a Nami. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y estaba empezando a ponerse blancos. Se preocupo cuando vio que corría un hilo de sangre por los puños. Era tanta la fuerza con la que apretaba que le había hecho sangrar.

Zorro de pronto comprendió. Ese era. Ese era el Tenryuubito que destrozo la familia de Nami.

"**¿Es él? Bien. Lo mataré."** Dijo tras el leve asentimiento de Nami.

"**No. No lo hagas. Espera."** Dijo Nami poniendo la mano en el hombro de Zorro para pararle. Quería primero hacer una cosa.

El Tenryuubito, asombrado porque sus guardias no actuaran ni hicieran acto de presencia, la observó acercarse.

"**¿Dónde tienes a todos tus esclavos? ¿Están todos aquí?"** Dijo Nami en tono desafiante.

"**¿Y que ti importa, sucia ramera?"** Insulto el noble gordo.

En menos de un segundo, el Tenryuubito tenía el filo de la espada de Zorro en la yugular.

"**Vuelve a decir eso y te atravieso. No me ha costado nada cortar esa puerta maciza. Tu cuerpo blandito y seboso debe ser una delicia de cortar. Contesta."** Amenazó Zorro. Le clavó la punta como advertencia. Le hizo sangrar un poco.

"**No, no están todos. Esta era una pequeña visita, no me he traído nada más que a dos de mis esclavas favoritas."** Dijo sonriente. Le encantaban esas dos.

"**¿Dónde?"** Exigió Nami rápidamente.

"**Una está en la habitación y la otra debía de estar preparándose para mi sesión de relax."** Dijo lascivamente mirando el cuerpo de Nami.

"**¿Relax?"** Preguntó Zorro por inercia.

"**Es mi mejor puta. Es la que mejor la chupa. La muy zorra ama hacerlo a cuatro patas. Jujuju, es toda una perra."** Rio como un idiota. Se relamía solo pensando en lo que hacía con ella.

Nami se santiguó. Que no fuera ella. Por dios. Que no sea ella. Se repetía mientras iba a buscar en la habitación. Le daba pena la chica que fuera, pero no quería ver así a su hermana.

Al entrar en la habitación, no vio a nadie a simple vista. Solo vio una gran pecera con peces grandes y una gran sirena.

¿Sirena? Se acerco para comprobarlo. Tenía una gran cola rosa y el pelo verde oliva. Llevaba un sujetador de conchas minúsculo. El tío era un pervertido hasta con la pobre sirena.

"**¿Estas bien?"** Preguntó Nami a la sirena. No sabía si la entendería o no.

Como respuesta recibió un suave cabeceo.

"**¿Me oyes?"** Volvió a preguntar.

Y esta vez negó con la cabeza. Genial, no la oía pero si la entendía. Debía de leer los labios.

"**¿Puedes salir de ahí?"** Preguntó Nami, intentando mover mejor la boca para que la leyera mejor.

Y volvió a negar. Señalo a una gran tapa que había encima de su cabeza.

"**Te voy a sacar de aquí. Tranquila. ¿Sabes dónde está la otra chica?"** Preguntó un poco compungida. No quería ni imaginar que esa otra chica fuera su hermana.

La sirena volvió a asentir y nado lo largo del acuario hasta señalar una puerta cercana.

"**Gracias. Ahora vuelvo a por ti."** Dijo Nami.

La sirena sonrió. Con los ojos agradecía el gesto de Nami.

Nami intentó abrir la puerta, sin éxito. Pero no por nada la llamaban ladrona. Zorro podría abrir puertas a espadazos, pero ella también tenía sus propios trucos.

Se toco el pelo y se quitó una pequeña horquilla del pelo que sujetaba el moño de la peluca. Se había puesto más aposta previendo que podría pasarle esto.

La abrió hasta dejarla como una V y la introdujo dentro de la cerradura. Era una muy sencilla. Si todo salía bien, lo abriría en pocos segundos. La movió ligeramente y oyó un "Click". Eso significaba que estaba abierta.

Giro la manivela, y se abrió. Dentro había una pequeña cama, una mesilla y un armario. Nada más. Nada ostentoso. Parecía una habitación de pobre. Un bulto en la cama minúscula se movió.

No podía verla. Estaba tapada hasta arriba. No veia nada. Se acerco poco a poco. El bulto se sobresaltó y salió de la cama. Se puso de rodillas a los pies de Nami.

"**L-lo siento, señor. Estaba cansada y he dormido más de lo normal. Perdóneme, por favor."** Dijo la chica rápidamente.

"**No soy quien crees... Levanta. Hemos venido a rescataros y a por otra cosita. Pero necesitamos tu ayuda."** Dijo Nami, haciéndola levantarse.

La chica levanto los ojos y vio a Nami. Era una mujer. Aunque de una forma muy rara vestida. ¿De verdad venia a salvarla?

"**¿Q-quien eres?"** Preguntó recelosa. No confiaba en la gente.

"**Somos unos piratas que quieren llegar a Mariejoa. Necesitamos el Eternal Pose que tienen estos barcos y de paso, salvaríamos a los esclavos que tienen cautivos." **Explicó Nami intentando sacar con la misma horquilla el collar especial de los Tenryuubitos ponían a sus esclavos. Era difícil. Esperaba que no fuera imposible.

"**¿Pero... por qué?"** Seguía desconfiada. Porque unos piratas iban a salvar a esclavos de los Tenryuubitos. Se jugaban la vida por alguien quien no conocian.

"**Tengo mis propios asuntos con ellos. No puedo contarte más, pero solo te pido que confíes en nosotros y nos ayudes. Mierda, esta cosa es muy complicada." **Protesto Nami tirando la horquilla al suelo, frustrada.

"**No es fácil confiar en desconocidos y menos en piratas. Pero... no sé... algo me dice que confié en ti. Me recuerdas a alguien."** Dijo un poco más calmada.

"**¿Cómo te llamas?"** Preguntó Nami intentando con otro truco. Llevaba un pequeño arsenal de herramientas en el pequeño bolso.

"**Silvie. Llevo cinco años de esclava. Soy como se puede decir, la puta del Tenryuubito. He tenido que fingir durante años. Ese cabron piensa que me gusta. Odio a los hombres."** Dijo Silvie riendo sarcásticamente.

"**No te preocupes, saldremos de aquí. ¿Crees que podrás huir de aquí con esto sin que explote?"** Nami sabia de los productos que ponían a los esclavos.

"**De aquí sí, pero no puedo alejarme mucho del amo. Tiene un rango de proximidad. La llave no está aquí. Siempre están en Mariejoa."** Dijo Silvie. Estaban vistiéndose con las ropas que le daba Nami.

"**Ya nos apañaremos. Venga, vámonos."** Dijo terminando de taparla con la capa negra.

Salieron y vieron a la sirena. Esta si confiaba en Nami desde el primer momento.

"**Tenemos que sacarla de allí. ¿Sabes como abrir la cosa esa de allá arriba?" **Dijo señalando a la tapa negra de la pecera.

"**No, pero podría romperse. Aunque es pesada, por lo que sé."** Contesto un poco triste. Esa sirena también lo había pasado mal. Se divertían con ella haciéndola nadar, mientras era atacada por tiburones, anguilas eléctricas y pirañas. Se había salvado gracias a su pericia nadando, pero cada vez se la veia más y más cansada.

"**Por eso no te preocupes, tenemos a uno bastante bruto que puede con ello. Voy por él."** Dijo Nami mientras corría a llamar a Zorro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Mierda. Ahora como cojones salimos de aquí Nami tarda mucho."** Dijo en voz baja mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Con solo una espada no podía dar de sí contra ese bicho.

Zorro estaba luchando contra un bicho muy grande y duro. Una especie de dragón gigante. Por más que intentaba no le había hecho ni un rasguño.

La puerta por donde había entrado Nami se abrió.

"**Zorro necesitamos tu ayud...AAAAAAAAAGH... ¿que cojones es eso?"** Grito de la sorpresa al ver el bicho enorme.

"**No sé, lo llamó ese cabrón. Esta inconsciente. No sé como. No paraba de gritar y me ha puesto nervioso y le he gritado. Y de pronto, se quedó así."** Dijo señalando al Tenryuubito del suelo. Estaba echando espuma por la boca.

"**Que se joda. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Hay una sirena que debemos rescatar."** Dijo Nami nerviosa sin perder de vista al dragón.

El dragón actuaba raro. No los atacaba. Solo se mantenía alerta. ¿Podría ser...?

"**Oye, ese dragón... no te ha atacado en sí, ¿verdad?"** Preguntó Nami.

"**No... realmente no. Solo lanza bocados e intenta retroceder. Creo que protege algo... crees que..."** tenía una ligera sospecha desde hacía rato.

"**Puede... probemos."** Dijo Nami acercándose al Tenryuubito.

El dragón gruño al ver acercarse Nami. Quería atacarla, lo notaba, pero estaba cerca de él y no lo haría.

"**Sí, le protege a él. Zorro, cógelo. Nos lo llevamos."** Y corrió a la puerta a avisar a Silvie.

Zorro lo cargo al hombro y siguió con la mirada al dragón. Seguía pendiente de sus movimientos pero no atacaba.

"**Necesito que cortes aquí arriba, rápido."** Dijo Nami desde la otra habitación.

***Poundo hound***

Y se rompió inmediatamente. Todo el agua del estanque corría por toda la habitación.

Entre Silvie y Nami cogieron a la sirena en hombros.

"**Gracias. Gracias. Sabía que lo harías. Confiaba en ti."**Dijo la sirena llorando agradecida.

"**Aun no os hemos rescatado del todo. Debemos quitaros esa cosa asquerosa. Vamos."** Dijo Nami comenzando a caminar.

"**Bien. Ahora hay que ir a por el Eternal Pose. ¿Dónde está?"** Preguntó Zorro con el Tenryuubito en lo brazos.

"**No sé. ¿Silvie, tú lo sabes?"** Preguntó Nami dirigiéndose a ella.

"**Lo suelen tener en el puesto de mando. Esta protegido por una capa gruesa de Kairoseki. No sé si podremos quitarlo."** Contesto Silvie co pena.

"**Podré. Ya lo he hecho una vez. Aunque sin mis otras espadas no será fácil."** Dijo lamentando Zorro.

"**¿Espadas? Si necesitas más, se donde conseguir unas. Seguirme." **Dijo Silvie, corriendo hacia la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Oye, ¿no tardan mucho estos dos?"** Preguntó Sanji a Robin. Llevaban ya un tiempo haciendo como que luchaban, para hacer tiempo, pero iba siendo aburrido. Los marines eran unos mierdas en comparación.

"_**Sí, es verdad. ¿Habrá pasado algo?"**_ Pensó Robin preocupada. Era raro aun no tener noticias. De Zorro se esperaba que se perdiera, pero Nami... eso era muy raro.

"**Debemos de ir a buscarlos. Vamos. Dejemos a esos dos. Se están divirtiendo."** Dijo Sanji observando como Luffy agotaba a un marine de tanto del mareo que le producía sus movimientos. Seguía riéndose como un bobo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Es aquí."**Dijo Silvie, ligeramente cansada por la carrera. El dragón les seguía desde una distancia prudencial.

"******POUND _HOU_***

Y la puerta se abrió, en dos partes.

Dentro había una gran sala llena de trofeos, oro a mansalva y espadas de todo tipo.

"**Esto es... increíble."** Dijo Nami anonadada. No estaría mal coger un poco de oro. Necesitaban dinero extra.

"**Creo que con estas dos me valdrá. Vamos. Cojamos la cosa esa y salgamos de aquí echando hostias."** Dijo Zorro tras elegir dos espadas muy similares a las suyas. Tenían una empuñadura color rojo sangre y parecía tener una hoja bastante dura y cortante.

"**Silvie, ahora a por el Log Pose."** Apremio Nami. Tenían prisa. Cuanto antes se fueran, mejor.

"**Sí, seguirme."** Y volvió a salir corriendo. Tenía mucha energía para todo lo que debía de haber sufrido.

Pasaron por pasillos largos y camarotes hasta llegar a la sala de control del barco. Los barcos de la marinas tenían un pequeño control de maquinas, y desde allí mandaban la orden de ponerlo en funcionamiento y veían como iba el curso del rumbo.

En una gran estantería blindada había Eternal Pose de todas las islas conocidas por el gobierno. Todas menos la ultima, Rafteil.

En el centro, en una gran cúspide, estaba la que buscaban, Mariejoa.

"**Zorro, procede, rápido."** Dijo Nami nerviosa. El dragón empezaba a estar harto y nervioso.

***ITTOURYUU... HYAKUHACHI POUND _HOU_***

Y con una de las espada, partió con facilidad la cúpula trasparente de Kairoseki.

Nami paso a traves de la cúpula rota y arranco con delicadeza el Eternal pose. Por fin lo tenían. Ahora debían salir.

"**Ahora debemos salir. Pero... ¿como quitamos esas cosas de ellas? Si se separan del Tenryuubito, esas cosas explotan."** Preguntó mirando a Zorro. No iba abandonarlas, eso Zorro lo sabía.

"**No sé. Llevémonos a esta cosa amorfa y ya está."** Dijo Zorro encogiéndose de hombros.

"**¿Pero eso no sería peligroso? Si nos descubre será un problema."** Dijo Nami nerviosa. Debían irse rápido.

"**NAAAAMMM...AGAFGHHA"** Grito Sanji en voz en grito. Pero Robin estuvo rápida y le tapo la boca con sus manos mágicas.

"**IDIOTA. No ves que vamos de incógnito, imbécil." **Gruño Zorro dándole un gran capón.

"**Perdón. Me emocione. Tardabais mucho... ¡SIREEEENAAAAA!" **Grito con ojos de corazón.** "¿Cómo te llamas, mi petite mermaid?"**

"**C-Caime."**Dijo un tanto asustada y ruborizada. Sanji estaba besando su mano.

"**Deja de hacer el idiota. Tenemos que irnos. Ya tenemos todo."** Apremio Nami a todos.

"**Yo llevo a Caime-Chan."** Dijo Sanji, babeando.

Nami rodo los ojos y corrió hacia la cubierta donde estaban Luffy y Franky.

Luffy y Franky seguían divirtiéndose a costa de los marines.

"**¡Heeeey! Nos vamos. Preparaos." **Grito Nami a los dos niños con sus juguetes.

"**Joooo, que pronto. ¿No puedo quedar un poco más?"** Protestó con un pequeño mohín Luffy.

"**Tú estás tonto. Vamos, aquí. ¡AHORA!"** Grito histérica Nami. No estaban para gilipolleces.

"**Joe, que el capitán soy yo... voooooooy. Que mala leche se gasta." **Gruñó resignado por lo bajo Luffy a Franky mientras caminaban cabizbajos hacia ellos.

Nami sacó su arma. Lanzó varias burbujas de colores al aire.

Los marines miraban, desde el suelo, doloridos, esa proeza.

***Mirage Tempo***

Y desaparecieron todos bajo un gran espejismo.

Los marines pestañearon sorprendidos. Habían desaparecido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola holita!**

**ESTOY DE VAAAAACAAAAS! Weee! Pensé que estas semanas no llegarían. Por fin!**

**Pues eso, estoy de vacas 2 semanitas y voy a estar sin parar. La verdad, es que mis vacas siempre son estresantes para cualquier persona, pero para mi no. Cuatro más cosas haga, mejor... lo único diferente es que no madrugo... excepto si tengo que volar, pero esta vez, por una vez en años, no ire a ningun sitio que requiera avión. **

**Me voy al pueblo de mi suegra a pasar unos días el cumpleaños de sus padres. La verdad es que me tratan genial y me siento como una más de la familia. Encima vienen las enanas de las familia, que son de Bilbao, y me tocara cargar con ellas... ^^ me encanta! Soy muy niñera... casi peor que los niños. Jijiji, no me voy a aburrir, vamos.**

**Aun así, me llevare trabajo para hacer en los ratos que no tenga colgadas a las pequeñajas. Tengo muchas ideas ahora que tengo tiempo debo aprovechar.**

**También quiero hacer un repaso gordo a la casa. Aprovechare junto con mi madre a hacer limpiezas de armarios y esas cosas que se hacen cada 6 meses con los cambios de invierno-verano. **

**Dejo ya de enrollarme, que soy una petarda. REVIEWWWS!**

**jessy moon 15:** Jooo, yo también quiero un desayuno así... nah, me tendré que conformar con mi chico en calzones y los pelos alborotados mientras que bosteza y dice "¿Desayuno? Jooo, voooooooy." Que conste, que yo también se lo preparo... pero solo los días festivos y tal. ^^

La concienpolla los domina a todos. Es la pequeña perversión que tenemos todos. A unos se les nota más y a otros no, pero todos tenemos un pequeño bribonzuelo como ella...o él... bah.

Bueno, espero te guste la forma que tienen de atacar el barco y escapar. ^^ besitos y gracias guapísima. Bye!

**Monkey Ana-chan**: ya ves, pero nunca hay tiempo, que rollo.

A Luffy no le viene mal un día de aburrimiento. Que siempre esta feliz, dando guerra... tregua a los pobres Mugiwaras que le soportan. Sanji siempre pensare que es el típico amigo tocapelotas que se mete contigo, pero te quiere y te cuida, pero mejor que no se note, que le da cosa. Jajaja

Gracias a ti por esta ahí siempre, guapi. Un besazo y te veo en el siguiente. ^^ Disfruta.

**Electric Goddess-12**: si? Los he visto mejores. Siento que aun son mucho más mejorables... tendré que seguir leyendo cositas. Jejeje.

Ese granuja ha vuelto con fuerzas, se estaba tomando unas vacaciones. Trabaja mucho últimamente. Dice que ahora debe controlar a Zorro para que no se desvié del camino del perver, pero sin pasarse, no vaya a ser un perver malvado. Jajaja

Yo sí que te quiero, mi amol! Un besazo, gran capi... muhahahaha, a ganarte que voy! Muhahahaha. Besos y gracias guapa!

**ZoNa Fan Eve: me** alegro de que te guste. Siempre intento no tardar mucho. A mi no me gusta cuando lo hacen, imagínate. ^^ Pues aquí tienes otro, espero que lo veas a tiempo. Cuidado con el teclado, que como no sea hidrófugo se rompe... ^^

Gracias por los halagos... jejeje... se intenta hacer lo mejor posible para que sea fácil de leer y comprender. De momento lo consigo, espero seguir así. ^^

Bueno, Evelyn, precioso nombre por cierto. Muy...sexy! jejeje. Besos y abrazos y gracias. ^^ Hasta otra, guapa.

**FaIna**: Jajaja, me alegro que te guste que suba tan rápido. Para mí me parece Super lento, pero bueno... al menos no os tengo martirizadas.

Hala, otra fan. Cuantas van ya? Madre mia, la concienpolla me va pedir subirle el sueldo al final... snif... todo sea por ella... es tan mona... jejeje

Tampoco exageres... no pierdas tu tiempo en eso, mujer. Jajaja. un beso y gracias. ^^

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pues eso, que me voy de zafarrancho... un beso y nos vemos pronto. ^^ **

**AHHHHHH, QUIERO MUCHOS REVIEWS, EH? Aunque sea pa tirarme tomates por plasta. **

**(ey, y si cuela, cuela, jjijijij)**


End file.
